Heaven's Tale
by naash
Summary: Have you heard of a story of loss,of anguish,of contentment. It is a tale about many but heard by one. A heaven's tale. main Nejiten, narusaku, sasuhina, gaaino. AU. Tenten centric but now 3rd person
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Heaven's Tale.**

_Have you heard of a story _

_Of loss…of anguish…of contentment_

_It is a tale about many but heard by one_

_A heaven's tale

* * *

_

The sky... It's so bright, so overwhelming that it blinds you. The light as pure and ethereal as the heavens above. A hand, my hand shielded me from the overpowering rays of the sun. It was on a day like this that I had met, Neji. He came, like an angel, his skin almost translucent, and his eyes as pale and pure as light. It was hard not to notice him…

We met on the bus… a public bus to be exact. We were only 14 then. I remember it like it was just yesterday…

_The trees passed by me in a green blur for the bus was careening down the tar road. I squinted my eyes slightly, my russet eyes focusing on the azure sky. It was beautiful… life was all around me. Flowers grew in full bloom signifying the season of Spring. Birds flew across the horizon towards the burning sun. The view was picturesque, like it came out straight from a painting._

_My brother, Lee was beside me while Sakura and Naruto was sitting across from me. As I continued to gaze out the window, I could hear them arguing. I sighed softly. There were times that I wished for some peace, but, I smiled, I wouldn't have it any other way. _

" _Lee, Naruto… Calm down. Tenten and I can hear you know. You don't have to 'emphasize' each word," Sakura told them in annoyance. My hand landed on Lee's shoulder, my way of telling him that I am listening and that Sakura was right. Naruto and Lee grew silent._

" _Arigatou, Sakura-chan. They were getting out of hand," I said relieved._

" _I think we should make a new rule," She gave them both the critical eye. " No talking about youth or Ramen," she stated. Sakura turned to glance at both Naruto and Lee to see their expressions, Naruto gave her a cute pout while Lee's eyes slightly watered. " Oh please, do you really think that that'll work on me. I'm immune to it by now." _

_Both of them turned to me, giving me their most innocent expressions and I felt my defense falter slightly. "Tenten… don't fall for it." Sakura warned._

" _I doubt that they'd do it again…" She rolled her eyes. " Besides, I'm sure they're sorry…very sorry." I nudged Lee beside me and kicked Naruto on the shin, they nodded eagerly, agreeing with my reasoning._

" _Fine… just don't let it happen again. I've been getting migraines because of you three," She pointedly said. I nodded, noticing a vain throb on her forehead._

_I continued gazing out of the window, when, suddenly, the bus stopped abruptly. I fell forward into Naruto's lap, him cushioning my fall. I, achingly, sat back in my seat. " Gomen ne, Naruto-chan. I wasn't paying attention." I said apologetically._

_A few passengers came on board the bus. Since most of the seats were taken, those passengers stood up._

_He gave me a foxy grin. " I knew you liked me, Tenten-chan. But, I never expected you to throw yourself at me." I rolled my eyes, feeling the heat come into my cheeks. Sakura whacked him on his head. " Ouch…" Naruto yelped. " What was that for?..." He whined at Sakura._

" _For the joke… It was the worst I've ever heard. You're losing your touch."_

" _But I made her blush," He argued back, pointing at my red cheeks._

" _She's wearing blusher," Lee defended me._

" _Oh yeah, sure. That's the reason." Naruto said._

" _Are you saying that girls don't wear make-up?." Sakura said, hyped-up._

" _No… no. I'm saying that people don't wear blusher on their ears," he said, waving his hands in front of him. When Sakura becomes rallied up about something, she can be a tad scary and persuasive._

_I touched my ears lightly at his statement. This was so ridiculous. I can't believe that they're arguing because of this. " Guys…I have hyper-active capillaries that's all." I said, wanting to end the conversation. People were listening and I didn't want the attention. Sakura rolled her eyes while Naruto and Lee gave a small laugh._

_Suddenly, I could feel somebody staring at me. I glanced up to notice a guy, with pale eyes. His long hair was tied up in a loose, low ponytail. He gave me the smallest hint of a smirk but I still managed to catch it. I was transfixed by him…_

_I haven't seen him before… I gave him a one-over. His school blazer showed that he was from Konoha Private High School while I was from Konoha High School. So that means he was a rich kid. What was he doing on this bus?..._

" _Yeah, sure, Tenten-chan. Hyper-active capillaries. That's real original." Naruto laughed out loud. I averted my gaze towards Naruto. "Just make sure you don't get too hot, or you'd burn." He joked. His finger touched his butt, and made a sizzling sound. He received a knock on his head. " Ouch.. what did I do again?.." He whined._

" _That was one of the most lousiest jokes ever. It didn't even make sense," She stated, Lee nodded, his freshly gelled hair, bobbing along with his head. _

" _Don't worry, my fair blossom, we'd get his youth back. I will ask otou-sama on his justly opinion," Lee declared. _

" _Lee…" I said, exasperated. " We shouldn't worry otou-san or bother him. He's busy with managing the dojo." Lee nodded in agreement, pondering on the issue. _

" _Then, maybe we can go to the bookstore. I saw this youthful book that's called Jokes for Dummies. It would be sufficient enough in bringing out Naruto's youthfulness," Lee said, grinning widely at his opinion. Sakura and I laughed. It was funny._

" _Yeah that's it… laugh… laugh at me. Three against one. That's fair isn't it," Naruto said helplessly. A small giggle was heard. Naruto, Sakura, Lee and I turned towards the source. It came from a girl that had similar eyes as the guy beside her. _

" _G-gomen…" She stuttered apologetically, blushing under all the attention and embarassment._

_I shook my head. " It's ok. We're pretty outlandish at times."_

" _Ahh… pretty maiden. May I have the honour of knowing your name?" Lee asked. I noticed the guy beside her, gave an intent glare at him._

" _H-hinata Hyuuga.." She said meekly. Her blush growing into a deeper shade of red._

_The bus halted to a stop. " Hinata, Neji… This is our stop," A red-head said, his voice a deep baritone. I didn't notice him at first. His quiet nature made his presence unnoticed by me. He was handsome in a dark way, a tattoo was embedded on his forehead and the way he wore his uniform, with his pants hanging loosely on his hips and a black shirt beneath his blazer made him seem like he just stepped out of the magazine._

" _Hai… Gaara-san." Hinata answered, not making a move. She continued to look at us or rather Naruto in uncertainty. She wanted to talk to him but no attempt was made. Her mouth was opened in a gaping motion and I wondered whether she was too nervous in doing so. Alas, the opportunity never came._

_Neji nodded his head, pulling Hinata with him. She stumbled out of the bus, her backpack forgotten, laying on the floor. I picked it up and was about to chase them, when Neji came back and took the backpack from my hand. His hand lingered on my own for a few moments until a cough could be heard from an elderly woman. He grasped the bag and slung it over his shoulder. I stood there in a daze as he walked away, off the bus, his warmth a scar on my skin._

" _Tenten…" I looked down at Naruto. " You can sit down now."_

_I nodded, feeling foolish. I shifted my gaze onto Sakura. " Are you ok?… you've been unusually quiet."_

" _Yes, I'm fine." She said, pulling a strand of her rose-coloured hair behind her ear. The light blush on her cheeks went unnoticed by me._

_A few minutes passed by… and we returned home to our apartments. We happened to live near each other, just a few floors away. We stayed at the Konoha Matsumoto Apartments and were childhood friends since young. We were inseparable…But that was going to change soon enough…_

_After all, ties are meant to be broken.

* * *

_

_**The day after…**_

_Sakura slumped in her seat tiredly, a sigh of appreciation came out from her lips at the sudden comfort. " Kakashi-sensei was really harsh today. I'm wiped out."_

" _Really… I feel energized. The exercise was really rejuvenating." I turned to Lee and Naruto. " Right?..." I asked. I sighed softly as both of them dozed away in their seats. Lee snored softly while Naruto mumbled a little in his sleep. Maybe the exercise was a bit too rigorous today. _

_Sakura gave me a wide grin. " I told you so. Even the guys are worn out which is unusual." I gave her a small pout. " Please, Tenten-chan… Not everyone is as active as you."_

_I crossed my hands. " What does that mean?" _

" _Well…you're in the archery club, the track team, the swim team, basketball team and volleyball team. Plus, you're in the karate and kendo club. It just proves that not many people have the stamina of a horse like you," She told me, her hands folded in her lap neatly with her head cocked to one side._

_I breathed in sharply. " Are you complimenting me or insulting me?" I asked, my lips in a firm line._

" _Depends on how you see it." _

_I raised an eyebrow at her. " You just compared me to a horse."_

" _I'm complimenting you. What do you think?" She told me, exasperated._

" _I know… I know… relax. It's just that, you also described me as a tomboy. Which I am not."_

" _You are a tomboy," she stated, pointing at my clothes._

" _Tomboys don't wear pink," I told her flatly. Since Konoha High School student's does not require to wear uniform, I always wear a pink chinese top and a pair of jeans._

" _It takes more than wearing pink to be able to be called feminine." She argued back. " Maybe if you were to wear your hair down instead of pulling it back into those two buns and wore a skirt instead of pants, you'd be more in touch with your feminine side."_

"_Well, I think pants is more appropriate to wear than skirts. As for my buns it's practical, I don't have to brush it whenever a gust of wind happens to pass by and mess with my hair," I joked. She gave me a knowing smile._

" _There will be one day when you will regret on being a tomboy. Especially when you meet a guy that you like."_

" _Being a tomboy is not a life and death situation. Besides, he would have to like me for who I am."_

" _That is so cliché. You can't find a guy like that these days. They go for looks not personality."_

" _So they prefer bimbos." I asked._

" _No… They'd rather be seen with a girl who has an advantage physically and mentally."_

" _I see… Well, not everyone is Haruno Sakura."_

_She gave me a look. " Please… I'm not describing myself. It's general knowledge…the very essence of a teenager's life."_

" _Right…well sorry for not stuffing tissues into my bra to make it a C cup and swaggering my hips till it breaks." She gave me a huff in annoyance. _

" _Look, Sakura. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be sarcastic. It's just that underneath the so-called boyish clothes and brash personality, I am a girl. I am comfortable with my own skin." She nodded her head, my sarcasm forgotten._

" _Let's just forget about this topic. I'll never mention it again," Sakura said weakly. I gave her a bright smile and she smiled back in return. _

_A moment of silence ensued and I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt. It was getting really boring and home was just 20 minutes away. Voices could be heard behind me and I turned around to notice the teenagers from yesterday deep in conversation. I quickly faced forward again, my heart thumping loudly against my rib cage._

" _Neji nii-san… w-what are you g-getting for tousan?" Hinata said, fiddling with her fingers. _

" _I've an idea but I doubt that I can find it here." He replied, his face remaining passive._

" _S-souka.. I wonder w-what it is?" Hinata stuttered._

" _A rare katana from the ancient times of Japan. It is intricately designed and made by a weapons specialist during the Sandaime Era."_

_Hinata gave a small smile. " Tousan will be pleased with the gift."_

" _That is if I can find the katana," He said in monotone. " Gaara…" He shifted his gaze to the tattooed guy beside him._

" _My people have yet to find it. It is one of a kind," Gaara neutrally said. _

" _Hnn.."_

_That was the only response. I knew that he was disappointed even though his face remained the same. He was good at hiding his own feelings. I could tell…_

" _Sakura-chan…" Sakura turned her attention towards me._

" _Hai…" She yawned._

" _Let's go to the Tamaki Antique Weaponary Store tomorrow." I told her, my voice raised slightly to make sure that Neji could listen in on my conversation. " You know the store that's slightly hidden at the alleyway of Naburi Road."_

" _I know which one…" She rolled her eyes, oblivious of my intentions. " Why? Don't you have enough weapons at home to kill a whole army."_

" _Don't exaggerate, Sakura," I told her laughing nervously. " You're making me sound like I'm deranged."_

"_Maybe you are. Not many people have a fetish with weapons like you do. They should make it illegal."_

" _How can they make hobbies illegal?"_

" _Not hobbies but the idea of a 14 year old owning a dangerous weapon…" She pressed. I gave her a small pout, crossing my hands in slight anger. Sakura threw her hand in the air, admitting defeat. " Ok…ok.. We'll go tomorrow. What do you want to buy there anyway?"_

" _Nothing…" I admitted. " I just want to admire them from afar. I can't afford them now. I'm broke." Sakura looked at me like I'm a lunatic. " Can't I just look at the stuff there. Mr Tamaki let's me look at all his rare weapons. He's really proud of his collection. He's got all sorts of stuff from kunais to senbons to katanas…" I babbled on._

" _Ok…ok… I get it," Sakura cut in. " We'll go tomorrow. Happy."_

" _Very." I smiled in bliss." Don't worry I'll pay you back when the time comes."_

_Sakura smiled back. " Oh, really. How?"_

_I gave her a sly smile. " That's for me to know and you to find out…"

* * *

_

_**A week passed by…**_

_I dragged the heavy garbage out of the apartment, slowly. My shoulders were sore from carrying it and my movements sluggish. " My beautiful flower, let me help you. You shouldn't burden yourself with these responsibilities."_

" _Tousan… Don't worry, it's just a few floors down to the main garbage disposal area. I'm going to take the lift anyway." I told my overly expressive father, Maito Gai. Ever since, okaasan died, I decided to carry the responsibilities that a woman should do. I cooked for both my brother, Lee and otousan and did the household chores. _

_Gai hesitated. "Once in a while, Lee and I can help you." He said quietly, concern etched all over his face. " you shouldn't tire yourself."_

" _I'm not wearing myself out like you think." I needed to end this conversation quickly. I glanced at my wrist watch. " Don't you have a class to conduct in a few minutes? A martial arts sensei is never late." I reached out to press the buttons and waited for the elevator to arrive._

_His eyes grew as wide as sauce pans. " You are right, my dearest daughter. I shall go now. Don't overexert yourself." He reminded me, bouncing down the flight of stairs._

_No matter what otousan says, I will always carry the responsibilities of that of a guardian to this family. His own duty as a single parent and a father is difficult enough as it is. Often I would hear him cry at night, when he thinks that both Lee and I are asleep, drowning his sorrows in a few bottles of sake. _

_Since then, I decided to ease a little bit of his pain by helping him in ways that I could even if fatigue and hardship will forever surround me. He will only be reminded of his responsibilities as a father and not of a mother. Both Lee and tousan will forget of the void that was missing in their lives…okaasan. It seems cruel but it is what I have to do for the family._

_I brushed my bangs aside, drips of sweat plastered on my forehead, with the back of my hand. I held the garbage bag more firmly, entered the elevator and waited for it to reach it's destination. A small 'ting' and I made my way out of the lift towards the dumpsite. I threw the garbage onto the other piles of rubbish and went to the elevator again. _

_I pressed a finger to the number '6' button, my destination, as my apartment was situated there. The elevator door started to close automatically when a hand interrupted the movement by holding one side of the door back. In a haste, I pressed the open button to assist him or her._

"_Gomen," I said, bowing slightly, a sign of regret. "I didn't know that you wanted to enter as well." I told the stranger, politely. I inclined my head and my heart beat quickened. White eyes stared blankly at me and I could feel my face heat up under his gaze. It was him… _

_It was Neji._

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok…so that's the first chapter. There will be more. I know that I'm straying from my well angst origins. ( I'm an angst/tragedy writer) but I want to try something new. However, it doesn't mean that there'll be no angst. It will be at the second chapter. So don't worry. I've got everything planned out. There are going to be other pairings in here other then well Nejiten. **

**So ( awkward silence), my humour sucks doesn't it…lol. Oh well. I tried. I'm trying. I want to be versatile. But starting from the second chapter I'm sticking to my angst roots well not fully. I want this fic to be well balanced. You know to show Tenten's growth character-wise. Anyway, I must say that these types of stories is fun to write. My fingers just flew across the keyboards…lol.**

**Please review. I want to know if you enjoyed this or not. You don't have to be a member to review. Just click the button below.**

**Oh and for all those who read For Redemption. Thanks . You guys are the best.**

**naash**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. As you can see I got side-tracked by my other fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Heaven's Tale.**

_**Previously in chapter 1**_

_I pressed a finger to the number '6' button, my destination, as my apartment was situated there. The elevator door started to close automatically when a hand interrupted the movement by holding one side of the door back. In haste, I pressed the open button to assist him or her._

"_Gomen," I said, bowing slightly, a sign of regret. "I didn't know that you wanted to enter as well." I told the stranger, politely. I inclined my head and my heart beat quickened. White eyes stared blankly at me and I could feel my face heat up under his gaze. It was him… _

_It was Neji…_

_**Chapter 2. **_

_I shifted to the side, to give more space for him as I noticed his luggage bags. " You live here?" I asked. Geez… I can never keep my mouth shut. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him nod. " So, you're new?" Another nod from him. _

_An awkward silence ensued. No conversation was made and I started to feel self-concious. I bit my lip inwardly to prevent making any other stupid remarks and succeeded. I glanced at the small monitor. I sighed softly. 4 more floors to go._

_Beep Beep Beep_

_I reached into my cargo pockets; flipped open my mobile phone to answer the call._

" _Hello… Gaara." I twisted my head to the right, realising that it was not my call but Neji's. I found myself drawn towards his deep voice. " I found the katana…at the Tamaki Weaponary Store…"_

_I smiled to myself. So, my plan worked. He actually did listen in on my conversation with Sakura. I flipped my phone shut and slipped it back into my pocket but it fell to the floor with a clang. Damn, I should get myself together. A cute guy is in the elevator ALONE with me and I find myself flustered._

_I kneeled down to pick it up, only, to find Neji's hand grasping onto my handphone. With an extended arm, he beckoned for me to take it. I reached out, fingertips brushing against fingertips, the warmth making my blood rush to my cheeks. A deep tone called out to me. "Arigato…" I dared myself to meet his eyes, startled. Was he thanking me? I questioned to myself as he gave me a brief glance. " Arigato for your help, Gaara."_

_I bit my lip inwardly and brought the handphone to my chest before slipping it back into my pocket. Maybe he didn't listen into my conversation but merely found the katana on his own. Whatever it is, I'm glad that he found it. Neji flipped his phone shut and once again I was surrounded in silence._

_A 'ting' could be heard and the elevator door slid open. I stepped out, sweeping my bangs out from my face. I spun around and dimpled a cheek at him. "See you around and welcome to the neighborhood." I bid him farewell._

"_Hn…" He answered coolly, a calloused hand brushing through his ebony locks. I nodded dumbly and gave a small wave of the hand before ambling to my apartment. My heart raced a mile a minute and I cursed myself silently. What's the matter with me? It's only a guy after all.

* * *

_

_**The following day…**_

_I tapped the wooden table impatiently, my expression etched with boredom. As usual, Kakashi sensei is late. I scanned the room, suppressing the need to cry or laugh at my friend's antics in the classroom or rather my brother, Lee and Naruto's frolics._

_Naruto aimed the plastic straw at his target and in predetermined accuracy shot the spitball to the back of Lee's head. _

_Splat…_

_Naruto sat there, innocently, flipping an algebra book while Lee ran a hand through his hair and looked wide-eyed at the sticky white substance on his fingers. He scanned the room, finding the source to where the liquid came from. Suddenly, a twitter could be heard and he turned to the opened window where a small bird could be seen perched on the window sill._

_With an accusing finger, Lee pointed at the bird and then at his hair. "My beautiful hair. It has lost its youthful vigor," He cried, comical tears running down his face. "You creamed it…My appearance is now appalling to the eye!" I rolled my eyes. Yep, that's Lee alright. Only he couldn't tell the difference between bird droppings and a spit ball. I could see Naruto shaking with laughter at Lee's far right. _

_Annoyed yet humored by it all, I shot him a hardened glare which he soon noticed and whimpered slightly. I crumpled a piece of paper and aimed it at him. He dodged it, ducking out of the way just in time. Sakura took the hit instead and she turned around, slamming her text book shut with a bang, to only see Naruto laughing. She growled, her vein throbbing menacingly at her forehead. Naruto clammed his mouth shut, frightened by her appearance. _

"_Sakura-chan, it wasn't me. It was Tenten. She threw it." He exclaimed. I gave her the most innocent look I could muster up. God gave me large brown eyes and I'd be damned if I didn't use it to the fullest. Sakura whacked his head, looking as pissed as ever._

"_Naruto!" Sakura glanced daggers at him. "Tenten does not miss." She stated and I couldn't help but smirk at her logic. At his far left, Lee continued to cry, but more hysterically now over the state of his overly-gelled hair. "First Lee, now me." Sakura stated. _

"_Demo… Sakura-chan, it wasn't me," He protested, his voice raised slightly to get her pity. Naruto whimpered again, his hand raised over his head, to minimize the damage of Sakura's punches. "Sakura-chan!" He whined._

_The door slid open with a loud bang. Kakashi sensei entered the classroom, his masked face hidden partially by the X-rated book that he was reading. "Ohayo…" He greeted; his tone expressed boredom. _

_Naruto and Sakura continued bickering, oblivious to Kakashi sensei's presence. The masked man raised his eye away from his book to his two students. He gave a slight cough but to no avail. He walked to their table which was adjacent to one another. With an eye on his explicit novel, he gave them each a light thwack on the head with a wooden ruler._

"_Now, now… You know you two love each other." He drawled, his eye crinkling in amusement at their reddened expressions. "Kiss and make up." He stated. _

"_Kakashi sensei, Naruto was the one who threw the paper at me while I was STUDYING," She yelled, emphasizing the last word. "I want my fifteen minutes back." A few chuckles could be heard. We all knew that Sakura wanted to get into Konoha University, which was one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Her dream was to become a doctor. However, sometimes, she takes her dreams a tad to seriously._

_Naruto shook his head. "It wasn't my fault. Kakashi sensei… I'm innocent…" Naruto whined in protest._

"_Stubbornness will get you nowhere," he told them, still eying the graphical contents of his infamous novel. His eyes gave a mysterious glint. "Souka… if that is the case, then I know just the thing to make you guys come to good terms with one another."_

_He paused for some dramatic reaction and I couldn't help but roll my eyes in all its stupidity. "This technique works. First, you have to do a couple of positions from this volume of Icha Icha Paradise." He briefly instructed, flipping through his book. "Don't worry; you're old enough and flexible than most adults." He assured them._

_He met Naruto's cerulean eyes, which was filled with confusion. A smirk formed behind the mask. "Of course, you two are overly-dressed but I'm sure you two can find your way... out of it." He gave Naruto a wink and snickered softly as he saw the boy's eyes turn as round as a saucepan. Naruto finally came to his senses. "I know an empty storeroom, that's unused. Just in case, you know." He winked again._

"_Kakashi sensei… What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled, face red with fury and embarrassment._

"_Young innocence is so hard to find." He stated, his words aimed at no one in particular. "Sakura, here." He thrusted the book in her hands, obviously pleased with himself. "I'll lend you my novel but only this one."_

_Sakura dropped the book on the table, "I don't want it," Sakura said, disgusted by the offer. She gave Naruto one last whack at the head as he tried to read the novel that was left untouched on the table. "Don't you dare." She hissed with an eyebrow raised._

_I yawned, bored of the usual routine. Almost everyday, would I face the same scenario at school. Kakashi sensei would come an hour late for class, Naruto and Sakura would start a small argument and Kakashi sensei will involuntarily be involved. I lay my head on the table, when a flash of red hair and pale skin caught my eye. I blinked, a feeling of dejavu overwhelming me. I shrugged it off. It must be an illusion. I must be seeing things.

* * *

_

_**It was lunch time.** _

_I propped myself against a tree, my lunch strewn on the grass next to me. Lee, Sakura and Naruto were there too, keeping me company. I shielded my eyes away from the sun. It was hot and I started to feel sleepy. I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand._

_Suddenly. "Gaara-san," Lee called out. "Gaara-san, this way."He pointed frantically, his hand waving like a lunatic. Naruto, Sakura and I turned in the direction of Lee's voice. My eyes widened slightly. It really was him that I saw._

_Gaara came, walking up to us casually. I have to admit, he looked even better in normal clothes. He wore baggy jeans and a half- tucked black shirt with a silver chain. "Lee." He curtly said, and nodded to the rest of us. I gave him a grin._

"_How do you like this school so far?" Lee asked. _

"_Wait… I thought you go to Konoha Private High School?" Sakura questioned, quickly picking up on the conversation._

_Naruto shook his head. "Lee and I met him in the toilet. Gaara just transferred here." He gave another one of his foxy grins. "Sakura-chan, I finally know something you don't…" He teased. _

"_Be quiet, Naruto," Sakura said peeved. I put a hand on her shoulder as a sign for her to calm down. _

"_Gaara-san…" A timid voice said. "I-I finally f-found you." All eyes turned to the girl. Her face colored under all the unwanted attention._

"_What took you so long?" He asked, his voice deep._

"_G-gomen…" She played with her fingers, nervously. I gave her a one-over. Hinata, if I am not mistaken, wore an oversized jacket over capris. Her pale eyes showed innocence but hidden strength._

_Another figure approached the group. "The papers took longer than expected." He answered. Without, raising my head I knew that it was him. I took in his dark jeans and white shirt, before looking at his face._

"_Neji, nice to see you again," Sakura said, obviously happy by his presence. She turned to look at me. "He and Hinata just moved in our apartment."_

"_Yes, I know," I told her, briefly glancing at Neji. "We've met." His face remained unreadable and I knew that he was a hot cocky bastard. "Anyway," I stalled. "There's a meeting for the archery club. I've got to go." I explained. "Later, guys." I jogged across the school grounds. _

"_Tenten." I paused to look at my brother. "Otou-san wants you to come to the dojo today."_

"_Why? Isn't it my day off today?" At times, I teach martial arts to the children in the dojo as well as train with Lee and my father._

"_We got a new youthful addition to the dojo," he asnswered, eyes brimming with tears of joy. He tilted his head in the direction of Neji. "Neji needs a sparing partner."_

_Upon hearing this, Neji smirked. "I won't go easy on you." Yep. He was definitely a hot cocky bastard._

_I nodded. "What makes you think I will?…" I questioned, arrogantly._

"_I need a challenge…" he told me, seriously._

_I flashed him a sly smile. " And I need the company."_

_Needless to say, later that day, I lost the sparing match to him. However, that didn't stop me from going to the dojo everyday to train with him. Who knew that from years to come, a single sparring match would change two strangers into the best of friends…

* * *

_

**Three years later…**

A smile touched my lips.

I was bounded to these sweet memories just like how I am bounded to him in friendship. He is my soul mate in a way, my best friend if to be put in words. Though a few words seldom pass through our mouths, we still have a deep understanding towards each other.

There are ways for feelings to be expressed even without being conveyed into words. This is the beauty of life…. This is the beauty of men. The imprints of our heart's soul will eventually reach to those who are referred to. And a silent understanding could be reached by drifting music that echoes from our hearts.

"Tenten nee-chan, Tenten nee-chan," Lee called out, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Hai," I answered. I slid the door open from my balcony and stepped inside my room. A gust of wind flowed peacefully along with my indigo curtains. "What is it, Lee?"

"You're supposed to meet my eternal rival, remember. I'm supposed to remind you."

My brown eyes widened. I cursed inwardly. How could I have forgotten? We were supposed to talk about our college applications today. I gathered my acceptance letters which only accumulates to two universities. I brushed my hair into my two signature buns and rushed out of my apartment like a hurricane.

I bounded up the stairs to where Neji lived. The Hyuuga's bought the whole apartment three years ago. Therefore, the top four floors are their own. A floor for each member of the family, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi-sama I guess but they still live on the same floor together. Sometimes, I don't understand why they need all that space but when you have money you have money. The Hyuuga's own a chain of hotels around the country.

I wiped the beads of perspire on my forehead. Running 8 floors up took a lot of effort and stamina. I inhaled a sharp breath and pressed the door bell. "T-Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan is at the b-balcony. Sakura-chan is t-there as w-well." She shyly said.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." I smiled gratefully. The Hyuuga's are arrogant people but, in their own way, nice if you look beneath the cold demeanor. Hinata, however, is an exception. A smile always graced her features. "Which university are you going to, Hinata-chan?"

"K-Konoha University. I got accepted there." I nodded. That means, Neji would attend it as well. Guess I've made my decision then. I walked down the corridor, a smile touching my lips.

The door to the balcony was slightly ajar. I placed my hand there, about to slide it open when I heard Sakura's soft voice. From where I stood, which was hidden from sight, I could see two forms standing near each other, within an arms reach. From the built and the height of the other form, I knew that it was Neji. I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation, who knew what good they were up too when I was not around.

"I heard from Hinata-chan that you're going to Tokyo University." Sakura said, paranoid and scared. "But you are also accepted to Konoha University."

"Hn…" Neji replied. I rolled my eyes. Yes, that's Neji alright. Can't he say something other than that? Geez even though he's intelligent but his vocabulary is really restricted. Look at Sakura, she's scared shitless talking to him.

"I really like you Neji," Sakura said, courageously. "No… No. I love you." She repeated, more certain of herself. "Since young, I've been attracted to you. I thought that it was just a crush but now I know that it was something more than that."

His eyes, no matter how little, for once, showed surprise at her outburst. "So, please… attend the Konoha University with me." She pleaded. "Stay with me. I like you a lot."

Quietness ensued. I found myself at loss of words. _She loved him._ That line repeated in my head endlessly. My heart sank to the floor and I couldn't find the strength to move.

Sakura's face was red in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Neji. I…" She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I shouldn't have said that. You shouldn't put your future on the line because of something as silly as love." She shrugged. "I should go… Good luck." She said her eyes downcast.

She brushed pass him, when Neji pulled her back to him by the wrist. She looked up perplexed by his actions. "Sakura," he drawled.

"Neji…"

"I'm attending Konoha University." He replied, his voice monotone and his eyes certain.

My mouth fell open slightly in shock and my heart sank to the floor. I felt a pain like no other. A pain that could not be numbed but would take time to heal. I shut my eyes briefly and opened it again, only to see Sakura embracing Neji. I turned around, away from them and my hands fell limply to my side. I walked myself to the front door and shut it quietly behind me.

For the first time, I knew what heartbreak truly meant. And I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

_Click_

I locked myself in my bedroom, finding comfort in the small room. I sat in front of the mirror, my reflection staring back at me with a tearful gaze.

"_Get a hold of yourself, Tenten_," I told the image in confidence. "_What are you so upset about? You should be glad for their happiness_." I forced a smile. "_There you go. It's not so hard now is it?_"

From the corner of my room, placed on a side table, a picture mocked me. It was burning a hole into my back. I turned around and grabbed it, gazing at the group of people in the photo but I only noticed Sakura and Neji. They stood side by side, Sakura on his very right. She wore a brilliant grin, her lips perfectly glossed and make-up flawless. On the other hand, Neji smirked slightly, he looking rugged in only a simple white shirt and a silver stud in his left ear. They looked picture perfect – the perfect couple.

I sighed as I gave an once-over at my image. I was standing at Neji's very right, my fingers showing a peace sign. My pink Chinese top was crumpled and my two buns were in disarray. I looked very much like a tomboy who cared not about looks but about sports and such. Sakura-chan was right. Who would give a single glance at a tomboy like me when they'd rather have someone as sexy as Sakura?

Not wanting to be reminded of reality, I placed the photo in a chest of drawers, slamming it shut. I flopped myself onto the bed and decided to drown myself in white cotton till the next day comes. Only tomorrow will I have to face reality again. And I hope that I'd be more ready this time.

* * *

**Three days later…**

I was waiting for Neji at his balcony. Hiashi-sama had kindly let me in, telling me to wait for him at the living room. But I decided to wait for him here. The view calmed my soul and surpressed my saddened emotions. The twitter of birds could be heard and I turned to look at the source. A bird cage could be seen perched on the balcony sill and I couldn't help but smile.

"_He kept the cage after all these years_," I told myself, a hint of a smile graced on my features.

"_Neji…" I called out to him, running to catch up with him. He halted to a stop and turned around to face me._

"_Hnn…"He said, voice devoid of emotion. _

'_Geez, would it kill him to be a little concerned.' I wondered to myself. I bent down slightly, catching my breath. "Here…" I thrust a package into his arms. "Happy Birthday," I greeted him, cheerfully._

"_What is it?" He asked._

"_You have to open it to find out what's inside," I answered, slowly as if I was talking to a five year old._

_He seethed slightly but began tearing open the neatly wrapped silver package. It revealed a cage, a bird cage to be exact. I had built it from scratch, using bits of metal, wood and sticks. I had to agree that it looked hideous as it is shapeless, in between the form of a sphere and a cube, but I couldn't be prouder of it. It was made out of my own dedication and hard work._

_He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He repeated again. I don't blame him. I would be uncertain of what it was myself._

"_Can't you tell?" I snickered. He stared blankly at me. "And they call you a genius…"_

"_It's a bird cage," I told him like it was obvious. _

"_Yes, I should have guessed," He said, his voice seeping with sarcasm._

_I ignored him. "I know that you have this mentality about you being a caged bird. So, I decided to find a solution." I told him, pleased with myself._

"_And how can a bird cage help me?" he asked, amused by it all._

"_Well, if you noticed, the bird cage has no lock at the flap. So, the exit will always remain open signifying freedom. A bird would choose to remain in the cage or fly free…" I answered, a grin plastered on my face. _

_A deep rumble could be heard and my mouth fell open. "You laughed… you just laughed." I stated the obvious._

"_So, I did…" And a smile lit up on his face._

"Tenten," I broke away from my reverie and turned to face Neji.

"You still kept it after all these years," I asked pointing in the direction of the cage.

"It was my first present from a friend." I gave him a gentle smile. "Where were you on Wednesday?" He asked

I turned to the sky. "Oh…" I answered my voice flat. "I came by but I saw Sakura-chan, so I decided not to interfere."

"You heard, then," He asked again.

"Yeah… I'm happy for you," I struggled to say. I pursed my lips and met his gaze. "About the University…"

"You'll be attending the Konoha University." He stated but it sounded as if he ordered me to go there.

"Neji, I-" I began but was soon cut off.

"Neji-kun…" A sugary voice was heard and Sakura appeared from behind the door. "There you are." She then noticed my presence. "Ohayo, Tenten-chan," she greeted, looping her hand around Neji's muscular one. She gave her attention back to her boyfriend. "Let's go to the movies. There's a romance that I want to watch." He gave her a nod.

"Is there anything else, Tenten?" he asked. I sighed inwardly and shook my head.

I smiled reassuringly. "Have fun…" I wished them.

As I looked at their content faces, I knew what I should do. I should let him go …

* * *

**Later that day…**

I shut the rubbish bin closed with a loud 'clang' and wiped my dirty hands on my jeans. The weather was warm today, the sun weakly shone down on earth. It was a great day to hang out with friends but I didn't feel like it. All I wanted was to hide away and drown my sorrows in a bubble bath. I made my way to the lift when I saw Naruto across the field at the deserted playground.

The swing creaked at its hinges with every sway it made. Naruto had his eyes closed and his head declined to the ground. His hunched back made his appearance look tired where as his blond hair covered his face partially.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked, waiting for his reply. He looked up shocked, his cerulean eyes clouded with a familiar emotion – grief.

"You wouldn't mind…" he asked, hesitant by my request.

"Why would I? You're my friend." His eyes brightened at my respond and I sat on the other swing next to him. We both swung in silence. The squeak of metal against metal of the swing broke the silence once in a while.

"Which university have you decided, Tenten-chan?" Naruto asked, quietly. I continued swinging, pushing my legs back and forth.

"Tokyo University…." I replied, confident of my decision.

Naruto turned to me. "Why?"

"They have a good education system there and sports facilities." I explained. "I know it's far but it is one of the best universities in the country other than the university that Hinata-chan, Gaara-san and the rest is going."

"Why?" He asked again, his voice clearer than before.

"I don't understand…"

"You didn't mention Neji's name once…" Naruto stated. I halted to a stop. The hinges of the swing creaked in protest at the sudden interruption of its movement. "You heard as well…"

I nodded. "I don't want to hate Sakura-chan but if I stay I will," I explained softly.

"I understand…"

"You love her." I stated, realization striking me in the heart.

"Even though, she's with another. I want to be there for her." He muttered.

"You'll be going to Konoha University then," I asked. He nodded.

I flashed him a youthful smile with a 'ping' and he winced at me. "Ne… Naruto-chan. You're really strong."

He gave me one of his foxy grins in return and puffed out his chest like tarzan and I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A week passed by…**

"My beautiful daughter, take care of yourself," Gai said, tears running down his face. I gave him a tight hug.

"Otou-san. It's only four years. It's not that long. It will pass by in a blink of an eye," I told him, tearful myself. I had never been away from my family for more than three days and now I'll be going for four years.

"Why can't you attend the university in Konoha? It's prestigious as well and not as far," Lee stated, exasperated.

"Lee, Konoha will forever be my home. I just want you to know that. I want a new change of scenery that's all," His large brown eyes, pleaded for me to stay. "I'll write. I promise." I assured him.

"If you don't like it there, come back," Gai told me, his hand squeezing my shoulder. I nodded. I was in the airport, my departure was in 15 minutes time.

"I should go now. I don't want to miss my flight," I told them, picking up my luggage.

"Work hard and bloom well, my beautiful flower," Otou-san said. I flashed them a youthful grin and walked to the entrance.

I handed my ticket and passport to the stewardess and went into the waiting area. I sat down and picked up a magazine as I was not called to my flight yet.

"I would never imagine you to read a beauty magazine, Tenten." I glanced up, surprised to see Gaara standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

"There was nothing else. It was this or today's newspaper which I already read," I told him, slightly flustered.

"Hn…" He was amused, I could tell by the way his mouth was twitched upwards.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "This area is for passengers only."

"My family owns this airport," he stated. I rolled my eyes. I knew that. The Sabaku family owns five out of the eight airports around the country. They were filthy rich.

"What I meant is-"

I was cut off. "Yesterday, Lee was upset. He became drunk," Gaara told me, his voice in a slight growl.

"What?" I almost shouted but remained calm. "I hope he didn't do any damage?"

"He broke a couple of tables."

I sighed. " I'll pay you back, Gaara."

"I don't need the money," he answered back. "He told me that you were leaving." He glanced at my luggage. "He was right."

"I won't change my mind."

"I don't want you to. But you seem indecisive," Gaara noticed, eyes peering into my own. "What about Neji?"

"What about him?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"You love him…"

I huffed. "Since when do you believe in love?" I asked him. His face remained impassive. "I did…" I finally said softly.

"He will ask for you."

"Would he?" I questioned Gaara boldly. And there was no response. "He has Sakura now."

"_Passengers to Tokyo City flight 1015. Please board your flight now at Gate four,_" The women at the speaker said, her voice booming.

I bent down to pick my luggage up. "Don't get lost," he told me, a hint of concern in his voice.

I smiled, knowing the meaning hidden beneath his chosen words. "I'll find my way back."

* * *

In the aeroplane, I was surprised to see a certain blond haired and blue-eyed 17 year old.

"Naruto…" I called out hesitantly.

"Tenten-chan….wow, Gaara really did give us seats next to each other," Naruto said, happily, patting the seat next to him.

I took my seat and looked at him confused. "I thought…"

"I decided to leave too." He looked out the window. "I want a change of scenery, start anew." I nodded understandingly. "Maybe I could get a hot chick there as well."

"Let's wish for the best then." I laughed. "Did you see Gaara?"

"Yep, he told me to keep you company."

"Gaara is not so heartless after all huh…" I grinned.

Naruto grew quiet. "Did you say goodbye, Tenten-chan…"

"No, we'll come back." I squeezed his hand. "We'll come back."

The aeroplane took off, leaving our memories and heart-aches behind.

"Ne… Naruto-chan." I turned to him.

"Yes…"

"Did you know that the trick to live is to keep breathing?" I whispered to him. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

I will live so even when morning comes, I will keep breathing as I've always done. I will not weep for there is no need for tears. Not today and definitely not tomorrow

_Entwined into my heart_

_A sorrowful tune lingers_

_Brief farewell its melody_

_Singing in beautiful agony_

_---_

_The tune fades into the night_

_Unheard and forgotten_

_As cries of broken feathers_

_Flutters away in silence_

_---_

_Remember me_

_When life is here to stay_

_Forget me_

_As my sorrows goes away_

_---_

_**TBC

* * *

**_

**Hey,**

**Sorry, it took me an extremely looooong time to update. I was stuck I had to admit. I had the ideas but I was stuck on how to write it. And when I did I finished 4 pages in a day.lol. Sorry again. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Yes I know not so sad. Oh well…. It's partly romance so I don't want it to be overly angsty. Sasuke and Ino are going to be introduced in the next chapter. So, please wait. I'll promise I'll update faster. The poetry is mine.**

**Reviews please cause it makes me happy. You don't need to be a member.**

**There was no beta so sorry for mistakes. Point them out and I'd be happy to change them.**

**Naash**

**Ps- thanks to those 20 who reviewed. I made this chapter longer than originally planned because of you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Really. I'm happy that everyone enjoys this fic so far. This is the next chapter. I hope I won't disappoint you all.**

**Heaven's Tale.**

Previously on chapter two. 

Naruto grew quiet. "Did you say goodbye, Tenten-chan…"

"No, we'll come back." I squeezed his hand. "We'll come back."

The airplane took off, leaving our memories and heart-aches behind.

"Ne… Naruto-chan." I turned to him.

"Yes…"

"Did you know that the trick to live is to keep breathing?" I whispered to him. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I know, we'll just take one breath at a time."

_The tune fades into the night_

_Unheard and forgotten_

_As cries of broken feathers_

_Flutters away in silence_

_**Chapter Three.**_

A teenager sat cross-legged on the wooden surface, his face a picture of serenity. He seemed to be meditating when one eye cracked open revealing his anxiousness. 

"She's late…" He said, his voice breaking the silence.

* * *

One week passed by… 

_Knock… Knock… Knock._

The door creaked open. "Ohayo, my eternal rival." Lee exclaimed, surprised by his presence. Normally, Neji would call if anything was needed. This is a first that he would come to his friend's residence.

"Where's Tenten?" Neji demanded, brushing pass Lee and making his way towards Tenten's room.

"Neji… Tenten… She…" Lee tried to explain but his words came out broken.

"Tenten." Neji called out, pushing open the door that revealed an empty bedroom. He looked around for any sign of her but there was none. A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Tenten went to Tokyo," Lee told him.

"Why wasn't I told?" Neji said, he sighed impatiently. "When will she be back?"

"In four years time," Lee replied, his eyes watching for Neji's reaction. Neji's face remained impassive but inside he felt an uneasy stir in his heart. "She decided to go to Tokyo University…"

Neji's orbs bore into Lee's dark eyes. "What made her come to this decision?" Neji questioned. He needed to know.

"You'll have to ask Tenten that when she gets back." Lee's eyes scanned the room and finally his gaze landed on a picture that was taken years ago. It was a picture of all of them, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara and himself. "I don't have the answer for that. Her decision was sudden."

"Hn…" For once, Neji was unsure of how to reply Lee. So, instead, he did the unthinkable. "Lee…" Lee lifted his gaze to meet Neji's. "Would you like to spar with me?"

A wide grin broke across his expressive face. "My eternal rival…" He jabbed a finger towards Neji's chest playfully. "I shall beat the crap out of you or I have to do 200 one-armed sit-ups."

Neji sighed for he knew that this was a decision that he would regret.

* * *

"Wow… Tenten. We're finally here." Naruto exclaimed, his voice loud and clear. I broke into a smile. It was clear that Naruto was excited and I was too. It's just that I was filled with anxiety. I tightened my grip on my luggage and walked across the campus. 

"Naruto, don't just stand there. We need to find our dorms," I half-glanced at him and focused my eyes on the map in my hand. " This campus is huge. After this, let's check out the sports facility." No answer was heard. "Naruto…. Naruto." I glanced up to see no one. I sighed, wondering where he disappeared of to. In the end, I decided to go straight to the dorms. Naruto can find his own way there.

* * *

Loud squeals vibrated through the corridor of the dormitory. I flinched under all the pressure my eardrums were going through. It was as bad as Sakura's tantrums. 

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun!!!" A group of girls were screaming.

A guy with the deepest set of eyes had a look of utter annoyance in them. I felt sorry for him.

I took out my acceptance letter and started waving it in the air to get his attention. "Sasuke-san." He looked my way, his eyes peering into mine intensely. I felt my breath get hitched in my throat. "The caretaker wants to see you. Something bout your room."

He licked his lips and excused himself politely away from the group of squealing girls.

Finally away from the fangirls, he stuck out a muscular hand and stopped me from walking. "What do you want from me?"

"Excuse me," I asked dumbfounded.

"What do you want in return from prying me away from those… people?" He asked impatiently. "A date, a kiss."

My eye widened in disbelief. "What do you take me for?"

"One of them," he pointedly said. His arms crossed over his chest.

"I just wanted to help. Who do you think you are anyway?" I spat, walking away from him. "Bastard," I said under my breath. From afar, Sasuke gave a small ghost of a smile.

* * *

_Room 211_

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was small but cozy. A single bed was in the corner over a bare window. There was a small closet, a full length mirror and a small desk with matching chair. After a few touches here and there, it'll be just like home sweet home.

"Yo, Tenten-chan." A person called out from across the corridor.

"Naruto! Where have you been? You just suddenly went missing," My voice raised a few octanes.

He rubbed his blond hair sheepishly. "Sorry. I got distracted by too many T&A."

"T&A?"

"Tits and ass," he explained. I laughed. "Guess who I just saw."

"Who?" He gave a small pout. "Just tell me, Naruto. You will anyway." I told him, unpacking my clothes and placing them neatly in the closet.

"You're no fun," he whined.

"Well, who did you see just now?" I pressed.

"I saw Yamanaka Ino." He declared with a dreamy gaze. "You know the model. She's so pretty in person but I still prefer girls with a little flesh in them. Though blondes rule," He told me, arrogantly, running his fingers through his own blonde hair.

I threw a hair brush at him and he dodged it with ease. I rolled my eyes. "Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" I opened my mouth but he stopped me, preventing me to tell him. " the caretaker… the writer of icha icha paradise…. Oh I know…. The official mascot for ramen, rayman." He asked in child-like excitement.

I stoned, pursing my lips in agitation. Was he serious? "No…" I continued slowly. " I saw Uchiha Sasuke, the actor."

His face fell. "owh… you should have told me that.. You got me going for a sec."

"I tried to," I muttered.

"So what's he like?"

"Who? Uchiha-san?" He nodded. "He seems cold, maybe cause from all the attention he's getting. I dunno." I said, truthfully, remembering his just out of bed hairstyle, black polo shirt and ripped jeans. "He's cute but he's only a pretty face."

"Uh huh," Naruto nodded.

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing… Anyway, I better go unpack too. My room is just across from yours, room 212. See you in orientation hall later." I nodded, closing the door shut after him.

_A new beginning…._

* * *

_Four months passed by…_

I lifted my head and faced the target. Raising my arm, I kept it locked, and drew the string back until my thumb is against my jawbone and my index finger is brushing against the corner of my mouth. Using my shoulder and back muscles, I pulled the string willingly. I took a deep breath to calm myself and held it. Finally, I released the arrow and it hit the center with a loud thwack.

"Bulls eye." I heard a deep voice behind me and I turned around surprised to see my sudden visitor.

"Uchiha-san," I voiced out politely, taking in his whole form leaning against the wall. I wiped the sweat off from my forehead with the sleeves of my pink Chinese top. "Hiding away from your fangirls again?" I asked.

He gave a quiet snicker. "Hnn…" He was so much like Neji. I noticed but somehow it didn't bother me at all.

"This is the 5th time you're here this week. Have they gotten more aggressive or do you just like to be in my presence?" I wondered, walking up to the target board and started to pry the 3 arrows placed at the dead center. It was rather difficult, the arrows being in rather deep.

"What are you trying to imply?" A monotone voice questioned.

I still struggled with pulling the arrows out. Maybe I shouldn't have pulled the strings so hard. "Nothing…" I breathed out. "Just wondering…" A hand was placed over mine and tugged at it, pulling the arrow out with ease. Then, he released my hand and continued to pull the other two arrows.

Onix eyes met my own as he thrust my arrows into my arms. I felt my cheeks burn at the close proximity. "Say it," He said, sure of himself.

I licked my lips. "I think… you're comfortable being around tomboyish old me." I smiled.

"Hnn…"

"So, I'm not wrong." I grinned. "What do you want, Uchiha-san?"

"You?" I was startled by his straight forwardness. It was meant to be a joke. I didn't really need an answer. "Be mine?"

A nervous laughter slipped through my lips. "You're serious," I stated as I found myself lost in his eyes. "You want me. Look at me. I'm covered in grime and sweat. I don't wear makeup and I'm always in baggy clothes. How could you possibly want me? I think Ino would be better. She has her eyes on you, you know."

"You're different and I think of her only as an acquaintance," He said quietly but confidently. "No one ever refused me before."

"I'm sorry but-"

"You'll think about it," He demanded silently and disappeared into the halls.

* * *

_One week passed by…._

I haven't seen Uchiha-san for a week now. I guess he wanted to give me my space and to think about it but people like him, like Neji, are not meant to be dating with a person like me, a tomboy who thinks of sports over their appearance.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Screams ran down the hallway and I stoned, knowing very well that he was near.

I bit my lip and breathed out slowly. For that one moment, I knew who I really was. I'm different because I take chances. I smiled, brushing down my loose fitting sleeveless top. Slowly, I made my way to the crowd and stuck an envelope in the air just like four months ago. Sasuke was in the middle, being suffocated by the amount of perfume in the air.

"Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san," I yelled over the crowd to get his attention. "Your lecturer wants to see you. Something bout your thesis." His eyes met mine and I gave a small smile.

"Do you think we'd fall for that again?" A fangirl spat.

"Yeah… you just want him for yourself," A bleach blonde girl said in my face.

"He's mine," I stated.

"You," She chuckled, taking in my boyish appearance. "Who says so?"

"Me," Sasuke held my waist and drew me nearer to him. I blushed. The fangirls had a look of disbelief on their faces and I don't blame them one bit. The university's heartthrob was not on the market anymore.

"Uh… let's go," I decided before they would start to claw at me and half-dragged Sasuke away.

"Why me?" I asked him, a safe distance from his fangirls.

"You're different," he answered.

I pursed my lips, knowing that I have to be content with that answer of his. "I have one condition though."

"You make it sound like a business deal." Sasuke said in monotone.

I blinked. Did he just make a joke? "I don't want people to judge me for what I look like. Make me look like I'm suitable to be with you," I explained, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. Suddenly, I was conscious about my appearance.

He nodded slightly. "I have one condition though that you call me Sasuke," he demanded. I was startled but gave him a huge smile. For the longest time, I actually feel happy.

"Alright, Sasuke." I voiced out softly.

* * *

_Three and a half years passed by…_

"It's good to be back…"

"Yeah…. It is…."

"Do you think they've changed, Naruto?"

"Naah… I don't think so."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and so sorry for the really late update. I've been too busy. Thank you to tenten kunoichi for making me write faster. Lol. **

**Sorry again for the short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer. Much longer. Thanks for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thank you for those who reviewed. I have been on hiatus for a year and a half now but I'm looking forward to continuing my fic. I apologise for the long wait. Uni was too demanding and when you do a degree it takes a lot out of you. I hope I haven't lost my knack for writing. Please read. **

**Heaven's Tale.**

_**Chapter Four.**_

**Three and a half years passed by…**

"It's good to be back…" I smiled softly. I'm home after all.

"Yeah… It is…," Naruto smiled contently, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Do you think they've changed, Naruto?" I asked him, eying the conveyor belt in front of me that carted passenger's luggage. I saw my army green trolley bag and reached out to retrieve it. It was rather heavy as I packed everything I owned and crammed it into just one bag. "Could you help me?"

Strong arms lifted the luggage from the conveyor belt and placed it lightly on the ground. "Naah… I don't think so," Naruto stated, his fingers running lightly over his tattooed cheeks. He had whiskers etched on his face to signify a new beginning 6 months after we started our degrees. He looked more rugged and wild. It suited his rowdy personality. Soon after, he became popular with the ladies but never made an attempt to start a relationship. I always had a feeling that he was still hung up by his feelings with Sakura. My heart clenched at the thought of her but I shrugged it off. "They've got rather strong personalities." He gave his familiar foxy grin. "It's us who have changed, Tenten."

"That's true…" I nodded. Spotting Naruto's worn out duffel bag, I grasped it and placed it on top of my own luggage as it had wheels and it'll be easier to pull that way. "Why don't we get a trolley?" I suggested.

"Good idea, last thing I need is one arm longer than the other pulling this. The ladies wouldn't appreciate that at all." I thwacked him on the head playfully. "What was that for?" He pouted unappreciatively.

"That was for being too Naruto." I laughed. The bond we shared was something that kept me going through university life. He reminded me of home and with him around I wasn't as homesick as I thought I would be. I wrote constantly to otousan and Lee, calling twice a week, but still the empty void was always present in me. However, with Naruto, Sasuke and a few good friends that I made throughout, I didn't have a need to stand alone. Though, during nights I'd find myself staring at the dark ceiling, thinking and wishing maybe … of him, but I've moved on now. "Wait here with the luggages. I'll get the trolley." I saw him smile at me reassuringly and I walked away in search of one.

A few minutes passed by and I returned to find not only Naruto but Gaara as well.

"Gaara…" Upon hearing his name, Gaara gazed sideways, his cerulean eyes read of recognition. I embraced him well aware that he isn't fond with physical contact but I did not care. At that moment, I was too happy not only because I finally met him after all those years but he didn't push me away too. "You look good." I told him. It was the truth. He was slightly taller now and wore his crimson hair slightly longer. His 'ai' tattoo was evident on his forehead as well as black coal that lined his clear cerulean eyes. He still had that cold air about him and to me that was his most attractive attribute.

"Likewise," He answered simply, giving me a one-over. I blushed slightly, fidgeting with my pink cheongsam top that ended mid-thigh. Underneath, I wore black skinny jeans as showing too much skin made me uncomfortable not to mention Sasuke restless. I smiled inwardly remembering the first few days when I decided to become more feminine. Sasuke had enlisted the help of Ino. The end results involved Naruto having a major nose bleed as for Sasuke, well, he was in shock.

"_Ino," Sasuke uttered, his dark eyes read indifference. The stunning blonde, busy with filing her nail, looked up to the dark haired teenager. She smiled pleasantly, pleased that an idol, her crush, would talk to her. _

"_Yes," Her voiced sounded bored but her eyes displayed interest._

"_Ino-chan..." I hesitated, aware that she had one of her neatly plucked eyebrows, arched at the mere sight of me whom she had not noticed before. "I need to be more feminine. Could you help me?" I revealed, bluntly. There's no need for me to beat around the bush. _

"_You have some guts. Coming to a girl who especially has her eyes on your boyfriend," Ino declared, ignoring Sasuke's intent glare. _

_I narrowed my eyes in annoyance but remembered the reason why I came to her in the first place. "You're the prettiest girl on campus. If I want to be attractive, it would be only right for me to ask you. After all you are a model. You should know fashion better than anyone." I complimented her. She peered into my caramel eyes, studying it for a few moments._

"_And what would I get in return?" She asked, smug by all the compliments. _

"_I heard you wanted to be a professional photographer." Sasuke replied. "You need a model, won't you?" I gave a side glance to Sasuke beside me and he squeezed my hand slightly for reassurance. She would be a fool to give up this opportunity. It would be her chance to photograph the Uchiha which would easily launch her career into photography. After all, he was a heart throb and a famous actor._

_Her eyes clouded for a moment. She stood up, pushing her chair a few inches away from the wooden table. "Very well… I accept." She gathered her notes, plunked them on the desk just before placing it inside her fuchsia plastic folder. Her blue eyes twinkled "Just to tell you though…" She started eying my figure up and down. "I have rather expensive tastes in clothing and makeup. Nothing less with me would do." _

_I blinked, wondering how to get the money for my make-over. "Money isn't an objection," Sasuke stated._

"_Very well… I'll see you at Tokyo Mall this Saturday at 10am ," Ino answered, nodding her head at me. "Try and look more acceptable." She waved her hand towards my disheveled hair and clothing. I couldn't help it I just finished training for archery club. I didn't have time to shower or have a change of clothes._

"_Ok…" I agreed, my voice a little strained and small. Her back met my gaze as she made her way out of the library. I knew she didn't hear me then. I looked up at my 6 ft boyfriend. "Sasuke, I can pay on my own." He gave me a knowing glance. "Really I can."_

"_How can a girl who eats mostly ramen pay for designer clothes?" His baritone voice revealed. I always did find his honesty attractive but right now I didn't need it. _

"_First off, being friends with Naruto makes you eat ramen 99 percent of the time and second I can always take a part-time job," I defended myself. I saw wanted signs placed on several restaurants around the area. I could always work as a waitress. _

"_I'll pay for it," he insisted, using his end-of-discussion tone. _

_I couldn't give in. "At least let me pay you back if not all then some," I pleaded, my brown eyes watered a little. _

"_Hn…" He agreed, pulling me into a warm hug despite his cold exterior. I smiled mischievously. The puppy dog eyes always worked its magic._

* * *

_**Saturday came sooner than I hoped. **_

_I waited anxiously for Ino by the waterfall in the mall's center court. She came a few minutes later, on time, as I looked at my clock for the umpteenth time that day as I had came earlier. I did not know why I was so nervous. Maybe it was because Sasuke or Naruto was not present today. _

"_You look better," Ino declared, circling around me, taking in my light blue jeans and black sleeveless. 'It's ok if a girl sweats, to a guy she'll look sexy but remember hygiene is equally as important too. Guys love a girl who smells good." I nodded, mentally noting her tips. "I just wanted to explain to you why I commented on your appearance the other day." She quietly said. _

"_Tenten, I know we started off on a bad note." I looked at her a bit startled. "Things have been rough these few weeks for me. I admit I do have a crush on Sasuke-kun but who doesn't right." She explained. "Just I think you'd be a pretty good friend to have." Her eyes were downcast, she was unsure of what to say anymore._

_I grinned. "Of course we could start anew. Since, my relationship with Sasuke, I haven't made any friends with any girls at all. They'd ignore me and talk behind my back in whispers. And those few friends that I have avoid me like a plague. I don't blame them after all I stole their Sasuke-kun." I pursed my lips, painfully._

"_Don't worry," Ino exclaimed cheerfully, looping her hand with mine. "I'll make you look pretty and the new you would show everyone why Sasuke chose you in the first place."_

"_Oh ok," I voiced out, noticing a slight skip in Ino's steps as she guided or half dragged me to the boutiques. It was a side of Ino, I didn't see before. I rather like it as it reminded me of a certain pink-haired girl back home. _

"_Hey ino…" I hesitated. _

"_Yes," she answered, looking through racks and racks of clothing, occasionally taking an outfit from the rack and inspecting it. If she found the outfit satisfactory, she'd fling it into the arms of a salesgirl who was more than happy to be within the reach of the Yamanaka Ino. I grimaced at the sight of clothes that continued to heap in the salesgirls arms and of course the dressing room. _

"_Uh… just to let you know I'd appreciate it if the clothes aren't too expensive. I'm using Sasuke's money but I'd like to use my own." Ino stopped in her tracks, a thoughtful look on her fair face before letting out a laugh._

"_Don't worry I was joking about the designer stuff. I buy normal clothes too really just I was in a bad mood that day and I always thought Sasuke-kun would be mine you know." She revealed in one breath. "And the brand of the clothes is not what's important. It's how you wear them." She added knowingly, turning to a new rack of clothes and continued choosing outfits for me._

_I sighed I knew this was going to be a long long day. I wasn't exactly a fan of shopping but I missed having a female friend to talk to. Hundreds of outfits tried and 6 hours later, Ino and I walked out of the store with 10 shopping bags in total. My feet were aching and I was wearing my sneakers. I looked down at Ino and her 6 inch stilettos. Doesn't that hurt?_

"_Next is to learn how to put on make up and style your hair," Ino declared excitedly. I gave her a tired smile. I could tell Ino doesn't have much female friends but I love being in her company. Even though, we've just on been friends a few hours. "Your skin is so beautiful," She babbled on, bringing me to a makeup stand and trying on different types of lip glosses on me. _

"_Ino…" I said slowly._

"_Yes, Tenten." She paused for a minute, she had just finished explaining how to put on foundation._

"_I don't want to be a different person just a new improved Tenten," I pressed carefully, not wanting to offend her efforts on me. _

"_I wouldn't want that any other way too." She beamed. "I promise."_

* * *

_**Monday…**_

"_Ok boys," Ino exclaimed excitedly in my box-like dorm room, body facing in the direction of both Sasuke and Naruto who was seated on my bed. I swear she sounded like an emcee; all she needed was a microphone. I waited patiently in the bathroom attached to my room, waiting for my cue. I adjusted the yellow tube summer dress, feeling the lace at the hems. Letting out a nervous breath, I peered into the mirror, wondering if the makeup was too much. I had on just a light brush of pink blush, black mascara and a hint of lip gloss. Ino wanted to put on more but I told her I wanted to highlight my features and that I'll only really wear makeup during special occasions like dinners or balls. She agreed, after all with all the sports I do, the make up would only clog up my pores. "I present to you the beautiful, Tenten…" Ino smiled brilliantly as I opened the door to reveal myself. All of the sudden I felt shy. I tucked a tendril of my auburn hair behind my ear. My hair was held in a bun with an antique chopstick made out of bone. I could use it as a weapon if I wanted to as well. Very handy in my opinion. _

"_Wow…" Sasuke breathed out, his dark eyes flickered at the sight of me. My cheeks heated up under his gaze. _

"_Thanks…" I answered quietly. On the other hand, Naruto had a major nose bleed. " Naruto… God, Ino get him a tissue. He's bleeding." I panicked, pinching his nose from further blood loss. Ino handed me the tissue and I stuffed it into his nose. "Use your mouth to breath." Naruto opened his mouth to breath, at that moment he looked like a fish. _

_Sasuke looked on, amused. "Dobe."_

"_Teme!" Naruto yelled, a few minutes after his nose bleed was under control. I sighed. Although they were really close, having a bond of that of a best friend, at times they were rivals as well especially in the Kendo club and boxing club. Both of them never being in the same team but opposing each other so they could have a match. Normally Sasuke would win but a few times they'd fight till both were too exhausted to stand. It was moments like that that I love to watch. I'd lean against the wall at the entrance watching both of them try to outdo each other, never giving up. I'd tend to their wounds after, often scolding them for going too far then what they should do. _

_Needless to say, Ino's makeover project on me was a success. Throughout the whole week I'd garnered much attention from the male community. I'd hear wolf calls and whistling wherever I'd go to my annoyance. Sasuke was equally irritated or pissed. He would glare to whomever guy that looked my way and would hold my waist protectively. _

* * *

_**A week passed by…**_

_It was the annual boxing match between Tokyo University, Osaka University and Hokkaido University. This year it was held in Tokyo University. I sat in the front row, ready to cheer for Sasuke and Naruto who has participated in the match, both of them wanting to come out victorious. Both Sasuke and Naruto were in the semi-finals. Naruto was against some guy who looked like a shark from Osaka University named Kisame. It was a tough fight but in the fourth round, Naruto gave Kisame an uppercut which left the guy lie on the floor in exhaustion. Naruto had earned himself a place in the finals._

_Fangirls cheered loudly, giving their support to the next contestant. I resisted rolling my eyes. The whole female population of Tokyo seemed to be here which I bet not to watch boxing but to catch a glimpse of their idol. Not to mention him topless. It was Sasuke's turn now. He was against Kidou Hitoru, a purple haired wise guy who happened to be making sneers at him. Sasuke not being bothered by the competition bounced on the balls of his feet, swinging his arms around to loosen his muscles. My eyes trailed to his torso. It looked firm and smooth from all the training. _

"_Hey! Princess!" I glanced up in the direction of the voice. I fumed silently as it was Hitoru. "This round is for you!" He bragged, kissing his right glove. Sasuke's eyes narrowed darkly and his fists tightened. 5 minutes later, Sasuke came out victorious after knocking out the opponent who was a bloody mess on the ring floor. Poor guy was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. _

* * *

_**Later that evening…**_

"_Congratulations…" I chirped pushing a bouquet of roses into Naruto's and Sasuke's arms. It was a tie. Both of them fought hard, not wanting to lose from each other. Men and their egos. I shook my head. I would never understand that. In the end, both collapsed on the floor, body too spent to move. Thus, the referee called it a tie. _

_We were walking down the hallway in direction of Naruto's and my room. I knew Sasuke was tired but he insisted on walking me to my door. A few moments passed and I was at my room door when Sasuke called out to me._

"_Tenten," He started. Brown eyes met onyx ones. "This…" His eyes roamed to my miniskirt and baby blue tank top. _

"_Yes…" _

"_You do not look good in a skirt." He bluntly said. His voice emotionless._

"_Excuse me," I looked at him confused. I looked at my lower body. Did I not wax my legs yesterday? _

"_Wear pants," Sasuke said coughing slightly or rather uncomfortably._

"_You're jealous," I said teasingly, laughing. "You're jealous because of all the male attention I get." I grinned. Who knew that a certain onyx-eyed Uchiha can be green-eyed too. Sasuke didn't seem to be too happy with the fact that I'm making fun of him. _

"_You just don't look good in a skirt," He said flatly. For a born genius, his excuse was sure lame. _

"_You know I find it rather hot," I seductively told him, pulling him closer to me, his breath tickling my lips. His eyes showed of an emotion I never saw before. Weakness maybe?_

"_I'm still here you know," Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Get a room. No one wants to see their best friends making out." _

_With a swift arm movement, Sasuke opened Naruto's dorm room door, pushed him inside and closed the door back again, drowning out Naruto's threats of beating him into a pulp the next day. I smiled, Sasuke's hand tilting my chin up and capturing it in a sweet kiss. His lips moist and soft to the touch. _

_Our first kiss and it was magic. _

_Since that day, I never wore something too revealing unless the occasion deems me to._

"Where are they?" Gaara questioned me. Both he and Naruto, looked at me expectedly, waiting for my answer.

"Sorry," I apologized, snapping out of my reverie. "Uh well they went on first class while Naruto and I took economy. They didn't want to be harassed from their fans and needed their privacy. Although, they should have come out by now..." I glanced at my wrist watch. "You mean Sasuke and Ino right?" I asked making sure as I wasn't really listening to Gaara and Naruto talk before. Gaara nodded. "You'll love them," I gushed.

"Hn," Gaara replied.

"_Gaara-sama, please make your way to your office. There is an urgent call waiting_," The women at the speaker said, her voice booming.

"Well that's your cue?" I told him, smiling. "I'll introduce them to you some other time." He nodded to Naruto, who grinned back and made his leave. "So, let's find Hinata first. I'm sure she'd be waiting for us at the arrival area." I told Naruto, making our way to the exit.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost my luggage?" Ino insisted, her cerulean eyes filled with rage. "I checked my luggage two hours before the flight and you're telling me it's not on the flight."

"Yamanaka-san, I'm sorry for the inconvenience," the stewardess apologized, head declined to the floor. "We are trying to locate it."

Ino was certain she'd want to throw a tantrum right there and then if not for her being in the public eye. "So what am I to do now? My clothes not to mention important documents are in there." She urged.

"Please stay put and we'll contact you," the stewardess replied, politely, shifting her feet which showed her nervous nature.

"Very well. I'll wait," Ino answered with a huff. "_I wonder where Sasuke is? He's taking a long time in the bathroom. We've to find Tenten and Naruto soon._" Ino thought to herself, arms crossed.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!!" Shrill desperate female voices could be heard behind him. "Sasuke-kun!! Sasuke-kun! We love you!!" Sasuke ran as fast as he could. It seemed that his whole Konoha fan club turned up. How they knew that he would appear in Konoha at this time especially in the airport, he did not know. However, he was certain a hyper blond-haired male was involved. Despite his need of killing Naruto, what was important now is to escape the clutches of hundreds of screaming fangirls.

The dark haired Uchiha saw a Coffee shop just to the left and stepped into it, the bell tinkling lightly as he opened the door and entered. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the fangirls run past the store. The aroma of fresh coffee filled his nostrils and he decided he might as well get a cup of coffee.

"One caramel latte. On the go," Sasuke voiced, placing the exact amount of money on the counter. The barista, a chubby women in her mid thirties, seemed star-struck at the sight of him but was clear-minded enough to brew him his drink. She placed the hot coffee on the counter, pushing it towards him. He grasped it and brought the Styrofoam cup to his lips, tasting the latte. It was good.

He turned around to walk away when something knocked into him. The cup he held fell to the floor, the contents of the drink spilling onto his pants. The barista lady on the sight of the spill handed him a couple of napkins to clean himself up.

"A-ah g-gomen, g-gomen," A young women repeated, bowing constantly to the barista. She then turned to him. With a handkerchief in her hand, she started to wipe the coffee off of Sasuke's pants. "I-I'll pay for your d-dry-cleaning. I'm so s-sorry."

He was annoyed. Not only did she make him spill his latte onto himself but she was wiping the coffee around his crotch area too. "Stop," Sasuke verbalized, holding her wrist. Hinata inclined her head to him, realizing where she was wiping. Her face turned beet red.

"I-I didn't realize," She apologized, embarrassed. All she wanted to do was help. But as usual she was useless. "You're h-hurting me." She told him in a small voice as he had a tight grip around her.

"Sasuke-kun!!" A female fangirl spotted him. Not only that but she beckoned the other fangirls to where he was. "He's here!!" She pointed into the coffee shop.

Sasuke was desperate. On seeing, the white-eyed girl in front of him clutching a pair of car keys, he asked her a question. "You drive?" He looked at her expectedly for an answer.

"H-hai." She answered. As soon as she answered, he dragged her away. Upon seeing the mob of girls chasing them, Hinata ran too.

"Where's your car?"

"The blue Volvo," Hinata pointed to the right. "B-but I got to p-pick up some f-friends…"

"Get in and drive," Sasuke stated, eying the fangirls who were inching closer to the car by the second.

"H-hai," Hinata answered, timidly. With a press of a button, the car door unlocked and both of them entered. She sped off, leaving the disappointed fangirls behind. "M-my phone…" Hinata started as Sasuke took the phone and dialed a few numbers, but she decided against it as he turned to her and glared.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

"Did you call them?" I demanded to Naruto. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just so tired from waiting. Hinata has not arrived and neither has Ino nor Sasuke has turned up.

Naruto ran his finger through his hair. "Sasuke called. He said that he got a ride to the hotel. Fangirls were on his tail. As for Ino, her luggage is missing and she's waiting for it to turn up. She'll get a friend to pick her up," Naruto explained, yawning a little. "As for Hinata, I lost her new number. So I couldn't call her."

"Don't worry, I got it in speed dial," I assured him, dialing Hinata's number. 3 tries and she still didn't answer it. "I think she forgot about today. She's usually very punctual."

Naruto nodded. "Let's call a taxi then. I'm too tired," he decided, flagging a cab down. "Don't worry, both Ino and Sasuke are from Konoha itself. They'll find their way around." He reassured me.

"Arrange the meeting at 10am tomorrow." Gaara said, signing a few documents in the leather file. The 4 month pregnant secretary nodded and excused herself out of the room.

Suddenly…

_Bam…_

His door threw open with such force.

"So you're the person in charge…" Ino walked in, pissed off, shrugging the secretary's hands away from her arm.

"Gaara-sama, gomen, she just came barging in. I tried to stop her," the secretary tried to explain.

"Leave us be," Gaara announced, his brow creased in annoyance. "Take a seat." He told the lady.

Ino straightened up. "I'd rather stand." She placed both hands on the desk, frustrated.

"What can I help you with?" The sooner she goes out of his office the better. All he wanted to do now was recline in his chair and relax.

"It's been 2 hours and your staff still hasn't found my luggage yet. What type of airline do you run?" She said, her voice raising 2 octaves. Ino demanded for an answer.

"This airline is not liable to any luggages lost," Gaara calmly answered. Inside, he saw red but this girl peak his interests. No one has every yelled at him before. People were normally cautious around him as he proved to be a force not to be reckoned with. No one wanted him as a foe.

"What? Do you know who I am?" She continued, yelling.

"Who are you?" Gaara replied simply.

Ino seethed. Everyone knows her. What millennium did this guy live in? "Yamanaka Ino," She replied. She looked on at him waiting for his worried expression at offending a celebrity like her but none came. "The model."

"I see." She can't be the Ino that Tenten talked about today. She's supposed to be, in Tenten's term 'lovely'. This is hardly it.

"Yes. If the tabloids catch a hold of this story, your company's name will fall. You'll lose sales," Ino exclaimed, exasperated. She banged her right fist to prove a point, but she accidently hit the pen and it flew to Gaara's nose hard causing a nose bleed. Narrowed eyes looked at her while she looked on at him in shock.

_Ring… Ring…_

"Yes," Gaara answered the phone, taking a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to stop the bleeding. "Very well." He looked at her, eyes still narrowed. "Thank you." He placed the cordless phone back to its origin. "They found your luggage bag. It was in the wrong flight."

"Well… thank you for your cooperation," Ino hurriedly replied, heading towards the door to make a quick exit.

"Yamanaka-san, I do not take kindly that you barged into my office and yelled at me not to mention assault me." Ino stopped in her tracks. "You do know the consequences it will have on your career if word happens to get out." Gaara verbalized, containing his anger.

"I'm sorry for everything, your nose and the entire racket I made. I'll pay for your medical bill as well as buy you a new pen," Ino apologized, worried about the tabloids receiving news like this. She knew she wouldn't win because of two reasons; the company being not liable to passenger's loss and also she just knocked his nose with a pen even if it's accidental.

"I'm afraid that's not enough," Gaara replied in monotone.

"What should I do to make this right again?"

"You'll be the spokesperson for my company's advertisement." Gaara explained. "No pay of course but ounces of publicity."

Ino contemplated for a moment to make her decision. "Very well. I agree."

"My lawyers will draw out the contract. I'll see you soon, Yamanaka-san," Gaara nodded. He watched her as she stormed her way out of the room. She was very interesting indeed.

* * *

Hinata was very nervous. She was in the car alone with a guy who would do nothing but glare at her and smirk upon seeing her timid expression. She couldn't read his expression at all. He was very much like Neji nii-san in that way. But she knew nothing of this guy. Sure he was good looking in a dark, smoldering sort of way but nothing compared to Naruto. And besides he could maybe be a rapist or a serial killer. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly at the thought.

"A-ano," Hinata started. "Would you like to hear some m-music?" She asked him, making sure not to make eye contact. She needed the music. Anything to get the bad thoughts out of her head.

"Is this your car?" He demanded.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Then why my permission?"

"A-ah I u-uh just in case you m-mind," Hinata flustered, fingers reaching the knob of the radio to switch it on. Soft jazz filled in the silence. "Where do y-you want me t-to drop you off?"

"Do you stutter all the time?" Sasuke asked, surprising her. He was making small talk.

"Only when I'm n-nervous," Hinata replied. She tried to not stutter in that one sentence but she still did. At the highway, they passed through a billboard that showed a new drama. "O-oh I've been waiting for that d-drama to be r-released." Hinata pointed causing Sasuke to look in the direction of her hand.

"It's good," he said shortly.

"R-really. They s-say the actor is r-real handsome. But I'm l-looking forward t-to it cause it was a-adapted from my f-favourite novel. I-I hope the actors d-don't spoil it." Hinata continued.

Sasuke observed her from the corner of his eye. Didn't she know who he was? He acted in that drama as a lead. She was different and right now he's glad that she wasn't a fan. He didn't know many girls who wouldn't treat him like a sex symbol. "Drop me off at the Hyuuga hotel." He told her and she nodded.

* * *

A silver Porsche screeched to a halt.

"Shikamaru! What took you so long to get here?" Ino demanded.

"So troublesome. I was taking a nap when you called me," Shikamaru explained. Women are all troublesome creatures. "Do me a favour and save me the lecture." He saw the leggy blonde seethe in anger. He sighed its going to be a long ride home.

However, before Ino could throw a tantrum. He wrapped her arms around her small frame, breathing in her familiar scent. "It's been too long," He told her. "You look well." He released her. He saw her smile, her anger forgotten. This technique always worked on her.

"You can't believe what happened, Shika? I had the worst day…" Ino told him, after calming down a little. On the ride home, she continued her story about her encounter with a certain red-haired guy.

* * *

The yellow cab pulled over at the side of the curb. Naruto opened the door and stepped out onto the tar road, opening the boot of the car to take out our luggages. I, on the other hand, took out my purse to pay the cab driver for the ride home. "Thank you." I told the old men at the drivers seat. He nodded before taking off as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"He's in a rush," Naruto stated the obvious, coughing at the dust trail left by the cab.

A pair of muscular arms enveloped us, crushing us into a bear hug. My bones as well as Naruto's compressed under the strength. Only two people I knew could do that. One being my brother Lee the other…

"Otousan… We… Can't… Breathe…" I struggled to say. Gai happily released us, tears of joy was seen streaming down his face.

"My beautiful flower. Welcome home," He exclaimed, the sun shining brightly behind him. "Naruto, my boy. Good to see you again." Gai turned to him, giving him a fatherly slap on the back. Naruto stepped forward from the force. As usual, Gai still had the brute strength. "Thank you for looking after my daughter." He continued, tears still streaming down his face.

"Otousan… I'm 21 now. I can take care of myself." I said exasperated. "Where's Lee?" I asked, looking around for my brother.

Gai gave a good guy pose, his teeth sparkling. "My son, the second green beast of Konoha is at the dojo training to be in the national squad for martial arts." He continued. "How I've raised two youthful children."

Before Gai would continue with his speech of vigor, I looped my arm with his as well as Naruto's and half-dragged them to the lift that leads to our apartment. "Let's go home. I'll make us a delicious lunch otousan." I turned to Naruto. "You're welcome to join us."

"I'll pass. I need to go back. See what the old man is up to." Naruto rejected, stepping into the lift. I nodded, pushing the number '6' and number '8' that leads to my home as well as Naruto's.

_Ding…_

The door to the elevator opened and I walked in the direction of my apartment. "See you." I told Naruto, waving.

* * *

"Ji-ji… I'm home." Naruto yelled, opening the door to his house. It was dark, his fingers caressing the wall to the right, searching for the switch. He found it and with a flick of his wrist, the lights came on, illuminating the living room. "Ji-ji, what did you do?" Naruto exclaimed, eyes roaming throughout the room. The room was a mess. Confetti was strewn around the ceiling with bottles of sake on the coffee table and a cake placed neatly in the middle. Cushions were on the floor as well as pieces of clothing. Naruto sighed inwardly. It'll take hours to clean this mess up. It seemed that Jiraiya had a party here last night.

"Surprise," Jiraiya came out of the room, lipstick stains on his cheek. In his arms was two women with another two walking out. Jiraiya cocked his head in the direction of Naruto. "This is my son. Quite a catch. Don't you think ladies?" The women, scantily clad, giggled in agreement.

"Ero-sennin…" Naruto started. If he was 12 or 14 or 17, he would be disgusted by the thought of being with women like this. However, since he's 21, he should have some innocent fun. Sleep could wait. "This is some welcome party." Naruto gave the girls a foxy grin, putting his arm around the two girls which weren't by Jiraiya's side.

* * *

_Ding… Dong…_

"Otousan… Otousan… Can you please get the door?" I called out from the kitchen but only silence answered me. I washed my hands hurriedly, drying my hands on the baby blue apron. I forgot that Gai went to the store to buy some tea as the house supply had run out.

_Ding… Dong…_

It must be Lee. I thought. At times, he'd forget to bring his key along. "Hold on," I called out. I ambled hurriedly to the door, unlocking it. " Sorry Lee, I was in the kitc-"

Silver eyes looked down at me, ebony hair in a low ponytail. I didn't think I'd see him so fast. My heart raced, pumping hard in my chest. "Neji…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.

"Tenten…" He acknowledged.

_I believe you when you say_

_Let's laugh just for today_

_Then weep over tomorrow_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter is good. I don't think its as good as how I wrote a year ago. I'm a bit rusty now. From now on I'll update soon. I've been on hiatus far to long.**

**To all those who waited patiently for my story. Thank you so much. And I'm really sorry for the wait. Please do review. **

**Naash**

**Ps- the short poetry seems a bit odd right. I feel that something is lacking. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Heaven's tale. Just so everyone know I am back and am really keen to update this fic frequently.**

**Just to make note. I made an error regarding Gaara's eye colour in chapter 4. **

**And yes i decided to make this story now in 3rd person. I think its necessary in a way since there's so many characters.  
**

**Now on with the story...**

**Heaven's Tale.**

_**Chapter 5.**_

_Ding… Dong…_

"Otousan… Otousan… Can you please get the door?" I called out from the kitchen but only silence answered me. I washed my hands hurriedly, drying my hands on the baby blue apron. I forgot that Gai went to the store to buy some tea as the house supply had run out.

_Ding… Dong…_

It must be Lee. I thought. At times, he'd forget to bring his key along. "Hold on," I called out. I ambled hurriedly to the door, unlocking it. "Sorry Lee, I was in the kitc-"

Silver eyes looked down at me, ebony hair in a low ponytail. I didn't think I'd see him so fast. My heart raced, pumping hard in my chest. "Neji…" I trailed, not knowing what to say.  
"Tenten…" He acknowledged.

"Please come in," I told Neji, a bit awkwardly, opening the front door wider for him to pass through. He made his way towards the living room and sat down on the sofa. I sat down too. I glanced at him, remembering the face I tried so hard to forget. He looked the same but more of an adult as compared to a teenager. No doubt he was still good looking with his chiselled features and clear eyes. I, suddenly, realised that I was staring and looked down at my hands to cover my embarrassment.

* * *

_Cough… cough… _

The silence was broken as Neji brought his hand upwards towards his mouth in order to conceal his cough. He looked under the weather; his pale cheeks had a pink hue to it. "Are you ok?" I asked him, my forehead creasing slightly in worry. I touched his forehead lightly, taking note of the increase in his body heat. "You've got a fever?" I stated. I stood up from the cream sofa that I sat, making my way to the open kitchen. "I'm sorry we don't have tea. Maybe warm water with a bit of honey for your throat?" I asked him, waiting for an answer.

"Hn…" he nodded, eyes watching me from afar.

"Here you go," I declared, as I placed a mug on the worn out coffee table. "You hardly get sick."

"Why did you leave?" Neji demanded, his composure calm but his eyes giving away his restlessness.

I looked up, a little startled. "There's no particular reason," I lied.

"I know you better than that." Neji's eyes searched mine.

"I just needed a change in scenery," I told him. "I was going to go regardless if you chose to go to Tokyo University or not."

A moment of silence ensued when he finally let out a small sigh. "I see... You just made me," he paused, searching for the right word. "... Worried."

"I'm sorry," I told him quietly. It really was not my intention to make him worry. I just really needed to get away for a while.

"You owe me."

"I what," I said startled. "For what?"

"You made me spar with Lee," He said accusingly.

"You do know that you will eventually have to spar with him. He pesters you every day. You have to give in once in a while." I answered back.

"I have for four years," He said pointedly. "Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Fine," I said exasperated. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I told him, sweetly.

Neji gave a ghost of a smile. "Spar with me."

My eyes widened like saucepans. "What? Here... Now... Here..." I asked disbelievingly.

"At the dojo." He picked up his mug and quickly drank the rest of him water. " I'll see you tomorrow. Same time as usual."

"But you're sick."

"A good night's sleep should be sufficient." He stood up and took a few steps towards me. His frame towered over mine and I could smell a hint of his mint aftershave. "I'm sure I would come out victorious even at my current state."

My jaw dropped. The nerve of Neji. I just came back and he was all cocky with me. I stood up, hands on hip. "For your information, I have kept up with my training these past 4 years. For once in your life, I'd make you bite your words." I puffed. My competitive streak was coming out and he was getting me all riled up.

"Hn," Neji smirked. "We'll see."

I glared at him in annoyance.

Gai, unexpectedly, breezed through the door, plastic bag groceries in hand. " My beautiful flower, I shall make a great feast fit for royalty on your coming back." He plopped the groceries on the floor and gave me yet another bear-crushing hug. " Ah! Neji! You must join us for dinner. I'm making my famous chilli stew." Gai smiled, his white teeth gleaming.

Neji turned white on the thought of the chilli stew. I cannot blame him. The chilli stew was more of thick red gooey paste rather than a stew. It also bubbled up once in a while like the lava in a volcano.

"Neji is running a fever. He has to go back home to rest, otousan," I told my Gai.

"Well, not to worry. I shall leave some for you to eat for when you're better." Gai smiled and gave a fatherly pat on the back to Neji which was more of a slap than a pat. He then turned to the kitchen and began unpacking the groceries.

"I'll walk you to the door," I told Neji. He nodded and walked ahead of me when he stopped abruptly just before the entrance to my apartment.

"I'm glad you came back," he told me quietly. I looked up surprised and gave him a soft smile.

"Me too." He made his way outside. "Good night, Neji." I told him before I closed the door. He nodded and made his way to the lift.

* * *

Neji collapsed on his bed as he was tired and stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

_2 days ago..._

_Neji leaned against the wall tired from his sparring session but satisfied that he had won yet again. He sat cross legged and closed his eyes, breathing slowly in and out, in and out. Normally after a sparring session, he'd meditate a method he used to relax his body and mind. _

"_My eternal rival," Lee bellowed, doing his 200 one armed push-ups. "Although I have lost, I am one step closer in defeating you." _

_Neji ignored him. It was the same routine every day. Neji would defeat Lee and, then, Lee would do push ups or sit ups and declare that he'd one day defeat Neji. It was the same with Tenten. He'd defeat her everyday but she'd always continue training even though they sparred for more than 3 hours. He admired her resolve._

"_I forgot to tell you," Lee proclaimed. Neji continued to ignore him. "Tenten and Naruto is coming back in 2 days." At the mention of Tenten's name, Neji opened his eyes. "Isn't that great."_

"_Hn..." Neji replied unable to decide what to think or say. But, indeed, it was good news._

He remembered his meeting with Tenten earlier on. He did not know how to approach her. After thinking for 2 days, he decided to just knock on her front door and demand for an explanation. What he did not count on was how much she changed yet remained the same. She was attractive he admitted, now that she is more feminine especially with the single bun she pulled her hair back into since he has never seen her other than sporting her usual hairstyle in 2 buns. For the first time, he looked forward to tomorrow. He was curious as to how strong she has gotten. Four years was a long time indeed. However, for now, he should rest. There was no way he was going to lose his first match.

* * *

_The alarm went off and Sasuke woke up from bed, still groggy from the lack of sleep. He stumbled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he found his wife Tenten, cooking up an omelette. Sunlight streaked into the window, brightening up the entire room._

"_Morning," Tenten smiled, cheerily. She placed the omelette onto a dish and placed it on the table._

"_Monin 'tousan,"A chibi Sasuke look-alike said, while stuffing his face with breakfast cereal. _

"_Hn," Sasuke replied. He was happy and wished that this moment lasted a lifetime. _

"_Tousan... Let's go to the joo today. I want to see hipotamus and chickmonks," Little Shinsuke exclaimed, his smile wide._

"_You'd choke on your food. Don't talk while eating," Tenten said firmly, kissing his head. "You didn't forget did you," Tenten stated towards Sasuke. "He's been talking about this all week. I even called you yesterday to remind you."_

_Called you..._

_Called you..._

Sasuke woke up from the dream with a start. In the darkness, his hand searched for the hotel phone situated on the side table and immediately dialled Tenten's number.

_Damn it_. Sasuke thought. She's going to be pissed.

_Ring Ring…. Ring Ring…_

"Hello," Tenten answered, her voice soft and strained.

"Tenten," Sasuke replied, cautiously.

"Sasuke-kunnnn..." Tenten purred into the receiver, more alert now.

She really was pissed. She never used that tone of voice when she's happy. "Sorry," Sasuke responded.

"It's 12.30am, do you know how worried sick I was," Tenten said fuming. "I don't even know where you are."

"I fell asleep. I'm at the hotel now." Sasuke removed his shirt to show off his pale chocolate abs. He really was tired and tomorrow he has another schedule to attend too.

Tenten sighed. "At least you're safe. I was worried a stalker might have kidnapped you or something." Sasuke imagined Tenten twirling her brown hair around her fingers as they talked and he allowed himself to smile. "Or worse you were murdered or ran over by a truck."

"You've always had a great imagination," Sasuke teased. He visualised her rolling her almond shaped eyes.

"Haha." Tenten smiled. "Very funny... So what are your plans for tomorrow? Are we still meeting up for dinner?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, which of course meant a yes. "I got an autograph signing session tomorrow in the mall at 11am."

"Alright. I'll meet you at the Wong Chinese Restaurant at 6pm then," She stated, her nervousness can be heard in her every word. "Don't be late. My dad is very punctual."

"I won't," Sasuke reassured her. He needed to make a good impression after all.

"Ok well I'm a little tired now. I'll see you tomorrow. I need to get some shut eye." Tenten yawned. "Nights."

"Night." Sasuke replied, putting down the phone back in its cradle.

* * *

_The following day..._

"Can I take a photo with you?" A freckled, pale faced 14 year old girl asked shyly. Sasuke nodded, standing up from his chair and made his way beside his fan. After the picture was taken she thanked him and joined her friends who were waiting at the side, giggling happily.

Sasuke glanced at his watch and sat down again. It was 2.55pm. He had another 5 minutes before his meet and greet session with the fans ended. He was in the mall, at the centre court, to promote his current drama called 'Late Nights'. He glanced at the short line now which only contained 15 people. Initially, there were at least 1000 fangirls in the mall. However, security and the drama production team only allowed 500 to get into line for an autograph.

When the final autograph was signed, Sasuke stood up from his seat and bowed slightly to the crowd. Immediately, his fangirls screamed his name and swooned in unrest. He was glad that it was over. It was a long day after all. Accompanied by more security, he was brought to a small room in the mall which was reserved for VIPS. In there, Sasuke changed into something less attention grabbing. He could not walk around in the mall wearing what he was now because he would definitely get recognised and swarmed by unwanted company right away. He took out a white cotton long sleeve shirt which he had prepared before arriving to the mall and dressed it over his torso. Since, it was hot he decided to roll up his sleeves. Not forgetting his cap and sunglasses, he put it on before making his way out of the room.

Another glance to his watch and he decided he had time for coffee as he had 2 hours and 30 minutes till dinner. Maybe, since he has time to spare, he can get a gift for Tenten's family too. Sasuke glanced around the mall and saw a café. He made his way into it, breathing the aroma of roasted Arabian coffee. He needed to drink first and maybe get a sandwich to eat.

"One dark chocolate coffee," Sasuke uttered in his baritone voice, deciding against a sandwich since he'll be having dinner soon. He whipped out his wallet and paid the barista/cashier in cash. Since Sasuke met Tenten, although he never did like sweet stuff but he grew fond of chocolate. Maybe it was due to the fact that Tenten smelled of vanilla and chocolate. The barista handed him his drink and Sasuke took a sip. He turned around when, suddenly, he bumped into something soft. In that one moment, he spilled his drink on his white shirt. He grimaced slightly at the contact of hot water on his body.

"A-ano… Gomenasai," the soft object apologised.

Sasuke fixed an angry stare at the person. "You again," he glowered. His shirt was a mess and he had nothing to wear for dinner.

Hinata glanced up at the angry voice and her eyes widened. "I-I didn't mean t-to," she replied, bowing twice.

"You're buying me a new shirt," Sasuke answered. He was in a mall after all. Why go all the way to the hotel when he can buy one right here in the mall. He had the money to buy it but since he was so pissed off. He decided she should pay.

Hinata bit her lip. It was obvious he was furious and she did not want to cause further anger by refusing his wish. "C-can we at l-least drink f-first? I'll buy you a-another c-cup of c-coffee." She told him quietly. She was really thirsty and hungry as she hardly had anything to eat this morning.

"Hn…" Sasuke agreed. At least she was not running away and since she was not a fan or is able to know who he was, he thought it was fine. He was still thirsty after all.

"One vanilla latte and one…" Hinata paused not knowing what he wanted.

"Dark chocolate coffee," Sasuke answered.

"That'll be 680 yen," the barista/cashier calculated.

Hinata handed her the money and waited for the drinks. "Why d-don't y-you find a p-place to s-sit?" She told Sasuke. He nodded finding a spot near the window. In case she ran away, he would be able to see the direction she ran in.

Hinata took the hot beverages and made her way to the brooding man. "Your c-coffee." She placed on the table and took a seat on the wooden chair. She sipped her drink hurriedly, not glancing at the man across from her.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, staring intently at the meek figure in front of him.

Hinata glanced up surprised. "H-hinata." He nodded. "W-what's your n-name?" She asked him, feeling a bit bolder since he made the first move.

He raised an eyebrow. So she really did not know who he was. "Sasuke."

"S-sasuke-san," she repeated audibly. "S-sorry about your s-shirt."

"Are you always this clumsy?" he asked her.

"Y-yes…" She answered. He looked at her and she noticed that he was not as angry as before. At that moment, her stomach rumbled and she blushed embarrassed.

"You're hungry," he stated. "Why didn't you order something?"

Truthfully, Hinata wanted to buy some puff pastries seen at the counter but decided against it. She was intimidated by the guy in front of her and knew that if she did eat he would have watched her. "I've g-got d-dinner soon."

"Hn…" Sasuke replied, knowing that she was uncomfortable.

* * *

Tenten held her shinai, which is a long wooden sword used in kendo, in front of her. She was tired and knew that this last attack would make the difference between her defeat and her winning. She watched the pale eyed man in front of her, analysing his next move. Neji did not make any attempt to start the attack.

Due to weariness and impatience, Tenten sprang forward, aiming her shinai towards his head. She decided she would fake an attack to his head but instead aim for his shoulder.

"Men," Neji declared. Tenten felt a tap on her head. She lost.

She collapsed on the floor, fatigue consuming her slender body.

He took a seat beside her. "You did good," Neji admitted, quietly. It was a close combat. If it were not for his determination, he would have lost already.

"Thanks," Tenten replied in between breaths.

"You had another partner," Neji confirmed. Her moves were unexpected, much different from how she used to attack or defend.

"You seem surprised," Tenten questioned, sitting up. She wiped her perspire with her handkerchief. It was true she did have another sparring partner or rather 2 sparring partners. "Occasionally, I'd practice with Naruto or Sasuke."

Neji flinched at the mention of the name 'Sasuke'. She spoke of him too fondly. Was he something to her? Whoever this guy was, Neji decided he did not like him one bit.

"So..." Tenten began. It was a long time since they actually talked to each other and she felt a little awkward. "How's Sakura and Hinata? I haven't seen them yet."

"They're fine."

"Are you and Sakura still together?" Tenten asked.

"Yes."

Tenten sighed. "You still don't talk much."

"Sorry to disappoint you "

Tenten laughed. "No, I'm pretty relieved actually." She tucked a tendril of her hair behind her ears. "You haven't changed at all," She said inaudibly, meeting his gaze.

Tenten turned away in embarrassment. "Have you started working?" Tenten asked.

"Hn," Neji answered. "as an intern but it'll be official next week."

"So is he making you vice-president?" Tenten joked.

"Yes," Neji replied, his seriousness written all over his face.

"Wow," Tenten smiled. Hiashi must have seen the potential in his nephew for him to make Neji vice president at such a young age. "You've got your job cut out for you," Tenten said pointedly, referring to the Hyuuga Hotel Empire.

"Hn," Neji agreed. "You?" He asked referring to whether she has a job or not.

"I've sent applications. I've got 2 interviews next week," Tenten replied.

Neji stared a he intently. "What?" Tenten asked, her fingers touching her cheek, self consciously. Did she have dirt on her face?

"Neji... There you are?" Sakura announced, waltzing into the dojo, designer handbag in tow. "Tenten... OH MY GOD," Sakura gasped, shocked at the sight of the brunette. "You're back."

Tenten smiled, pulling herself to her feet. "Here I am."

Sakura pulled her into an embrace, ignoring Tenten's sweaty state. "I missed you so much. You just took off suddenly."

"Sorry. I thought it'll be harder if I said goodbye." Tenten shrugged.

"You look gorgeous." Sakura beamed. "I've been trying to give you a makeover for years."

Tenten touched her ponytail. "Well... If you meant my hairstyle it's bound to change," Tenten replied.

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Sakura asked hopefully, holding my hand.

"Sorry not today. I got dinner with my family. It's rather important," Tenten explained to the pink haired companion.

Sakura nodded understandably. "Family first." Neji walked over and stood beside Sakura. Tenten could not help to think that they make a good looking couple. When they marry, they would have smart and beautiful kids as well. Her heart tugged at the thought. However, Tenten immediately thought of her brooding boyfriend and the painful feeling melted away.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Tenten bid farewell, giving them a small wave.

"Practice is on every Saturday and Sunday," Neji reminded. Since they would start working, they could not practice every day.

"Alright but let's make it in the morning ok," Tenten confirmed.

"Hn..." Neji agreed, watching the brunette walk away.

* * *

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when Hinata crashed into him. "Look where you're going next time," He told her. She nodded, timidly. "We're here."

Hinata glanced up at the large shop sign where it read "Knights and Kings". Sasuke entered into the shop and she followed him. She stood in the middle of the store, watching him go through the racks of clothing one by one. Finally, he took out a white cotton shirt similar to what he was wearing and examined it.

Hinata took a deep breath. "S-sasuke-san," She called out. Sasuke looked over at her at the mention of his name. "S-since I'm b-buying you a shirt c-can I at l-least have a-a say in w-what you're buying." She dared herself to meet his dark eyes.

"Hn," Sasuke answered. To her relief, he agreed.

"W-what's the o-occasion?" Hinata asked, browsing through the racks of clothes.

"I have dinner with my girlfriend's family," Sasuke replied, one hand in the pocket and the other still holding onto the white shirt he took from the rack. Although his features were empty of emotions, he was relieved he had help in the outfit department. He never did like shopping. He observed her rummage through the clothes when she took out a long sleeve white cotton shirt with pale blue stripes details.

"T-try this," She ordered him, pointing in the direction of the changing room.

Sasuke took the striped shirt from her hands and placed the white shirt he was holding back on the rack. He, then, walked over to the dressing room and pulled the curtain close.

Hinata waited patiently, when the salesclerk pointed her towards a checkered chair she could sit on. "Thank you," she said, gratefully. With her hands placed neatly on her lap, she looked over at the dressing room. She thought that he was not as bad as he seemed to be. She just met him under bad circumstances.

At that moment, Sasuke removed his stained shirt and exposed his upper torsi. Hinata blushed crimson as she noticed that the curtains did not cover the entire dressing room. She looked away and attempted to calm herself down. She knew he worked out as he seemed the type, but she never knew he had a lean muscular body.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked her, stepping out of the dressing room. He stood with both arms in his pockets and slouched slightly. Hinata glanced at him and felt her face heat up again. He looked good, really good. He could very well be a model.

"I-it l-looks g-good," She said softly, embarrassed as she stuttered more than usual. She was pleased with her choice.

"I'll take it then," Sasuke told the salesclerk, pulling the price tag from his collar and snipped it with a scissors on the counter. The sales guy scanned the tag and placed the coffee stained shirt into a paper bag. Hinata took out her credit card to pay and signed the sales receipt.

At the entrance of the store, it was clear that they would now part ways. Hinata decided to bid farewell, however, she noticed him scanning the mall as if in search of something.

"What a-are you looking f-for?" She asked.

Sasuke looked at the girl beside him, a hint of surprise in his eyes. He thought that she would have gone her own way by now.

"Are you looking for a gift for your girlfriends family?" Hinata asked. Amazingly, she managed to not stutter since she felt more comfortable around him now. Sasuke looked at her more intently. She seemed to be able to read him pretty well.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Hinata brightened up. "What are they like?" She questioned. Sasuke glared. Immediately, Hinata regretted on asking him questions. It was obvious she asked one question too many. Maybe she should have minded her own business.

"They're martial arts enthusiasts," Sasuke muttered, surprised at himself for actually telling her.

She nodded. She became immersed in her thoughts. Instantly, her mind went to Gai, Lee and Tenten. She smiled, knowing the perfect gift. "There's a martial arts store on the first floor in the east wing. Recently, they're selling some of Bruce Lee's memorabilia." Sasuke nodded, mentally taking note of what she said. . It was the perfect gift, he acknowledged.

Suddenly, Hinata gasped. A moment ago her eyes landed on a poster for the drama 'Late Nights' not far from them. On it was a picture of the lead actor who reminded her of the guy standing beside her. Only she realised that Sasuke really was the lead actor.

Sasuke followed her line of sight and inwardly sighed. That took her long enough. He waited for her squeals but it never came. Instead, he saw her rummaging through her leather sling bag and pulled out a DVD box set of the drama. He began to take out a pen from his pocket when she handed him the DVD.

"A-ano," she started nervously, half anticipating that he'd reject her request. "Can you p-please get K-kurenai-san to sign t-this for me?" she asked hopefully, her stuttering coming back.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting that. "Hn," he said agreeing. Since she helped him with the gift, he might as well return the favour.

"Thank you," Hinata said, smiling shyly. "Ja ne..." she bid him farewell and left before he ever had the chance to ask her for her address in order to mail it to her later.

* * *

_Knock... Knock..._

The door creaked open and a pregnant woman stepped into the room.

"Yamanaka-san is here for the 5pm appointment," the secretary declared, holding her stomach lovingly.

"Hn," Gaara replied, his attention still focused on the document sitting on his desk. "Bring her in."

A minute later, Ino breezed into the room, her Chanel no. 5 perfume filling the entire office. She stood in front of his desk, expecting him to stand up and acknowledge her.

"Sit," the red haired man instructed her.

Ino fumed but did as she was told. She pulled the leather armchair and sat down, crossing both her legs and her arms. "Where's the contract? Let me read and sign it quickly. I've got places to go," Ino hastened. She took off her Dior shades and placed them on his dark Oak desk.

"Shopping can wait," Gaara uttered, rearranging the document at hand and placing it in the 'out' box. "There are things to discuss about your contract."

"Look... You're busy. I'm busy," Ino stated. "Just tell me the date, time, location and I'll be out of your hair in no time."

"This is a big campaign," Gaara explained, ignoring her blatant brashness. "The company is launching an airplane where the main theme is luxury."

Ino sat up straighter in her chair, paying more attention now since he perked up her interest. In her career, it was rare to come across a huge campaign. "So you want me to do more than a simple photo shoot?" Ino asked the handsome red hair in front of her. Yes, she thought he was good looking what with his tattoo and bed hair. He was hot in a bad boy sort of way. Judging from how he acted, he was used to having his own way. But she would never give in so easily.

"Yes," Gaara's green eyes met Ino's gaze. "You'll be a spokesperson. When the aeroplane is launched, you will go on the flight with our shareholders and wealthy clientele. We'll make a short ad based on the flight."

Ino was deep in thought. At first she thought it was a simple photo shoot where she would just strike poses in front of the camera. However, considering the scale of the project, it did seem a little too much not to be paid considering how she only gave him a nosebleed and not a broken arm.

Gaara observed the blond. She seemed to be contemplating whether she should take the offer or not. He frowned inwardly. She cannot back out now. She was the perfect candidate as Ino was well-known by the population not to mention he did not need to pay her. Either ways he had a trump card. Due to the incident, she would not even think of backing out.

"No doubt, I will still pay you," Gaara began, breaking the silence. That peaked Ino's interest. She guessed he was not a complete jerk to not pay her, although, that was the initial agreement. "I won't pay for the photo shoot but for you being a spokesperson." Ino nodded, agreeing with the terms.

Gaara opened a drawer, located on his right hand side, and took out a brown envelope containing the contract. Ino took it from his hand and tore the envelope open. She scanned the pages. She has signed many contracts before so she knew the basic contents of it. So far so good.

"I'll have a friend look through this first. Since it's not just a photo shoot, I have to make sure everything is satisfactory," Ino stated. She tucked the contract into her handbag. "I'll pass it to your secretary when I've signed it."

"Hn," Gaara replied, agreeing. "The photo shoot is in 5 days. My secretary will give you the details."

Ino nodded before standing up to take her leave.

"In case you'd think of doing my campaign half-heartedly, I've got the 'incident' on tape," Gaara warned, reminding her of their first encounter.

"I'm a professional," Ino exclaimed, her pride slightly bruised. With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Gaara stared at the closed door. She was a whole lot of a woman what with her brashness and personality. She was not as easy going as Tenten or has a quiet nature as Hinata. He sighed, cracking his knuckles. He really hoped he made the right decision in hiring her.

* * *

"We'll have a yam basket with steamed mixed vegetables, Chinese dumplings, braised ginger chicken and 4 bowls of rice," Tenten ordered, closing the menu shut and passing it over to the flustered waitress.

"and 4 chinese tea," Sasuke added, making the waitress startled as her idol was talking to her. The waitress nodded, before rushing out of the VIP room squealing.

Tenten gulped at the sight in front of her. Gai and Lee were seated across her and Sasuke, their arms crossed. They were both wearing a grim, serious expression on there usually smiling face.

Sasuke stood up and bowed to the two men. His chair creaked with the sudden movement. "It is nice to finally meet Tenten's family," Sasuke greeted, before taking his place at the table again.

Tenten's jaw dropped at Sasuke's unusual antics. He has never been this formal or polite to anyone before. He must have been really nervous despite his calm demeanour.

Gai gave a small cough. "You are my daughter's... boyfriend," Gai stated slowly, meeting Sasuke's gaze. Tenten felt her body tense up as her father was not his normal self with his usual odd vocabulary. Maybe she should have given her father a heads up first before introducing him to Sasuke as in she should have told him weeks ago rather than just yesterday.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"How long have you two been together?" Gai turned his attention to his daughter, who wore her hair in a high ponytail.

"3 years and a half, otousan," She replied quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

"She is my only daughter," Gai continued, his attention now back to Sasuke. "So it is hard for me to let her go."

"I understand," Sasuke said in monotone.

"My sister has always been good at analysing characters," Lee finally spoke. "So, if she chose you. You must be a good person."

"I try to be," Sasuke replied honestly, meeting Lee's brown orbs.

Gai moved his gaze to Sasuke, then his daughter and, then, to Sasuke again. "Before I agree to this relationship," Gai started. "You must pass 3 tests of mine."

Lee nodded, closing his eyes, agreeing to his father's words. Tenten's chocolate eyes widened. This was not how she wanted the meeting to be like. It was supposed to be just a simple dinner with a few conversations here and there.

"I'm sure you are aware that Tenten is capable of defending herself," Gai confirmed. Sasuke nodded. "However, it is important that she is with a man that can protect her honour."

"Hn."

"Right now, you shall arm wrestle with my son. If you beat him, you'd have passed the first test." Gai explained, patting Lee on his shoulder.

At his words, Sasuke began clearing the table by piling the plates one by one on top of the other. Tenten took the ceramic plates from his hand and placed it on top of her own plate. She quickly gathered the cutleries and placed it on top of the plates stacked on her table mat.

"Otousan," Tenten began to object.

Gai watched Sasuke's actions in approval. "This is between men," he answered, firmly. He glanced over at his daughter's boyfriend. He seemed very promising but he still needed to make sure.

Sasuke rolled up his sleeves and placed his elbow comfortably on the table. Lee mimicked his actions. Both 21 year olds grasped each other's hands firmly. Intensity was clearly shown in each other's dark eyes, neither wanting to lose.

"On the count of three, you shall begin," Gai explained, looking back and forth at the 2 men. "One... Two... Three!"

At first both arms appear unmoving. However, at close inspection, you'd notice both their veins and muscles on their arms were protruding. This showed the sheer amount of strength both used. 5 minutes passed by with no sign of either men winning.

Sasuke maintained his focus. This was harder than he thought. Tenten's brother was stronger than he imagined. 5 minutes in and Lee still showed no signs of defeat. There was no way Sasuke was going to lose. With a final breath, he gathered his final strength and pushed Lee's arm slowly till Lee's knuckles hit the wooden table. Sasuke won.

At first Gai was silent but then he gave an approved glace. "Well done," Gain congratulated, impressed. "Not many people can defeat Lee." Sasuke did not doubt that at all.

The door creaked open and the waitress stepped into the room, balancing a circular tray filled with dishes. She carefully placed the orders on the table, lingering by her idol's side longer than necessary.

"You're quite a ladies' man," Gai commented, watching the waitress exit the room.

"Since I'm an actor, I have a large following," Sasuke explained, indifference on his face. "But Tenten is my first girlfriend."

Tenten smiled reassuringly at her father and brother. She poured the hot tea into the respective porcelain cups and served it to the 3 men.

Lee placed a container on the table and slid it over to Sasuke who caught it with ease. "The 2nd test," Lee verbalised.

Sasuke lifted the lid up to uncover a red gooey stew. Whatever it was, it did not look edible.

"This is my famous chilli stew," Gai clarified. "If you finish this, you passed."

Lee handed Sasuke a spoon. Sasuke took it and began spooning the stew into his mouth, savouring the taste. He winced at the spiciness but decided it was not that bad. Sasuke put his spoon down and brought the container to his lips. He just wanted to down it quickly.

Tenten watched her boyfriend carefully. He did not show any sign of throwing up yet which was good.

At the final drop of stew, Gai smiled warmly. "You passed."

Sasuke nodded, glad that he finally finished the stew and that there was no more. "It needed tomatoes," he commented, wiping his lips with a napkin.

Tenten held in a breath. No one has ever commented on her father's stew before. She did not know how he would react.

"I shall keep that in mind next time," Gai acknowledged, impressed with Sasuke so far.

"Let's eat," Tenten announced, hoping to ease the amount of male testosterone in the room.

"Yes," Gain agreed. "Please dig in." He picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and placed it on Sasuke's plate. Upon seeing the small gesture, Tenten felt herself relax. Her father was slowly accepting Sasuke which was a really good feeling.

Mid meal, Gai began to speak. "I, normally, refer to Tenten as my beautiful flower," he explained. " If you can guess what flower Tenten reminds me of the you have passed the 3rd test."

Tenten looked over at Sasuke who was chewing his rice in thought. There are thousands of flowers in the world, how can he guess the right one.

"I see Tenten as a sunflower," Sasuke answered. "formidable, bright and beautiful."

Lee gave a huge grin showing off his white teeth. "Well done," he acknowledged, showing a thumbs up sign. "You passed."

"My beautiful flower chose well," Gain announced, grinning from ear to ear. He stood up from his chair and walked over to where the happy couple sat. In turns, he gave them a bone-crushing hug. "Welcome to the family!"

Tenten was so relieved. She grinned at Sasuke who, gave her a small smile as if to say 'no worries'.

"This is a moment of celebration," Gai beamed, placing a cake on top of the table. It was a vanilla sponge cake with chocolate sauce and strawberry toppings. "I bought it at the bakery shop."

Usually, Sasuke dislikes desserts. However, he was making an exception today. He was feeling... pleased with today's outcome. Sasuke took out a paper bag from underneath the table. "I bought a gift."

Tenten looked over at the paper bag in surprise. She did not know he prepared one.

Lee took the bag and peered at the contents inside, his eyes widening. Gai glanced over his son's shoulder and his eyes too went as round as saucers.

Lee took the object out of the bag, eyes watering in disbelief. "Bruce Lee numb chucks," both father and son chanted in unison, awestruck at the object in hand.

Tenten looked over at Sasuke in equal disbelief as if to say 'how did you know what to get?" Sasuke returned her gaze and gave her a knowing smirk.

"My boy..." Gai started. "This must have cost a fortune."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not at all." With his salary, money was no object.

Tenten proceeded to slice the cake and serve it to her family and boyfriend. "Lee don't play with the numb chucks here. You might break something," Tenten warned her brother who was mimicking Bruce Lee moves.

Lee obliged, placing the gift back into the bag and then placing it on his lap, not wanting to part with it.

Gai was pleased with Tenten's choice. He seemed to make an effort to be accepted to their family.

After a bite or 2 of the vanilla cake, Gai spoke again. "I hope you are using protection."

Tenten who was drinking tea spat out her drink onto her skinny jeans. She took a napkin and wiped it down furiously. Meanwhile, Sasuke choked on his piece of cake on hearing Gai's words. Lee poured Sasuke more tea to drink and the actor downed it in one go.

"Otousan," Tenten yelped, her face heating up.

Gai's expression showed innocence as he thought it was a rather important matter to bring up. "Didn't I have the talk with you?" Gai questioned his daughter. "Should I bring Mr Woody out?" Gai asked Lee, who wore a horror stricken face. Mr Woody was a wooden male anatomy which was used by Gai to explain the birds and the bees to his 2 children.

"O-otousan theres no need," Tenten hurriedly answered.

Gai gave a sigh of relief. "You two are in the prime of your youths," he continued. "Hot blood will be pulsating through your veins during certain intimate moments," he explained. "Since I can't stop it, the least I can do is make sure you have preventive measures."

Sasuke calmed himself down. Gai's sudden question made him feel a little embarrassed. "Yes," he answered.

"S-sasuke," Tenten sputtered, obviously more in shock that Sasuke actually replied and without a hint of hesitation either. A million questions passed through her mind. Was he thinking of these things? Did he want to do be with her that way?

"If we do decide to engage in..." Sasuke paused. "acts before marriage. We will take precautions."

Tenten blushed crimson. Gai nodded, relieved. "Thank you."

"And if you ever hurt my sister," Lee added, putting in a final say. "I shall kick your fine ass all the way to Osaka."

"That would not happen," Sasuke replied. All in all he thought it was a good day today.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to everyone who read this chapter. **

**Please do leave a review.**

**I am also intent on continuing this fic. A chapter should be out every 2 weeks. **

**Oh and if you have any suggestions or scenes you'd want to add or for me to write. Please do let me know. I need ideas. Although I have an idea on how to carry this story but any other suggestions would be good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 6 (revised)  
**_

"SHIKAMARU!" a loud, shrill female voice reverberated across the open field.

The brown haired man, closed his eyes shut, hoping that the blond did not spot him and that he blended with the surrounding greenery.

_rustle... crunch... snap..._

"Shikamaru!" Ino called out, spotting the lazy bum lying on the soft grass with his arms behind his head.

He sighed inwardly but continued to remain still hoping that she would think that he was taking a nap or get the hint that he did not want to be disturbed.

"Shikamaru!" Ino vocalised loudly into his ears enough to make his ear bleed. "I know you're not asleep. That won't work on me."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, cracking open his brown orbs. He yawned. "What is it?"

"Honestly, Shika," Ino started, exasperated with his attitude. "With this type of attitude no woman would want to marry you." She sat down, placing herself beside him and lay down, her pale golden locks splayed on the greenery. "Here." Ino smacked a brown envelope into his chest.

Shikamaru rubbed his chest slightly. "What is it?" he asked her, sitting up and tearing open the seal of the envelope.

"My modelling contract," Ino stated, looking up at the fluffy white clouds. "It's with the Subaku airline company." Shikamaru glanced at her surprised, staring at her intently. "What?" Ino asked, noticing his gaze.

"Troublesome," he replied again, softly to himself and broke his look away from hers. He began reading the contract, scanning page after page. "Why aren't you being paid for modelling?"

The blue eyed woman looked at him sheepishly. "Well I sort of... assaulted him."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me this when i picked you up from the airport," he stated.

"I left that part out," Ino pursed her full lips, guilt overcoming her. She normally tells Shikamaru everything.

"Troublesome. You should try to be nice to him. You're working for him after all," Shikamaru replied again, scanning the last page. "There's nothing unusual. You can sign it." He returned the contract back to her and lay back down on the ground.

"Ok, ok," Ino replied hurriedly. Ino flipped her body around so that now her belly is on the ground and not her back. She took out a pen from her hand bag and signed the contract. She folded the contract and tucked it into her hand bag. Later that day, she'd have to go back to the airport give in the document. "It's a huge campaign. It's hard to come by in my line of work." Ino continued, flipping her slender body again so that shes now facing the azure sky. "Normally, I'd be doing runways." No reply was given by Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!" Ino said, her voice 2 octaves higher. She glanced sideways at her childhood friend, who was gazing lazily at the clouds.

"I'm listening,"Shikamaru grimaced, his head throbbing.

Ino sighed and watched the clouds float slowly by. "After 4 years and you still come here for cloud watching," Ino mused to herself. "You know if you don't want people to find you, you should just find another spot."

"Too lazy," Shikamaru replied, closing his brown eyes. Ino smiled because she knew that in reality this place held a lot of memories for both of them. "You wouldn't be able to find me if i did," he added, quietly.

Ino looked at him in surprise and gave him a beautiful smile. Shikamaru cracked open his eyes and gave a small smile to her. "So..."Ino began. "You're a hotshot lawyer now. Don't you have work?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I do," he replied, remembering the stack of paper work on his desk.

"Your mom told me you're a corporate lawyer for huge corporations," Ino added. She stopped by Shikamaru's house previously to see if he was at home. However, he was not there. Instead, she chatted with Mrs Nara for an hour before excusing herself to check the fields.

"It pays well," Shikamaru replied. That was how he was able to buy himself a sports car in the first place.

"This modelling job..." Ino broke off, hesitant if she should tell him or not.

"What about it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's my last..." Ino said, finally. Silence ensued. Ino did not hope for a reply from Shikamaru. She merely wanted to tell him. "I want to open my own photography studio. It'll be right next to the flower shop my family owns," Ino said excitedly. "I bought the shop lot next to it." Ino's eyes glistened.

"Is this what you want?" Shikamaru pressed. Ino loved to model. That was always her dream.

Ino nodded. "Yes, Shika. It is."

"Hn," Shikamaru replied. Although he did not say anything, she knows he would support her 110% in her endeavor.

"Hey! Look Shika. That looks like a pineapple," Ino laughed, pointing at the cloud.

Shikamaru touched his hair which was tied back into a pony tail. He did not mind if Ino made fun at him as long as she is happy. "elephant," Shikamaru joined in, pointing at another random cloud in the sky.

"Yeah and that one's a pair of platforms."

Shikamaru nodded. "A fish." He pointed to another cloud.

"And that's a ..." Ino felt her voice get hitched in her throat. She swallowed and continued. "... butterfly."

Shikamaru reached for her dainty right hand with his left hand and intertwined their fingers together. "You should visit him."

"I know but I'm..." She started, searching for a specific word to say. "Scared..."

"Then, we'll go together," Shikamaru said, firmly, reassuringly.

"Ok," Ino agreed, still holding onto his fingers and warmth.

* * *

"Ji-ji!" Naruto called out. He just came back from buying some ramen since there's nothing in the fridge. "Let's eat!" he called out again, putting a pot on the stove to boil some water. "Ji-ji," he tried again, checking Jiraiya's room and his study but he was not there. He wandered around the house when he noticed that the bathroom light was switched on. "Ji-ji!" Naruto pounded the wooden door but there was no response. He turned the doorknob but it was locked. That means that Jiraiya should be inside the toilet.

Thinking of the worst, Naruto kicked the door open only to see an unconscious old man on the floor. Naruto's cerulean eyes widened. He rushed to his Ji-ji's side and noticed blood on his old man's head. He cursed inwardly, he must have slipped and fell. He stepped out of the bathroom and dialed up Tenten's household.

"HELLO!" a very excited, boyish voice replied.

"Lee!" Naruto exclaimed, glad that he was at home.

"Naruto..."

"Lee!" Naruto cut in before Lee could continue on with his youthful words, his eyes filled with panic. "Ji-ji slipped and fell in the toilet. I need you to send us to the hospital. He's bleeding from the head pretty bad."

On the other hand of the receiver, Lee's face became horror-stricken. "Of course my friend, I'll bring the car to the entrance. Give me 30 seconds," Lee replied hurriedly, slamming the phone down and fled from his house like a hurricane.

Naruto panned down the phone and rushed to Jiraiya's side. He picked up the old man and leaned his body on his back. He ensured that his arms were wrapped around his neck and his legs around his waist. Since the elevator was taking too long, he bounded down the flight of stairs.

Lee met him at the entrance, at the sight of the limp figure on his blond friend's back; he quickly opened the door of his Honda to let them in and slammed it shut before running off to the driver's seat. A step on the accelerator, he sped off towards the Konoha Hospital.

* * *

_Knock knock... knock knock..._

"Please come in," a voice commanded.

Tenten turned the door knob and stepped in. This was her 3rd interview and her last as well. She hoped that the interview would go smoothly.

"Good morning," Tenten uttered in her most professional and confident voice that she could muster. She strutted in and noticed that the interviewer was an old man in his 50s with a wandering eye as he seemed to be taking in all her curves. Tenten sighed. If she did get this jo,b she hoped that she would not be working for him. He held out his hand and Tenten shook it firmly. However, his hand lingered on hers for a few seconds longer than he should. She immediately yanked her hand away from him and sat down on the chair. "My resume," she voiced out, placing the paper on his desk.

He nodded, eying the document but made no move to look through it. "You're hired," he replied.

Tenten's eyes widened. Surely getting a job would not be this easy. "I'm sorry," The bun-haired woman replied, unsure if she heard it correctly.

"You're hired," the old bald-headed man repeated again, his eyes straying to her cleavage.

She, instinctively, buttoned up her black shirt. She should have known not to wear something Ino picked out for her. "But you haven't read my resume?"

"I don't need to I'm sure you're more than capable of being my secretary," the old man stated, drooling at the site of her legs.

Tenten yanked down her pencil skirt as much as possible. She felt like socking the old man right in the nose. "Secretary?" She questioned. "I'm here to apply for the mechanical engineer position." Maybe she was in the wrong department.

"That position has already been filled," he replied, his eyebrows raised. "But the position as my secretary isn't. It's requires long hours," he told her. "But has great BENEFITS." He emphasized.

She looked at him disgusted. "Well..." Tenten stood up and grabbed her resume. "I'm sorry for wasting your time." She made her way towards the closed door but the old man pinched her butt and grabbed her waist.

"You haven't asked what the benefits are yet especially the after hours," he said slyly.

She seized his hand and twisted it behind his back. He yelped in pain. "Don't touch me," she hissed, releasing her grip on him. She walked out the door with her head held high and slammed the door shut.

Tenten sighed. "I need a drink," she muttered, tired.

* * *

A blond old woman came out of the hospital door. She had blond hair and a huge bosom.

Upon seeing the doctor, Lee and Naruto stood up and rushed by her side. "Obaachan," Naruto started, face filled with worry. "How's ji-ji?"

"He's good, Naruto. Minor concussion and 12 stitches to the head is all he needed," She explained. "Oh yeah and a couple of bruises on his chest."

Lee breathed out a sigh of relief. "See Naruto." The green clad man turned his attention towards his friend. "Nothing to worry about," he exclaimed, 2 thumbs up.

Naruto smiled but still had a few worries about Jiraiya's condition. "His chest?" Naruto questioned. He didn't notice anything like that on Jiraiya at all.

"Jiraiya tried to touch Tsunade-sama's breasts," A pink haired women replied out of the blue. Naruto's heart leapt as he heard the voice he lost for four years. "Welcome home, Naruto." She smiled at him. "Sakura-chan, my beautiful flower," Lee replied rushing to his crush and enveloping her in a tight hug.

She smiled at Lee and, then, thumped Naruto on the head with a chart she was holding. "You didn't come see me once since you came back," Sakura bellowed.

"About that... Sorry," Naruto grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Well... I'll better go check on my old man." He excused himself. "Thanks Lee for the ride. Sorry about the blood."

"Nonsense my youthful friend, all it needs is a little detergent and scrubbing." Lee smiled. "Since all is well, I have to go and resume training." And with a salute, Lee walked away.

"Well see you around, obaachan," Naruto said quietly. "I'll see you later, Sakura-chan."

"I worry about that brat sometimes," Tsunade muttered quietly to herself, watching Naruto enter the patient ward.

"Eh," Sakura questioned, her head tilted slightly in wonder. "Tsunade-sama. How do you know, Naruto?"

Tsunade gave her a bitter smile. "He used to come to the hospital often."

Sakura shrugged, not thinking much of anything her idol said. "Tsunade-sama, there are 10 more patients that you need to check up on," Sakura stated, eying the chart in her hand.

Tsunade sighed. She needed some sake.

* * *

"Ji-ji," Naruto called out, approaching the sleeping figure on the bed. He noticed that Jiraiya had a bandage wrapped around his head and also around his chest area. Naruto touched his wrist and breathed out a sigh of relief. Ji-ji was breathing. He was still breathing.

"I'm alive you know," Jiraiya croaked out. "You don't have to check my pulse every time I end up in the hospital."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah well you're the only person I got."

"I may be old but I still got a lot of life in me," Jiraiya continued. He attempted to sit himself up but his chest and head began to throb. "Is there any pain killers?"

Naruto looked around the room and shook his head.

"That Tsunade. She's doing this one purpose," Jiraiya complained. "Is there anything to drink?"

Naruto took a glass from the side table and filled it with water. "Here."

"Not that stuff. I meant sake, beer, whiskey," Jiraiya listed on.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ji-ji," Naruto objected.

"ooohhhhh," Jiraiya moaned. "Can't you see I need something to numb my pain?"

Naruto sighed. "Ok but drink this water and take those pills and I'll buy them for you." Jiraiya nodded, grinning.

"Be nice to the nurses," Naruto warned. "And no groping or flirting or obaachan would cut your balls off." Jiraiya nodded, eyes wide at the prospect of him without his masculine attributes. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Give me, sake," Tenten said, her voice in distress.

The tall man poured her a glass and slid it to her. He walked over, his tattooed face grinning. "It's your first time here?"

"Yeah," Tenten muttered, not wanting to get hit on again.

"You know when people come in depressed, they usually order whiskey," he chuckled, placing a napkin and a bowl of peanuts on the counter.

Tenten looked up at him and smiled. "I could use a glass."

He grinned again and poured her a shot of whiskey into another glass. "It's on the house."

Tenten smiled weakly and downed the glass in one go. "That was good. Very strong." She sighed, loudly.

"Can I know what's wrong?" He asked, wiping a few glasses clean with a towel.

"I went to 3 interviews today and I was offered a job by all three," Tenten said, and thumped her glass on the bar. "Hit me again."

Kiba looked confused. "But that's good news."

"No it isn't," Tenten uttered, frustrated. "I got the job cause they're all perverts." She grasped the glass as he poured the whiskey.

"Ah," he nodded, understandably. "Akamaru," he called out.

'woof... woof," a large dog came running towards the bar.

"This is Akamaru. He's great at cheering people up," The man whose cheeks was marred with red introduced. "Akamaru this lady here is...um..." he waited.

"Tenten," She smiled softly. "Nice to meet you Akamaru and ... um..." Tenten waited following the same tactic as the bartender.

He laughed, running his hair through his locks. "Kiba."

"Kiba huh. You're good," Tenten laughed, her disappointment forgotten momentarily. "Is this how you get all your female customer's names?"

He grinned. "Only the damsels in distress and the cute ones."

She laughed again, Kiba was just so easy going just like Naruto. Tenten liked him immediately.

'Woof... woof...' Akamaru bounded towards the doors leaping into the arms of a stranger.

"Akamaru," a blond-haired man grinned, amused. He patted the dog's head affectionately and looked up to meet the gaze of two familiar faces. "Yo, Tenten what are you doing here?" his voice called out.

"Naruto?" Tenten smiled, surprised. "Well, I needed a drink. What are you doing here?"

"Ji-ji wanted me to buy a drink." He answered. "Yo, Kiba. 2 bottles of sake to go."

Kiba handed him the 2 bottles. "Man... It's been so long since I last saw you. Where've you been?"

"In Tokyo with Tenten," Naruto grinned. Tenten looked at Naruto confused. "Ji-ji had me run around for drinks and this is the only place an under-aged teenager could get one."

"But that means he was underaged when he worked here." Tenten pointed to Kiba and gave him a one over. He looked her age.

"This place was a gift from my old man for my 15th birthday," Kiba explained.

Tenten's jaw dropped. " Isn't that like illegal?"

Kiba shrugged. "There are ways."

"He's loaded," Naruto explained. "His family owns the Inuzuka veterinarian clinics."

"Wow and you work here?" Tenten wondered.

"And there," Kiba shrugged. "I'm mostly there on weekends or certain days when there's emergencies. My sister and parents can handle it."

She nodded. "Hit me again and give one to Naruto too," Tenten said, taking in Naruto's tousled appearance.

"Sure," Kiba smiled. Naruto bent down to pat Akamaru on the head when another customer entered.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled, leaping off from her stool and crushing the petite girl in a hug.

"Tenten," Hinata smiled, hugging her back.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, delighted; embracing her once Tenten broke away.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata yelped, her face heating up to see her crush.

"Kiba," The said man looked up. "Another drink for Hinata."

Kiba grinned, his smile showing his canine like teeth.

"Naruto," Tenten scolded. "You're hugging her to death. She's all red."

Naruto lifted her up and twirled her around before setting her on the floor again. "Sorry about that, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed furiously. "It's ok."

"You're not stuttering anymore," Tenten looked at her proudly. "Here have a drink."

Hinata nodded and brought the glass to her lips, taking a sip.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"You know her too?" Tenten asked, surprised. "Wow it really is a small world."

"We used to go to Konoha private high together," Hinata explained, smiling. " Oh I'm here cause uh there's a charity ball on Saturday. You're all invited." She replied, handing out the invitations. "Kiba, please give this invitation to Shino."

"No problem," He grinned, placing the invite in a drawer.

Naruto tore open his invite and read the contents. "Hey... Isn't this ball open to all citizens for free?" Naruto asked, remembering that Jiraiya mentioned the ball once when he called home.

Hinata nodded. "The invite is just for formalities."

"Yeah," Kiba added. "Some guys even give an invite to their girls so they'd go as couples. It's all for fun."

"Why is it free since it's for charity?" Tenten asked, she should ask Lee and Gai to go. Make it a family event.

"What it means is giving back to the Konoha community. It's been a good year," Kiba explained. "Good businesses, less crime, clean environment."

Hinata nodded, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. She seemed nervous but her eyes twinkled with excitement. "The ball is sponsored by big companies and the entire community has contributed something for the ball like flowers, food, drinks and decorations."

"Not to mention they will be some celebrities," Kiba added. He poured some water for himself and gulped it down. "I can't believe you didn't notice. The entire town is practically celebrating," He stated, pointing outside the window at the many happy faces.

Tenten followed his gaze. "I must have been too pre-occupied."

"No matter," Kiba pressed. "Better late than never."

Tenten nodded. She took a sip from her drink and laughed at the sight of Hinata and Naruto.

"It'll be so much fun Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled happily before air lifting her again and twirling her around. It was good to be home.

* * *

**_That night..._**

"_I'm the murderer," Shin (acted by Sasuke) replied._

"_But you can't be," Megumi (acted by Kurenai) yelped. "You were with me the night my husband was murdered."_

_Shin grew quiet, his gaze was anywhere but on her. _

"_Why did you do it?" Megumi persisted, tears glistening in her eyes._

"_Because I love you," Shin replied quietly._

"KKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sakura screamed, all fangirl-ish. " Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

Neji sighed. Sakura insisted that they watch the drama together. The storyline was good he had to admit but with all her screaming and swooning, there's so much that a guy could take.

"Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnnnnnn," Sakura started again, squeeling in delight as the actor took his shirt off for a scene.

Neji flinched at her voice. What did she say? The guys name was Sasuke? Why did the name sound familiar? He shrugged it off. "I'll go make more tea," he told his girlfriend, who nodded and waved him off.

* * *

_3 days later..._

"Beautiful...Sexy... you're gorgeous, sweet heart," The French photographer exclaimed happily, snapping Ino's photograph. "Move that leg to the side, sweet heart."

Ino posed and gave it her all. This was her last modeling job and she wanted to make sure she gave it her best. She was in the aeroplane, standing at the lane at the 1st class area, one hand with a glass of champagne the other with her vintage red round luggage. She placed the luggage on the floor and started to take of her sunglasses and twirling it around her fingers.

"Beautiful, mademoiselle," The French man breathed. "And that's it." He stopped and placed his camera on the seat. He approached her and kissed her on both cheeks. " You have done a brilliant job. I shall see you in 2 weeks for the next photoshoot."

"Of course," Ino smiled.

"Ah Monsieur Gaara," The Frenchman smiled, noticing the tall red head. "Our photoshoot have gone exquisitely well. Ino is the best at her work," he complimented her.

Gaara nodded. "I am sorry, Monsieur Anton, but may I have a word with Yamanaka-san."

"Why most certainly?" Monsieur Anton smiled. "Now I have to go see how my photos come out." He took his camera and walked to the back of the aeroplane.

Gaara looked at Ino intently. She looked gorgeous in a miniskirt and long purple silk blouse. He blinked. He should not be having thoughts of a person he hired like that. He needs to be professional. Sure she was pretty but her attitude needed to be worked on. "What?" Ino snapped, nervous at his stare.

Gaara gave her a small card." You are to be my escort for the charity ball."

Ino examined the card and nodded. "Ok."

Gaara blinked . That was easy. He thought that she'd resist or firmly decline his invite.

"Your clients will be there, right," Ino questioned.

"Hn," Gaara nodded. "I'll pick you up at 7pm."

"Alright," Ino smiled for the first time around him. He blinked again. A stir was felt in his heart. "It'll be so much fun." Ino turned around, bent down and took her handbag from the ground. Gaara tried hard not to look at her round bottom. She coughed. "I know we haven't started on the right note."

Gaara brought his eyes to meet hers. "That was your fault," Gaara reminded her.

Ino gave him a glare but resisted to yell at him. "I just want us to be friends," she explained, slowly.

"Friends," Gaara repeated.

"YES," Ino said impatiently and a little loudly. "Friends?" she asked him, offering him her hand.

Gaara gave her a smirk. "Friends and your boss."

"Fine," Ino huffed but a hint of a smile on her lips.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Finally I'm done. I got to get ready for a holiday in half an hour and my bus is just in an hour. I finally finished. I'm so sorry for the 2 day delay and plus I did not read through my fic so there should be mistakes.**

**I'm sorry for angelgrl for not adding in the movie scene mainly cause well he was in a drama lol. But i loved the idea. and thus the sakura and neji scene above. And i have an idea on how neji meets sasuke as well.  
**

**So sorry to cherry flamingo for not answering back her PM. I was so busy these days. But here's the fic.**

**Thanks to cherry flamingo, lily on coffee, angelgrl and rixclassa for reviewing. Enjoy. **

**_I have revised this chapter since it was unsatisfactory. please read is since i added some dialogues to explain the charity ball_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Friday...**_

"I'm hungry." Slender, tanned hands reached out for the room service menu on the marble vanity table in front of her. The tips of her fingers brushed at the crisp white pages and she turned the pages one by one while scanning the contents. "Have you eaten?" Tenten asked, looking over her shoulders to the brooding man, half lying and half sitting, on the bed behind her with 2 pillows propped behind his back.

"No," Sasuke replied, watching his girlfriend's figure in front of him.

Satisfied with his answer, she returned her attention to the menu. "Ok, then, let's get 2 oyako-don," She waited for his answer expectedly.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, picking up the phone and dialling the number for room service. "Sit," he told her.

Tenten smiled and placed the menu on the vanity table. However, she caught the sight of several documents on the desk. "Scripts?" She asked him, still looking at the thick bundle of papers but not making any movement to read it. She knew not to since it was supposed to be confidential.

"Hn..." Sasuke stood up and walked over to her side. "These days I get movie scripts."

Tenten who wore an oversized gray hoodie with floral black lace tights and combat boots, beamed. "That's great; you always wanted to do movies."

"Yeah," He agreed, rearranging the scripts. "This one is good," he pointed out, his finger landing on a bounded stack of papers which have a blue cover.

"You should do it," She encouraged him.

"Yes, I've a meeting with the director in 3 hours."

"Oh," Tenten replied, unable to hide her disappointment. She thought they would be able to hang around with each other the whole day. He touched her shoulder. "I'm ok." She looked up at him and smiled.

"You can say it," he told her.

"Say what?" Tenten replied dumbly.

"What you're thinking?"

"Oh..."

"Well."

"You know..." Tenten started, adjusting her oversized hoodie as she sat down on the edge of the hotel king-sized bed. "Once I start working, I won't be able to see you as much. Only on weekends."

"We'd manage," Sasuke reassured her and took a seat next to her.

"We only had to adjust to your schedule but now it's both of our schedules," Tenten argued, turning her body to look at him.

"We'd managed," he repeated again. "It's not like you to worry."

She sighed. "Yeah..."

"You're afraid I might fall for another actress," he stated, bluntly.

"No, more like drift apart," she replied. She let out a laugh. She was not the jealous type and besides since her boyfriend is anti-social there's nothing for her to worry about.

"We won't." Sasuke touched her fingers tenderly. Tenten smiled brightly at the gesture.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two of them. "Are you coming to the Konoha charity ball?" Tenten asked, a huge smile on her face.

"The mayor invited me to the ball with Kurenai-san and Ino," Sasuke watched his girlfriend's reaction. "I've yet to get the invitation but I will make an appearance."

Tenten cocked her head to the side cutely and smiled at him. "An appearance? I want you to meet my friends," she told him. "Besides I'll be there and Naruto and Lee and Ino too," she pressed. "You won't be lonely."

Sasuke gave her one of his rare smiles. "Ok. I'll stay."

"Great, I'll meet you there then cause I'm sure the mayor will want to introduce you to the other VIPs or something," she continued, her eyes twinkling in excitement. "Oh, what are you wearing?"

"I'm not sure," The raven-haired man, replied quietly, contemplating. "Don't wear anything revealing," he told her. The last time she did, she caused massive nose bleeds from the male students and not to mention he nearly had a cardiac arrest.

She threw back her head and laughed. "I won't. I'm wearing a Kimono."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, approvingly.

Just then, the hotel door bell rang. "Foods here," Tenten stated, standing up and making her way to the door to greet the hotel staff.

* * *

_**2 hours passed by…**_

Tenten made her way into the hotel lift and pressed the '40' button where Neji's office was situated. Neji's family owned a string of 5 star hotels called the Hyuuga Hotel. Their main office was at the Konoha Hyuuga Hotel which consisted of the top 10 floors while the remaining 30 floors were the hotel. Sasuke stayed at the 5th floor at the standard room. He did not believe in living luxuriously.

The elevator 'ting'-ed to a close and she waited patiently for the ride upwards to come to an end. Sasuke wanted to hail a cab for her before he went for his meeting with the movie director but she declined. She told him that a good friend of hers worked at this hotel and so she'd hitch a ride with him since he lived at the same building as her. He agreed hesitantly and, so, that was the reason why she was in the lift heading towards Neji's office.

The lift 'ting'-ed as it reached its destination. The iron doors slid open and she stepped out onto the carpeted floor. There were 8 offices in total which was where the CEO and his 7 right-hand men worked at. The 8 offices each also had another small office connected to them which is for their own personal secretaries. There were also 2 huge bathrooms and a huge pantry which was more like a kitchen with state-of the art equipment. At the south part of the floor was a filing room which was for important documents. Next to that was a meeting room which could fit 50 people. This was the second time she was here; the first time was when she accompanied Neji to see his uncle. Hiashi left a couple of documents home so he asked Neji to bring it over the office. The first time she stepped on this floor she was in awe and the second time, well, she was still in awe.

Tenten wondered which office was Neji's when she realised 7 of the offices had secretaries, however, another office which was situated at the North part of the building did not. She walked up to the door and knocked the door. "Come in…" A gruff, baritone voice called out. She smiled. Yep it was Neji's office alright.

"Hey," Tenten poked her head into the room. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" She asked him, strutting across the carpeted room towards his desk. His office was bare except for three stacks of files, a laptop and a couple of leather furniture.

White eyes glanced up from his laptop. "Tenten," he said surprise evident in his eyes but he hid it well.

"Neji," she repeated.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her with his right hand tugging at his tie to loosen it. He, then, proceeded to unbutton the top two buttons of his pale blue shirt revealing pale white skin.

She forced herself not to look and smiled normally. "Well, I was here in the hotel and I thought I can hitch a ride with you back home once you finish work," she asked hopefully.

"It's only 3. I'm off work in 2 more hours," Neji stated, giving his Rolex watch a brief glance.

"I know," Tenten replied, taking a seat on the leather bound chair across from him. "I was just bored." She noticed him crease his eyebrows. "You won't notice I'm here. Honest."

He sighed. "Alright. I've got a lot of paperwork," he warned. "I don't want to do an all-nighter." She nodded eagerly and put on a pair of earphones to listen to music. Satisfied with her answer, he continued to type vigorously on his laptop.

Half an hour passed by when suddenly his phone started to ring. Neji picked it up and spoke quietly into the receiver. Tenten watched him out of curiosity. It was weird to see him work. He was new to the position but he carried out the job with ease. She switched off her walkman as she noticed his tense face as he put down the phone into its cradle.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, sitting up straight in the chair.

Neji let out a tired sigh. "Tenten, you should take a cab back home. I'll be working late tonight."

"What? Why?" She asked him, a little worried. She did not mind taking the taxi home but Neji looked like he needed help.

"I'll call Lee to come pick you up," he suddenly replied, reaching the phone situated on his desk again. "Or maybe Hinata."

Tenten stood up, the chair creaking back in protest. She bent over the desk and snatched the phone away from his hand and put it back in its cradle. "I can help," she reassured him, her face inches away from his face.

"Hn," Neji replied after an eternity. He felt a little weird at the close proximity but he waved it off due to his fatigue.

Suddenly aware of her bold move, Tenten stood straight and coughed slightly to hide her embarrassment. She folded her arms across her chest. "Well?"

He looked up at the slender female whose chocolate eyes creased slightly with worry. "It's the charity ball."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"We can't do it at the Hyuuga Hotel's ballroom," he stated, leaning back into his chair.

"Ahh…" Tenten sat down, understandingly, a thoughtful expression on her face. Neji flinched at the sound she made, his face heating up slightly. He was glad she did not notice his face redden. "Yeah the entire Konoha population can't fit in there. What about the hotel grounds near the pool?" she asked him, her brown orbs meeting his pale ones.

"It's not big enough," Neji responded. Sure the hotel grounds were huge. However, with the amount of trees they have and the other amenities such as the outdoor restaurant, tennis court, olympic size pool and also a children's park, the space was now limited.

"It doesn't have to be at the Hyuuga hotel does it?" she asked him, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"No."

"Neji… What would you do without me?" Tenten replied, smiling brightly when the obvious answer came to her.

He let another tired sigh. "Just spit it out."

"The Konoha forest," she answered. Neji sat up straight in his chair. It was the perfect place. It belongs to the entire Konoha town. "Just think Neji, sure its 40 acres but remember there's a 6 acre opening. No trees nothing just a plain open green space. It's beautiful at night."

He nodded. The forest was not far either it was a 10 minutes drive and another 5 minutes walk to the opening. "I'll have to think of transportation and the details."

"I'll help," Tenten responded excitedly.

"It's not your job," he protested.

"It doesn't matter. I want to help," She smiled softly.

"It'll be a long night," he told her cautiously.

"Well then let's order some food from the hotel later for dinner," she responded eagerly.

Neji knew that he lost. "Hn."

"Alright," Tenten said, getting into business. "Pass me that paper and a pen please. We need lights, a bus to shuttle the guests, tables, chairs, food…. A stage, fireworks," she wrote hurriedly while Neji watched from where he sat. He smiled softly. He forgot what it was like to have Tenten around. She always seemed to make everything…. Uncomplicated.

"There's a budget," he reminded her.

"Yes the sponsorships," she looked up from the piece of paper in hand at him.

"This is the proposal. Since we don't have time, we'll use this and just adjust it. The digits needed are all in here," Neji moved to her side and flipped open the file for her eyes to see.

"Ok so this and this needs to be adjusted," Tenten pointed out. "Where's the seating plans? I need to adjust that too and the VIP list."

"It's in the file," Neji replied, bending slightly to flip the pages to reveal the seating plan and the VIP list.

Tenten turned her head slightly. "You know…" she said softly. He smelled of his mint toothpaste.

"Hn…" Neji replied aware of their close proximity.

"You need to call the mayor about the change in plans and also for his consent of the ball in the forest," she stated suddenly. "There's just not enough time. We need to get this done by tomorrow."

"Hn…" Neji replied, making his way to his chair. He reached out for the phone and dialled the mayor's office.

* * *

Saturday came soon enough. The entire town was excited about the charity ball. Last minute shopping was done and beauty parlours were filled to the brim. At around 5pm, shops closed early so the owners and workers could go home and get ready.

As for Tenten, she was in her bedroom fixing her hair into an elaborate single bun. She used a white bone hair piece which had floral designs carved into it to hold up her hair. Then, she blow-dried her bangs and swept it to the side. After she was done, she stood up, looked into the mirror, double checked her make up for smudges and smoothed out her kimono before opening the door to Lee and Gai who was waiting patiently for her in the living room.

"What do you think?" she asked them, shyly. It was the first time they had ever seen her all made up. Around them, she was always in sweats, jeans, cheongsam tops or a t-shirt. She would wear a skirt once in a while but never was she dressed up to this extent.

Gai immediately teared up and started sobbing. "My beautiful flower how you have bloomed!" He managed to choke out.

Lee looked at her in shock and then with pride. "Okaasan's kimono fits," Tenten announced proudly.

"You're as beautiful as your mother," Gai replied, wiping his tears with a handkerchief. "Always have been, my sunflower." Sure enough Tenten did look beautiful. Her hair was partially braided and then intertwined into a single elaborate loose bun, her fringe was also side swept. She had on light makeup which consisted of powder, light blush, dark cat-like eye-lined eyes and a hint of rose coloured lipstick. She wore her mother's favourite kimono which she made sure to dry clean before she wore it since it has been in the storage for 10 years. It was a midnight blue silk kimono with silver embroidered sakura blossom and gold coloured leaves.

"Thank you, otousan," Tenten replied, sincerely with a smile blossoming on her face. Her father walked up to her and gave her a long embrace, not the usual bear-crushing hug, but one of heartbreak. Lee joined them. "It's already 7pm. The ball starts in half an hour. We should go now," she told them, feeling Lee loosen his grip on her and their father. "You two look really handsome tonight." She beamed at them. Since their family decided to wear something traditional, both Lee and Gai wore dark green Yukata's that showed their toned and muscular bodies. At Tenten's request, both the males toned down on the hair gel products. Lee's hair was in its usual waves. The waves framed his face nicely and the fringe was side swept to the side just like his sister (think of jdrama actor eita). As for Gai, he had naturally straight hair which he side parted and tucked behind his ear (think kenichi Matsuyama). Without the exaggerated hair and clothes, their attractiveness increased twentyfold not that Tenten did not think they were attractive before this. But the females will definitely see that tonight.

"Otousan?" Lee exclaimed, unable to conceal his excitement. "Let's take a family picture!"

"That's a great idea, Lee," She agreed. It's been a long time since they took one. The last family picture was when their mother died 10 years ago. Gai went into his bedroom and took out a digital camera he bought 2 years ago but never used.

"Here, let me do this otousan," Tenten told him. She placed the camera on top of the TV and adjusted the position. "Lee, otousan… Why don't we sit on the couch? Otousan you should sit in the middle," she directed. "Ok we got 5 seconds." She pressed a few buttons and ran to the couch. She took a seat next to Gai and they smiled for the camera.

* * *

"Ino, are you sure you don't want a ride to the ball with us?" Ino's mother asked her, watching her daughter from behind the counter.

"No, I'm waiting for my friend to pick me up," Ino insisted, smiling at her parents. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"Alright," her father agreed. "Remember to lock the front door and switch on the alarm."

"I will," Ino reassured them. "I'll see you there." The blonde watched her parents walk out the door and get into the car with the Nara's and the Akimichi's since they decided to car pool. Ino sat behind the counter in her family's flower shop. She glanced at her reflection in the glass window. She looked gorgeous, she had to admit. She wanted to wear a backless dress but thought it'll be a little too revealing. Besides, Gaara did not seem the type who would appreciate a woman who'd reveal a lot of skin. Not to mention since the ball was outdoors and at night, it might be cold. Hence, she decided on a one-sided long Grecian dress that floated behind her when she walked. The ice blue silver colour of the dress brought out the beauty of her cerulean eyes.

She stood up and walked over to a flower pot which contained white roses. It was her favourite flower. She picked one up and inhaled the sweet scent. Maybe she should give a stem to Gaara. However, the white carnation meant innocence which does not represent the rebellious air that Gaara had. She strolled over to another vase and smiled. "Perfect," she breathed out and snipped a single red carnation. It means admiration. Although she was sorry with her outward brashness to him and was a little annoyed with his forward attitude, she did admire him. He was strong, honest and considerate. She knew that if she insisted on payment for the modelling contract, he would have paid her the money. She knew he'd make a great friend.

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened and the person she was waiting arrived. Ino's smile widened and she turned around to greet Gaara. "You're here," Ino greeted him and gave him a one over. She let out soft breath at his appearance. He sure knows how to clean up. Although that bad boy persona was still there but it was more refined. "You look great," Ino told him appreciatively and walked over to where the 5ft 11 man stood. Gaara wore a dark brown Prada suit that was unbuttoned. His crisp white shirt was fitted perfectly and hugged his every muscle. The top two buttons were unbuttoned and the black tie he had on was loosened. His crimson hair was styled so it seemed like he just came out of bed but in a very model-like way. "Here," Ino reached for his breast pocket and placed the red rose in it. She stood back and looked at the flower placement. The rose complimented him a lot giving a more romantic feel to his already bad boy front.

Gaara looked down at the rose. "Thank you," he told her, their eyes meeting. He noticed her cheeks flushed and he felt a little embarrassed at the brief close contact. When he first walked through the door and laid eyes upon Ino, his heartbeat accelerated. She looked angelic. Although she did not wear a revealing dress which he thought she would, she went with a more demure approach. However, to him, she appeared very sultry with her blood red lips and thick eye lashes. "You look…." he trailed off, unable to think right.

Ino laughed. "I know. I look good." Her azure eyes sparkled. "Well we should go now. We don't want to be late," she told him, looping her right arm with his. Gaara froze upon the contact but regained his composure.

"The car is this way," he told her tugging her in the direction of his red Ferrari car.

* * *

"Wow…." Tenten and Lee breathed out. The entire forest looked like Christmas in the night except for without the reindeer and Santa Claus. There was a rather large path to where the ball was held. On the ground was a large red cloth ,which expanded from the entrance where the guests were dropped off by the shuttle bus and also where the parking lot was for those who chose to drive, to the opening where the charity ball was situated. It'll take a 5 minute walk to get there not that any of the guests would mind. The sight was really breathtaking and the air was cool. The trees that surrounded the wide path were strewn with ornaments and lights of different shapes and sizes that were donated by every family in Konoha. It shone brightly in the night sky. At the end of the path a huge arch of red roses, lavenders, tulips and orchids greeted the guests.

"Neji did well," Gai acknowledged as he stepped into the opening where the charity ball was. Tenten smiled. He really did do well. Of course it took her help but he did the most work. The entire place looked breath taking. At the north point of the opening a large stage was put up for the band to play at. Towards the west side was the buffet table which was 100 meters long and 100 tables that can seat 1000 people. On the east side was another buffet table which was equal in length and had another 100 tables. At the northeast corner was the VIP corner where the sponsors, VIPs and also the mayor sat. 100 meters away from the flower arch, where the entrance was, were the portable toilets. In the middle of the opening were the dance area and also where people mingled around to chat. At the south side of the opening, there is a big tent the size of a large cottage where the caterers get to place their food and drinks. The forest or trees that surrounded the opening was dressed in more lighting and ornaments. There were also 12, 20ft tall outdoor arena lighting, situated at the edges of the greenery, that were used to illuminate the ball. Although the tall lights were bright, however, different bulbs were used to create a more romantic feel. Thus, the light were dimmed and gave everyone a golden glow.

It looked like everyone in Konoha was there. Everyone was simply stunning since they dressed their best. Most of the town's people wore evening dresses and suits but some did wear Kimonos as well as Yukatas. Even the children were dressed to the nines. "My rival and Asuma-san is here," Gai exclaimed. "I shall go and greet them. You kids have fun." He smiled before walking over to his friends.

Tenten looked over at Lee who had his eyes focused on the buffet table. She laughed. "Lee. Why don't you see what there is to eat. And if you don't mind bring me a glass of juice," she told him. "I'll go find the gang." He gave her a smile and a 'ping' and was off to the buffet table. At a distance, Tenten saw a group of girls giggling and eying at her brother. Yes, she knew once there was less hair gel and with a little sprucing up, he would start getting noticed. Maybe he'll find a girlfriend soon.

She started to walk in the direction of the dance floor when she bumped into Hiashi and Neji. "Oh… hello," Tenten smiled at the two man.

"Tenten," Hiashi welcomed her and pulled her into a fatherly hug. "You look radiant tonight."

"Thank you," Tenten replied, feeling the heat creep up to her cheeks as she felt Neji's eyes on her.

"Neji told me that this ball was all your doing," Hiashi pressed on. "You did a great job."

Tenten smiled. "Well I helped him outline the plan but the decorations and the planning was really all him." She looked over at Neji and their eyes met. Tenten beckoned Hiashi to come closer and she whispered to him. "I really do think Neji needs a secretary. He's too proud to share his workload."

"I feel the same way, my dear. He's too stubborn for his own good but its because he's a Hyuuga," Hiashi replied a little loudly so that his nephew could overhear them. Tenten giggled softly.

"See Neji, even your uncle thinks you need a secretary," Tenten told him. Neji wore a black suit that fitted perfectly with his lean body and he also had on a dark blue tie over a mint green shirt. He looked handsome especially with his locks tied in a low ponytail.

"I'll think about it," he reassured his uncle.

His uncle nodded satisfied with Neji's answer. "Well I'll leave you two to be. I need to have a small discussion with the mayor and the other CEOs."

Neji watched his uncle walk away and turned his attention to Tenten. He noticed her swollen rose red lips, her high cheek bones and also her large almond eyes. Suddenly, the makeup made her features stand out more. When he first saw her, he felt his breath hitch inside his throat. He couldn't believe this was the double-bun haired, tomboy girl he grew up and trained with. He never once saw his best friend as a woman but, today, he finally did.

Tenten noticed his stare on her. "Do you like it?" she smiled at him, holding her arms out and making a slow 360 degree spin so he could see her Kimono.

"Hn," he replied. Truth to be told, he thought it looked damn good on her. The kimono hugged her curves and accentuated her beauty even more.

"It's my mothers," she told him, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I always wanted to wear it but I could never fit it until now." She looked up at him and smiled. "It's beautiful don't you think."

"Yes," he nodded, taking in her entire being. "It is."

"So where's Sakura and Hinata?" she asked him, looking out into the sea of people.

"They went to the dance area," he explained.

"Let's go find them," She told him and walked into the sea of people.

* * *

"Ji-ji," Naruto called out, scanning the crowd for any signs of his father. He sighed. "He's probably after some girl," he reassured himself. He walked into the crowd and looked for anyone he might recognise when he finally saw Gaara and Ino talking with Lee. "Gaara, Ino, Lee," the blond called out, grinning when they saw him and waved.

"Naruto," Lee greeted him and gave him a bear hug.

"Lee, you're not wearing any hair gel," Naruto said surprised, feeling soft locks of hair against his cheeks.

"Tenten convinced me and otousan to let our hair relax for tonight," Lee replied, smiling widely.

"It looks good, Lee," Naruto told him, taking in his wavy hair. "You should keep it like this." True enough the man he secretly nicknamed thick eyebrows was very striking tonight. He looked like a model who stepped out from the Sandaime era. He never knew he was this good looking. Heck he's a guy and he thought Lee looked hot.

"That's what I told him," Gaara uttered quietly. He wore a dark brown suit with a white shirt and a black tie. Even though he was the heir of Subaku Airlines, he still had that rebellious air around him what with his 'ai' tattoo and long-ish crimson hair. Gaara was glad that he finished his round and brief chats with the VIPs. Now, he got to relax and have fun with his friends.

Naruto smiled, knowing that Lee would not listen and gel his hair back the next day. Suddenly, Naruto saw the two cups that Lee held in his arms. "Lee, is that alcohol?" he asked him worriedly. The last thing they need was a drunken Lee smashing his way around the ball.

"No, it's Konoha's finest juice," Lee told him. "It's for Tenten and the other is for this beautiful flower," he bowed slightly and handed a glass to Ino who was quietly standing by Gaara's side.

She blushed prettily at the gesture. "Thank you, Lee." She told him, hoping she got his name right.

"Don't worry," Gaara told Naruto. "I checked the punch. No one spiked it."

Naruto nodded, feeling himself ease a little. He looked over at the stunning blond. She wore a pale blue-ish silver long Grecian dress that showed off her shoulders and hugged her body in all the right places. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with wisps of loose hair framing her face. Any guy would give her a triple take. "This is Tenten's brother," Naruto told her. She looked at Lee in surprise and smiled. "Lee, Ino here goes to the same university as Tenten, Sasuke and I."

"It's nice to meet you Lee," Ino told him, smiling at the green beast of Konoha. She did not have many friends but the few friends she had, she'll treat them like gold. She stuck a hand out to shake his hand.

"We don't do that here," Lee told her, pulling her into one of his famous hugs. Ino stuck out her hand with the drink so she would not spill it as she felt his muscular body envelope hers.

Gaara looked over at the pair with annoyance. "Lee," Naruto warned. "You're not supposed to do that to Gaara's date."

Lee let go of Ino and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Gaara. You can do that to my girlfriend in the future."

"She's not my girlfriend," Gaara maintained, his face passive. "She works for me."

Ino glared at him. "I'm doing the airline company's campaign," she explained, glancing over at Naruto and then Lee.

They nodded. "You are a model," Lee exclaimed. "With a flower as beautiful as you, being a model is very befitting."

Ino blushed again. Lee was very charming. Gaara tried not to role his eyes at his best friend. Only Lee could charm a woman and not know he was hitting on her as well.

"Where are Tenten and the rest?" Naruto asked the red haired.

"I've yet to see them," he told Naruto. Gaara glanced at Ino and Lee who seemed to strike up an immediate friendship. "Why don't we find them?" he told the blond haired man.

Naruto shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"There you guys are," Tenten called out with Neji following behind her. "We looked all over the place." Sakura and Hinata turned around in the direction of her voice and smiled. Kiba and Shino were also there and gave a curt nod towards Tenten and Neji. "You must be Shino. It's nice to meet you finally," Tenten told the quiet man who wore dark tinted glasses and a very expensive dark blue Armani suit. He was handsome in a quiet way and had a mysterious air that she was sure drew a lot of female suitors.

"Likewise," Shino told her.

"Don't mind him," Kiba told her, grinning widely. "He doesn't talk much like Neji here," he stated, laughing a little while Neji gave him glare. Tenten smiled as she took in his dark gray yukata with silver details. To her, he looked like a silver wolf, tall and muscular with dark rugged good looks.

"I love your yukata," she told him, admiring the fabric.

"I love your kimono," Kiba retorted honestly back, flashing her grin. "Or rather the person in it." Tenten blushed at the comment. Behind her, irritable vibes pulsated from a certain Hyuuga male.

"You did a great job on the ball, Nejikun," Sakura told her boyfriend, tiptoeing to give him a peck on his cheek. Tenten turned around to see Sakura hug her boyfriend of 4 years. They look really good together, she told herself for the millionth time. Sakura wore a long red empire waist dress which displayed her small waist. It also had a slit on the right side that started mid thigh which revealed her long legs. She had her soft pink hair in large curls and it tumbled a few inches above her waist. For her makeup she went for the smokey eye and pale pink lips. She looked beautiful. Next to Neji, they both looked like the golden couple of Konoha which they very much are. Both of them are attractive and smart.

Hinata flushed at the sight of affection from her cousin and Sakura. Sure it was romantic and sweet but she felt uncomfortable watching them. Shino nudged a drink at her direction and she smiled at him. She took a few gulps of juice and calmed down. "Tenten, you look beautiful," Hinata told her friend.

Tenten looked over to her and gave her a soft smile. "You look good too, Hinata." It was true Hinata looked very attractive. She wore a lavender coloured kimono with silver, white and dark blue embroidered doves on it. She wore her short, dark hair in soft waves and pinned a lavender shaped diamond encrusted clip behind her left ear. Her skin was clear and pale. She had on black eyeliner and red lip gloss. She was the epitome of Japanese beauty.

"Where's Lee?" Hinata asked her, looking around for her brother.

Tenten scanned the crowds as well. "I'm not sure. He was supposed to get me a drink. He's taking a really long time."

As if on cue, Lee and the others found them. "Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto called out from a distance.

Lee walked over to his sister and passed a glass of juice to her. She looked inside noticing her half-empty glass. "I got thirsty," he told her sheepishly. Tenten smiled and drank the leftover punch quickly. She placed the glass on the empty tray of a waiter who happened to walk by.

"Tenten," Ino rushed to her and hugged her. "Why didn't you call me?" Ino pouted.

"Sorry I was a little busy," Tenten apologised.

"Yeah, Gaara told me that you helped organise the entire ball," Ino looked at her proudly. "You should have done interior designing for your major instead."

"Maybe I should have," Tenten laughed. "But it was all Neji really. I just helped a little," she told Ino, pointing towards the tall Hyuuga.

"I met Lee," the blonde told her excitedly. "He's so charming."

Beside her, Gaara joined Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino in their conversation about their latest developments over the past 4 years. Well, Lee, Naruto and Kiba talked but the other 3 quiet men listened and added in comments here and there.

"Oh Ino, this is Hinata and also Sakura," Tenten introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata," Ino embraced the petite woman. "You're so cute," she told Hinata at which she received a shy smile and blush.

"Ino-pig," Sakura slowly uttered, not knowing whether it was her long lost primary school friend.

The blond turned to look at the pink-haired female. "Forehead girl?" Ino said slowly and then broke into a huge grin.

"It is you," Sakura laughed, hugging her long lost friend.

"My gosh. It's been years," Ino replied, releasing Sakura.

Tenten and Hinata stood and watched the two friends greet each other. "You know each other," Hinata asked timidly.

"We lost contact when I entered a different high school. We both went to Suna Elementary school together," Sakura explained. She turned her attention towards Ino again. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You never gave me your new number at all silly," Ino told her, smiling. "I would have gone to your house but I don't know where that is."

Sakura laughed again and together the four of them caught up on lost time.

* * *

Sasuke stood beside the mayor and made small talk with the other VIPs. It's now 8.30pm and he mingled with the VIPs for an hour now. Beside him Kurenai laughed and told a short story on something that happened while she was filming their drama 'Late Nights'. A group of young adolescent giggling girls came and asked for his autograph which he gave. He wanted badly to go look for Tenten, Lee, Naruto or Ino. He kept on making small glances to the crowd in case he spotted them but to no avail. He wanted to excuse himself and search for them but he could not since it was rude.

"Uchiha-san," A man in his 50s came towards him. He was still handsome in his old age. Sasuke noticed that he had the same pearly eyes as the girl he met a few days ago.

"Please call me Sasuke," Sasuke told him in his quiet, baritone voice. He extended out his hand and it was gripped firmly by the man. "And you are?" He asked again politely.

"Hyuuga Hiashi," the man smiled, his eyes crinkling. "You are a guest at my hotel. How is your stay? Are you comfortable?"

"The hotel is good. I have no complaints," Sasuke honestly replied.

"Very good," Hiashi said, nodding. "I heard that you requested for a standard room. Would you like to be upgraded to a suite?"

"It's very kind of you," Sasuke bowed slightly. "But I do not require a bigger room. Just the basic room will do."

Hiashi nodded, impressed by the down to earth young man. He thought that Sasuke would be arrogant but he was pleasantly surprised.

"Sasuke! How Tenten would be pleased to meet you!" A loud, cheerful voice startled them from behind.

"Gai-san," Hiashi acknowledged his friend. "You know this young man?"

Gai gave his bear crushing hug to his friend and then to Sasuke who cringed in pain. "This here is my future son-in-law," Gai revealed, patting Sasuke on the back.

Hiashi appeared startled. "Tenten's fiancé?" he asked Sasuke, looking at the young man for his answer.

"Boyfriend," Sasuke replied.

"They have my blessing," Gai said, beaming at Sasuke. "Tenten is waiting for you. She should be in the centre area near the dance floor."

"Thank you…" Sasuke said, unsure of what to call him. "uncle…" The young actor looked at Gai for his reaction.

"Don't be shy," Gai said excitedly. "Call me otousan." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, Sasuke," Hiashi joined in. "Go and look for Tenten. You must be bored standing around old folks like us," He urged Sasuke. "Don't worry about the mayor. I'll deal with him. Besides you've been here for an hour already," He added, upon seeing Sasuke's hesitance and furtive glance to the mayor.

"Have fun!" Gai told him, pushing him into the crowd.

"Thank you…. Otousan," Sasuke told him, gratefully. He walked into the crowd which seemed to part a little when he came walking by. He scanned the crowd and gave a tiny smile when he saw his girlfriend deep in conversation with her friends.

* * *

"So, Ino. You're the one who gave Tenten a makeover," Sakura asked Ino, impressed. "I tried to give her one years ago."

"Yeah, I showed her what to do with her hair and what clothes look good on her," Ino babbled on. "But the product of today," she looked at Tenten appreciatively. "That's all Tenten. I doubt I could have done any better."

"What happened?" Sakura turned her attention to Tenten.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked the pink haired female.

"For you to want to change," Hinata added, her voice soft.

Ino laughed. "You guys don't know. It's because of someone," She said, mysteriously. Sakura smiled widely while Hinata walked in closer.

"Who?" Sakura and Hinata both asked.

"My boyfriend," Tenten revealed, watching for both their reactions.

True enough both of them looked shocked but it was at something behind her rather than from her statement. "Oh My God," Sakura gasped, at the sight of her favourite idol. "Sasukekun,"she quietly mouthed to herself.

"Brother-in-law," Lee voiced out, his mouth widening into a toothy grin.

"What?" Tenten asked, confused only to have her slender body enveloped by strong arms.

"Found you," a deep, soft voice breathed into her ears.

_**TBC…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I really had fun writing this chapter and I think my writing has improved a lot. I'm getting my writing abilities back.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. **

**It's been a month to 6 weeks since I last updated. I wanted to. But my email got hacked and I couldn't even enter it. All the data I had for this chapter of Heaven's tale was gone and I had to start it all over again from scratch. I tried for 2 weeks to open my email hoping that I'll be able to sign in but to no avail. In the end, I managed to write it all down and to tell you the truth it's much better than the original one. Much more detailed but yet the dialogues is a little lacking. In the end, I doubt I can make it any better. So here it is.**

**To my friend **_**Julie Ahn**_**, who I hope will be reading this. Please PM my fanfiction account. I want to give you my new msn and email account. I've been so worried and truthfully I tried to hunt you down on the net but to no avail.**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the abrupt ending. The ball scene is longer than I expected to be. The next chapter will be out by the end of this week or Monday.**

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**_To my friend Julie Ahn, please PM me cause I changed my Msn messenger._**

**For the first time. I am submitting my fic on time. I did promise Sunday or Monday. Anyway, this chapter is 900 words more than the precious chapter. At 8000+ words, it's my longest chapter to date.**

**Now on with the chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Oh My God," Sakura gasped, at the sight of her favourite idol. "Sasukekun," she quietly mouthed to herself.

"Brother-in-law," Lee voiced out, his mouth widening into a toothy grin.

"What?" Tenten asked, confused only to have her slender body enveloped by strong arms.

"Found you," a deep, soft voice breathed into her ears.

"What took you so long?" Tenten asked him, her voice soft, and a big smile on her face. She did not care for the answer. She was really glad he was here. Now, she can introduce him to her friends.

"The mayor," Sasuke told her briefly, inhaling her coconut shampoo. He was not one for public displays of affection but he wanted to surprise Tenten. He also noticed the long furtive glances of other males at the ball and he wanted to tell them that she was his.

"How did you get away?" The stunning brunette asked him, feeling his cheeks on her neck.

"Your father," Sasuke told her, grateful for Gai's intrusion.

"Brother-in-law!" Lee exclaimed, joining in their embrace by wrapping his own arms around them. Yep, they were one happy family.

"Lee," Tenten sputtered. "I can't breath."

Lee released them, willingly. "Lee," Sasuke said, acknowledging his girlfriend's brother. He too released his embrace on Tenten. Lee looked different what with his wavy hair and traditional outfit. Sasuke did think that Lee was attractive since he had a body that any male would envy but seeing his transformation he thought that Tenten's entire family must be a hidden gem. Although Lee and Gai had a more vibrant outlook in life, he was glad they accepted him for his stoic self.

"Teme," Naruto grinned, combing his hair with his fingers. "That was some entrance you made." Sasuke looked over at the 6ft blonde. He had not seen Naruto for a few weeks. Although, they had a rivalry but Sasuke did consider him his best friend. He was comfortable around the man, so comfortable that he can outwardly express himself despite his indifferent appearance. Naruto also seemed to understand him, even though most of Sasuke's thoughts were unsaid. Naruto looked good; he wore an orange yukata with his family's emblem sown into the back. His hair was in his usual spikes. His roguish boyish looks were heightened by his whiskers etched into his cheeks. Sasuke was sure that after tonight Naruto will be one of Konoha's eligible bachelors.

"Dobe," Sasuke uttered in monotone. "You never called," he told his best friend, annoyed.

"Would it kill you to call Naruto for a change?" Ino replied with no ounce of anger evident in her voice. She smiled to herself, although Sasuke and Naruto called each other crude names but for them it was terms of endearment.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed quickly, throwing an arm around Ino's shoulder. "Teme..." he growled upon seeing a glare from his onyx best friend.

Tenten stood beside her boyfriend, smiling. Oh how she missed this scenario.

* * *

Neji was not pleased with what he saw. A few moments ago he was talking to Gaara about his latest project when Lee called out 'brother-in-law'. The young Hyuuga followed Lee's gaze to see an actor stroll over towards their group and embrace Tenten from behind.

"Damn. She's off the market," Kiba stated, eying the brunette. "I was going to ask her out for a date," Kiba uttered softly to Shino. Neji, who was standing beside Kiba, stiffened at the remark. Neji did not believe a word Kiba said. He was certain that Sasuke was just a friend of Tenten who happened to be happy to meet her.

Gaara smirked from where he stood while watching his pale-eyed friend. Gaara noticed the hint of emotion flicker across his face. It was subtle but it was there. "They've been together for 3 years and a half," Gaara told Kiba while observing Neji's mannerisms. He smirked inwardly upon seeing Neji clench his fists unconsciously. Yep, he enjoyed torturing his friend.

Suddenly, Neji had an urge to down an entire bottle of vodka. He felt annoyed. Tenten not only went to another university without any notice and failed to keep in touch with him but she also got herself a boyfriend. Not to mention the sight of Sakura swooning over the raven-haired man only fuelled his irritation. For God's sake, he was right there.

Tenten pulled Sasuke closer to her circle of friends. "Everybody," she announced, looking from one person to another. "This is Sasuke."

Oh Neji knew who he was. He was Uchiha Sasuke and, according to Sakura, Japan's latest heartthrob. Sakura talks about him endlessly and makes him watch Sasuke's dramas with her. With his luck, she would talk about Sasuke for the next few weeks now that she has seen him in person.

"Sasuke," Tenten continued. "This is, from left, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Gaara, Hinata and Sakura. I'm sure you know who the others are," she replied, gesturing towards Lee, Naruto and Ino.

"Finally, I meet Tenten's friends," Sasuke told them briefly, mentally taking note of their names. While maintaining an indifferent face, he took in their faces. He was greeted by smiling faces except for Shino, Neji and Gaara who just nodded in his direction. Well, only Shino and Gaara nodded, Neji just looked intently at him in recognition. His eyes paused at a familiar face and he was a little surprised to see the petite female that he met twice before. He almost did not recognise Hinata as she was dressed up in her lavender Kimono. She looked like a Japanese doll. Sensing, Sasuke's eyes on her, both their eyes met and her eyes widened at the eye contact. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly turned her attention towards the ground.

Sasuke felt Tenten wrap her hands around his and tugged him to the direction of a not-too-happy-looking man. Sasuke noted that he had the same eyes as Hinata. '_Must be siblings_' he thought, noticing the death glare he was receiving. He snickered to himself. '_yeah like that would kill me_.'

"This is Hyuuga Neji," Tenten explained, looking upwards to Sasuke. "He's my best friend."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, extending his right arm out for a handshake. He was a little surprised to hear that Tenten's best friend was a guy.

"Neji," Tenten hissed, glowering in the Hyuuga's direction.

Neji's eyes flickered to an angry Tenten who waited expectedly for him to return Sasuke's handshake. "Boyfriend?" he asked Sasuke, returning his handshake firmly.

Sasuke smirked at the strong grip. "Yes," he answered, returning the firm grasp with equal strength. Neji blinked at the power of Sasuke's handshake.

"I wanted you to meet him in person, Neji," Tenten explained, watching the two men release their grips.

"Hn," Neji replied, taking a quick look at Sasuke and then to Tenten. He knew he should be happy for his best friend but watching them together annoyed him. Especially since they looked… favourable for one another. He took in Sasuke's 6ft tall and lean stature next to Tenten's 5ft 6in slender physique. Even what they wore was similar with Sasuke wearing a midnight blue formal Yukata that had the crest of his family sown into his sleeves while Tenten had on a similar coloured Kimono. With Sasuke's pale skin, dark penetrating eyes and messy raven-coloured hair, he was what Sakura would deem tall, dark and handsome. Tenten matched him perfectly what with her beautiful appearance and sunny personality. They were like night and day.

Sasuke smirked inwardly, as he felt the cold stare of the Hyuuga. Sasuke knew that Neji was sizing him up. To anger Neji more, Sasuke snaked a protective arm around Tenten's small waist.

"Oh and this here is Haruno Sakura, Neji's girlfriend," Tenten smiled, pointing towards the pink haired female who made her way beside Neji's side.

"Hi," Sakura beamed, her emerald eyes sparkling. "Sorry about Neji," she told Sasuke, looping an arm around her boyfriend's arm. "He's doesn't seem approachable at first but he's like that to people he just met," she explained, looking expectedly at her boyfriend. "Right, Neji," she asked him.

"Hn," Neji voiced out.

Sasuke nodded, glancing at Sakura who was smiling at him. He knew she was a fan. He could sense one from so far away. Besides the way she looked at him with stars in her eyes seemed obvious enough.

A vein appeared on Neji's forehead when a dreamy sigh escaped from Sakura's lips.

'You're embarrassing yourself, Sakura,' Ino mouthed to her friend from behind Sasuke, to which Sakura failed to take notice.

"Since everyone's here," Kiba said, noticing the hostility radiating from a certain Hyuuga. "Let's eat."

"Finally," Lee exclaimed, patting his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "I need to go to the toilet first," she told Gaara. "Save me a seat?"

"Hn," Gaara told her, noticing that Lee had started his leave. "Lee. Wait," Gaara voiced out to his best friend.

Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Hinata followed in Gaara's direction. "Do you think there'd be ramen?" Naruto asked Hinata, who merely smiled and shook her head.

"Shino, remember not to feed your pet cockroach, Trivia in the open," Kiba reminded his quiet friend. "Ino doesn't seem the type who'd appreciate that."

"Hn," Shino agreed, patting his pocket to make sure his pet was there.

"Everyone's leaving," Tenten said, peering over Neji's shoulders. "Let's eat," she told Sasuke.

"Neji, come on," Sakura told her boyfriend, yanking his hand and quickening her pace to catch up with Tenten and Sasuke.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lee found a table that was empty and situated near the buffet table. He too found an extra chair and placed it at the table since there were 11 people.

"Do you have to return to the VIP section?" Tenten asked her boyfriend, her brown eyes in worry.

"No," Sasuke told her, reassuringly. "They won't miss me."

Tenten's face broke into a smile. "Good," she told him. "I'll go get us some appetisers," she told Sasuke again. "Don't worry Lee, I'll make sure I get you a plateful," She laughed upon hearing her brother's stomach rumble.

"I'll get us something to drink," Sasuke told her, standing up from his chair. "Lee, you want one?" he asked the thick eye browed male.

"If it's not too much trouble," Lee grinned, making no move to leave the table for some food. He was staying behind while the others go get their food. Lee wanted to make sure that no one else would snag their table.

Sasuke made his way to the beverage area. It consisted of 3 huge round dining tables where each of them is for a different type of beverage which is the punch concoction, alcoholic drinks, and coffee and tea. Piles of glasses were placed on the tables. He went over to the fruit juice section and noticed a certain female filling a glass with juice. He, then, took 3 glasses and proceeded to join her. "Hinata," he said his baritone voice clear, Sasuke reached over for another ladle and began to fill in his 3 glasses.

"Yes," Hinata returned, placing the ladle back into the huge punch bowl that was the size of a bathtub. Her eyes widened as she realised who it belonged to. "S-Sasuke-san," she said, meekly, grasping her drink tightly and carefully so she would not spill it all over his Yukata.

"I didn't know you were Tenten's friend?" Sasuke told her, placing his ladle back into the bowl.

"I'I didn't k-know you were her b-boyfriend," she retorted back, surprised at his friendliness.

"Hn," he turned to her, his dark eyes piercing. "I didn't bring your DVD," he said, quietly.

"A-ah," she said, suddenly remembering that she asked him for Kurenai's signature. "It's o-ok. Y-you wouldn't k-know I was h-here."

"You didn't even give me your address," Sasuke spoke.

"O-oh," Hinata replied, suddenly feeling very foolish. "S-sorry," she apologised. "Y-you can pass i-it to Tenten. She'll g-give it back to m-me."

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. Hinata face reddened as he still looked at her rather intently. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Hinata looked at him surprised. "W-who?" she asked him, watching his back retreat into the crowd.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, still holding the three glasses. "Come," he told her plainly.

Hinata trudged along behind him, only to find herself at the VIP section. She bumped into Sasuke's back when he stopped abruptly.

"Sasuke!" A melodious voice, exclaimed. "Where did you go for the past hour?"

Sasuke ignored her question and stepped back to reveal Hinata. "Hinata, I would like you to meet…"

"K-kurenai-san," Hinata gaped at her idol, who was standing right there in front of her.

"Oh," Kurenai turned to Hinata, smiling and standing up from her seat. "So you are Hinata," she smiled politely, placing her wine on the table. "It's good to meet you," she told the petite Hyuuga, pulling her into a friendly hug. "Sasuke, here, told me about how big a fan you are."

Hinata's face reddened. She was unable to speak and feeling rather faint.

Kurenai placed her hands on her hip. "You never told me that your girlfriend is so cute and attractive," she scolded at Sasuke.

"A-ano," Hinata replied, her voice quiet. "I-I'm not his g-girlfriend."

Kurenai smiled back. "Is that so?" Kurenai laughed. "My bad."

"Tenten is over there," Sasuke pointed at his girlfriend who was over at the buffet bar and in deep conversation with a guy.

"Wow," Kurenai breathed. "She's beautiful," she observed. "And that guy next to her, he's not too bad himself," she looked over at him, checking him out.

Hinata turned around to see Neji. "He's my c-cousin," she told Kurenai.

"And he's too young," a voice drawled out, a little hint of jealousy. He took another drag of his cigarette and released smoke into the night air.

Kurenai laughed, wrapping her arms around the man's waist. "I know," she told him. "And what did I say about smoking at the ball?" she told him, a hint of a smile on her face. She took the cigarette from his hands and threw it to the ground. She then dug her shoe into the cigarette bud, putting out the fire.

"Asuma-san," Sasuke greeted the tall man, who looked over at him in acknowledgement. Asuma was kurenai's husband and also a teacher at Suna High School.

"Sasuke," Asuma started. "You did a good job on the drama?" Asuma told him, grasping Kurenai's wine glass on the table and took a sip.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, a little surprised by the compliment.

"But that kiss," Asuma started, placing the glass back on the table. "Was it really necessary?" Asuma told him, getting a little angry.

Kurenai sighed. "It's just a job."

Asuma ignored her and pulled her into an embrace. He, then, tipped his wife back and kissed her senseless. "Now, that is a kiss," he told Sasuke, wiping the red lipstick from his mouth. His wife giggled next to him, smoothing down her hair in place.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the makeout session, not knowing what to do or say. He looked over at Hinata who seemed about to faint at the scene in front of her and held her upper arm softly yet firmly. "Let's go back to the others, Hinata," he told her, quietly. He released her arm when she nodded.

"It's good to meet you Hinata," Kurenai hugged her again.

Hinata smiled a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you," Hinata told Sasuke, after they were a few paces away from Kurenai and Asuma.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, noticing the shy smile she gave him.

* * *

Tenten was at the salad section filling her plate with lettuce, chicken breasts, carrots, mushrooms, cheese, cherry tomatoes and regular red tomatoes. "That's a lot of tomatoes," a deep voice, told her, taking a glance on her plate.

"Yeah, Sasuke loves them," Tenten told him, smiling at the person next to her. She took a glance at the person's plate. "That's a lot of lettuce and chicken breasts," she uttered. "I didn't know you were on a diet."

Neji smirked. "I'm not. Sakura is," he told Tenten, placing the plate on the table and filling another plate with quiches, sushi and bite-size sandwiches.

Tenten grinned. "I know," she laughed. "Can you pass me another plate, please?" She told Neji, who handed her another plate. She then proceeded to fill her plate with sushi, chicken rolls and bread sticks.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Neji voiced out.

Tenten turned to the tall Hyuuga. "I wanted you to meet him," she explained again. "Isn't that better than just telling you?" she pressed, and then turned her attention back towards the buffet table. "Besides, if I hadn't found out about you and Sakura, I doubt you would have told me about the two of you," she told him, reaching out for the olive oil and sprinkling it over the salad.

"I would," Neji defended himself.

"Seriously," Tenten turned to him yet again. "Sakura would have told me not you."

Neji sighed."Fine." He knew when he lost.

"Fine," Tenten said, a smile gracing her face. "So what do you think of him?"

"Who?"

"Sasuke," Tenten pressed.

"He seems… pleasant," he replied,eventually.

"Uh-huh and…" Tenten asked, wanting to know more.

"He seems to make you happy."

"It's good that you noticed," Tenten told him grinning.

Neji looked at her, wryly. "How's job hunting?" he asked Tenten, wanting to change the subject.

"Well I got accepted by all the jobs I applied," Tenten told him, dryly. "But for all the wrong reasons. No one wanted a female engineer and if they did it's only for eye candy," she said, exasperated. "They didn't even take me seriously." She picked up the other plate and sighed. "Truthfully, I think it'll take a while for me to find a job."

"Hn," Neji replied, smirking inwardly as an idea hit him. He picked up his other plate and turned to her. "Why not work for me?" At first he thought it was a crazy idea. But once he thought it through, it made a lot of sense to hire Tenten.

"What do you need a mechanical engineer for?" Tenten asked him. "You're in the hotel business."

"I don't need an engineer," Neji admitted, truthfully. Tenten sighed."But I do need a secretary."

"Who? Me?" Tenten raised an eyebrow. "However grateful I am for this offer, I can't accept it," Tenten answered, turning his offer down. "I'm not even qualified."

"I need someone I can trust," he told her.

"What does trust have to do with this?" Tenten asked him.

"My uncle did find me a secretary," Neji explained. "Well, several."

Tenten looked at him in surprise. "Several? What happened to them?"

"I fired them," Neji spoke.

"What? Why?" Tenten pressed on.

"They kept on making attempts to seduce me," Neji said, bluntly.

"Ok," Tenten stated, their eyes meeting. "So let me get this straight," she pursed her full red lips together. "You want _me_ to work as _your_ secretary because you _trust_ that I won't _seduce_ you," she verbalised, agitated.

Neji thought it over. "Hn," he agreed. She was the perfect candidate. After helping him with the charity ball, he was sure of her abilities.

Tenten sighed. "I don't even have the qualifications, Neji."

"I'll ask the other secretaries to teach you," Neji insisted.

"Haven't you even thought of hiring a man or a much older person as your secretary," Tenten told him, placing the plates back on the table and folding them across her chest.

"I tried," Neji told her. "They left."

Tenten sighed. "Neji, maybe, if you were kinder to people you'd still have a secretary," she told him, exasperated. Neji only gave her a blank look. "Fine, I'll work for you," Tenten said finally. She was always unable to say no to him.

Neji smirked, at her reply. "But," Tenten paused. "If I find another job at an engineering company, I'll be able to leave."

He nodded, agreeing with her terms. "Only after the first 3 months."

"Good enough," Tenten smiled at him, picking up her two plates.

"You start on Monday," Neji informed her before making his way back to join Sakura and the others.

Tenten smiled while following Neji to their table. Well at least it was a job. Not something that she expected but it's still a job. Truthfully, she was taken aback by Neji's offer. However, she knew it was his way of easing her worries. She looked over at the table where Sasuke was and smiled. Seems like he was adjusting well since he was listening quietly to what Shino and Kiba said.

* * *

Ino closed the portable toilet door behind her. To her pleasant surprise, the toilet was clean and smelled like oranges. She took out a mini version of her floral perfume and spritz it on her wrists and neck. There was no way she was taking a chance. She did not want to smell horrible especially around the others. She smiled as she thought about how tonight went. Surprisingly, Gaara made a very good companion. She too did not expect to meet a lot of people. She did not have many friends but somehow she had a gut feeling that all of them would be close friends eventually.

Ino looked around at the east dining area to look for a sign of Gaara or maybe Naruto but she had no luck. Wandering aimlessly, she noticed a tuft of blonde hair that belonged to her childhood friend.

"Shikamaru," Ino happily called out, her arms wrapping around the shocked blonde's neck. She gave him a tight hug and pulled away. "What are you doing here you lazy ass? You didn't even tell me you were coming?" she looked at him accusingly, her azure eyes showing a tint of hurt.

"I came here with a friend," Shikamaru told her, hoping that she would not see past his lie.

Ino laughed. "Yeah right a friend made you come here. Even Chouji and I have a hard time to ask you to join social events," she verbalized, wincing at her remark. She licked her lips and gave Shikamaru a forced smile. "Your parents forced you huh?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru told her weakly.

"You could just have told me that," Ino replied, whacking his arm lightly. She gave him a sleazy smile which he noticed.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked her, shifting from one leg to another. Her look made him a little nervous.

"You're looking rather spiffy tonight," Ino retorted, taking in his dark gray Chanel suit with silver cufflinks and an unbuttoned white shirt which showed off his smooth, tanned skin.

"I wear this all the time," he defended himself, adjusting his cuffs.

"Yeah right," Ino scoffed. "You're dressed to impress, Shika," she told him, arms folded in front of her chest. She paused, undoing her arms and clenching a fistful of chiffon. "Is there anyone I should know about?" she asked him slowly, her face revealing distress.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No," he told her, his tone rather forceful. He watched as Ino smiled in relief.

"Would you like to join me for dinner? We got a table somewhere," Ino asked him hopefully. "You get to meet Tenten and all. Even Sakura's there," Ino added, hoping to tempt him to join her.

"I got some business to attend too," Shikamaru politely declined.

Ino looked crestfallen, as his words sank in. "Oh," she said quietly. "Well, then, I better get going. I'm sure Gaara is wondering where I am," Ino explained, looking at him uncertainly.

Shikamaru sighed. Women sure are troublesome creatures. "Hey, Ino," he called out, getting her attention. "I'll come over tomorrow."

The leggy blonde smiled widely at his statement. "That's great," she told him gratefully. "I'll show you the new studio. You're my first guest," she told him, while pointing a manicured finger at his finger. "Ja ne," she waved slightly, disappearing into the crowd in search of her companions.

Shikamaru watched her dress float behind her as she blended into the sea of people. Shikamaru hated lying to Ino. He was her best friend and they told each other everything. However, the feeling of guilt weighed heavily on his shoulder. He knew that Ino would not forgive him for what he did and so he decided to put off telling her till when he knew she was ready.

"Hey," a female approached him, her lightly make up face filled with concern. "Was that Ino?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru said quietly, a headache forming.

"When do I get to meet her?" She asked a hand on his shoulder.

"Soon," Shikamaru promised to her. "Let's go home," he told her eventually.

"Ok," She told him, hesitantly. "I am sorry," she grasped his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Don't be," Shikamaru told her reassuringly, placing a hand on the small of her back while they made their way to the exit.

* * *

**An hour passed by…**

"Let's go somewhere," Sasuke whispered to Tenten, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Tenten turned to look at him and smiled. Since everyone has finished eating, it was the best time to excuse themselves. Besides these days they rarely had time alone with one another since Sasuke was busy with work. Tenten stood up and Sasuke imitated her movements.

"We'll be going for a walk," Tenten announced, feeling Sasuke's hand rest on her hip. "I'll see you guys later," she told them, smiling shyly upon seeing her friends knowing faces.

Naruto snickered towards their retreating backs. "Play nice," he called out causing Tenten's cheeks to turn pink in embarrassment.

Sasuke turned around to give a smirk at his best friend. "Dobe," Sasuke uttered, amused.

A few moments later, Sasuke carried two wooden crates that he found near the beverage area to a spot at the edge of the wide field. From that spot, Tenten and Sasuke were able to watch the crowd from afar as well as have a little privacy. They sat down, both their shoulders brushing lightly.

"You did well," Sasuke expressed in his deep voice, looking over at the entire charity ball event. The decorations, location, stage, dance floor to the food were well thought out. Nothing was up to par but went beyond that.

"Thanks," Tenten told him appreciatively. Sasuke knew about her inclusion in the making of the charity ball since she told him over the phone earlier this morning. "Neji did most of the work though. I just planned." She shrugged, not thinking too much of it.

"Hn…" Sasuke smiled inwardly. Only Tenten would not make such a big deal out of her achievement.

"I got a job out of it too," Tenten articulated, relieved. "I was worried I might not be able to find a job. But I did."

"What Job?" Sasuke asked her.

"Neji offered me a job as his secretary," Tenten explained. "But after I find a suitable position in another company, I'll resign." She tugged a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, a little hesitant.

"Yeah," Tenten repeated, a hint of a smile gracing her face.

"Tomorrow," Sasuke started, his obsidian eyes piercing into her chocolate eyes. "Would you follow me to a place?"

Tenten smiled. "Yes," She agreed. "Where to?" She asked him, curious.

"You'll know tomorrow," he told her. "I'll pick you up."

Tenten took out a pen from inside her black clutch and plucked a green leaf from a nearby branch. She then proceeded to scribble down her address. "Don't lose it," Tenten teased him, handing the leaf over to Sasuke.

He smirked, taking a quick glance at the address to memorise it. "I won't," Sasuke promised, tucking the leaf into a pocket sewn inside his Yukata.

Suddenly, fireworks were released into the sky, the highlight of the entire night. It lit the night sky in shades of green, blue, red, yellow and purple. The lights were never ending and it was breathtakingly beautiful. "Fireworks," Tenten exclaimed, a tint of excitement in her voice. A hand cupped her cheeks, gently turning her face to the side to meet his.

He stroked her soft cool skin. "You're beautiful." Sasuke's voice floated in the night. He took in her glowing skin, plump red lips, slender neck and almond shaped eyes. She was enticing.

Tenten laughed, her harmonious voice carried by a breeze. "Uchiha Sasuke," Tenten began, her dark eyes widening beneath her thick long lashes. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?" he asked, not waiting for her answer as he captured her lips in a lingering soft kiss.

* * *

Sakura wrapped her hands around her boyfriend's neck, her head resting on Neji's chest. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night. She met Sasuke-kun, her boyfriend had agreed to dance with her and she hung out with her friends.

She sighed happily, feeling Neji's arms pull her body closer towards him. She tilted upwards to take in his sharp jaw and beautiful pale eyes. "I had fun tonight," she breathed out, her emerald eyes alluring.

"Hn," Neji answered back, a hint of a smile on his face as their bodies move to the beat of the music.

"Don't Tenten and Sasuke make a gorgeous couple?" Sakura gushed, her long cotton candy hair swaying slightly in the breeze.

"Hn," Neji told her, unable to answer. He did not hate Sasuke but he felt an uneasy feeling whenever he saw the Uchiha. However, he did notice that Tenten and Sasuke looked good together. He just did not want to admit it.

"They're definitely serious with one another," she continued, sighing dreamily. "Did you see the way they look at one another? So romantic," she admired with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hn," Neji answered his girlfriend. It was true, Sasuke only looked at Tenten. He hardly even glanced at any other female. Only when he was spoken to did Sasuke meet the gaze of any female.

"That must be how we look like when our eyes meet," Sakura looked up at him expectedly, waiting for his answer.

"Yes," Neji answered, a small smile graced his usually indifferent face.

Sakura smiled, resting her head on his firm chest. "You know," Sakura told him, the spark in her emerald eyes dimming.

"Hn."

"I think Naruto is ignoring me," Sakura voiced out, her eyes downcast.

"It's only your imagination," Neji reassured her.

"No, seriously, he hasn't talked to me since he came back," Sakura explained, her eyes flaring with anger as she looked at her boyfriend. "Tonight, he barely said a word to me. How do you explain that?"

"I don't think he realised he did," Neji told her. It was Naruto after all.

Sakura thought about what he said for a second. "Yeah…" she uttered softly, thinking about the blue eyed blonde haired man. "Everyone he knew is here after all," she convinced herself. She tiptoed and placed a quick peck on her boyfriend's cheek. "I'll go visit him tomorrow." She looked up and smiled at her boyfriend who nodded at her in agreement. "He and I could talk then."

And then, when the dark sky was decorated with colourful lights, Neji bent down to place a sweet kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

* * *

"I'll send you back home," Sasuke told the brunette as they ambled towards the exit.

"We're taking the shuttle bus?" Tenten asked him surprised. She did not know that he even took public transportation. Sasuke preferred to avoid them, usually choosing to walk if it was within walking distance.

Sasuke smirked. "I drove," he answered, humoured by her statement. "I bought a car."

"You did?" Tenten asked him again, her eyes widened.

"I did." He answered, a tiny smile graced his features.

Tenten grinned. "Alright." She whipped out her handphone and punched in her brother's number. "Lee, Sasuke will be sending me home tonight. Tell otousan ok…. See you at home," she told her brother as she ended the call and placed her phone into her clutch. "Done." Tenten smiled at Sasuke. "You may drive me home now."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

"Otouto," A voice called out to them.

Sasuke stopped in his steps and turned to face the man. "Tenten," Sasuke told his girlfriend, who looked at the stranger in surprise. "This is my Aniki, Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke told her, acknowledging his brothers presence.

Tenten smiled at Itachi and bowed formally to him. "It's nice to finally meet you," she told Itachi. She noticed that they looked similar. Both were good looking with the same sharp jaw line, dark soft hair, pale white skin and tall lean physique. Only Itachi's eyes were different as he had dark eyes that seemed to glint dark red in the night sky. His hair was also long and held in a low ponytail similar to Neji's. Itachi too wore a similar midnight blue yukata as Sasuke, which had the Uchiha crest sown into his arms and back.

Itachi watched Tenten from where he stood. "You did well, Otouto," he told Sasuke, agreeing with his brother's choice as he took in her friendly face and attractive appearance. Tenten blushed slightly at the penetrating stare he gave her. Itachi smirked at her and turned his attention towards his brother. "You didn't visit me once," Itachi told his brother, giving a flick on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke gave a low growl, covering his forehead with his left hand. "Aniki," Sasuke whispered angrily, asking Itachi to stop embarrassing him in front of his girlfriend.

Tenten laughed at the brotherly love in front of her. They were adorable.

"You had it coming, Otouto," Itachi glared at him. "No call. No nothing. I had to find out from the tabloids that you're back in Konoha."

"Give it a rest, Itachi," a feminine voice scolded, giving his arm a playful whack. "He's back isn't he," she told her boyfriend, returning the glare that Itachi gave her. She turned to look at Sasuke and rolled her coffee coloured eyes. "Next time call, Sasuke. Itachi hardly met you the last 4 years you were in university. The poor soul was lost without his little otouto," She told Sasuke, grinning from ear to ear when she noticed Itachi giving her another one of his death glares. She turned to Tenten. "I'm Inuzuka Hana," she told Tenten and wrapped her into a friendly hug.

Tenten smiled. "Tenten." Hana was gorgeous what with her dark brown locks that she kept in a low ponytail, olive skin, red tattoo marred on her skin, dainty nose and small glossed mouth. Her eyes seemed to glint mischievously which reminded Tenten of a certain male she knows.

"If you ever need someone to talk to," Hana told her, giving Tenten a soft, knowing smile. "You can always call me."

"Thank you," Tenten told her appreciatively.

Hana nodded her head sadly. "I know," Hana told her. Hana's light gray Kimono with silver floral motives glinted in the dark. "I understand," Hana told her dramatically. "These Uchiha males seem to have a stick shoved up so high into their asses that the only thing they can do is smirk and glare." Itachi rubbed his temples unconsciously while Sasuke glared in Hana's direction at her remark. "Just remember to call me when it's too much to bear," Hana told her, reassuringly.

"I will," Tenten responded, giving a small smirk in Sasuke's direction. In return, he gave her one of his infamous Uchiha glare. "Do you know Kiba?" Tenten asked, seeing their uncanny resemblance.

Hana grinned. "Unfortunately, I do. The brat is my brother," she explained to Tenten. "Hm, speaking of which, where is that brat?"

"The last time I saw him he was with Shino," Tenten said, recalling seeing them on the way to the exit.

Hana smiled. "Good," Hana said, entertwining Itachi's hand with her own. "That means he won't need a ride home." Itachi looked in his girlfriend's direction and a meaningful look passed between them. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Sasuke do visit your poor Aniki," She ordered him, bidding them farewell.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed, watching their retreating backs. "Play nice," Sasuke repeated Naruto's phrase, teasing his aniki. Itachi ignored him but Hana merely winked in Tenten and Sasuke's direction.

Hana was sure an interesting character. She was strong, firm and feisty. "Let's go home," she told Sasuke who nodded in return.

* * *

"You have great friends," Ino told Gaara, her eyes smiling. They were in Gaara's Ferrari which careened down the street five blocks away from her florist cum home.

"They're your friends too," Gaara reminded her, he was sure that after tonight the others would be in contact with the blonde leggy model.

"Yeah," Ino replied, staring out of the window and watching the scenery pass by in a blur.

"_I'll be right there," Lee called out to his father, gesturing frantically for his father to head to the car first and that he'll join him soon. "It's time for me to bid farewell," Lee told his remaining friends which were Gaara, Ino, Kiba and Shino. Sakura, Hinata and Neji have long headed back. "See you, Gaara." Lee grasped Ino's hand and placed a chaste kiss on her fingers. "It was good to see such a beautiful iris as you," Lee told a flustered Ino. Gaara smirked in amusement at Lee's antics. "Shino, Kiba..." he called the two males who were in a conversation with one another. They turned to look at him in recognition. "Call me," he told them as Gaara had introduced them to him years ago. Lee, then, made his way to the exit to a waiting Gai._

"_I should bring you home," Gaara told her, watching part of the crowd head towards the exit. After all, the night had finally come to an end._

_Ino smiled. "Yeah, I'm a little tired." She looked where Kiba and Shino stood, uncertain if she should approach them._

"_What's wrong?" Gaara asked her, following the line of her gaze._

"_I want their numbers," Ino asked him, her eyes unsure if it was the right thing to ask. "I want to be their friend," she explained. _

_Gaara looked at her, smirking. "Ask them," he instructed her. "If they are men, they won't turn down an opportunity for your number," he quietly told her, humoured at her hesitancy. No men would turn down a beautiful woman._

_Ino smiled at Gaara before walking over to Shino and Kiba. Gaara followed her from behind. "Hey, guys," Ino approached Kiba and Shino. Kiba grinned at her, his canine like teeth showing. Shino, on the other hand, watched her look at them nervously. _

"_Ino wants both of your numbers," Gaara voiced out, his deep voice commanding. _

_Kiba laughed. "Shouldn't we be asking for your number instead?" Shino's lips twitched upwards in amusement. "What's in it for us?" Kiba asked Ino, watching the beautiful blonde grin at him._

"_The start of a beautiful friendship," Ino tempted them, taking out her handphone from inside her clutch._

_Shino looked at her amused. "That depends..." Kiba trailed off, his face in wonder. "Are you a dog or cat person?"_

"_I'm definitely a dog person," Ino told him, a little nervous that her answer was wrong. _

'_Well, then," Kiba grinned at her, obviously satisfied by her answer. He took the purple handphone from her hand and punched in his number. His cell rang. With a glance to make sure that it was her number shown on the screen, he flipped his phone shut. "Now, I have your number too," Kiba grinned. _

_Ino took her handphone back from Kiba's warm hand, smiling. She looked over at the quiet Shino and held out her handphone hesitantly, wondering if he would type in his number as well. Shino's hand touched his breast pocket above his heart. Ino looked disappointed since Shino was probably apologising to her._

"_This is Trivia," He told her, reaching into his pocket and showing her his pet cockroach which had diamonds encrusted on the tips of its hard shell. Ino looked at him in surprise. She was not expecting a pet cockroach. Shino watched her, waiting to see how she would react to his pet._

_Ino smiled at Shino, although Cockroaches were deemed filthy bugs but she did not mind. Besides, one of the male models who she still keeps in contact with, Kidoumaru was into spiders. Ino took out a small compact case from inside her clutch and snapped it open. A spider the size of a 50 cent coin crawled out to her palm. The spider was beautiful as it had an emerald stripe over its black coat. "I got Sue as a gift from a friend," Ino reminisced, remembering when Kidoumaru surprised her with the arachnid. "We were doing a photoshoot with spiders and he gave it to me. I haven't gotten Sue a home for her to live in yet since I got her only 2 weeks ago." Shino placed Trivia back into his pocket and reached over and carefully placed Sue on his palm. _

"_She's just a baby," Shino voiced out, quietly. He looked over at her compact powder casing which was thoroughly cleaned and dried. It also has a few holes to provide ventilation. He smiled inwardly; Ino seemed to care for a little creature that so many would have killed or swatted away. "I can give you a small aquarium I have at home," he told her, giving a small smile to a happy looking Ino._

"_I'd like that," Ino thanked him, placing Sue back into the small container and then into her gold clutch. Shino smirked as he punched in his number and rejected the call when he felt his own phone vibrate in his pants pocket._

"_I have a bar opposite Konoha Hospital," Kiba told her, smiling. "It's called Mad Dog. I'll be there most of the time. Shino usually comes in the evenings."_

_Shino nodded. "Come," he told her quietly. "The entire gang hangs out there," he explained, referring to Hinata, Naruto and the others._

_Ino smiled happily, looking over at the impassive Gaara who regarded her with knowing azure eyes. "I'd like that a lot," she repeated, excited with their invitation._

"_We should go," Gaara told Ino. "Do you need a ride?" he asked Kiba._

"_Naah," Kiba shook his head. "Shino's giving me a ride home."_

_Gaara nodded. "Good night," Ino cheerfully bid them farewell before she and her companion made their way to his Ferarri._

_Kiba watched the model walk away. "Impressed?" he asked Shino._

"_Hn," Shino smirked. He adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. "Interested?"_

_Kiba chuckled. "I think Gaara has his sights set on her."_

_The two companions began walking side by side towards the car park while Kiba grinned at the females who checked them out. "Hn," Shino agreed, taking out his car keys._

"_He just hasn't noticed it yet," Kiba said allowed, a mischievous smile shown on his face. _

"We're here," Gaara told her, pulling over at the side of the curb in front of her quaint shop.

Ino sat up and looked over to Gaara. "Thanks," she smiled at Gaara. She did not even notice that they had already reached her home. "I had a great time."

"Hn," Gaara smirked.

Ino proceeded to unlock the car door but she turned around to face him as she remembered something. "Can I have Lee's, Hinata's, Neji's and Sakura's number?"

"I'll forward it to your phone," he uttered, taking out his blackberry and typing in some words and digits into a message.

Ino looked over at the Gaara, wondering why he did not just ask for her phone and type it into her phone itself. Suddenly, Gaara paused and he looked at her expectantly. "Your number?" he asked her, his eyes showing a little mischief.

Ino laughed. "Very smooth," she teased him, taking his phone to punch in her number.

Gaara took the blackberry, their fingers touching slightly and pressed send. "Good night, Ino," he conveyed to the blonde.

"Good night," Ino repeated, smiling. She opened the door ajar and paused with one heeled foot out the window. "Hey, Gaara," she asked Gaara, slowly.

"Hn."

"Did I lock the door and switch on the alarm when we left?" Ino asked him.

"I don't remember," Gaara told her concerned, stepping out of his car. He took of his brown coat and tossed it one the driver's seat before walking over to the front of her shop.

Ino tailed behind him. She peered into the door and saw the red light of the alarm. It was disabled. "The alarm's not on," she told Gaara, frightened.

Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the car. "Stay in the car," he ordered her.

"No, I'll follow you."

"Stay in the car," Gaara told her, his eyes assertive. He pushed open the wooden door to the shop, making sure that there was no sound or creak. Walking into the shop, he looked around to see if there was a sign of the intruder. He looked behind the counter, in the storage but there was none. He, then, saw a female figure near a narrow staircase. "Ino," he whispered harshly. "I told you to wait in the car."

"They're probably upstairs in my house," Ino explained, ignoring him. Her voice was low. "There are two more floors to check."

Gaara glared at Ino. Seriously, can she not just wait in the car? "Stay behind me," he instructed her, quietly. Ino agreed, and clutched the fabric of his shirt in her hand. Since they wanted to give the intruders an element of surprise, no lights were switched on.

On the first floor of the florist store cum house, there was a living room, kitchen, small dining room, a tiny office and another store room. Gaara moved around the room, careful not to kick or hit anything. "There's no one here," Ino whispered to him.

"Let's check upstairs," Gaara told her, making his way to the narrow staircase and climbing slowly to the top. On the second floor, there was one bathroom, two bedrooms and a walk in closet for all of Ino's clothes. They slowly opened each door to look in for any sign of the intruders.

"I guess I forgot to lock the door and switch on the alarm," Ino told him, embarrassed that it actually did slip out of her mind. She released her grip on him, noticing that the fabric has wrinkled under her tight grasp.

"Hn," Gaara agreed since they found no one in the house and nothing was also missing.

Suddenly distant footsteps that seemed to be getting closer with each second could be heard. I guess there were intruders after all. "They're coming upstairs," Ino whispered urgently, her eyes wide. "Quick, get into my room," she told Gaara, grabbing his black tie and yanking him in the direction of her room which was 1 meter away. Gaara reached out and twisted the knob of her door.

Without warning, the lights were switched on. "Ino?" a female voice called out surprised.

Ino tiptoed to look past Gaara's shoulder. "Okaasan?" She said, timidly.

"Ino," her father looked over at the couple, he was furious. "Who is he?" He pointed to Gaara. First Inoichi came back to the shop to find the door ajar, alarm off and shop dark. And now he saw a male frolicking with his precious daughter.

"Otousan," Ino exclaimed, pushing Gaara off of her body. "This isn't what it seems," Ino tried to explain to her father who seemed to be pissed off. Sure it might look like they were about to get it on what with Ino's back to the door, her hand tugging at Gaara's tie and Gaara towering over her with his hand on the knob of the door, but still they did not do anything.

"Lighten up, Inoichi," Ino's mother, told her husband. "We were young once too remember," Ino's mother gave Gaara a knowing smile. "Carry on now," She told the flustered Gaara as she pushed her husband into their bedroom, the door clicking to a shut behind them.

Ino looked over at Gaara, embarrassed. Gaara regarded her with blank eyes but his cheeks had a tint of red to them. "Sorry about that," Ino apologised, enable to look into his eyes.

"Hn," Gaara told her, feeling a little awkward around her. "I should go back. It's late."

"Yeah," Ino told him, looking at the wooden floor. "I'll send you to the door."

They made their way downstairs when Gaara turned to her. "Ino," Gaara called out.

"Yes," Ino replied, still feeling a little embarrassed.

"The photoshoot is now on Monday," Gaara told her, walking over to his car. He slowly felt himself regain his composure. He looked over to the blonde who was standing at the doorway.

"Ok," she nodded.

"Remember to lock the door," he reminded her as he closed the door of his Ferrari.

Ino watched him sped off down the streets, one hand on her heart.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks to all those who read the previous chapter.**

**Special thanks to Rixclassa, n00b, .Angel, RozenMaiden14, GejimayuGirl, blazinfire08, Luv4Labs, and runjumpfly07 for taking their time to review.**

**Truthfully I had so much fun writing this chapter and I do think that writing something other than angst is becoming more natural for me. I'm actually liking Sasuten more and more, they;re the most funnest to write.**

**Please review,**

**naash  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hopefully, the characters are in character *crosses fingers*

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 9**_

It was early Sunday morning and already the day began in a way that Neji had not planned. Here, he was, the proud Hyuuga, on his hands and knees scrubbing the wooden floorboards of the dojo with a toothbrush. It was a scene, Neji was sure Gaara and the others would pay to see.

"Cheer up, Neji," Tenten called over to him, secretly amused to see her best friend sulking. "As soon as we finish, we can spar."

He met her gaze and held it, not knowing that he was making Tenten hold her breath at the sight of his piercing gaze. He sighed at her reply and surveyed the dojo around them. There were windows to wash, ceilings to dust and sports equipments to wipe down. The floor was half way done and the store room, toilet and office are still left untouched. At this rate it'll take them at least 2 hours for everything to be clean once more.

Tenten made herself focus on brushing the wooden floor. His gaze caught her off guard and she convinced herself that any girl or guy for that matter could be swayed by Neji's penetrating eyes. Besides, she has a boyfriend whom she adores and she has moved on now. He was, she assured herself, just her childhood crush. "Let's do Judo after this," she suggested, dipping her toothbrush in a bucket of soapy water.

"Hn," Neji replied, agreeing with her suggestion.

"Judo it is then, honey buns," Tenten whispered, giggling as she saw the tips of Neji's ears redden. A few years back, Tenten was invited to a Hyuuga family gathering much to Neji's dismay. Never had Tenten seen Neji look more mortified or embarrassed in her entire life.

"_You shouldn't have come," Neji voiced out to his best friend, his right hand grasping firmly around the door knob._

"_Hey, Neji," Tenten beamed, she held a basket of tangerines with one hand. "I was invited by Hiashi-san. So of course I'd come. I bought your family some tangerines." She walked closer to the entrance but was blocked by a human wall. "Aren't you going to let me in?" She told him, impatiently._

"_No." _

_Tenten rolled her eyes. Well at least he was honest. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way," she explained with her free hand resting on her hip. Neji gave her one of his infamous glares. "Right," she stated, knowing that he very much answered her question. She took out her cell phone. "Well, I'll just call Hiashi-san then to let me in."_

_Neji released his grip on the door knob and stepped to the side to let her in. "Don't let the door hit you on the way in."_

_Tenten laughed. "Neji! You seem really tense today." Neji sighed. He seemed to be really out of character today. He must be really nervous._

_He led her into the dining room which was able to seat 50 people. Most of his relatives were there mingling with other relatives. Hors d'oeuvres were passed around by waiters in a black tux. Suddenly, Tenten felt conscious as she noticed the rich air of the gathering. Most wore suits, cocktail dresses and kimonos. "I'm a little underdressed, aren't I?" Tenten asked Neji, knowing that what she said was an understatement. She wore a blue cheongsam top and a black skirt that ended below her knees. She knew she should have raided Sakura's closet instead of hers._

"_You look fine," Neji assured her, placing a hand at the small of her back and pushing her gently in the direction of his cousin, Hinata._

_Tenten stiffened at the contact but turned around to face him. "So why was I invited today?" She babbled, hoping to overcome her sudden awkwardness._

"_To witness my humiliation," he muttered, noticing the smirk his uncle gave him. _

_Tenten waved at Hiashi. "Why? Did you do something wrong?" She prodded, wanting to know more._

"_He did nothing wrong. Today, we are also celebrating his belated birthday," Hiashi told her, as he walked over to where they were standing. _

_Tenten looked at Neji, startled. This was obviously news to her. Lee never made it known that he was also invited._

"_Only Tenten?" Hiashi asked Neji, waiting patiently for his answer. "Where are the rest of your friends?"_

"… _Busy…" The younger Hyuuga male, looked expectedly to his best friend for help._

"_Y-yeah…" She replied, her feet shuffling nervously under the gaze of the two men. "Lee has a test tomorrow," she lied, hoping the older Hyuuga did not know that all 3 of them are in the same class._

_Hiashi nodded but still gazed suspiciously at his nephew. "Of course." Hiashi looked to his left and beckoned a waiter to take the basket of tangerines out of Tenten's hand. He, then, looked to his right and nodded his head towards Hinata. "Excuse me…" He turned towards Tenten. "I have some things to attend to."_

"_So…" She began, making sure that Neji's uncle was a fair distance before continuing her sentence. "Lee never told me he was invited. Gaara too for that matter or Naruto or Sakura."_

"_I bribed Sakura and threatened the others," Neji told her, earnestly. He grabbed two glasses of sparkling grape juice from a passing waiter and gave a glass to her._

"_Ah…" Her chocolate eyes widened in surprise. "And why was I invited again?" She took a sip of her drink._

"_Because…" He raised his glass to his lips and took a sip. "If no one accepted my uncle's invitation, he would be suspicious."_

"_And you picked me because…." She asked, pressing for his answer._

_Suddenly, lights were dimmed and a projector was wheeled into the dining area. _

"_Because," Neji continued, watching the projector getting switched on by Hanabi and the projector light getting directed to a white wall. "You are my…." He hesitated, eyes unfathomable. "… best friend." Tenten gave Neji a soft smile. This was the first time that he ever admitted that they were friends. She was touched that he opened his heart to her. He never does. _

_Hanabi 'tinked' her empty glass with a silver spoon repeatedly in order to get everyone's attention. She cleared her throat and directed a smug smile to her male cousin. "When otousama suggested that we should make this a family gathering as well as a belated birthday party for Neji, I jumped at the suggestion." Her eyes scanned the crowd. "I have yet to give my beloved cousin a gift. So, I thought long and hard on what type of gift I should give him. And then I realised. Not many people knew my cousin really well especially since he's usually robotic-like. Therefore, I decided to show my cousin's human side. And what better a gift to show this than a slideshow of his life. With the help of my otousama and several relatives, I have made this 30 minute video presentation." She smiled slyly and pressed the 'play' button on the remote. "Please,watch. And Neji, I hope you love this video as much as I loved making it. Cause you'll remember this moment for the rest of your life." She chuckled._

_Tenten saw an unhidden mixture of fear and discomfort in Neji's pale eyes. "And I trust that whatever happens in this room stays in this room," He pressed, urging for her agreement. She nodded, not knowing what was so bad about a slideshow._

_15 minutes in and Tenten finally understood Neji's reasoning of not inviting anyone. His entire reputation would be tarnished. Tenten as well as the room's occupants roared with laughter. The corny cheap music, naked baby photos, embarrassing home videos especially with one where a 5 year old Neji was taking a dump near a tree was too much to take. Hanabi really did outdo herself with this birthday presentation. But the icing on the cake was a 13 year old Neji being smothered by an elderly woman's well-endowed chest as well as being pinched in the butt and being called 'honey buns' by an equally elderly man. "Oh, Neji," She doubled up in laughter looked over at Neji's heated face. "weren't you just precious."_

"_Do not say a word…"_

"_I should definitely get my hands on that CD."_

"_Not before I do," Neji uttered under his breath, wanting to just kick down the projector and break the CD in half._

"What are you doing?" Neji snapped, the tips of his ears still flaming red.

"Quit that," Tenten laughed. "I'm just walking down memory lane that's all. Do you think Hanabi still has that presentation? "

"No," he told her adamantly. He broke, burned and buried all the evidence. "I'm not that interesting," he huffed, scrubbing the floors furiously.

"Pffttttttttt…" Tenten began.

"What?" He demanded.

"Remember the time that otousan wanted us to clean the dojo for the first time because we lacked funds to hire a cleaner," she reminisced. "You 'accidently' dropped a 10000 yen bill on the ground and pointed to it saying that someone dropped it." Neji cheeks pinked in hue. "You hinted to otousan to use that money to pay for a cleaner but, otousan, instead said that the money should be returned to its rightful owner." Tenten laughed, her sides aching. "That was a good 10000 yen well spent."

Neji was not lazy. He cleaned his room, washed his own underwear and washed his dishes after each use. However, Gai's severe cleaning method was as bad as Lee's training routine. Once, they had to clean a window with a toothpick. "Where's Lee?" Neji asked the laughing brunette, wanting to change the topic.

Tenten wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I don't know," She stopped scrubbing the floor and had a thoughtful look on her face. "He left in such a hurry after otousan mentioned about clean up duty that I didn't have the chance to ask."

Neji continued brushing the floor, aggravated that Lee was playing truancy.

All of a sudden, a whirl of green came bursting through the only door of the dojo. A gleam of white teeth. A practiced cool guy pose. Yep, it was definitely Lee. Neji and Tenten looked at Konoha's green beast in slight interest. "I have searched all through Konoha and found the greatest toothbrush mankind has ever created," Lee announced, showing off his newly purchased toothbrush. "With this toothbrush, I shall beat you my eternal rival by cleaning this dojo more vigorously and cleaner than you."

"Let's just clean. It'll take a few minutes for him to finish his speech," Tenten urged Neji, focusing back on the dirtied floors.

"This toothbrush has multi- angled bristles that are designed to increase contact with the surface and lift out dirt from tough spots. It also has bristles 20 times thinner than that you are holding my rival. Not only that but it removes surface stains and **polishes teeth** which in turn would help give a youthful glow on the floors." Lee flexed his cleaning tool. "It is also as flexible as a gymnast."

Out of the blue, a gust of wind pushed in dried leaves, twigs and dirt into the dojo. Dirtying up what clean floor was scrubbed. "Lee!" Tenten cried, looking at the mess on the floor.

"Oops…" Lee said, sheepishly. He, however, snapped his mouth shut as he saw a glowering Hyuuga.

Tenten looked up, eyes wide. "Neji, please have mercy on my brother." Neji merely stood up, his fists clenched.

"I'll go find a broom," Lee declared, when a hand grasped his shoulder tightly.

"Hand it over," Neji replied, agitated. He spent the last hour cleaning. Only to find that he has to spend another 3 hours washing the floor and everything else that needed cleaning.

"No, please. Anything but that," Lee sobbed dramatically, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Neji snatched Lee's toothbrush and painstakingly, slowly snapped Lee's beloved toothbrush into two.

"Nooooooooooooooooo," Lee dramatically verbalized, falling down to his knees. In his hands, he held the remains of the toothbrush in his hand.

* * *

"That'll be 1600 yen," Ino smiled politely as she wrapped a dozen lilacs in yellow paper.

"You're that model, Ino," a small female teen with braces, red oval cheek markings and pig tails commented, star struck.

Ino tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I am." She smiled, taking the 1600 yen from the petite teen.

"Do you think I can have your autograph?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Sure," Ino exclaimed. "Should I sign your book or...'

"My shirt," the girl told her confidently.

"Who should I sign it off too?" the blonde asked and took a felt tip pen from the stationary stand.

"Moegi," the younger female replied, watching Ino sign her sleeve. "Thank you," she told Ino as Ino placed the felt tip pen back into the stationary stand. Moegi took the lilac bouquet and bid her farewell.

Ino glanced at her Cartier wrist watch. It was 1pm and still no Shikamaru. She sighed. Well at least now they can eat lunch together. Besides, Shikamaru is always late. 'If he stood me up,' Ino thought as she cracked her knuckles. 'I'll give him hell.'

"Ino," a raven-haired male, called out to her, hands in his pocket.

The blonde snapped out of her reverie and sat up straight on her stool. "Sasukekun!" She exclaimed, thoroughly surprised to see the brooding man.

"I've been standing here for 2 minutes now," he told her, eyebrow raised.

"Ah," Ino managed to say. She stood up from her stool and walked past the actor and to the door. "That's strange I didn't hear the door bell ring. It must be broken."

"It rang," Sasuke told her.

"Oh ," Ino smiled sheepishly, smoothing her apron. "I didn't know you knew where my family's shop is."

"I didn't. It was the first flower shop I saw," he explained.

"So why am I bestowed with your presence today?" she asked him. It was a little strange to find him in a flower shop. She didn't find him the romantic type. "You need something for Tenten."

"Do you have apple blossoms?" he asked her, his hands stuffed into his pocket.

"I do," Ino confirmed, smiling. "They're pretty rare. We're the only florist who sells them here in Konoha. Well there was another florist but they closed down a few months ago." She walked over to a large vase containing the pale pink and white flowers. "Is a dozen enough?" she looked at him expectedly.

"Hn..."

Ino chose the best Apple Blossoms and wrapped the flowers in white paper with a matching white satin ribbon.

"How much?" Sasuke asked her, taking the bouquet from her hands and taking out his wallet.

"It's on the house," Ino revealed. "Don't worry about it," she told him before he could protest or shove money into her hands. "The next time you buy flowers you can pay."

"You sure," he asked, putting back his wallet into his back pocket of his jeans.

"Yeah." Ino nodded before noticing a familiar male strut lazily into her store. "Shikamaru! Do you know how late you are?" She scolded. The two males flinched at her loud voice.

"Late enough to come with takeout," the Nara male answered.

She glanced at the paper bag in his hand. "I'm still mad at you."

"Simmer down," Shikamaru told her, warily. "You'll break a blood vessel."

"Well you don't have to be sarcastic about it."

Sasuke stood in the middle of the store, unsure whether to leave or stay. Through both their bickering, he noticed that they had a strong friendship and a little sexual attraction towards one another. He saw Ino redden with annoyance and took a few steps back just in case she started flinging flowers with thorns or worse the vases. "I'm leaving," he called out.

She snapped her head towards Sasuke and calmed herself down. "Sasukekun. So soon," she told him sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"I need to pick up Tenten."

"Ok well, before you go," Ino smiled at him a little too brightly. "Meet Shikamaru and Shikamaru meet Sasuke." Both of the males looked at each other in acknowledgement.

"We met," Sasuke told her. "He's my family's lawyer."

"Shika hardly talks about work matters to me. If he did, i'd known that you two have met," Ino huffed.

"There's a thing called client confidentiality," Shika yawned.

"Whatever, Shika," Ino told him. "You better go," Ino told Sasuke. "I wouldn't want Tenten to keep waiting. "

"Hn. It's late" Sasuke agreed, making his way to the front door.

"I'll see you around," Ino called out to him, watching him open the door and, then, close it.

"Let's eat," Shika told her, opening the paper bag to reveal McDonald's. She looked at her childhood friend and opened her mouth to continue her rant. Shikamaru sighed as he chewed on a French fry.

After 5 minutes of ranting, Ino calmed down. "You know you're going to give me a heart attack one day."

"That's the plan." Shikamaru answered, biting into his burger.

Ino thwacked his arm and laughed. "You're an idiot you know that. Hurry up and eat. I can't wait to show you the studio."

* * *

"So, this is it," Ino revealed, opening the door to her studio and switching on the lights. It was an empty dusty space which had boxes and a little bit of trash strewn around. "Well, what do you think?" she asked Shikamaru.

He walked into the middle of the room and looked at the mess. "It has potential," he admitted.

"Exactly." Ino kicked some boxes away. "There's the toilet. It just needs some plumbing work. Then, the office would be there. Next to it would be the dark room and the store room." She pointed towards the back area of the shop lot. She, then, turned towards the front area near the entrance. "Imagine, Shika. There would be a sofa and two chairs and a coffee table. A coffee making machine and also the receptionist table," Ino told him excitedly. "And right here." She looked at Shika. "Would be where the magic happens."

"What about the other two floors?" Shikamaru asked. "From my understanding, you bought the entire shop lot including the two floors above. "

"Yeah I did but I wanted to start small first see. Then, once business is booming, I can use the space above," Ino explained. She took out the floor plans and showed her best friend. "What do you think?"

"I think you should maximise the space below," Shikamaru advised her. "Make a makeshift office, dark room and storeroom on the floor above. That way when your business becomes too troublesome you can utilise the above rooms without renovating the ground floor."

Ino nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. What would I do without you, Shika?" Ino stated, leaning against his arms slightly.

"You'll do the most troublesome thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Shop."

Ino laughed. "You're a typical specimen of a man. Do you know that, Shika?"

"So I've been told," he told her, amused.

* * *

Sasuke entered the elevator and glanced at the dry leaf that Tenten had written her address on yesterday. He already memorised her address but wanted to make sure for the umpteenth time that day that he did not get the address wrong. He did not even know why he was so nervous. He guessed that maybe it was due to him going to his girlfriend's house for the first time. According to his brother, Itachi, it was a big deal. He pressed the 6th floor button where her apartment was situated and waited for the door to close.

Suddenly, a hand interrupted the movement of the elevator and in stepped a tall male. Pale eyes acknowledged Sasuke's presence but Sasuke knew that it also held a tinge of surprise. "Neji right," he greeted, emotion withdrawn from his voice. He knew Neji was Tenten's best friend, so he wanted to make an effort to be somewhat pleasant around him. The elevator door closed behind Neji.

"Sasuke," Neji responded, his voice equally emotionless. He took a glance at the elevator buttons and saw that the number '6' was highlighted. He, then, took another glance at the paper bag Sasuke was holding with his right hand.

"Sesame dumplings," Sasuke said, confirming Neji's suspicions.

"Hn," the long haired male replied. "She'll like that."

"I know." Sasuke smirked.

Neji watched the monitor as it states that they were on the 3rd floor which is 3 more floors until Tenten's apartment. "Did Gai and Lee have the talk with you?"

"Hn," Sasuke uttered, knowing where this conversation would lead to.

"Good." Neji smirked, pressing the red button on the elevator to make it lurch to a stop in between the 4th and 5th floor. "It's my turn now."

"Of course," Sasuke muttered, turning to face the Hyuuga male.

"If you ever make her cry, I will gorge your eyes out," Neji warned Tenten's boyfriend, stepping into his personal space. "And if you ever try anything on her that she does not want to do. I will do that exact same thing to you," Neji continued. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Sasuke said, sincerely. At that moment, the raven haired male realised that Tenten might be more than a best friend to Neji only he has yet to realise it. Sasuke took a step closer to Neji. "I want to remind you Hyuuga. You have a girlfriend now."

Neji glared at the male, not liking what he was trying to insinuate. Tenten was nothing more but a best friend to him.

"I trust Tenten but I don't trust you," Sasuke retorted. "Remember your boundaries and I'll remember mine."

"Hn," Neji agreed, smirking. "I don't trust you either but I don't hate you, Uchiha."

"I feel the same way." Sasuke smirked back, an understanding of each other being reached. And, with that, a start of an unusual friendship.

Neji pressed the green button and in a few seconds the elevator reached the 6th floor with a ting. The elevator door slid open and both the males stepped out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'll take you to her apartment," Neji explained.

Neji strolled over to a bright green door with Sasuke following him close behind. He rang the door bell and waited. The faint sound of quickened footsteps and locks turning could be heard.

"I'm sorry I was in the shower," A flustered Tenten, explained as she opened the door to two good looking, hot-blooded males. She felt their eyes roam all over her towel clad body.

Sasuke felt his body temperature rise and he was sure Neji was feeling the same way too. He knew his girlfriend is hot. However, seeing her in a small towel that stopped mid thigh and showed a hint of cleavage with drips of water running down the slope of her neck to her collar bone was, well, captivating. Not to mention her hair was up in a messy wet bun.

"Well this is awkward," Tenten smiled nervously.

"It wouldn't have been if you had clothes on," Neji told her, averting his gaze away from her.

"I will after I finish taking a shower," Tenten retorted, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Sasuke." She looked over at her boyfriend and blushed at his intense gaze. "Close the door ok. I'll finish up," she told him, walking over to the bathroom to continue her shower.

Sasuke stepped inside the apartment and proceeded to close the door when Neji stuck out his arms to stop the door from fully closing. "I'll keep you company," Neji stated. He wanted to make sure Sasuke would not try anything on her. However, his phone started to ring and he saw Sakura on his caller id. He almost forgot that they had a late lunch date today.

"I won't try anything," Sasuke told him. "Besides..." Sasuke smirked. "I've seen her in something much less." With that Sasuke closed the door and went over to sit on the plush cream coloured couch, his face revealing a small, satisfied smile.

Behind the closed door, Neji flipped open his phone to answer his girlfriend's call. He knew he should not care what couples do behind closed doors because it was normal. But it still bothered him. "Sakura, I'll be up in a minute," he assured her, flipping the phone shut to a close. He glanced back at the closed green door one last time before heading to the elevator.

* * *

"Where are we heading?" Tenten asked Sasuke, popping another sesame dumpling into her mouth. Sasuke got her 2 dozen dumplings on which she bought four into the car as she was starving. She left the remaining dumplings at home with a note for Gai and Lee to snack on if they were hungry.

"It's a surprise," Sasuke told her while making a right turn into a private housing area where Konoha's elite usually stays at. Well with the exception of a certain Hyuuga family.

"Want the last dumpling?" Tenten asked him.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. Tenten smiled as she brought the sesame dumpling to his pale lips.

"It's good right," Tenten expressed. Sasuke nodded, still chewing his food. His eyes were focused on the road. "Where did you buy it from?"

"There's a small Chinese restaurant next to the Yamanaka's flower shop," he revealed, feeling Tenten dab the corners of his mouth with a tissue.

"You mean Ino's family flower shop," She asked, eyes widening. Sasuke's eyes flickered to her cherub face in agreement. "That's great. I can go visit her and then have a snack at that restaurant."

Tenten placed the dirtied tissue into a plastic bag that she took her sesame dumplings in and tied it up so she can discard it in the rubbish bin later. She, then, looked up and assessed their current location. They were at Konoha Heights where she knew Gaara lived and the Hyuuga family used to reside. "Gaara lives somewhere here," she told him, a little fascinated by the size of the houses or in this case, mansions. From her calculations it'll take at least 20 minutes to walk from one mansion to the next.

A few minutes later, Sasuke took out a small remote and with a press of a green button, initiated the automatic gate to open. He, then drove, into the drive way and parked in a designated parking space along with 2 other expensive cars. "This is where I live," Sasuke disclosed, turning towards his girlfriend.

Tenten was stunned. His house looked like a traditional Japanese palace. With intricate floral motives carved into the expensive wooden beams of the house. The roof was made of strong clay and was in a deep shade of blue. There was a huge front empty garden which Tenten guessed is used for banquets. "Am I meeting your family?" She asked him slowly, looking down at her plain jeans, black tank top and mustard colour cardigan.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"You should have told me," Tenten cried, exasperated. "I came empty handed and my clothes aren't appropriate."

"You look good and my family won't expect anything from you," Sasuke reassured her calmly, reaching for the Apple Blossoms situated at the back seat.

"Its common courtesy though," Tenten expressed.

"They won't think any less of you," Sasuke comforted her stepping out of the car.

"Hopefully," Tenten told him worriedly, following his lead. She smoothed down her hair and glided lip balm on her smooth lips. "Can I hold the flowers? It'll make me feel less nervous."

Sasuke handed her the bouquet and unlocked the front black wooden door with his house key. The couple took off their shoes and wore the slippers made available. "Aniki, Ojisan," Sasuke called out.

"Maybe they went out," the bun haired girl stated, a little relieved.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Tenten followed him into a large living room where there was a large Victorian upholstered sofa fit for four people and three, dark brown leather single sofa accompaniments. "Sit," Sasuke articulated. "I'll find them."

"Ok," Tenten replied, uncertain whether she should wait or follow him but she sat down anyway. She watched Sasuke's retreating back before focusing her attention to the details in the room. There was a bookshelf lined with thick leather bound books and also a large gold vase in each corner of the room where she imagined used to contain stalks of Sakura, Callas or Aster. She made a mental note to buy some flowers for this room the next time she visits.

An older man walked into the room, his eyes a matching onyx as Sasuke's, hair greying and face as handsome as it was aged. In short, Sasuke would look like him in four decades and still be as handsome as when he was young. This family had one of the best genes in terms of their physical attributes. "Who are you?" the older man asked his voice cold. Another Uchiha family trait, Tenten guessed.

Tenten shot up from the sofa. "I'm Tenten," she told him, politely.

"What are you doing in my house?" he asked her, apprehensively.

"To meet you," Tenten revealed, a little nervous by the death glare he was giving her.

"Who let you in?" he asked again.

"Sasuke," Tenten told him, quietly. "I'm his..."

"She's my girlfriend," Sasuke explained, appearing from behind his uncle. "Tenten this is my ojisan, Uchiha Madara."

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san," Tenten bowed.

"Well," Madara smiled in amusement. "Who knew I'd live to see Sasuke's female interest." Tenten reddened at the comment. "Call me ojisan. You're family now."

Tenten nodded, she relaxed a little. "That's it." Madara continued to look at her in interest. "No test no nothing."

"Test?" he questioned.

"To see if I'm suitable for Sasuke," Tenten explained.

"That won't be necessary," Madara answered, smirking at the glare that bore into his skull. "I trust my nephew's taste." He looked at Tenten and took in her sunny appearance. She was exactly what his nephew needed. A breath of fresh air.

"OK," Tenten said, smiling.

"I'm just glad he's into girls. I was beginning to question his sexuality," Madara replied, chuckling quietly as Sasuke glared daggers at him. Madara noticed the flowers in her hand and looked at his nephew knowingly. "Do stay for dinner. I'll call for food to be delivered," he requested her.

"I'd like that." Tenten looked over at Sasuke for confirmation just in case he had other plans. There was no objection on Sasuke's end. "Do you always eat takeout?"

"We don't have time to cook with our busy schedules," Sasuke replied.

"Well, I can cook," she said brightly.

"It's not necessary," Sasuke conveyed to her.

"I know that," Tenten started. "I want to. I came to your house empty handed. And when was the last time you had a homemade meal?"

"Hana poisoned us," Sasuke revealed, remembering the last time a female cooked for them. The three Uchiha males were bedridden for a week.

"Well I wouldn't."

"Then, it's settled. Tenten will cook us dinner," Madara agreed before his nephew could object.

Tenten smiled in satisfaction. "Great. Where's your kitchen?"

"I'm afraid our pantry is empty aside from milk, green tea, bread, cereal, rice and eggs. Make a list of ingredients you need and Sasuke will call the local supermarket to have it delivered," Madara explained. "I'll be in my study."

"I'll call you, then, when dinner is ready," she agreed.

* * *

"Did you make the call?" Tenten asked Sasuke. She was sitting at the courtyard situated at the back of the mansion. It has a tsukiyama design with shrubs, a few Sakura trees, bamboos, Japanese black pine,a small koi pond with a stone bridge and a stone pathway. There were also several stone lanterns as well as stone basil. It was like a little bit of heaven on earth.

"Hn," Sasuke told her, taking a seat beside her.

"I love this garden. It's calming," Tenten told him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Okaasan designed it," he quietly stated. "My otousan was a man of few words. But when my okaasan finished with the garden, he commented that the garden represented the beauty of that of my Okaasan's soul." Sasuke looked around the garden.

"I'm sure she was beautiful," Tenten contemplated. "I wished I'd have met them." Sasuke seldom talked about his parents and when he did, Tenten was grateful that he shared a piece of his life with her. She knew how hard it was to talk about a parent who has left this earth. "I wished you'd have met my okaasan."

Sasuke turned his head slightly towards her and touched her cheek with his right. "Let's go," he told her, standing up and pulling her up to a standing position too. "Bring the flowers."

"Where to?" She asked, puzzled. Sasuke kept subdued as he held her hand and led her deeper into the garden. They walked on the stone pathway and over the stone bridge. 3 minutes later, the garden opened to a medium size opening. It revealed two grave stones.

"These are my parents," he told her, falling to his knees to pull out the weeds on the patch of land. Tenten followed suit. She knew how important it was to keep a burial place kept. She also knew that Sasuke would do the same for her okaasan's grave. "They died in a car accident when I was 7. The traffic lights malfunctioned and their car smashed against a passing truck. "

"I'm sorry." Tenten placed a hand over his. "My okaasan was very sick. She'd cough out blood sometimes or had dizzy spells where she couldn't get out of bed for days. She finally succumbed when I was 12."

"I'm sorry too."

"Don't be. I was glad she passed away. She was in so much pain." Tenten looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "You must think I'm a horrible person."

"I don't," he told her, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead. Sasuke placed the apple blossoms on her grave.

They both sat there in silence, remembering, dreaming until the cold autumn winds wafted through the garden.

* * *

_**2 hours later...**_

"It looks ok," Itachi prodded the beef with his chopsticks in the boiling broth. "Edible."

Sasuke gave a defiant stare to his brother. "I hope so," Tenten uttered, worried. Tenten made sukiyaki for dinner. It consisted of thinly sliced beef, negi, tofu, shiitake mushrooms, shungiku, Chinese cabbage and soba noodles. She even made a few side dishes which consisted of agedashi tofu, grilled aji, cherry tomatoes and tuna sashimi.

Madara took a beef from the boiling pot placed in the middle of the table and placed it in his mouth. He gave a chew or two before giving her a small smile. "This is delicious, Tenten."

Itachi looked at his uncle and tasted the meat. "It really is good," Itachi told her, surprised. He scooped out more pieces of meat, mushrooms and some Chinese cabbages. Sasuke was filled with pride at his family's comments. He knew they would love Tenten.

Tenten wiped her sweat of her brow and wiped her hands over her apron before picking up her chopsticks. She looked at the food around the table and decided to eat the tuna sashimi first. "Where did you learn how to cook?" Madara questioned her.

"Well I'm the only female in the household. When my okaasan passed away I resumed her role," Tenten answered, chewing her sashimi and then scooping some soba into her bowl.

Hana ladened some soup, tofu and negi into her bowl. "You really can cook," the Inuzuka female commented. Tenten was relieved that she made enough food for five people instead of three since Itachi and Hana joined them for dinner. "Could you help me in my cooking?" Hana asked.

"Of course," Tenten told brightly, sipping on her soup.

"I don't think it'll help," Itachi protested.

Hana thwacked his arm. "For that you are going to taste every morsel of food I make for the rest of the week." At that comment, Itachi paled. Sasuke snickered. "I could make extra for you too, Sasuke," she told him sweetly. Sasuke glared at her.

"Ojisan," Tenten exclaimed, trying to shift the mood and subject. "Have a tuna sashimi." She placed the piece of fish onto Madara's plate.

"Just marry her already, Sasuke," Madara teased the young couple earning an amused snicker from Itachi and Hana. Both Sasuke and Tenten flushed in embarrassment. "Tell me, Tenten. What is your father's opinion on pre-marital sex?"

"Uh... Use protection," Tenten believed not wanting to meet Sasuke's eye.

"Use protection or don't use protection. With a wedding matrimony or without. I'm just happy to have a grandchild," Madara held.

"Ojisan," Sasuke started, embarrassed. Maybe it was a mistake for bringing Tenten to meet his family.

"Relax, Otouto," Itachi said, enjoying the embarrassment his brother is going through. "I went through this talk too remember."

"Do you have a sexually transmitted disease?" Madara asked her seriously.

"No," Tenten told him, shaking her head.

"Good. Then, unprotected sex would be safe," Madara told her satisfied. "You don't seem the type anyway."

"Sasuke is my first," she retorted before realising what her sentence must have sound like. "I mean he's my first boyfriend."

Madara looked at her with his dark eyes. "I may be old and people might think I'm traditional but I am lenient." He chewed on a cherry tomato and swallowed. "If you do get pregnant with Sasuke's child I will be a very happy old man."

Tenten smiled, graciously. "Thank you."

"Just don't break my nephew's heart," Madara told her sternly.

"She won't," Sasuke reassured his ojisan, clutching her hand with his own.

_**TBC...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. **

**Thank you to Just. Smiilee , kimiko77, rixclassa, darkanonymous324, cherryflamingo and miifrii for reviewing and also for those who added my fic in storyalert and fave stories and fave author.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Just. Smiilee who reminded me to update. Sorry about the late update, my laptop monitor was broken and I had to fix it. And I still owe you a sasuten scene which is still yet to come.**

**This just a filler chapter. After the 10****th**** chapter. I'll fast forward 2 months and let the heart break and romance begin.**

**naash**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Special Thanks** is given to Infatuated-fool, simplistic, forbiddenkawaiichan, fluffysmiileys, kimiko77, darkanonymous324 and wingedmercury for your reviews. Thank you all so much. It is because of all of you that I am pumped to write this fic although i seem to be taking time to update. So sorry about that especially to runjumpfly07.

I have an **important announcement**. I read my fic all over again and I realise that I love sasuten here too. Lol. It was always my dream to make a nejiten fic where tenten does not die in the end and nejiten actually ends up together. But with this fic, I feel that now I dunno who would be with whom anymore. So, I shall write the fic with all the scenes that I have pictured in my mind but at a certain point I do not know if it will be a sasuten or nejiten. Simplistic and kimiko77 are right. Neji needs to redeem himself to get Tenten or both of them needs some kind of closure.

After this chapter I will forward the story to 2 months after, so we can get to all the juicy and romance stuff. I know the story seems draggy but I don't want to rush their romance or lack of romance. Then, it'll seem that Tenten's, well, unfair to both of them. Moreover, I think it's good to have a grasp on the characters.

Now on to the story...

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 10**_

Sasuke yawned slightly and turned to face his sleeping beauty. Tenten looked endearing when she is asleep especially with her arms wounded around his pillow."So, she's a starfish," he muttered quietly to himself, fondly. He read in the newspaper a few weeks ago that people, who slept in a starfish position, make good friends, are great listeners and hates to be in the centre of attention. That was Tenten.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 8am. If he did not wake her up now, she would be late for her first day at work. He swept her bangs away from her face, his inner mind in turmoil as to let her sleep for an extra 5 minutes or to wake her up. After a few seconds of deliberation, he gently nudged her shoulder. "Tenten," he urged, watching her stir in the bed. "Wake up."

Tenten's eyes opened, revealing her chocolate coloured eyes. "What time is it?" She asked him, groggily. Her long brown hair was free from their binds and sprawled behind her on the crisp, white pillow.

"A little after 8," Sasuke told her, sitting up in the bed. He waited for her panicked reaction.

"mmmm," Tenten replied, her eyes fluttering shut to sleep just a few more minutes. "WHAT?" Tenten almost screamed, shooting up from the bed in panic. "I'm going to be late for work." She was wide awake now and was hurriedly picking up her jeans and cardigan from the floor. "Works at 9 and ..." She glanced at her lack of clothes. "I didn't even pack my working attire."

Sasuke smirked at her response. How long before she realises what she's wearing? Not that he would argue? "Hana sleeps over at times." He watched her expression calmed. "She has clothes here."

"That's great," Tenten exclaimed relieved. "I'm going to see if she would let me borrow an outfit." Tenten was about to make way to the door when suddenly the door burst open.

"Good morningggggggggggg," Hana sang with a tray in hand. "Sorry to barge in," Hana continued, not bothering to knock. "I made you two breakfast." She grinned and looked back and forth at the both of them. Hana noticed how Sasuke was scrutinising her food. "Don't you worry. It's just bread, butter, jam and orange juice. Even I can't screw it up."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, getting out of bed, revealing to the two females his bare upper torso and shorts. Tenten's eyes widened when realization dawned on her. They slept together in the same bed? Was her father worried that she did not come back home that night? At what part of the night did he remove his shirt? And why was she only in her panties and a tank top?

Hana whistled and nudged Tenten's shoulder with her own. "Looks like someone got lucky last night."

Tenten's face flushed at Hana's remark. "Uh," she glanced at Sasuke, uncertainly. Her blush deepened as he caught her eyes. "I don't think so." Truthfully, she did not remember what happened. She burrowed her brow in concentration. What happened last night exactly? First they had dinner and, then, she and Sasuke retreated to the garden where they talked a little. She didn't even have a drink.

"Right," Hana laughed, rolling her eyes, ignoring her answer. "It's a good thing the walls are thick," she laughed some more. "I know how wild you Uchiha's can get?" She winked at Sasuke, who looked embarrassed yet annoyed at the same time.

"Do you have spare clothes?" Sasuke asked his brother's girlfriend.

"It's for me," Tenten added in before Hana could make a smart remark. Tenten was running late for her first day at work after all and besides Neji dislikes tardiness. "Preferably work wear?" she hoped. The bun haired girl knew she would not have time to go back to her apartment to change clothes since she would risk running late.

"It's your lucky day," Hana grinned, placing the tray onto the bed. "I've got a dress that I bought a few weeks ago that I've yet to wear. It's a size too small. I'll bring it right over to you." She walked over to the door and paused, looking over her shoulder. "Take a bath. Right now you look like sex," she laughed as she closed the door behind her.

Tenten flushed in embarrassment again at Hana's remark. She, then, saw her reflection in Sasuke's mirror. Her hair, which was originally in a bun, was now loose and tumbled down in disarrayed waves a few inches below her breasts. Not only that, the pink lipstick she wore was smeared around her mouth and on her chin.

Sasuke grabbed his t shirt from the floor and proceeded to pull it over his head. "Nothing happened last night," he looked over at his girlfriend who was still pink from Hana's remarks. He smirked, he loved seeing her flustered. "You fell asleep while we were talking."

"Yeah," Tenten said slowly. She remembered that she was so exhausted with all the cooking and the morning cleaning that she just dozed off on Sasuke's shoulder. She must have taken off her jeans in the middle of the night when it got to stuffy. Even though it was autumn the Uchiha household was surprisingly warm. Maybe that's why he slept shirtless.

"I called your dad," Sasuke told her, reassuringly and threw her a towel so she could wrap herself up. Not that he wanted to but just in case his uncle or Itachi came barging in. He loved her state of undress. Not to mention he loved seeing her with her hair down. It was always a treat since she seldom wore her hair that way. He remembered the first time he saw her with her hair in loose waves. For the first time, he was rendered speechless.

She caught the towel with ease and wrapped it around her waist. "Thanks," she told him graciously. "You think of everything."

"Take a shower," Sasuke told her, pointing to his bathroom's door.

"What about you?" Tenten asked him, watching him take a white shirt and gray dockers from inside his closet.

"I'll take a shower in my parent's room," he said. "There's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet."

"Ok," she nodded, heading into his bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

"I'm ready," Tenten voiced out, adjusting the dress. She wore a navy shift dress that ended at her knee level. Thankfully, she wore black pumps the night before, so, it held the outfit together. She also pulled her hair back in her usual twin buns.

Sasuke waited for her to get in the car before locking the car door and reversing out of his mansion. "Hyuuga Hotel?"

"Yeah," she replied, putting her seat belt on. Sasuke shifted the gear to drive and the car careened down the neighbourhood street. "I didn't see your uncle or Itachi on my way out. I would have said goodbye."

"It's not necessary," Sasuke told her, his eyes on the road.

"It's rude though."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok." Tenten sighed. She will just have to apologise the next time she meets his family. "When are you moving back to your house?"

"Later today." Sasuke replied."I have a lunch meeting to attend to at the hotel and then I'd check out.

"Ok." She nodded.

_**Beep... Beep...**_

Tenten reached for her phone inside her handbag and flipped it open.

_**Drinks at Mad Dog tonight**_

_**Ino**_

"Did you get Ino's message?" Tenten asked her boyfriend as he too flipped open his phone to check his incoming message.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, glancing at the text briefly.

"Come ok," Tenten smiled. "I'm sure Naruto will be there."

"The dobe never calls," Sasuke said, his voice deep and displeased.

She smiled at her boyfriend amused since Sasuke never attempted to call Naruto as well. Even if Sasuke wanted to, his ego got in his way. 'Men,' Tenten thought to herself, her head shaking. She turned her attention towards her boyfriend, his perfect side profile in her view. "Since Ino is the one asking for us meet up, Naruto better turn up or Ino's going to be pissed.

"Sasuke smirked. He hoped Naruto would turn up late, so, he can have the satisfaction of watching Ino give him hell.

* * *

Naruto bought a steaming mug of coffee to his lips but soon spat out the hot liquid onto the floor. "Ah ah ah," he spoke out, wincing at the burning sensation on his lips and tongue. He placed the mug on the table and attempted to clean up the coffee puddle on the floor with a piece of damp cloth. However, being a natural klutz, he accidently backed into the small dining table and the mug fell crashing to the ground, the liquid burning his left hand. "Crap…" he voiced out, in pain.

Jiraiya walked out of his bedroom, yawning and stretching his arms out. "What's all the noise?" he looked at Naruto and the spilt coffee. "You burnt yourself again." He squat down to help Naruto pick up the broken pieces of the mug."You should have that Sakura check up on it. Your hand is red and your lips are swollen."

"There's no need to ji-ji," Naruto refused, suddenly aware that his lips were tender.

"It's a first degree burn," Jiraiya added, his voice hoarse. "I'd tell you to go to Tsunade but I don't think she would be gentle."

"It'll heal," Naruto told him, scratching the back of his head. He glanced at the wall clock. "I'm late. I got a job interview."

Jiraiya threw the shards into the bin. "You're not going to work for your old man."

"Make icha icha paradise novels for a living?" Naruto questioned, a foxy smile blooming on his face. "Naah, I can do that at the side. I want to stand on my own two feet first."

"And where would you work?"

"Anyplace that accepts a criminal jusitice degree."

Jiraiya nodded and ruffled his son's hair. "If you change your mind, come by my office."

Naruto's eyes widened. He has never been to Jiraiya's office before nor did he even know that Jiraiya had one. Heck, he always thought Jiraiya made the Icha Icha paradise in his bedroom or in bars.

"Here," Jiraiya told him, jotting down the address on a piece of paper situated near the phone.

Naruto took the piece of paper and rammed it into his pockets. "Will do, ji-ji." He made his way to the front door and pulled on his socks and tied up his shoe laces. Suddenly, a text message from Ino arrived. Something about a having a drink at Mad Dogs.

"Naruto," Jiraiya called out, a hint of fatherly concern on his face.

"Yeah." Naruto turned around to face the aging man.

"See Sakura about that hand. You can't keep on avoiding her."

"That's because I'm not," Naruto insisted, before turning to the door and exiting.

"What am I gonna do with that kid," Jiraiya voiced out to himself. "He can't keep running away."

* * *

"Good morning, Neji," Tenten said, breezing into Neji's office with two cups of hot green tea. Neji looked up at her and gave her his usual glare. "What?" she asked him, placing a cup on his desk. "I'm 10 minutes early."

"Where were you?" He demanded. Arms crossed.

"That's so sweet. So you went over to my house to see whether we could carpool."

"You didn't answer my question," he replied, taking a sip of the green tea.

"Wow. So, you really did come over to see if I needed a ride," she stated. Not that she was surprised. Neji may be a cold, emotionless guy but he is reasonable, and he takes care of his friends and family in his own way. "I was at Sasuke's," she replied, giving into his question.

"You slept over."

"Yeah." Tenten shrugged her shoulders. Neji did not look pleased. "What's the big deal? I'm sure Sakura sleeps over at your house," she defended. Neji was taken aback with that comment but hid it well. "See, I knew it," she voiced out again, her heart clenching slightly. She could read Neji like a book at times. "I just ate dinner with his family and fell asleep because I was too tired. Nothing happened."

Neji looked at her, scrutinizing her face. "hn."

"Geez Neji, you're worse than my dad." Neji gave her another one of his glares. Tenten smiled. "Loosen up will you." Neji ignored her statement and switched on his laptop. "So, what do you want me to do?"

He turned to face her and smirked. "I need you to mail these letters." He pointed towards a thick pile of letters on his desk. Tenten nodded, taking out a small notepad. It wouldn't hurt to be organised. "The envelopes aren't sealed. The addresses are inside."

"Ok so I'll have to address the letters, seal it, put stamps and go to post office." 'Great,' Tenten thought. There was about 40 letters to seal and deliver.

"We have despatch for that. They're on the 34th floor," Neji said, his voice monotone. Tenten nodded her head and jotted down the information. "There are 2 boxes of reports in your room. File them accordingly. If someone calls, extend the call to me. If I'm not in my room, ask them for their contact details."

"Ok."

"Call up these companies and fix a meeting with their CEO. My schedule and contacts are in my diary." He handed her a thick black leather book. "Duplicate it for your reference."

"Ok," tenten replied, scribbling the information down hurriedly.

"I've got a meeting at 1pm. You'll have to follow and write down the meeting's minutes," Neji continued. "After that, Chiaki-san will guide you on how to prepare agendas for the next meeting and how to make the necessary paperwork for me to approve the proposals and letters."

"You know this is the most I have ever heard you say in 2 minutes," the bun haired girl retorted, furiously writing on the notepad. Neji glared. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Hn…" Neji replied, watching her pick up the letters and black leather bound diary. Tenten struggled to carry them but Neji made no attempt to help her. "… for today." He smirked. "I decided to take it easy on you since it's your first day."

This time it was Tenten's turn to glare at him. "Great," she told him, sarcasm seeping through her teeth. She carefully made her way to her desk which was situated in front of Nejis' office and plunked the letters and diary on her desk. On the right side of her desk were two large boxes the size of a 35 inch TV. At the sight, she groaned. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Ino," the French photographer acknowledged, breezing into the caravan where Ino did her hair and makeup. "You look beautiful as always," he smiled, his wrinkles crinkling around his eyes. Ino stood up from her seat and pecked each of his cheeks. "I talk to ze hair stylist and makeup artist. You are getting ze big hair and bold, red lips."

Ino smiled, nodding. From her experience, the hair and makeup plays a big role in how she should model. And from how her hair and face is to be done, the photo shoot requires ounces of confidence and sex appeal. "Come to ze set, when you are done, yes," the photographer continued.

"Of course." Ino nodded, strapping on a pair of red stilettos onto her long legs.

Two hours later, an exhausted model, pulled a black jumper over her thin frame. She had to endure the windy autumn breeze outdoors in a thin blouse and a tight black leather miniskirt. She was cold and hungry.

"Zat is all. The photoshoot is a wrap," the photographer announced and kissed Ino on both her cheeks. "It was wonderful working with such a professional."

"Thank you," Ino replied, smiling as she saw him walk away to talk to the other crew members. Her stomach rumbled and she took a peek at her wrist watch.

_12.05pm_

Since it is lunch time, maybe Gaara would be able to have lunch with her. However, she decided against it since the weekend's event where her parents caught them in a compromising position caused her to feel embarrassed. Ino bit her lip. 'Awkward or not, I'll face him and talk to him like nothing has happened," she thought. Besides, eating alone is always a sad thought. Anyway, Gaara was not the kind to feel embarrassed about something like that.

Red stilettos clicked against the white marble floor as Ino strolled through the airport towards the main office of the administrative staff. Heads turned as she passed by male admirers. She adjusted her tight miniskirt as it began to ride up her thighs as she walked. She likes attention but not when it was on her ass and not on her modelling work.

"Going for lunch," Ino asked the very pregnant secretary, pleasantly as she reached her destination. The main office consisted of several sections divided by large rooms. There were rooms for filing, for meetings, for the accountants, the human resource team and so much more. However, Gaara's room was at the far end of a long corridor where it is adjoined with a smaller room which belongs to his own personal secretary.

The secretary, who was tidying her handbag, looked startled at the sudden sight of the model. "Yes, with my husband," she briefly explained. "Can I help you with something, Yamanaka-san?"

"Please, call me Ino and I'll call you Miko," Ino smiled as she glanced at the woman's name plate.

"Alright," Miko replied, giving Ino a shy smile in return.

"Is Gaara in?"

"Yes," the secretary replied. "I'll tell him you're here." She attempted to pick up the phone but Ino stopped her from doing so.

"That won't be necessary. I'll just barge in and cause a scene," Ino stated.

"Barge in…" the two words left a bitter taste on the tip of the secretary's tongue. She could very well lose her job, or worse, have to face a very moody boss for the entire day.

Ino had to laugh at her horror stricken reaction. "I'm joking. I'll knock first." Ino walked to the pregnant woman and gently helped Miko from up off her chair. "Go for lunch. You're husband's waiting. " Miko looked at her uncertainly before giving her a slight wave and making her way out of the office.

Ino brushed the wrinkles from her skirt and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

At the soft, muffled words, Ino twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open slowly, revealing a slightly dishevelled Gaara buried in paperwork. "Do you want to have lunch?" ino asked, hopefully.

"Tomorrow," Gaara replied, not lifting his head in acknowledgement. He signed the document, tossed to the 'out' box and opened a new document.

"You'll only eat tomorrow?" ino stated her voice deadpan. Well, at least they were not awkward with one another.

Gaara did not answer but scribbled furiously on the document, circling a few mistakes here and there to be amended.

Ino glanced at him annoyed, and walked over to his desk. She bent over and pressed a palm on the papers in front of him which made him look up at her with a look of irritation and exhaustion. "You need a break."

"No, I don't," Gaara told her, glaring. Ino lifted her hand away and watched him scribble away again and, then, toss the document into the 'amend' box. "Do models even eat?"

Ino fixed him a defiant stare. "If you come, you'll find out."

Silence…

"It's just for an hour," she pestered.

"I don't have time."

"Then, we'll make time."

"How?" Gaara asked, finally, with his lips set in a grim line.

"You should delegate your work," Ino replied, thinking of a solution immediately. She picked up a file and waved it in front of the red head. "This can be taken care of by the accounting department." She picked up another file from his desk. "And why is there a list of potential employees on your desk especially for the cleaning crew." She raised an eyebrow. "HR should take care of this and narrow down the list. You don't even need to interview them. You should only interview the final 3 candidates of your administrative staff and make the selection yourself."

"I prefer to look through all the resumes myself."

"That's the thing. You don't have to. You hire people to do these jobs for you. Let them. If you worry too much about overworking them, give them extra bonuses at the end of the year or something," Ino breathed out, arms folded in front of her. "It's really very simple."

Gaara sighed. "Hn." He looked at her and tossed another file into the 'out' box.

"It's just one hour." She told him.

He sighed again, defeated as he stood up from his chair. "Hn."

Ino smiled as if she won the gold medal for the Olympics. She looped her arm around Gaara's who stiffed at the sudden contact. "You know, I sense a trust issue with you." Gaara sensed a migraine coming along, but somehow he felt somewhat happy. "I can give you the phone number of my therapist."

"You go to a therapist?" Gaara asked, slightly surprised that someone as confident as Ino would have troubles.

"It's good to talk to someone other than people you know sometimes. It gives you perspective." She replied, not really answering his question. "Where should we eat?"

"Anywhere."

Ino laughed. "Typical." Gaara glared at her. "Let's eat at the food court then. I feel like eating Sukiyaki." She, then, dragged Gaara to the direction of the food court.

Gaara, on the other hand, glanced sideways at Ino. She was not like any other female he has met. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were pretty easy to figure out. But Ino, who seemed to look like a female who dines in expensive restaurants, suddenly wants to eat in a cafeteria. It seems like he needs to get to know Ino more.

* * *

Naruto's stomach rumbled. "I'm so hungry…" he complained, walking aimlessly on the streets. His interview went well but he could not stop thinking about Jiraiya's offer. In the end, after the interview ended he decided to look for his father's office but got lost instead. "It should be in this area," he complained, dragging his tired feet. He took the crushed piece of paper from inside his pocket and gave another glance. He was at the correct area. Suddenly, he stumbled upon a dark alleyway where a half-lit sign was seen dangling from its hinges 7 feet from the ground. It read **Konoha Private Eye.**

Peeking inside the alleyway, the blonde noticed an old man in a suit walk out of an iron door. Quickly, Naruto concealed himself behind a tree. As the old man was out of sight, Naruto took a closer look at the hidden door in the alleyway as curiosity got the best of him. He tried to open the door but there was no doorknob. Instead, there was a fingerprint door access that requires a combination of fingerprint verification, password and mechanical key before granted entry.

"You there?" A voice called out. Naruto spun around in shock but saw no one. "Yes, you," the voice continued.

Naruto, then, noticed the security camera disguised in an unused lighting fixture fixed directly above the iron door and a small black box located to the left of the door. 'the voice is coming from the box.' Naruto looked on amazed by the technology. Whatever this place was, it was important to be so well hidden from the public's eye.

"What do you want?" the voice repeated, impatient.

"I got the wrong place," Naruto announced, walking away. Something about this place screamed the yakuza. Whatever this place was, it would not be where Jiraiya's office was situated.

"Stop," the voice asked. "Where do you think you're going?"

"IA, Ohiraki of Konoha," Naruto replied, suddenly nervous. He should make a break for it. "Do you know where that is?" His mouth and legs were failing him. He should have just walked away.

Silence ensued and several voices could be heard at once. Arguing maybe or talking. Unexpectedly, the door knob twisted and the large iron door swung open slowly. "Kid…" a familiar voice broke the air. "What took you so long?"

Naruto looked on and his face broke out in a relieved smile. "Ji-ji," he replied relieved, entering the opened door. "I got lost."

Ten minutes later and Naruto was digging into his gyudon which consisted of beef and onion which was served over a bowl of rice. "Ji-ji," he spoke, mouth stuffed with food. "This is good."

"Eat slowly," JIraiya replied, eating his own gyudon.

Naruto quickly chewed his food and downed it with water. "What is this place?"

"This," Jiraiya started, chugging down a can of beer. "is my company."

"Your father never told you what he does?" a female asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Naah, I thought he writes perverted novels for a living," he stated, helping himself to another helping of gyudon.

"That's just for fun. I run a private investigative firm," Jiraiya explained. "Because of the amount of confidentiality required in my line of work, not many people know what I do." Jiraiya watched his son dig into his food. "I have three employees," he continued. "This is Konan. Nagato and Yahiko are out on a job."

"Hey," Konan replied. She was a stunning female in her late twenties with bright blue hair, grey eyes, labret piercing and wore a light blue paper flower in her hair. Although she had a neutral expression, her eyes were sombre something that Naruto was drawn into.

"Naruto," he introduced himself, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know," she replied, she pointed towards Jiraiya's office where a picture of a pre-pubescent Naruto and a graduation picture was seen hanging on a wall.

Naruto looked on surprised. "When did you come for my graduation?" Naruto demanded upon seeing his graduation picture. "You said you couldn't make it."

"I couldn't stay for long. I saw you walk up the stage, grab your scroll. I snapped a pic and then I had to go."

Naruto looked at him with a face of admiration. "You're going soft on me, old man."

"Shut up," the man told him, slightly embarrassed, thwacking Naruto behind the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"You should get that bandaged up," Konan articulated, nodding in the direction of Naruto's burn mark on his hand. She grabbed a health aid kit and took out a roll of bandage. She, then, proceeded to wrap his hand. "You should go to the hospital or a clinic to have it checked."

"I'll be ok," Naruto replied, gently.

All of a sudden, two men walked into the company pantry. "I need food," an orange-haired male voiced out, opening the fridge to grab 2 beers. He, then, thrust a can into his companion's chest. He had the same blue eyes as Naruto, a well built body and spiky hair.

Konan's eyes lit up at the sight of her friends. She prepared the gyudon into two bowls and set it on the table. Yahiko sat beside her and began stuffing the food in his mouth.

"The information has been acquired," a maroon-haired male said, opening the can of beer with a spoon. He was tall, lanky and skinny with a pair of the most strangest, beautiful eyes Naruto had ever seen. Naruto shifted his gaze as the said man looked at his direction.

"Good work," Jiraiya said, pleased. "Naruto, this is Nagato and the other is Yahiko."

"Yo," Naruto greeted them. Both Yahiko and Nagato nodded in acknowledgement. Nagato, then, proceeded to take a seat beside Naruto and ate his food quietly.

"What do you say, Naruto?" Jiraiya began. "You should work here."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, a thoughtful expression on his face. "How's the pay?"

"It depends on the job," Yahiko butted in, taking a swig of his beer. "We work odd hours, the jobs tough but the pay is decent."

"we get between 200000 yen to 800000 yen per month," Konan replied.

"We could use you," Nagato pressed in his soft voice. "I heard you got a criminal justice degree."

A smile blossomed on Naruto's face. "Then… I'm in."

"Welcome to the team," Jiraiya explained. "I got a meeting to attend." he stood up from his seat. "Yahiko." The said man tilted his head up towards Jiraiya. "Show Naruto around."

"Sure thing, boss."

After a few chit-chats to get to know one another and more food, Naruto followed Yahiko around the company. Turns out the 2 storey building used to be a small abandoned yakuza hideout that was raided 40 years ago by the police.

"As you can see, security is very important here. We store a lot of information that is costly if leaked." Yahiko bought Naruto to the filing room situated at the far end of the building. The filing room had the same iron door and same security as the front door with an addition of a retinal scan. "Later, Nagato will give you the password and do what's necessary so you can pass through the security system. Technology is just not my thing." He shrugged, taking his retinal and fingerprint scan, then, punching in the password and using a special key hung around his neck to enter the filing room. "This is it," Yahiko stated. Naruto looked around the room. It was the size of his small apartment. Rows and rows of cabinets were seen against the walls some empty and some filled. At the right of the room are 3 medium sized desks, a computer, a printer and photocopy machine. "We're not allowed to take the original files outside. We only duplicate the originals as proof for the clients." Naruto nodded, taking in the sheer vastness of the room.

"Come on," Yahiko stated, taking him to an open room. "This is where we work when we're not on the field. That's your desk." He pointed at a corner table. Naruto had an L shaped desk with his own computer and printer. "We were expecting you," Yahiko replied, knowing that Naruto would ask how they would get all his office materials ready. "That's Konan's desk." He pointed at a desk across of Naruto's. "She does all the administrative work and accounts. Sometimes she goes on the field too when we need people." "That's mine and that empty one is Nagato's."

"Where's all his stuff?" naruto asked.

"He works in another room. I'll show you that next." The ginger-haired walked towards a spiral staircase and proceeded to climb it. "You know where your father's office is right?"

"Yeah across the pantry." The blonde replied. However, the pantry should be called a kitchen as it was equipped with a stove, oven, microwave and refrigerator. "Wow what is this room called?"

"This is Nagato's pride and joy," Yahiko explained cheerfully, walking towards his best friend and placing a hand on Nagato's shoulder. "We use this to track down our target or listen in on conversations and stuff." Naruto looked around in awe. There were 12, 29" computer monitors on the wall that was placed in a semi-circle. There was also many other high tech devices that Naruto could not even name. "Come on. Let's leave Nagato be."

Naruto followed his new found friend to another room. "You guys sleep here."

Yahiko nodded. "This is our second home." In the room were 2 bunk beds with 4 closets and a vanity mirror. "We spend more time here than our apartments. The bathroom is just across the hall." Naruto walked across the hallway to take a peek inside the bathroom. Everything was white and pristine. "I got to finish my report. Go to the room at the end, it's my fave. Konan will brief you about it."

"Sure," he replied, seeing Yahiko's retreating back. He, then, walked over to the room and upon seeing the opened door, entered without knocking. "Hey."

"Hey," Konan replied, seriously. "Where's Yahiko?"

"He said something about a report."

Konan smiled slightly. "Ah… take a look around."

Naruto did as he was told. This, he guessed, was where they kept their equipment. There was a wide array of infrared equipment, night vision gear, audio bugs, car tracking devices, spy cameras, investigative detective kits and fiber scopes. "Wow," he breathed out. "You guys are the real deal."

"Nagato will teach you how to use them later," she told him. "There is one more room to check out." And that room was the small dojo which contained a large mat, a punching back, weights, a gym climbing rope and a treadmill. "We're not allowed to carry weapons. So we are required to learn martial arts. You need to practice a minimum of an hour a day to keep your body fit."

"No problem."

"This job has its downsides. It gets dangerous," Konan told him, gravely. "You need to be prepared." From the unsmiling eyes of Konan, Naruto knew she was not joking.

"I think you scared him," Nagato spoke out, leaning against wall.

Naruto laughed nervously, massaging his neck. "Is she always this serious?"

Nagato's eyes flickered to Konan's figure. "Not always."

"Well I guess I'll leave him to you," Konan verbalized to Nagato.

"Hn," the strange-eyed man replied. "Come, Naruto. I'll teach you how to use these equipments."

"Yosh," Naruto exclaimed in a Lee-like manner. Nagato's eyes twinkled in amusement at his child-like enthusiasm.

* * *

A blonde model was seen entering Mad Dog.

"Shino," Ino called out, excited. "Did you bring Sue's new home?" She plopped her clutch on the bar table and sat on the stool beside Shino. "Hey Kiba."

Kiba gave her a canine-like grin. "What would it be?" he asked. The only customers he had so far were Shino and now Ino.

Akamaru sensing a friendly, new female in their midst came on trudging towards Ino for a pet. "I'll get a thirsty dog," she told him, stroking the dog's belly.

"Now, that's my kind of girl," Kiba nudged Shino, who smirked at him in return.

"Akamaru likes you," Shino declared. He carried a ten gallon fish tank with a locking mesh screen top and placed it on the bar top.

"Animals seem to love me." Ino smiled. "As do most men." She gave a wink to Kiba who winked back. Shino looked at both of his friends antics, amused. "So, what do you have for me?"

"This is a fish tank with a locking mesh screen top. Always secure it. Spiders have a tendency of escaping," Shino explained, patting the object. "I got you a heating pad which is to be placed at the bottom of the tank. You don't need lighting, normal room light is sufficient."

"The natural habitat should be between 21 to 29 degrees Celsius, right?"

"Hn," Shino agreed, impressed by her knowledge. Not many people knew that. "I got you a sack of eco earth. The bottom of the tank should have 1 to 3cm of substrate. And a shallow dish for water."

"Thanks," Ino said, in gratitude. "So all I need to get is a hiding place and some natural decorations."

Shino nodded, in agreement. "I'll place these items in the back. Before you leave, I'll help you load it in your car."

"I didn't drive," she replied. "My house is a block away, so I walked."

"In that case, I'll drive you home and help unload the items."

Ino smiled. "Thanks."

Kiba placed her thirsty dog on the counter. "Shino hardly ever talks that much to anyone he just met."

"Like I said most men just love me," Ino smiled, dangerously, placing her head on Shino's strong shoulder.

Kiba roared with laughter. "I hear ya."

_Cough… Cough… _

The 3 companions turned towards the sound. It was Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata. Ino perked up at the sight of them. "Hey guys. Did you carpool?" she replied, looking at them one at a time. Shino noticed the glare Gaara was giving him and Kiba. Instead of being phased, Kiba shot Gaara an innocent look while Shino maintained a neutral expression. Shino, then, proceeded to pick up the fish tank and placed it in the storage room.

"So what will it be?" Kiba asked them, as his three friends sat at the counter.

"Two dogs. Apple brew," Hinata said, in a small voice. She was surprised that Sasuke chose to sit next to her instead of Ino. However, Hinata then realised it was due to the fact that Gaara took a seat on Ino's left side while Shino occupied the right seat.

"Beer," Gaara voiced out.

"Beer," Sasuke said, his voice monotone.

Kiba took out three glasses poured their drinks and placed it on the counter. "Drink up."

The bell tinkled and Sakura walked into the bar with Lee. "Kiba make it a Black Jack and cola. It's been a long day."

"Beer for me." Lee flashed Kiba a double thumbs up.

"Nice try, Lee. I'll get you a coke," Kiba retorted. After he trashed his bar four years ago, he did not dare to give Lee even a drop of alcohol.

Lee gave him a crestfallen look. "It was worth a go."

"Never give him even a drop of alcohol. It took 3 men to prevent Lee from wrecking havoc to my bar," he warned Sasuke and Ino.

"Really," Ino inched forward, a sign of her interest. "You mean it took 3 weak men to stop Lee."

Kiba faked a hurt expression. "I don't think Shino, Gaara and I are weak." He laughed. "Lee is inhumanely strong. The black band that Lee wears around his wrist and ankles are actually 80kg's each. Once those are off and he's drunk, it's impossible to even stop him. We have to wait till he gets exhausted and pass out."

"Such exaggeration," Lee replied, although it was the truth.

Sasuke looked at Lee in surprise, not even concealing the emotion from his face. No wonder Gai hesitated when Sasuke won the arm wrestling match. If Gai had asked Lee to take of his arm weights, Sasuke would have a hard time beating Lee and getting their approval of him being with Tenten. His girlfriend was right, his father and Lee must have taken a liking towards him.

Sakura took her drink and Lee's drink from the counter and sat down at a table near the bar since there was no available stool.

"We're not late," a bun haired girl exclaimed, bursting through the door with an annoyed looking Hyuuga.

"How do you know if you're late?" Kiba asked his two newly arrived friends. He took a clean cloth and cleaned the insides of his glasses.

"Ino's not pissed," Tenten told him, matter-of-factly, pointing towards the blonde female.

Ino rolled her eyes at the comment. "Haha. Very funny."

"Two beers," Neji articulated to Kiba, earning a nod from Tenten.

Kiba smiled to signify that he heard his order. "You waiting for someone," Kiba asked Ino, as he was preparing another two more beers for Tenten and Neji. "You didn't touch your drink yet."

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Naruto and another friend of mine," Ino replied, taking a glance at the door every now and then. If there's something she hates, it's being stood up.

* * *

"I'm going to join Sakura at the table," Ino announced, moving away from her seat and towards the other table.

Sasuke watched Hinata take a sip of her drink. She looked nervous tonight. Maybe that was due to him choosing to sit beside her and not making an attempt at small talk. He took a box set from inside his backpack, placed it on the counter and slid it towards her direction. "It's overdue," he stated, watching her look at him in surprise.

"How did you know I'd be here?" she asked him, in a soft voice.

"An educated guess," he answered.

She lit up at the sight of her idol, Kurenai's signature. "Thank you," she told him, sincerely, her eyes bright. She looked at him and took out a small jar from inside her pouch. "Here," she placed it on a counter. "As a token of my gratitude."

Sasuke took the jar from the table and twisted the lid over. It seemed a sort of ointment of some kind. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's a salve," Hinata replied, her eyes showing excitement. "It can be used on cuts, bruises, insect bites and sun burns."

"You made this," Sasuke asked impressed.

Hinata nodded as Sasuke twisted the lid on the jar to a close. "I use natural ingredients like honey, aloe vera and lavender."

Gaara intercepted their conversation. "Hinata and Shino co-own a botanical garden and a green house."

"We create natural remedies for sale at the side," Shino replied, joining into their conversation.

"What do you mainly do?" Sasuke asked, taking a sip of beer.

"I deal with insects. Most orchards and farms uses pesticide to protect their produce from insects," Shino explained, adjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. "Hinata and I are researching on how insects are vital to the quality of their produce."

HInata smiled. "The salve helps fuel the research."

"Hinata helps Shino, here, because of his lack of knowledge on flora," Kiba cut in.

"Refill," Lee said, slamming the glass on the counter, ending the conversation

"Sure thing," Kiba replied.

"Where is that dobe?" Sasuke, wondered out loud.

"I was wondering the same thing," Gaara agreed.

* * *

"So… Tenten…" Sakura started.

"Yeah." She took a swig of her beer and set it on the table.

"How did you convince Neji to come?" Sakura asked, curious. "Even I can't convince him to do something if he decided not to."

"Easy." Tenten smiled. "I told him if he's not socialising with us, Lee's going to train with him this weekend."

"Hey," Lee protested.

"Sorry, Lee." Tenten laughed.

"How was your first day as Neji's secretary," Ino asked.

"Tough. He's a drill sergeant." Neji glared at Tenten.

Sakura smiled. "So..."

"What is it?" Tenten asked her, taking a sip from her beer.

"You're not asking Sasukekun to come join us," Sakura wondered.

Tenten looked in the direction of Sasuke who was in conversation with HInata, Gaara, Shino and Kiba. "Naah," Tenten replied. "He's good."

"So, I heard from Lee you didn't come home last night," Sakura uttered, moving her chair closer to Tenten's. "Tell me everything."

The bun-haired girl shrugged. "I met his family and I slept over."

"Pfft," Ino responded. "You're leaving out all the juicy stuff."

Lee gulped his coke not leaving a single drop. "I need a refill," he stated, not wanting to hear about his sister's bedroom conquest.

"Is this even necessary," Neji replied, against the idea.

"I'm telling you the truth," Tenten continued. "It's just sleep. Nothing more happened."

"Naruto present." A blonde announced, saving Tenten from more of Ino's and Sakura's questions. "Look who I bumped into outside the bar." Naruto sidestepped out of the way to reveal an irritated Shikamaru. Naruto and Tenten both knew Shikamaru as Ino talked about him sometimes and he would come in the summer to hang out with them as well as with Ino. Sasuke, although, in the same social group with them never met Shikamaru because he would be on set during the period the pineapple-head visited. However, Shikamaru was Sasuke's company's lawyer which was how Sasuke knew him. Sure Shikamaru was young but he was a genius.

Ino looked both pleased yet pissed. Sure she was happy that they came eventually but she was pissed that they kept her waiting. She, finally, took a sip of her thirsty dog drink. "Naruto…" Ino made her way to the two men and stood before them, hands on hips. "Shika…" she exclaimed out loud, her gaze shifting from one to another. "Why are you late?"

Naruto fell to his knees while Shikamaru stood, lazily, with his hands in his pocket. "Troublesome," he muttered, knowing very well that Ino's anger would increase 100 fold with those words. Naruto expression showed fear at the sight of Ino's glowering face.

"Remind me to never get on Ino's bad side," Kiba whispered to Shino.

Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked at seeing his best friend get into trouble. Yep, it was worth coming here tonight.

Gaara, on the other hand, felt uneasy at the sight of Shikamaru. Gaara knew very well who he was since Shikamaru handled some of his company's affairs. Hearing Ino speak of Shikamaru's name affectionately made him wonder what Shikamaru was to Ino.

"Shikamaru kneel down," Naruto fiercely whispered to his friend. "She's pissed." Not wanting to wait a minute longer, Naruto hit the back of Shikamaru's knee forcing the man to kneel. "Forgive us."

"No, you two deserve some form of punishment," Ino stubbornly articulated.

"Then, punish us with this," Naruto said, making Shikamaru whip around to look at him in irritation and surprise. In Naruto's hand was a black leather whip.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Shikamaru demanded, immediately regretting to agree meeting Ino at the bar.

"It's in Ji'ji's secret stash," Naruto whispered back.

"Baka," Shikamaru retorted, feeling very much in danger.

"Dobe," Sasuke looked on amused. 'A whip huh. This is getting good.'

Ino sighed taking the black whip from Naruto's hands. "Honestly Naruto first spanking now this." Ino held the black handle in her right hand, and letting the braided lash fall to the ground.

"Seriously," Sakura announced aloud. "You boys are enjoying this a little too much." She said, noticing how the male recipients were giving their unwavering attention in Ino's direction. Tenten shrugged, quite used to Ino's punishing antics.

Ino, who was wearing a tight black leather skirt, the same white blouse and red stilettos, looked like a sexual sadist especially with a whip in her grasp. She balanced the whip in the hand, testing the weight of it. Then, without warning she lifted the handle and whipped it against the floor, making a cracking sound at the end of the throw.

Naruto, Lee and Kiba's nose began to bleed as they had a mental image of how Ino would be like in the bedroom. On the other hand, Shikamaru, Gaara and Shino flushed red. Neji and Sasuke's mouths hung open for a few seconds before appearing unaffected by the entire ordeal.

"Thanks for the image, man," Kiba expressed to the soon-to-be dead Naruto, wiping his blood away with a tissue.

"No problem," Naruto replied, his voice cracking in fear.

"What happened to your hand?" Ino asked Naruto, suddenly concerned with the bandage on his arm and his swollen lips.

"I burnt myself with coffee this morning."

"Is that so…" Ino replied, pacing back and forth between the two men. "And Shika where were you?"

"Work," he stated.

"Hmmm…" Ino looked at Naruto, thoughtfully. "I'll let you off the hook since you had a bad day," she pointed her whip in Naruto's direction. "Have Sakura take a look at that hand."

Naruto smiled, victoriously. "Sakurachan," he whined, walking towards Sakura.

"And you." Ino pointed her whip to a still kneeling Shikamaru. "I wanted to introduce you to my friends. You're lucky none of them have gone back home."

"I know everybody in this room," Shikamaru said, pulling himself back. "Kiba." He walked in the direction to the bar. "Beer."

"Shika," Ino called out. "Why didn't you just say so?" she broke up into a smile. "Everybody, Shika is my childhood friend," she announced.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, knowing very well Ino did not given him a chance to.

Somehow, at Ino's words, Gaara felt relieved. He did not want to admit it, but he had grown accustomed to the blond.

* * *

Sakura took Naruto to a table at the far end of the bar, wanting to be alone with him. She cut off his bandages and took a look at his burn. "It's not serious," she told Naruto, examining his hand. "Since I'm not in the hospital I don't have the proper medicine but Hinata's salve would do the trick," she explained, taking her own jar of salve that Hinata gave her a few weeks ago. "You're still clumsy," she muttered, softly.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin. "I'm a natural klutz." He watched her, rub the ointment on his red skin.

"I'll rub a little onto your lips. Make sure you don't digest it," Sakura warned, her fingers gently touching his lips with the salve. "All done." He sighed inwardly, as the feeling of her touch made his heart pitter patter. After four year, his heart still ached for her.

"You've been avoiding me," Sakura stated, screwing the lid shut.

"I haven't," Naruto explained, too nervous to look into her eyes. "I've found a job," he changed the subject.

Sakura smiled. "You have that's great. What does the company do?"

"It researches about people's behaviour," Naruto concealed, knowing that he could not give too much detail.

Sakura nodded still smiling. "You should have told me when you left for Tokyo."

Naruto rubbed his neck. "It's just for 4 short years. I'm back now, aren't I?"

Sakura looked at him uncertainly. "You're right… When did you get the tattoo?"

"In my second year in university, I made a bet with teme and lost." He shrugged.

"What was the bet about?" Sakura leaned in, interested in the story.

"I'll tell you another time," Naruto told her, grinning. "Lee's about to make a toast." He nodded in Lee's direction. Sakura and Naruto made their way towards Ino, Neji and Tenten.

Lee stood on a chair, raising a glass to the air and tapping it with a spoon for everybody's attention. "I'd like to make a toast on lying, stealing, cheating and drinking." Everybody proceeded to raise their glasses.

"No youth. Are you sure he's not drunk," Naruto whispered to Sakura who giggled.

"If you're going to lie, lie for a friend," Lee mentioned, glass still raised. "If you're going to steal, steal a heart. If you're going to cheat, cheat death and if you're going to drink, drink with me." Lee beamed. Tenten looked on at him with pride. Lee sure has matured in the past 4 years. "To youth."

"Youth," Everybody chimed, downing whatever was left of their drinks in one go.

"To Fridays," Lee cheered again.

"Fridays," everybody chimed once again.

"What's on Fridays?" Naruto asked.

"That's when everyone will meet up with each other on a weekly basis," Lee replied, a toothy grin on his face.

"When did we agr-" Shikamaru trailed off as Ino shot him a warning look.

"That's a great idea, Lee," Tenten agreed, shooting a look towards Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, daring them to say otherwise. No one dared to disagree.

Soon, Kiba and Lee linked 3 tables together. Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara , Shikamaru and Shino, then, joined the others at the table. After that, Kiba hung the 'closed' sign at the window and locked the front door before joining the others. It wasn't long before the table was filled with laughter and conversations.

_And in friendship did they find heaven._

_However, soon, all will be tested._

_Surely in life, a little rain must fall._

**TBC…**

* * *

**Lee's toast was from an anonymous quote online.**

**This chapter is seriously long. It's too make up for all the lost time. I got exams but I will try to update inbetween them.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank troublesomeclouds, shiz-chirisaa, dianalovely1995, silvereyeshinobi, blithehaven, kimiko77, wingedmercury, darkanonymous324, smiiley-chan, dreamingsaphhire and catalyticmotion and skittles31 for the reviews. And so sorry to catalyticmotion and skittles31 for not thanking you in the previous chapter.**

**This is my favourite chapter to date. I have wanted to write this chapter for 4 years. It was always on my mind.**

**This chapter is dedicated to smiiley-chan.**

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**2 months later…**_

"There's just too much to do," Tenten muttered, eying the mess in front of her. Her bedroom looked like it was hit by a hurricane. Balloons filled with helium were seen bumping along her ceiling, various coloured silk ribbons were strewn over her bed and a large, green banner which stated 'Happy Birthday Lee' in bright red letters was on her floor, waiting for the paint to be dried out.

Not to forget, she still had to rearrange the furniture in the living room and cook food for the guests. She took a glance at her wall clock. It was 4pm and the guests would be arriving in 4 hours.

After thoughtful deliberation, she decided to throw a sleepover theme party since Lee had always wanted one since he was younger. Her plan was flawless, while Gaara took Lee to the theme park for his birthday, it would give her ample time to decorate and get ready for the party. This morning, Tenten and Gai celebrated Lee's birthday by giving Lee his present and also a cake. Lee wanted to invite the gang over but they were 'busy' excluding Gaara who, surprisingly, turned up at the house an hour later to take Lee out to a day at a theme park in Tokyo courtesy a private plane. Little did Lee know that Tenten was planning a surprise party.

"Hey, you," a voice, drawled.

Tenten jumped, turning around at the familiar tone. "Sasuke," she asked, her hand over her heart to try to ease her heightened heart beat. "How did you get in?" she looked at her boyfriend, who was leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed.

"The door was unlocked," he told her, his face unhappy.

"Huh," she spoke, her eyes clouded in confusion. "The door's unlock.." she repeated, slowly.

He raised an eyebrow. "hn."

Tenten grinned at him sheepishly. "I must have forgotten to lock it on my way back from the grocery store."

"You should be more careful." Sasuke raked a hand through his raven-coloured hair. "Is otousan in?"

"No," she replied. "he took off for a male bonding trip with Kakashi sensei, Jiraiya-san, Hiashi-san and Asuma-san after celebrating Lee's birthday this morning. He said he didn't want to interfere in our youthful gathering."

Sasuke unfolded his arms and took in the colourful chaos of Tenten's room. "Looks like you got everything covered."

She took in the mess again. "Actually, I'm behind schedule." she sighed. "I still need to prepare the party food and decorate and rearrange the furniture," she told him, exasperatedly. "And exactly where is your sleeping bag?" It was a sleepover party and everyone was told to bring their own sleeping bag.

He smirked. "Can't I sleep in here… with you." Tenten felt heat rise up to her cheeks. He chuckled quietly. "I left it on the couch." He took a few steps closer, smirking as his girlfriend grew more flustered. "I'll help." He saw a smile blossom on his girlfriend's slightly pink face. "Tell me what to do."

* * *

2 hours and a half later…

"It looks good," Tenten stated, taking in the newly decorated living room. Since her apartment especially her living room was small, the couch, coffee table and television were placed in Gai's bedroom to accommodate for 12 sleeping bags. Her small dining table was also folded and placed into her own bedroom as with the matching four chairs. Sasuke had released the balloons to the ceiling and pumped in more helium air into more balloons in order to cover every square inch of the ceiling space with them. He, then, taped the silk ribbons on the walls surrounding the living room. The happy birthday banner was hung near the entrance so Lee would see it when he entered his house. "Thank you," she told her boyfriend.

"You worry too much."

"I just want it to be perfect." She told him. "I haven't celebrated his birthday with him for four years."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's small frame and took in her chocolate-coloured eyes. "It'll be hard to top this one," he reassured her even though his voice did not reveal any emotion.

Tenten sighed, leaning against his form and breathing in his scent. "Hopefully."

Suddenly…

_Ding… Dong… _

_Ding… Dong…_

"I got cake…" a muffled voice from behind the main door could be heard.

"Naruto," Sasuke grumbled. It was just like Naruto to appear at the wrong time.

Tenten pulled back from his embrace. "We should open the door."

"He can wait a few more minutes," he told her, gruffily, pulling her closer to him. He hardly saw her during the past 2 months due to work except on Fridays. And those days he saw her, they were with their friends and so they hardly had a moment alone together.

"Teme… I can hear you," the voice continued but in an octave higher.

Tenten laughed. "That's your cue. I'll go finish up with the food." She felt Sasuke's arms retreat and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

Sasuke walked towards the door, unlocked it and opened it impatiently. "You couldn't wait for one minute?" he glared at his best friend.

"I smelt food and my stomach waits for no man," Naruto huffed, holding a large box in his hand.

Sasuke sighed, loudly and turned to head inside. Naruto took this cue to enter the apartment and followed Sasuke to where Tenten was.

"I picked up the cake you ordered," Naruto said, walking towards the woman who had her hair up in twin messy buns. She was chopping some potatoes. Sasuke stood beside his girlfriend, leaning against the kitchen base cabinet. "What you cooking?" he asked her now, watching her turn towards him. He was still holding the cake box in his hand.

"Gyoza, potato salad and yakitori." She smiled. "I ordered 6 large pizzas too." She wiped her hands with a kitchen towel. "Let's see the cake," she told Naruto, watching the man lift open the lid.

All of a sudden, the cake box slipped out of his grasp and Naruto quickly tried to grab a hold of it but accidently knocked the box in Tenten's direction, splattering the cake over her face, oversized t-shirt and her miniskirt. Some cake managed to stain Sasuke's black t-shirt as he tried to block Tenten from harm's way but to no avail. Naruto's mouth hung open in surprise and he watched his friend's faces switch from surprise, to annoyance and, finally, anger.

"The cake," Tenten spoke, in a small yet dangerous voice, her left hand unconsciously reaching the knife placed on the wooden chopping board.

"Naruto," Sasuke voiced out, wiping the cake stain off his black t-shirt and giving him a death glare.

Naruto retreated from the both of them slowly and broke into a run towards the door. "I'll buy another cake."

"You got one hour," Tenten grumbled, going to her knees to clean up the remains of Lee's cake on the floor. She sighed as she scooped up the cake with her bare hands and dump it into the rubbish bin.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'll do this," Sasuke offered.

"You sure," Tenten replied, eying him warily.

"Hn."

"Then, I'll finish up the potato salad." She stood up and tried to brush the icing cream from her t-shirt and miniskirt, dumping the bits into the bin. She, then, washed her hands before proceeding to chop some Chinese cabbages and carrots for the salad. She did not bother to wipe off the icing from her cheeks and neck.

20 minutes passed by…

"You're not changing," Sasuke asked her. Although he knew Tenten took off her stained top to reveal her tank top underneath but her skirt and her face still had icing on them.

"Later…" Tenten replied, putting all the main ingredients of the salad into the bowl and mixing it. From the corner of her brown eyes, she saw her boyfriend take off his black t-shirt and place it on the kitchen counter. She tried to ignore how lean his torso was, focusing on adding the right amount of salt, pepper and mayonnaise into the salad instead.

Sasuke eyed his girlfriend, watching her cheeks turn pink. He smirked before taking 3 strides towards her back and snaking his arms around her waist. "You're filthy," he breathed into her right ear, his head declined.

Tenten's blush deepened at his words and the contact. "Sa-sasuke…" she spoke well more like stuttered.

Sasuke smirked into her neck. He, then, lifted his head and proceeded to take a lick of vanilla icing off her cheek. "I'd love to eat you…" he started again, taking another taste of icing which was on her neck. "but you need to change."

Tenten felt her insides turn to fire. "I need to grill the ya-yakitori," she told him, feeling his lips on her cheek.

Sasuke smirked. "Is that your answer," he pressed, this time nipping on her ear lobe.

"Y-yes," she replied, her voice small. He was good at distracting her. Too good. She felt him lift her tank top slightly; his fingers brushing against her soft skin and fumble against the button of her miniskirt. Tenten's mind went into hyperdrive. He wanted to take her here in the kitchen? He didn't need to undue her skirt. It's not like she was wearing pants. All he needed to do was bend her over and…

Tenten gasped as she felt his hands tug down her skirt, revealing her black silk bikini styled panties. Thank Kami she wore decent underwear today. "Black… sexy…" she heard Sasuke whisper into her ears, she blushed, this time, crimson. Her skirt which pooled around her ankles was discarded a few inches away. Sasuke bent over and picked up her skirt, twirling it around his index finger. "I'll put this in the laundry basket," he revealed, smirking as his girlfriend turned to face him. He picked up his dirty t-shirt on his counter as well as Tenten's oversized t-shirt.

"You did all that just to get me out of a dirty skirt," Tenten spoke her pitch slightly higher than usual. She felt violated.

"Shower in 15 minutes or I will shower you myself." He smirked again.

"You are an evil, evil man," Tenten called out to his retreating back, her face still pink and heart still racing.

* * *

Lee was having the best time ever. Sure he wanted to spend a glorious birthday celebration with his friends and his family but going to Disneyland with Gaara was the absolutely best way to spend his birthday. Lee adjusted his black, Mickey Mouse ears head piece that he wore. He made Gaara buy and wear one too so that they would maximize their magical experience. However, Gaara refused and instead settled for a bright purple muppet knit cap with ear covers. _(A/N: google it at laughingplacestoredotcom. Its under accessories)_

"Ne... Gaara," The green beast of Konoha replied, bouncing energetically on the spot. His face was flushed from the cool mid November winds since it was already winter. His best friend looked at him impassively. Gaara was cold and tired. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Lee, Lee's endless energy was tiring him out. "Let's go on the roller coaster one last time."

Gaara gave him a look. They had already gone on the rollercoaster 20-freaking-times. "We should head back, Lee," the red-haired stated, re-wrapping his scarf over his neck. He saw Lee's dejected face and heaved a sigh. "Only one more," he gave in.

At his words, Lee gave him a blinding smile and a good guy pose. "You have my word as the green beast of Konoha." He then proceeded, to drag Gaara to the 'Big Thunder Mountain roller coaster'.

Gaara inwardly groaned, the feeling of nausea settling at the pit of his stomach as he recalled the startling horizontal drop of the roller coaster ride. For just one minute, he forgot about the degrading head piece that was on top of his head.

* * *

_Ding… Dong… _

_Ding… Dong…_

"Sasuke…" Tenten called out stepping out from the kitchen. "Someone's at the door." No one answered. She wiped her hands on the hem of her tank top and headed in direction of the front door. "I'm coming," she voiced out, unlocking the door and revealing the arrival of three of the party guests which are Neji, Hinata and Sakura. "You guys are 30 minutes early," she stated, taking in their bundled forms and their overnight back packs.

Hinata yelped at Tenten's appearance.

On the other hand, Neji frowned. Didn't Tenten realise that she was standing before them in her black underwear and a flimsy tank top. And Tenten had, what Neji thought was whipped cream, on her cheeks, neck and chest.

Tenten took in Neji's raised eyebrow, Hinata's flushed face and Sakura's knowing look. After a few seconds, realisation dawned at her. She was not wearing any pants. No wonder she felt cold when she opened her front door despite her heated apartment.

"Kinky," Sakura stated, a smirk mirroring her boyfriend's appearing on her pretty face.

"It's not what you think," Tenten tried to explain, tugging the hem of her tank top to cover whatever decency that already had been exposed. She side stepped and allowed her guests to come in, taking their coats and storing it in the hallway closet. "We had a little accident with the cake."

"uh huh," Sakura winked at her. "Cake, right." She and Hinata took out their sleeping bags and laid it on the living room carpet.

"You should put something on," Neji told Tenten, his voice calm. She was distracting and he was trying very hard to not stare at the toned shapely lower half of her body.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You don't need to tell me that, Neji." She took a step towards the kitchen. "I'll change after I finished grilling the yakitori." Neji had an urge to drag her to the bedroom to put something on. She was a stubborn woman.

A topless Sasuke wearing a gray loungepants walked into the living room, he acknowledged all of them. "Hyuuga." He smirked greeting a very annoyed looking Neji.

"Uchiha," Neji replied, arms crossed. Obviously, something had happened between Tenten and Sasuke before he turned up.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled, her inner fangirl celebrating at the sight of her favourite actor's fine form.

Sasuke gave a smirk at Hinata's pink face and gave a nod to Sakura. "Be comfortable," he shortly replied, taking long strides towards the kitchen.

From the living room, Neji heard Tenten's surprise yelp and frowned. What were they doing in there? Out of the blue, Sasuke appeared, carrying a helpless Tenten who was slung over his shoulder. "Sa-sasuke," Tenten said in a voice, knowing very well that her ass was in full view to a certain Hyuuga. She was embarrassed.

"You're taking a bath," he curtly told her, ignoring the surprised looks from Sakura and Hinata.

"The ya-yakitori on the g-grill," she said, weakly, her face red from embarrassment and at Sasuke's suggestive action.

"We'll take care of it," Sakura verbalised back, an arm around the poor Hinata girl who seemed ready to die at the outward display of affection of Sasuke and Tenten.

Then, Naruto came into the apartment, a new package in his hand. "The door is unlocked," he started before his jaw dropped at the sight of a half-naked Sasuke carrying a barely clad Tenten.

"I-I need to check the cake," Tenten tried again but to no avail. Sasuke ignored her, walking past a cheekily grinning Naruto, into the hallway and opened the bathroom door.

"Teme," the blond haired man articulated. "I was gone for barely an hour and this happens."

Sasuke smirked. "She's a stubborn woman." He released Tenten, allowing her to stand upright in the bathroom.

"I am not," Tenten retorted defiantly, her hands pulling at the hem of her tank top, trying to cover her underwear.

"If you had given in, we would have been done 15 minutes ago," Sasuke smirked, knowing that his sentence had sexual connotations to it. Tenten flushed in embarrassment, noticing Neji's burrowed eyebrows. Sasuke, then, proceeded to close the toilet door which muffled Tenten's protest.

"Don't be too loud," Naruto yelled. "I don't want to hear ya."

* * *

All the remaining guests had arrived. Kiba and Shino came with 3 large bottles of coke and 12 small bottles of assorted juices. Shikamaru and Ino arrived 5 minutes later with Shikamaru carrying a bag of ice and Ino holding a bouquet of flowers in hand. All four of them were wearing their pyjamas underneath their heavy coats. Because of Lee's birthday, Tenten had told them to wear green pyjamas to coordinate with the birthday boy. Hence, everyone wore a matching green cotton t-shirt with a pair of gray lounge pants or they had to face Tenten's wrath.

Knowing that Hinata could not look at Sasuke and Tenten both in the eye, Tenten told her that nothing happened. And after Hinata had retreated into the kitchen, Sasuke came out of the bathroom to change since he had taken a shower 10 minutes ago. Upon seeing the Hyuuga woman's embarrassed smile, Tenten whacked Sasuke playfully on the arm and forced him to apologise for the awkward situation.

_Beep… Beep…_

Tenten flipped open her hand phone to check the new text. "Ok," she looked at her guests, nervously. "Gaara said they'll be up in one minute."

Shino switched off the lights and they waited in the darkness.

In the distance, they heard an animated Lee walk towards the apartment. With a twist of the key, Lee opened the door and stepped into the seemingly empty apartment. Gaara was two steps behind him. "Tenten must have gone out," Lee explained to Gaara, his hands searching for the light switch on the wall.

A flicker of the switch and suddenly…

"Surprise!" Several voices exclaimed, Lee looked around the room in amazement. His grin widened every second as he took in the decorations and his friends.

"Happy birthday, Lee," Tenten stepped out from their group of friends, embracing her brother's tall form. "How was Disneyland?"

"We went on the rollercoaster 21 times," Lee told her, putting an arm around a pale looking red-head. Kiba and Naruto snickered in amusement but were immediately silenced by Gaara's penetrating stare. Tenten gave an apologetic look to Lee's best friend. Lee, then, proceeded to hug everyone, enabling a shy blush from Hinata. Although Neji, Shino and Shikamaru were reluctant to let Lee hug him, they allowed the green beast this time since it was Lee's big day. Sasuke did not mind the contact since he was used to Lee's crushing bear hug.

"There's sleeping bags," Lee called out, noticing the 12 sleeping bags on the floor.

Tenten smiled. "It's a sleepover party."

"That's your sleeping bag," Ino told him pointing towards the only green sleeping bag on the floor.

Lee bounced in excitement.

"Who do you want to sleep next to, Lee?" Sakura asked him.

"Gaara," Lee replied immediately, pulling his sleeping bag and placing it next to Gaara's. Inside, Gaara was pleased. Although, he knew that Lee would have picked him anyway.

"You and Gaara should change into your pyjamas. It's on your bed," Tenten responded, her gaze shifting from her bowl cut brother to his blue-eyed best friend.

"Change quickly," Kiba grinned, his canine teeth revealed. "Then, we can get this party started." Naruto and Kiba high-fived.

"Nice hat," Naruto verbalised, pointing towards Gaara's purple muppet knit hat.

Shino, Neji and Sasuke smirked. "Not a word," Gaara replied dangerously, following Lee's retreating back into the bedroom.

"It's cute," Hinata giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"Hey, Gaara," Shikamaru called out. The said man turned around, only to be met by blinding flashing lights.

It took Gaara a second to realise that every occupant in the room had whipped out their cellphone or camera and took a picture of him in this dreaded hat.

"For memories," Shikamaru explained.

"I'm putting this on my wall of shame," Kiba butted in, reminding everyone of his wall where he hangs embarassing pictures of his friends.

"Lee," Ino verbalised, her camera in hand. "Let's have a picture of both you and Gaara wearing those hats."

"Such a brilliant idea," Lee agreed, walking out of the bedroom, and putting an arm around Gaara.

Gaara was not happy as lights flashed again. After Lee went back into the room, Gaara gave off an evil aura. "When you are sleeping, you had better watch your back?" Gaara smirked, conveying his threat to all of them, before closing the door behind him.

"Do you think he's serious?" Naruto gulped.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru simply replied, making a mental note to sleep with one eye open.

* * *

"How much?" Sasuke asked, taking out his wallet to pay the gaping pizza delivery guy.

"Uh," the pizza guy fumbled with the receipt to see the total. "10,500 yen," he managed to articulate, his body in shock to see a famous actor in front of him. Sasuke pulled out a bunch of paper money from his wallet and pressed it into the pizza guy's opened palm. "Thanks," the delivery guy conveyed, handing Sasuke the six boxes of pizza.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, giving a nod in his direction before locking the door shut behind him.

"Pizza," Lee cheered, perking up at the sight of the Uchiha male with pizzas at hand.

Tenten stood up and helped her boyfriend put down the pizzas on the plastic picnic blanket in the living room. Everyone had placed their sleeping bags in a circle leaving a large gap in the middle for the food and drinks.

Sasuke sat cross legged on his sleeping bag. Tenten followed suit sitting in between Neji and Sasuke. Soon, everyone started munching on the food.

"So," Naruto started, his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "What does one do at a sleepover?" He took a bite out of his chicken and mushroom pizza and stuffed his mouth with a piece of gyoza.

"We can do makeovers to one another," Ino suggested, chewing thoughtfully on her yakiniku.

All the male occupants had a look of disdain. It was not something that they wanted to do. Well each and every one of them except Lee. "Such a youthful idea," Lee agreed. Gaara had a sudden urge to strangle his best friend. He did not want make up and glitter on his face and a tacky wig stuck to his head.

Sakura eyes brightened as she had a sudden epiphany. "We could play drag queen. Let the guys beautify themselves to become females and whoever comes closest to look like a woman wins."

No man in the room was happy well except Lee. "Sakura-chan!" he declared. "I shall win or I will do 100 sit-ups in 1 minute."

"That's the spirit." Sakura beamed.

Hinata quietly nibbled on her slice of pizza as she felt anger radiate from several occupants of the room.

Tenten shook her head. "I think that's a bad idea." She smirked. "Besides, we all know Neji would win." Neji glared at Tenten at her statement.

Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto and Lee doubled up with laughter, all of them clutching their stomachs. On the other hand, Sasuke, Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru chuckled. Yes, it was that funny. Although Hinata was too scared to laugh since her cousin looked ready to commit murder, she still had to stifle back a grin.

"That's right," Kiba guffawed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hyuuga has an advantage what with that silky smooth long hair, big eyes and thick eyelashes."

Neji crossed his arms defiantly. "I would not play such a stupid game to begin with."

"You would," Sakura challenged him, pummelling her right fist into her left palm. Tenten and Ino cracked their knuckles for added effect. It was then that Neji realised he would play the stupid game due to the presence of 3 very hormonal females.

"I hate all of you," Neji finalised, stabbing his fork into a piece of gyoza.

"No you don't," Tenten laughed. "You're such a drama queen." And this time everyone laughed.

After everyone settled down, Hinata had an idea. "Why don't we watch a movie?" She blushed and took a sip of her Apple juice as she felt 11 pair of eyes on her.

"Good idea," Shikamaru approved. He could sneak in an hour of shut eye.

"What should we watch?" Tenten asked, her eyes sparkling in excitement. "Otousan has a huge DVD collection. I haven't watched half of it yet."

"Horror," Naruto suggested, pumping his fist in the air.

"What?" Sakura screeched. "No way." She hated horror. It gives her nightmares.

"Don't be such a wuss," Kiba retorted, his face in a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes, balled a paper napkin and threw it at him.

"We should let Lee pick. It's his party," Ino suggested, bringing a spoon of potato salad to her lips.

Lee straightened up upon hearing his name. "Let's watch Ice Age," he expressed. Lee loved to watch the squirrel go after the acorn. Tenten groaned as did everyone else. They had watched that movie at least 5 times already.

"All in favour of horror," Ino stated. And that was how Lee was outvoted by 10 people.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." A person that sounded a lot like Kiba screamed which made everyone else jump.

Shikamaru grimaced. So much for being able to take a short nap. So far for the past hour and a half, his nap was interrupted by screams, a few unintentional kicks to his ass and a strong chokehold from Ino and Lee. This is not his idea of relaxation.

As if his prayer was answered, the movie ended and the credit rolled in. In the darkness, someone stood up and switch on the lights. "That was an interesting movie," Tenten gulped from where she stood near the switch and proceeded to switch off the television. Then, she took the DVD out from the DVD player. Since the TV and DVD player was in Gai's bedroom, Shino and Sasuke helped move it out to the living room so everyone could watch the horror movie that Tenten had chose from Gai's extensive movie collection.

Gaara looked down at the hand that clutched his own tightly. "Some movie huh," the owner of the hand spoke out, eyes wide. The red haired looked over to see the hand owner and cringed. It was Naruto and Gaara quickly released Naruto's hand, hoping no one noticed. He had thought the hand belonged to a female's or Ino's for that matter. He could not believe that he held hands with a guy.

"Who's the wuss now Kiba," Sakura pointed out, noticing the tight grip the Inuzuka male had on Shino.

"Did you see how that that guy skinned a dog alive?" Kiba cried out. "The horror."

Shino sighed, prying Kiba's arm from his body.

Hinata had her eyes welded shut. The movie was too much. 10 minutes in and she grabbed the person next to her thinking it was Neji, never releasing her grip once.

"The movie's ended," the person that she latched on, stiffly said.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found onyx eyes stare down at her. She released her grip in surprise. "Sa-sa-sas," she managed to say. "Sasuke-kun." He looked back at her in amusement. "I-I thought you were Ne-neji-ni-san," she gulped, anticipating a glare from the usually cold male.

"I know," Sasuke replied. He had thought that the person latching on him was Tenten. But after 5 minutes, he realised that Tenten sat to his right and the person who hugged his arm was to his left. Besides, Tenten was not one to spook easily.

"Go-gomenasai," Hinata apologised, embarrassed.

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"What should we do now?" Naruto asked, aloud, stretching his limbs.

"I'll bring out the cake," Tenten grinned as Lee looked just about ready to die from happiness.

"I'll help," Hinata stood up following Tenten to the kitchen.

"So," Ino looked at her male friends. "Which one of you boys are going to move that TV and DVD player to the other room?"

Shikamaru sighed as he felt Ino's cerulean eyes bore into his skull. "Troublesome. I'll do it." Gaara stood up as well, feeling Ino's hand nudge his back.

A few minutes later, Tenten appeared from the kitchen with a lit cake in hand. Hinata, who followed her closely behind, was carrying 12 small plates, a cake knife and 12 dessert forks.

"Happy birthday to you…." Tenten sang, placing the cake in front of Lee who sat cross legged. Soon, the entire gang joined in by singing the birthday song to Lee.

"Make a wish," Ino told Lee, holding a camera and snapping Lee's picture as well as everyone else's.

Lee closed his eyes shut; his hands clasped in front of him and wished hard. He opened his brown eyes to see the familiar faces he now called family and blew the 21 candles in front of him. He, then, took the knife from Hinata's small hand and cut a slice of cake.

20 minutes later…

Naruto patted his satisfied stomach. "The cake was good." True to his words, no one left a slice of cake. Every crumb was eaten.

Sakura and Ino came back from the kitchen having disposed the plates into the sink. "Let's give Lee his presents now," Sakura suggested, as an envelope appeared in her hand. "This is from Neji and I."

Lee tore open the wrapper and squealed at the sight of a 20000 yen gift voucher from his favourite martial arts store.

Hinata and Shino, on the other hand, presented him with a box of newly concocted salve meant for sore muscles. "For after training," Shino simply said to a beaming Lee.

Ino gave him a bouquet of light pink roses since it represented youth and energy. She also gave him a black Burberry trench coat for him to wear during winter. "To keep you warm," she stated, knowing very well that Lee would always wear his green training gear. Therefore, if she were to buy him clothes, it should be outerwear.

Kiba handed Lee a handwritten card which said 'free drinks for two months in Mad Dogs.'

Shikamaru gave Lee a small box. The green beast of Konoha unwrapped it to reveal an ipod nano with a black armband. "For motivation," Shikamaru shrugged, watching Lee's expression carefully. He was relieved to see Lee's smiling face.

Gaara gave Lee a mickey mouse pyjama set as he saw his best friend stare at it at the Disneyland memorabilia store earlier that day. Lee hugged the new pyjamas to his chest, exclaiming that Gaara knew exactly what he wanted.

"Tenten said you needed new training shoes," Sasuke spoke, handing him 3 boxes of Nike sneakers. Lee's eyes widened at the sight of 3 pairs of limited edition sneakers.

"Everyone's presents are really good," Naruto verbalised, nervous that his gift was not up to par. "Here," the blond haired stated, handing Lee a beat up shoebox that was tied with a green ribbon.

Lee pulled the ribbon apart and opened the box to reveal a thick photo album. He, then, flipped open the book to give the contents a quick scan. "It's a photo album of all the pics that were taken when Tenten and I were in university." Naruto looked at Lee sheepishly. "It'll be just like your there."

Lee's grin widened. "Thank you Naruto," Lee began. "This is a most splendid gift."

"Geez. Naruto," Kiba stated, smiling that canine like smile.

"You completely outdid all of us," Tenten replied, rolling her eyes. Tenten and Gai had gotten Lee two pairs of track suits.

"Yeah," Ino flipped her blond hair over her shoulders. "And I thought Burberry would outdo everyone's gift."

"Regardless," Lee began with a shy smile on his face. "I would like to thank everyone for all the wonderful presents. I love them all," he sincerely stated. "I would like to make a speech." Gaara raised his non-existent eyebrows. These days Lee has a thing about making speeches.

"What is it, Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Today," Lee started, standing on his feet. "You have moved me as faith can move mountains." Behind Lee, the sun began to set. Everyone stared at the scenery in disbelief as it was already midnight. Lee seemed to have that affect on nature. "In this gathering of friendship among men, I would like to propose a proposition."

"And that is," Shikamaru yawned, wanting Lee to hurry up so he could sleep.

"We shall give one gift to one person on Christmas eve," Lee explained, his teeth pinging in the process.

"I don't get it," Kiba scratched his head.

"Secret santa," Shino stated, his voice in monotone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, Shino-kun," Lee replied excitedly. "Everyone shall have a secret santa. And the goal is to move them as you have all moved me."

"That actually seems like a good idea," Sakura first spoke.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "Beats buying 11 different gifts."

Lee beamed, sitting back down on his sleeping bag and tore 12 bits of pieces from a gift wrapper. He, then, proceeded to jot down everyone's name with a pen that was handed over by Neji. After folding the pieces of paper twice, he placed it on his opened palm and everyone took a piece of folded paper. "This is who you are being a secret santa for," Lee explained, opening his own wad of paper to see who it was. Everyone else followed suit.

Tenten took once glance at the name on the paper and scrunched it up again. "Well, this ought to be interesting."

Yes, it would be interesting indeed.

* * *

"Shikamaru," Ino scolded at her best friend who was wrapped in his sleeping bag. "It's only 12.30am. It's too early to sleep."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru replied, agitated as he sat up again.

"Let's play truth or dare before we sleep," Sakura suggested.

"What are we 12," Kiba shot at her before clamping his mouth shut at the sight of Neji's glare.

Sakura shrugged. "It's what people play in sleepovers."

"Why not play truths then?" Hinata spoke, in a tiny voice.

"How do you play that?" Naruto asked, as his interest is perked.

HInata fiddled with her fingers. "W-well," she stuttered, it only happens when Naruto talks to her. "W-we can ask questions that w-we n-never dared to ask."

Ino smiled. "I love it," she eyed everyone mischievously. "I know most of you for only a few months. This way I get to know all the intimate details."

"Hn," Neji agreed, having nothing to hide.

"How should we play?" Sakura asked, her eyes landing on everyone's sitting form.

"Since we're sitting in a circle, why not have the person across of you ask the question that you have to answer?" Tenten suggested.

"Yosh," Lee agreed, pumping his fist in the air. "Let this bottle decide who will start the course of the game." He took an empty bottle and twirled it.

It spun for a good 15 seconds before it landed on Tenten.

Tenten frowned as she saw Sakura's thoughtful expression. This would not be good. "Who was your first kiss and how did it happen?" Sakura said suddenly.

Ino protested and the boys groaned. "You're given one question and this is what you've come up with." Ino gave Sakura a defiant stare. "We all know its Sasuke."

"She never told me," Sakura argued back. "Well not in detail anyway."

"Actually…" Tenten said, slowly. "Sasuke was not the person who I had my first kiss with."

Jaws dropped and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He always thought that he was her first kiss.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked, leaning forward. She guessed that it would be Neji since Tenten and Neji often hung out together.

"The person you least expected," Tenten revealed, a little embarrassed.

"Well," Ino asked impatiently.

"Shikamaru…" Tenten confessed.

Upon hearing his name, Shikamaru smirked as everyone turned to look at him with a shocked expression.

"It was 2 months after I entered Tokyo University. There was a carnival to raise funds for a new science building and I had to take care of a kissing booth…"

_Tenten looked at the empty crowd with disdain. Just when it was her turn to mend the booth, the crowd had dispersed as they left the carnival to go to the auditorium to catch a glimpse of the model Ino and actor Sasuke who were supposed to give their speeches in order to help raise funds. Besides, she doubted that any guy would pay 300 yen to kiss her anyway even if there was a crowd. She was a tomboy and had absolutely no fashion sense. She swiped her bangs to the side in frustration. Maybe it was time for a change._

"_You there," a voice broke the silence. Tenten jerked her head up to see a tall male with his hands slouched in his pockets stand in front of her booth. He had his long brown hair up in a ponytail and his face was in a scowl._

"_Y-yes," Tenten stuttered wondering if he wanted to pay for her kiss. He was good looking she admitted. _

"_Where's the auditorium?" he asked, impatiently._

"_Excuse me," Tenten responded, her eyebrows furrowed. _

"_Troublesome," he stated, noticing how the light in her eyes dimmed. "The auditorium. Where is it?" he asked again._

"_Sorry," Tenten forced a smile. "I just thought that… I mean this is a kiss-," she stopped herself as she noticed him raise an eyebrow. "It's that big white building over there," Tenten explained, pointing towards the direction of the structure. He nodded before heading off in that direction. Tenten sighed. "I guess I wasn't even worth it."_

_Unbeknownst to her, the male overheard her and backtracked to where she was._

"_You…" a gruff voice called out again._

"_Huh," Tenten mumbled as a hand tilted her head up slightly and soft lips were pressed against her own._

_The male pulled back to reveal a stunned Tenten. "Some people are worth it," he smirked, placing a couple of 100 yen coins into her palm._

_Tenten watched his retreating back, a small smile on her face. _

"Kyaaaah," Sakura swooned. "That sounded like it was from the movies."

Ino ignored Sakura's outburst and turned to glare at her best male friend. "You didn't even tell me something this important," she screeched at Shikamaru. "I thought we tell each other everything."

"Everyone knows now," Shikamaru retorted, feeling Sasuke stare at him with equal distaste.

"Give Shikamaru a break," Tenten defended her friend. "It was way before I became your friend," she looked at Ino. "and your girlfriend," she added, to her irritated boyfriend. "and I'm sure I wasn't your first either."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "That was work."

Tenten nodded. "I was _working_ the kissing booth too remember."

"How many people did you kiss?" Sakura asked curious.

"Actually I was minding the kissing booth for my friend for 5 minutes so she can go catch a glimpse of her _Sasuke-kun_ making a speech," Tenten explained, emphasizing her boyfriend's name. "So I only kissed one guy." Tenten gave Sasuke a look. "Happy." Sasuke did not respond but he was relieved.

"Next," Lee exclaimed, spinning the bottle again. It pointed towards Kiba. This time it was Ino's turn to think of a question.

"How did you and Shino become best of friends?" Ino asked. "I don't mean this the wrong way but you're an odd pair."

Kiba roared with laughter. "I thought Gaara and Lee was the odd pair." No one denied that statement, since Gaara and Lee was, indeed, the weirdest combination of friendship. "I met Shino when we were just 7 years old and Akamaru was a mere puppy…"

_A chibi Shino was observing his ant farm which he had gotten as a gift from his parents for his birthday. It was a hot day and he had set the glass container on the grass underneath the shade of an old Oak tree. _

_Suddenly, a brown puppy came scampering out of a nearby bush and darted to where Shino sat. "Arf! Arf!," it softly barked, pressing its tiny nose on Shino's arm. Shino stiffened at the contact. He had never been this close to an animal other than insects before. _

_All of a sudden, it noticed the glass container that held the ants and took a few sniffs. Without further notice, the puppy paced 10 puppy steps behind. It, then, slowly crept forward towards the container before pouncing on the ant farm, making the glass shatter underneath the puppy's weight. The ant's slowly made their escape to the world._

_Kiba, on the other hand, was searching for his puppy when he heard a sound of breaking glass. Thinking, that Akamaru had gotten into an accident, Kiba ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "Akamaru!" Kiba scolded upon seeing the puppy on top of a broken glass. The puppy whimpered. "Sorry," the boy apologised, picking up his puppy and brushing away the pieces of glass from the puppy's fur. "Did my puppy do that?"_

_Shino nodded. He stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. _

"_Bad Akamaru," Kiba scolded the puppy again making the puppy whimper in remorse. Kiba noticed that the ants were making their way out of their container. "I could have Akamaru pee in a circle," Kiba tried."He can do that you know. I trained him." Shino looked at the strange boy with red marks on his cheek. He recognised the boy as the boy was in his class and was very loud in nature. "That way we can have the ants trapped."_

_Shino shook his head. "They belong to nature."_

"_You're Shino," Kiba asked, smiling. "We're in the same class," Kiba stated. Shino looked at him in surprise. He thought no one knew his name since he did not have even a single friend. "I'm Kiba."_

"_I know," Shino answered. _

"_You like bugs?" Kiba asked him. Shino nodded. "I like dogs." Kiba smiled, his two front teeth missing. Shino thought as much. "Akamaru here can smell real good." Kiba patted the puppy on its head. "I can find you a new bug if you like." The loud boy, then, flashed him a shy toothless grin. "We can find it together and maybe you can tell me what that bug is called." _

_Shino nodded, wanting that very much. No one had ever shown much interest in bugs let alone him other than his parents._

_Kiba went on all fours and proceeded to sniff the ground. "I smell something other than trees," Kiba said excitedly, standing upright and making a dash towards a piece of rock. "Look there's a gazillion legs on this bug." He pointed. _

"_It's a Centipede," Shino replied, crouching beside the boy. _

_And that was how their friendship began…_

"Pee in a circle," Ino said, disgusted.

"Hey," Kiba smiled, not taking offense at all. "That took me 3 weeks to teach Akamaru."

"Yosh," Lee exclaimed. "With Kiba's hard work and dedication, Akamaru has become a splendid dog."

Shino adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, allowing a small smile to escape on his face. It sure did bring back memories. If it were not for that fateful day, Shino was sure that he would become a recluse. Sure he was stoic and emotionless but with the presence of Kiba, his days were filled with smiles and jokes even if it happened to be one-sided. Even by looking at this moment now, Shino did not know how his life went from being with not a single friend, to one best friend and a room filled with friends. He knew that much of it was thanks to Kiba.

Tenten smiled. "Moving on." Tenten placed the bottle on the ground and twirled it around. "And the next person is…"

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**Please review**

**Lee's bday chapter is longer than I have expected so the next chapter would continue where I left off. I can only update in between my exams again since I have a 9 day break.**

**Exams suck**

**naash**


	12. Chapter 12

Yes. I finally finish my exams. As in a mere few hours ago.

**Warning: This is a really long chapter**

Thanks to Darkanonymous324, shiz-chirisaa, smiiley-chan and wingedmercury for the review

Thanks to smiiley-chan for all the help on this chapter. She helped me think of scenes for Lee, Hinata and Sakura's truth question.

This chapter is dedicated to angelgrl

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 12**_

The clear glass bottle spun, the momentum, at first fast, but soon slowed considerably.

Finally...

"Yosh!" Lee exclaimed, clasping his hands to control his excitement. His chocolate brown eyes tracing his future brother-in-law's thoughtful face, wondering what type of question would Sasuke as him.

Sasuke smirked as the perfect question formed in his mind. "What is the most un-youthful thing that you have done?"

Lee frowned, his gelled head cocked to his right with a finger tapping his chin.

"Be truthful," Gaara intervened, knowing very well that not being able to do 500 sit ups in 5 minutes did not count as unyouthful.

Lee's lower lip trembled slightly as he reminisced back on the 'unyouthful' incident. "Otousan was teaching Tenten and I on…" he paused, searching for a better word. "male fertilisation and female ovulation."

"_Meet Mr Woody," Gai introduced a wooden male anatomy to his 11 year old children. He knew it was time to teach them about the birds and the bees. _

_Feminine brown eyes widened. She had never seen that part of a human body before. _

"_Otousan I have a Mr Woody," Lee declared, eyes bright with curiosity._

"_All males have a Mr Woody, my son."_

"_Why don't I have one?" Tenten demanded. Was something wrong with her? Did she have a birth defect?_

"_You have something special Tenten called Ms Gina," Gai explained, taking out a replica of the female anatomy. _

_The bun haired girl nodded relieved. _

"_When Mr Woody and Ms Gina meet, they get married," Gai described and promptly merged the two anatomies together._

"_That's not marriage," Tenten argued, arms crossed. "They're supposed to have rings and flowers."_

"_You are right, my beautiful flower," Gai beamed, teeth pinging. "But this is a different type of marriage."_

_Lee looked at the two wooden anatomies with great interest. "It looks like Mr Woody is poking Ms Gina." _

"_That is right, Lee. Mr Woody is poking Ms Gina." Gai looked at the mini-version of himself with pride._

"_But wouldn't Ms Gina get upset," Lee questioned, so naïve._

_Gai shook his head. "In that situation, Ms Gina will be very happy."_

"_If a boy poked me, I wouldn't be very happy. " Tenten huffed. "I would want to chop it off." _

_Gai grimaced. Obviously he needed to go with a different approach._

_An hour later, his fatherly talk about the birds and the bees deemed fruitless even though he used other methods such as socks as puppets and used special 'connotations' such as the spreading of the seed and the blooming of flower._

_Looking at his two children who seemed to be playing around with Mr Woody and Ms Gina, he knew that they did not understand the severity of the issue. Taking out an orange book that he borrowed from his rival, Kakashi, he proceeded to show them the processes and graphic pictures._

_Poor Lee, it took him 500 laps around Konoha to forget about those tainting images. As for Tenten, well she used her Kunais to rip that book to shreds much to Kakashi's disdain._

"What's unyouthful about that?" Naruto asked, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Otousan made me write and perform a short play with socks to see whether I understood the…. Processes." Lee stated. "That was a most unyouthful day."

"He even showed us pictures of Genital warts, Herpes, Syphilis and Gonorrhea," Tenten added in.

"Wow," Sakura mouthed.

"Exactly," Tenten huffed. "Who's next?"

Shino twirled the bottle and it stopped at Sasuke.

Lee's eyes brightened as it was his turn to ask a question to his future brother-in-law. "Have my sunflower of a sister ever made you angry?"

Sasuke took a look at Tenten and smirked. "Yes…"

_To say Sasuke was pissed was an understatement. He was enraged, so infuriated he glanced murderously at everybody or at any object that passed his way. Even his fan girls, who endlessly hound him every minute of the day, for once, seem to shrink back into the background. _

_Sasuke wanted to commit murder. His usual impassive demeanour was overthrown as he realised the lack of student male population. His fists clenched at the piece of flyer he grasped as he knew where the hot blooded males were. They were at the university's auditorium, doing God knows what to his fragile Tenten. He hurried, taking longer strides. He turned round the corner, down the winding corridor. _

_The Uchiha male entered the auditorium and his jaw clenched with an audible 'click' as he took in the line of males which were in front of a tackily decorated stall with hearts and red lips. He noticed the attendance of the Tokyo university soccer team, kendo team, swim team, janitor, cafeteria uncle, punks and so much more. His brain instantly sought on ways to murder a 100 plus males. _

_Suddenly, he saw Tenten at the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be surprised at the amount of people in the auditorium as did her companion, Ino. As Tenten made her way to sit behind the booth, Sasuke stalked towards her, shoving anyone who was in his way._

"_Hey!" several voices exclaimed, as the raven-haired man pushed through the front of the line. _

"_What?"_

"_Watch it…"_

"_xxxx…"_

_Sasuke ignored the protests and the backhanded insults thrown at him. He approached his girlfriend, who flipped the sign from 'closed' to 'open'. An eager male advanced to the booth but was stopped roughly by a hand which clamped his right shoulder tightly. "Where do you think you're going?" Onyx eyes narrowed._

"_Dude…" the short, freckle-faced man started, not knowing that he was messing with the wrong guy. "Wait in line like the others." The short man turned around only to be met with furious dark, dark eyes. However, the poor man backed off as he saw Sasuke's eyes swirl red. Was that even possible?_

"_Sa-sasuke," Tenten looked at him, surprised. "How'd yo…"_

"_What is this?" Sasuke spat, controlling his breathing._

_His girlfriend feigned innocence. " This…" she waved her hands at the wooden stall set up on the stage. He nodded, an eyebrow raised. "Why, Sasuke. It's a kissing booth." Her brown eyes widened. _

_He narrowed his eyes, knowing that she would pull the puppy dog look that he was__always a sucker for. But it would not work this time. "And why are you standing behind one?" He crossed his arms._

"_It's not like I want to be here," Tenten retorted, trying to reason with him but failing. "You know very well that the archery club needs to raise money for a new uniform for the upcoming tournament."_

"_I had to know from a piece of flyer," He seethed, eyes filled with annoyance. Tenten clamped her mouth shut._

_He placed the crumpled piece of flyer he still grasped onto the table. "Whose brilliant idea is this?"He should murder the source first and then the remaining male population._

"_Your best friend." A male with a tuff of blonde hair came into his thoughts. Scratch that. A very dead blonde male came into his thoughts._

"_He's not in the archery club." Tenten smirked at her very jealous boyfriend. He actually gave Naruto the benefit of a doubt._

"_You know he comes over to watch me practice," she explained, suddenly regret washing over her but her ass was on the line and she needed to save it. "He happened to be there when we had a meeting and gave that suggestion." Sasuke's pale face darkened. "During the carnival a few months ago, the kissing booth did exceptionally well." _

"_Naruto," Sasuke voiced out, his clenched knuckles turning a ghastly white._

"_But you know, it was a suggestion," she tried to stir the issue away from Naruto. "And we did come up with other suggestions," she lamely said. _

"_And why weren't any of the other suggestions used?" Sasuke enquired, calming his temper down._

"_I was outvoted," Tenten mentioned in a small voice. _

"_By how many votes?" he continued. The archery club for Tokyo University was small consisting of only 11 people. Ten males and only one female._

"_Ten to one," she answered, sheepishly._

_Ok, so, Sasuke had to kill Naruto first, then, the members in the archery club and, then, the remaining male student population. "Why wasn't I told about this…this… event?"_

"_Teme…" A familiar voice was heard. Obviously, Naruto would not call on his best friend if he had heard what Sasuke and Tenten were discussing. "Hurry up and kiss her. I got a lecture in an hour."_

_The moody male turned to the line and saw Naruto. "Are you standing in line, dobe?" A dark aura emanated from Sasuke. Upon seeing this, several males slinked out of the line slowly and dashed out of the large auditorium doors. _

_The blonde scratched his head, laughing nervously. "I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about," he lied._

_Sasuke smirked. "Isn't this kissing booth your brilliant idea?" Naruto's cerulean eyes widened and he saw his short life flash through his eyes. "I'll deal with you later," Sasuke threatened._

"_And you," Sasuke, finally, turned to a blonde female, who sat behind the counter of the kissing booth. _

"_Hey, I'm here as a favour from Tenten," the said person replied, filing her nails._

"_Didn't you think that this is inappropriate?"_

_Ino took a moment from her nail filing to look at the actor in disinterest. "… No." _

"_No one bothered to mention this to me?"_

_Ino blew at her fingernails. "You were at your drama set. So I didn't bother to call you."_

"_This idea was decided yesterday," Tenten answered. "And the other archery club members wanted to do this booth as soon as possible."_

"_I wonder why…" Sasuke said, sarcastically, casting a glare at the ten archery club members who along with the other male occupants in the auditorium were waiting in line for their turn. Those ten members knew that they would be in for a hell of a week._

_Ino put her nail file back into her handbag. "Look I can be first shift if you want and Tenten could be second shift."_

_Sasuke glared at her. With two of the hottest females in the university opening up a kissing booth, the amount of male customers would not dwindle, regardless of who took first or second shift. "How much?"_

"_What?" Tenten answered, dumbly. _

"_How much do you need to raise?" Sasuke asked, eyes ablaze with something other than anger._

"_200 000 yen," Tenten huffed, annoyed yet touched by his concern. She watched him pull out a wallet from his pocket. "I do not want your charity, Uchiha."_

"_How much is for one kiss?" he asked pulling out a thick wad of paper notes. _

_Ino smirked, understanding what this was leading too. _

"_1000 yen," Tenten said, dumbly. _

_Sasuke counted the cash in hand and placed it into an empty clear bowl reserved for the money. _

"_I don't want your charity, Uchiha," Tenten huffed again. "Take your money," she replied, stubbornly._

"_Who say's its charity?" Sasuke smirked at his girlfriend's innocence and pulled her chin towards him, fusing their mouths together. A few moments later and they pulled away for air. _

"_I-I think that was only 5000 yen worth of kisses," Tenten stated, her face flushed._

"_Then, kiss me damn it." Sasuke looked at her with glazed eyes. "Give me my money's worth," he verbalised, voice soothing and soft._

_And then he kissed her, lips soft and teasing, again and again and again._

_Sasuke guessed that he should spare Naruto's life. The kissing booth idea was not too shabby after all._

_Ino looked at the kissing scene in front of her and rolled her eye-lined eyes. She, then, walked to the front of the booth and gave a bright grin. "Sorry, boys," she addressed the crowd. "Looks like we got enough cash for the uniform after all," Ino voiced out, pointing towards the money-filled bowl. Groans and sighs were heard and the crowd, soon, dispersed. "And you two…" Ino exclaimed, as her two friends took a breather, faces pink. "Get a room."_

"Lee," Naruto called out. "There's a photo of that on page 12." Lee flipped open the photo book that Naruto gave him for his birthday and took in the image of a kissing Sasuke and Tenten.

"Kyaaaah," Sakura squealed, damaging everyone's ear drums in the process. "I want to see."

Lee held that page up and everyone had a good glimpse of the rather intimate moment. Sakura sighed, dreamily. On the other hand, Sasuke and Tenten both flushed involuntarily at the memory and the picture.

Neji felt his heart lurch to a stop for a few seconds. He shrugged it off thinking that it was the amount of food that he had ate.

"And the bottle points to…" Ino watched the bottle twirl and stop. "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What's the question?" he asked, looking at Shino.

"I have always wondered," Shino started, eying the female blonde and lazy male. "whether there is any history between two of you."

Shikamaru shrugged. "We were childhood friends before we dated."

"That's it," Tenten stated, disappointed. "No explanation of how you confessed to her."

The brown haired male sighed. He thought that he had to answer only one question. However, he thought it would be too troublesome to argue back."It was a hot day…"

"_I want ice cream." Pudgy fingers reached for some barbeque flavoured chips inside the bag of chips._

"_You're eating something now," Ino snapped, lifting her upper body from where she laid on the grass, and propping an arm to support her weight. She glared at the 16 year old male. "What happened to dieting, Chouji?"_

_His eyebrows furrowed. Not this lecture again. He was comfortable with his size and he loved food too much to give it up. "But I hate diets," he made a face, to prove his point. _

_Ino sighed helplessly and poked the boy in his stomach. "Honestly, Chou. You could afford to lose a few extra pounds."_

"_I'll go get some ice cream," Chouji said, making up his mind. He stood up, brushing crumbs from his khaki shorts. "What flavour do you want Shikamaru?"_

_His best friend lay on the green grass, arms behind his head. "Chocolate," he grunted._

"_That's it," Ino replied, pulling herself up and away from the ground. "Since both of you are hungry, I'll go and get the sandwiches I prepared earlier from the car." She smoothed down her white tank top and low cut, tight skinny jeans which were tainted with grass stains. "You… stay." She pointed towards Chouji, her eyes and voice threatening. As Ino walked off, a pair of brown eyes viewed her round bottom._

_Chouji plopped back down on the grass. "Troublesome," Chouji sulked, stuffing his face with more potato chips. _

"_Tch," Shikamaru chuckled, hearing his best friend use his own 'phrase' word._

"_I saw you, you know," the overweight teenager replied, watching his best friend eye the clouds lazily. _

"_Tch," Shikamaru started, eyes fluttering shut, not knowing what Chouji was talking about._

"_You were looking at her… behind." Chouji smiled behind his bag of chips, watching his best friend stiffen up. "Those jeans are rather tight. Sure she's skinny but she has a rather round, pert, firm butt." Chouji eyed his Shikamaru. Still, no response. "I heard that she went lingerie shopping the other day. She bought a pink lacy thong. You know come to think of it I thought I saw a hint of pink sticking out of her jeans just now."_

"_Chouji," Shikamaru exclaimed, rather embarrassed certain images came into mind. He winced at his own sudden, out of character, outburst._

_Chouji snickered. "Didn't know you were an ass person?"_

_A faint pink hue appeared on his cheeks. _

"_You should confess," Shikamaru's companion told him, munching on a barbeque flavoured potato chip. _

"_Confess what?" the brown-eyed male asked._

"_That you love her," Chouji nodded, stating the obvious. Shikamaru feigned ignorance. "You've loved her since you were 6 years old."_

"…"

_Chouji had to laugh. It was not every day he made his genius best friend speechless. Shikamaru often had a remark up his sleeve. _

"_I never could hide anything from you," Shikamaru replied, finally, softly. _

_Chouji rolled his eyes. "Just confess. You're already 16." _

"_It's not that easy."_

"_That guy Sai is eying her you know." _

_Shikamaru grunted. Troublesome. Everything was so troublesome. _

_Quietness ensued. _

_Finally. "I tried to," he mumbled._

"_What?" Chouji asked him, tipping his bag of chips over to find that it was empty._

"_I tried to," Shikamaru practically yelled. Chouji winced at his sudden loud confession, a small smile making its way on his round face. "It was never the right time. Troublesome women."_

_Chouji, now, had a fully fledged smile on his face at Shikamaru's revelation. Chouji's mind went into overdrive, wanting very much to help the two in that love direction. After all, Ino did happen to be crushing on Shikamaru too._

_Footsteps approached and Ino was seen at a distance with a picnic basket in hand._

"_You ready?" Chouji asked his friend, an idea forming in his mind. He might not be a genius but he certainly was not dumb. _

"_Ready?" Shikamaru questioned, his eyes shut but then opened up in surprise. "Wait," he protested._

"_Tuna or roast chicken?" Ino asked, walking closer towards the two boys, opening the picnic basket she had in front of her and not paying attention to her surroundings. _

"_Chouji…." Shikamaru began, brown eyes revealing his anxiety. _

_And the round boy took this cue to extend his leg and trip a certain blonde female. Her picnic basket dropped near Chouji's side, the contents spilling out._

_One second Ino was walking and, in the next, she was flying towards a surprised drowsy looking Shikamaru. She closed her eyes waiting for the painful landing but it never came. Instead, she felt a muscled body beneath her and protective strong arms wrapped around her slender frame._

_Cerulean eyes met with deep chocolate orbs. "You ok?" Shikamaru asked her, actually liking how she felt against him. _

_Ino's eyes widened, feeling her heart beat erratically against her rib cage. She silently prayed that the boy beneath was too sleepy to make sense of anything. "Y-yes," she managed to say._

_Chouji smiled deviously as he took in their mingled forms. Yes, everything was going as he planned. He took out a tuna sandwich which was bundled in aluminium foil and squinted his eyes towards Ino's head, his target. This has to be perfect. Suddenly, he released the sandwich, and it hit the back of Ino's head, pushing her head downwards and causing her lips to bump into Shikamaru's. _

"_Chouji!" Ino loudly verbalised, her face flushing red. "S-sorry," she mumbled towards the male beneath her. This time softly._

_The genius smirked at the blonde, wanting very much to bump his lips on hers. Except this time, it would be no accident. "I'm not sorry," he stated, before flipping her on her back and rolling on top of her. He closed the distance between their lips, kissing her long and languidly._

_Ino smiled into the kiss. For a genius who was too lazy to do anything, he sure did take his time kissing her._

_Chouji took a bite of a sandwich and watched his two best friends make out. It was damn time. "So does that mean I'm the third wheel now?" There was no response as his two friends were 'busy'. He stood up, smiling at the sight before him. "I'm getting that damn ice cream," he declared. _

_They could thank him later._

"Kyaaaaah," Sakura squealed yet again.

"Hyuuga," Shikamaru replied, rubbing his temples. "Control your women." Neji, at his comment, gave him a defiant glare.

"Ino-pig." Sakura swooned. "How romantic…"

The blonde Yamanaka blushed. "You like my butt?" she asked the lazy boy.

Before the Nara boy could respond, Kiba spoke out. "He's not the only one." He winked. Shino smirked in agreement.

"I'm an ass person too," Naruto declared.

"What about you?" Shino asked Gaara. Everyone turned to look at him, curious.

Gaara folded his arms and glared. Ino looked at him with curious eyes.

"Are you tits or ass?" Naruto asked the red-head, earning a slap behind his head due to the comment by Sakura. "Ow, Sakurachan," he whined.

Silence and finally Gaara spoke. "Ass." Lee whooped his best friend on his back. Lee was not blind; he saw Gaara's furtive glances towards the model. This is the first step for Gaara in admitting his feelings towards the woman.

"A-ano," Hinata started, not knowing whether her question would be inappropriate.

"What is it, Hinata?" Ino asked.

"What happened?" the Hyuuga girl asked.

Ino blinked. "We never officially broke up." Ino shrugged, but a flicker off pain went through her eyes and this went unnoticed by Gaara. "We just…"

"Grew apart," Shikamaru finished off.

"The elastic band that held us together… snapped." Ino chose her words carefully.

"Well." Tenten smiled. "It's amazing how you guys are still such close friends. It must be tough."

Ino smiled, not answering her question. She instead, twirled the bottle around.

It pointed towards herself.

"You might get this a lot but why did you become a model," Kiba asked, brown eyes curious. "You got spotted by a street agent or something?"

Ino laughed. "Actually no one has ever asked me that question before." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Chouji has 2 loves. The love for food and the love for photography." Her pink lips curved into a smile at the memory. "Shikamaru and I bought his first camera. We didn't have much money so we bought a second hand old Canon camera. It had the basic functions and not as much megapixels as cameras nowadays. But the pictures…" Ino managed to choke back a sob. "They were so beautiful."

"_Hey, Ino! Shikamaru!" Chouji called out to his two best friends who happened to be laying side by side on the green grass. They both opened their eyes to look at the round boy who was supposed to be sitting by the trunk of the tree but were suddenly met with flashing blinding lights. Chouji was not where he was supposed to be._

"_Chouji!" Ino yelled, realising that the rotund Akimichi was standing on a thick branch of a Sakura tree. "You should come down its dangerous," she told him, worried. "You can break your back." She sat up, face tilted up._

"_Chouji come down." Heck even Shikamaru was worried. Although he did not make a move to shift from his resting position._

"_Lighten up."Chouji gave them a hearty laugh._

"_Come down now," Ino replied, her blue eyes filled with concern. "I'll buy you ice-cream."_

_Chouji took another snap of his two best friends. He smiled as an idea formed inside his head. "Hey guys!" he called out again. He took in his friends troubled faces. "Ever wanted a pink Christmas," he verbalised to both of them, a hand on his camera and the bark of the tree. Without warning, he jumped lightly on the large branch that he was standing on._

_In an instance, Sakura petals drifted down towards the couple, surrounding the greenery as if it were soft cherry-coloured snowflakes. Ino's uneasy expression melted into one of awe as she took in the beauty of it all. Even Shikamaru had a content smile on his face._

…_Click…_

"_I got it," Chouji whispered to himself, grinning. _

"He submitted that photo to a contest," Ino mentioned, smiling. "He didn't win but that picture, was the main reason I became a model."

Hinata smiled.

Sakura touched her shoulder. "When do we meet this Chouji?"

Ino smiled. "I'll introduce him to you one day." Shikamaru could only look on at Ino's pained expression which was hidden behind her bright smile.

The Nara male did something that he could do which was spin the bottle and that all is forgotten about Chouji by the next question.

It was Sakura's turn. "Finally," she declared and turned to look at Tenten. "My question please."

Ino shifted to Tenten's side and whispered something in the brown-eyed girl's ear. Tenten grinned. "We all know that you declared your undying love to Neji." Tenten smirked at Sakura's reddened cheeks. "What made you make the first move?"

"That's not fair. That is Ino-pig's question," Sakura protested.

"No it was her suggestion and I decided to make it my truth question," Tenten argued.

"Fine," Sakura huffed. "We all know that Neji would not make the first move."

"Uh huh." Ino raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure there's some incident that made you want to confess. A bad day maybe? Or female competition?"

Sakura turned to her left to look at her emotionless boyfriend. "Actually… I came over to their pent house to meet up with Hinata since we were having a study session. I happened to be thirsty so I decided to get a glass of water in the kitchen when I happened overhear a conversation between Neji and his uncle." Emerald eyes met with pale orbs.

"_My nephew," Hiashi started, taking in the appearance of Neji's tall and lean form. "You have graduated from high school, you have been accepted to a prestigious university, you have close friends and you are favourable looking." Neji smirked. "However, you are lacking something…"_

_Neji's eyes bore into his uncle's eyes and frowned. "What am I lacking, Hiashi-sama?" Since Neji's father's death, his uncle has been taking care of him ever since and he favours his uncle's thoughts._

"_A female companion, Neji." Hiashi's usually impassive face,smiled._

"_I have female companions."_

"_Yes you do. Tenten and Sakura." Hiashi nodded. "But I mean a special female companion."_

_Neji's eyebrows furrowed closer together. _

_Hiashi looked at his nephew in amusement. "A girlfriend." A flicker of realisation crossed Neji's cold face. "You are off age, nephew." Hiashi took a sip off his mug of black coffee. "What about Tenten or Sakura? Surely you are interested in one of them." Hiashi placed the mug back on the table._

"_It has never crossed my mind uncle."_

"_Then, use this time to think. Before either girl get snatched by some very lucky boys."_

"_Hn," Neji replied as he walked out of his Uncle's private office. The tuft of pink hair which was trying to remain hidden in a corner remained unnoticed._

"And that's the reason why," Sakura replied, watching Neji's expression carefully. "Are you mad?"

"There's no reason to be," Neji stated. If Neji did not like her, he would not have been with her to begin with.

Gaara decided to ask Neji a question since he was curious about something and wondered how Neji would answer it. "Neji." The Hyuuga male's gaze landed on Gaara's smirking expression. "It's your turn now."

"I thought the bottle decides that," Neji replied.

Gaara ignored his statement. "When Tenten went away did you miss her?"

Tenten froze. She was not expecting that question. Neji has always been a tough person to talk about feelings. Neji remained silent.

Gaara turned to Tenten. "Did you miss him?"

Tenten shrugged, absolutely aware that Sasuke's and Sakura's was eying her in interest. "Of course I would miss my best friend." Relief overtook Sasuke's and Sakura's body.

"I did." Neji said quietly after a while.

"Care to elaborate," Naruto snickered.

Neji just glared. "I answered the truth question already."

"Ano…" Hinata uttered. All eyes were on her. "Neji-nisan sometimes polish Tenten's weapons."

Tenten looked at Neji in amazement. "No wonder there's no rust. I just thought that otousan or Lee took care of them when I was away."

"It reminded me of you."

"Awwww…" Ino cooed. "So sweet." Neji gave her a defiant glare.

"I know for a fact," Lee started. "The reason why Neji puts up with sparring with me is because I tell him about Tenten's recent news." Lee was not dumb. He knew Neji would not go for his endless challenges. But something had made Neji stay and that was Tenten.

Tenten looked at him with a smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." Neji has been humiliated enough. And the annoyed look on Sasuke's face did nothing for his humiliation.

"I'm spinning this bottle…" and it pointed towards Naruto.

Hinata touched her index fingers together. "Na-naruto-kun."

"Yes, Hinata-chan."

"How d-did you g-get that tattoo?"

"Well, Hinata-chan. It's a long story…"

"_You guys heard about the costume ball," Naruto asked excitedly towards his three companions. It was 10pm and they were at a dimly lit park which was empty. _

_Sasuke scoffed. "What about it,dobe?" The onyx eyed male took a swig of his beer._

"_Teme," Naruto growled, blue eyes narrowing and his hands crushing his empty beer can._

"_Both of you cut it out." Ino glared, as a vein throbbed on her forehead. "So what about the ball, Naruto?" she asked the blonde, her voice suddenly sweet._

"_Are you going?" Naruto asked all of them. "It's our last year before we go out to the working world."_

"_Is this a Halloween party?" the bun haired girl asked._

"_No." Ino rolled her eyes. "It's a ball but we have to wear a costume."_

"_Sure, why not." Tenten's eyes sparkled. "It sounds like fun."_

"_Che," Sasuke grunted. "Guess I'm going then." He cannot let his girlfriend go alone especially with the amount of male admirers she accumulated within the 3 years and a half of her time in university._

"_So, who are you going to take as a date, Naruto?" Tenten asked, taking in his mischievous smile._

"_Oh…" Naruto grinned and put an arm around a very amused blonde. "I got someone in mind." _

_Ino rolled her eyes as she felt an arm slung over her shoulder. "So what should we dress as?" Ino asked, getting very excited. _

"_I'll just wear my archer outfit or something." Tenten shrugged. Both Naruto and Ino's jaw dropped._

"_There is absolutely no way you'll be wearing that," Ino said, defiantly. How uncreative can Tenten be anyway?_

"_And why not?" Tenten crossed her arms._

"_Because that's no fun," Ino challenged her._

"_Tell her, babe," Naruto joined in. _

_Ino glared at Naruto. "I told you not to call me that." _

_He laughed sheepishly. "I got a little excited tis all."_

"_Sasuke," Ino exclaimed. "What do you think you and Tenten should dress as?"_

_He gave her a blank stare. "Ourselves."_

"_You two are hopeless," Ino said, flabbergasted. She was very close to throwing a tantrum._

"_I know." Naruto perked up. He felt three pairs of eyes gaze at him. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, challenge you, Uchiha Sasuke, to a duel." Naruto gave Sasuke a good guy pose. _

"_Why does he do that?" Ino wondered out loud. Every time Naruto would challenge Sasuke he would do this weird thumb up pose._

_Tenten groaned. "Once you meet my brother you'll find out why."_

"_If I win," Naruto continued. "Ino and I will choose you and Tenten's costume." Ino smiled. Yes. There was no way Naruto should lose._

_Sasuke smirked at the blonde in amusement. "And what if I win?"_

"_That's entirely up to you," Naruto replied, his arms behind his head._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked again as the perfect punishment formed in his head. "If I win, you and Ino have to get a tattoo."_

_Ino's eyes widened. She was a model there was no way she can taint her body with permanent ink. _

"_We accept," Naruto smirked. Ino glared at him and gave him a 'you better win or else' look. _

"_So what's the challenge?" Tenten asked curious. _

"_Who can piss the farthest?" Naruto decided. He wanted to take the Uchiha's ego down a few notches. _

"_No," Sasuke crossed his arm._

"_What? Why not?" Naruto moaned. He was going to annoy the hell out of Sasuke till he agrees._

"_No."_

"_So, you forfeit."_

"_No."_

_Naruto gave him a knowing smile. "You don't have much of a d*** then."_

_Dark eyes narrowed. "Fine." A knowing smirk. "No hands." _

_Ino sighed. "Boys." _

"_We'll wait over there," Tenten told them, before linking arms with Ino and making their way farther from the boys._

_Pants unzipped, the boys stood side by side and aimed._

_Moments later…_

_Naruto walked towards the two females, head hanging in dejection. _

"_You lost?" Ino asked him furious. _

_Sasuke smirked. "He lost."_

"_He has an unfair advantage," Naruto whined. _

_Ino plonked him on the head. "No excuses."_

"_Ino-chan." He rubbed his head. "It's the truth."_

"_Well," Tenten started. "I guess we should find a tattoo parlour." _

_Surprisingly, they found a small, dingy tattoo parlour 2 blocks away from where they were. And as promised, Ino and Naruto got their tattoos. Naruto chose whiskers since he always was fond of foxes and Ino, well, she got a butterfly._

"My fair maiden," Lee pronounced as it was a nickname that he reserved for Ino as she reminded him of Cinderella. "Shall we have a look at this tattoo you have gotten?"

Ino gave him a bashful smile. "I'd love to Lee but it's in a place that is rather private."

"Do not be shy, fair maiden," Lee spoke. Gaara wanted to strangle Lee. Doesn't Lee realise what he's saying.

Ino laughed. "It's just…" She looked at her friends, trying to think of a mild term of where the placement of her tattoo was.

"It's down south." Tenten helped her. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaay down south."

Ino gave a sheepish grin. "waaaaaaaaaay waaaaaaaaaaaay down south."

One

Two

Three

Blood squirted down the boys' shirt as they had a rather lewd mental image of Ino in their mind.

"All of you are perverts," Sakura huffed, handing out tissues so they could wipe their bloody noses.

"Naruto," Sakura turned to the blonde boy, watching him wipe the blood of his gray t-shirt. "What did you guys wear for the costume ball?"

Naruto grinned. "I got teme to do another challenge with me and this time I won…"

"_No."_

"_Why not?" Again with the whining. Sasuke just wanted to beat Naruto in a pulp._

"_Absolutely not."_

"_Just one more."_

"_No."_

"_If you win this time, I'll wait on you, hand and foot for a month."_

_A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips."No."_

"_Two months."_

"_No."_

"_I'll tell Tenten you snapped the string to her bow."_

_An eye twitch later. "Fine… You're a sore loser." Tenten could be scary when she wants to be._

_A roguish grin crept on Naruto's face. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, chall-"_

"_Just get to the point dobe," Sasuke snapped._

"_The first person who get's spanked from the opposite sex wins." _

_Sasuke scowled. He should have beaten the hell out of Naruto when he had the chance too._

_..._

_Sasuke was pacing in Tenten's dorm room. He was worried. How the hell would he ask her to spank him? They haven't even gone to that intimate part of the relationship yet. All they've done so far is make out heavily but there was no touching involved. He also did not want her to think that he was some sort of masochist. _

_He heard a soft flush from the attached bathroom and his girlfriend walked out of the bathroom. "Oh…"She looked at him in surprise. "Hey."_

_Sasuke sat on the bed, deep in his thoughts._

"_Is there anything wrong?" Tenten asked him worriedly, taking a seat beside him on the bed. She took in his rather intense gaze. "You ok?"_

_Sasuke gazed at her intently. How should she spank him anyway? Should he ask her to use her bare hand or buy a spanking device like a paddle?_

"_Sasuke," Tenten tried again, nervous at the dark gaze he gave her._

"_Tenten," he began._

"_Hmm…"_

"_I… Please…."He took her hand._

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Please…"_

_Suddenly, Ino burst through the door. "I'm back from Milan. Missed me?" She looked at her two friends and stopped in her tracks. "Whoops..." she winked. "My bad." She turned to leave but Naruto walked into the room, hence, blocking the exit._

"_Inochan…. Tentenchan…" Naruto whimpered, turning around to point at his backside. "I had an accident," he lied. _

"_What is that on your butt?" Ino asked._

"_Flour," he weakly said._

"_Did you go lurk around the bakery classes again?" Tenten asked with both her arms crossed._

_Yep, Naruto looked at Tenten and Ino, throwing them a pitiful look, they took the bait._

"_They were making chocolate soufflés…" he told them. "and I accidently fell into a bag of flour."_

"_Dobe," Sasuke muttered. _

"_See," Naruto stated, turning around and attempting to dust his backside off to no avail. "I need help." He waved two fly swatters at the two girls._

_Onyx eyes narrowed. "Wash it," Sasuke replied, suddenly realising Naruto's ulterior motives._

"_It's flour," Tenten said, knowingly. "It'll just ruin the jeans. You need to get as much flour off before you can even wash it."_

"_Fine…" Ino closed the door and took a fly swatter. "Bend over."_

_Naruto did as told, and Ino begun to smack his butt with the fly swatter. _

"_Well aren't you joining in the fun?" Ino questioned Tenten, sarcastically. Tenten shrugged, taking the other fly swatter from Naruto's hand and began striking his other cheek._

"_Be gentle," Naruto whimpered out loud. However, he celebrated his victory inside._

_Sasuke's jaw slackened. How Naruto managed to even beat him, he could not comprehend? But at the sight of not only one but two women fervently spanking him, he knew he had lost._

_Tenten would be pissed._

…_._

_The night of the ball arrived…_

"_I am not wearing that," she crossed her arms, defiantly. "and I am not wearing my hair down."_

"_You lost fair and square," Ino argued._

"_Sasuke lost."_

"_The bet was for both of you."_

"_Don't be so difficult Ino."_

"_You're being more difficult."_

"_I can use this as a bandanna." Tenten held a piece of cloth which was supposedly her outfit. _

_Ino had had enough. "You are wearing this outfit that Naruto and I carefully chose or else," Ino said, her temper flared._

"_Or else what?" Tenten cocked an eyebrow at her._

_Ino looked around the room and grabbed her beloved bow and arrows. Tenten's eyes widened. "Are you sure you want to find out?" Ino smirked. _

"_Fine, I'll wear the damn outfit," Tenten replied, defeated. She took off her pants and her top. "Now, can you please put that bow down?"_

"_Not until you wear that outfit." _

_Tenten sighed and managed to squeeze herself into the tiny outfit. "I'm going to be cold, Ino?"_

"_That's the price of beauty, honey."_

…_._

_An hour later, a knock could be heard at Tenten's door. _

_A smiling Ino opened the door to a sulking Sasuke and a bright Naruto. The blonde boy gave a very appreciative whistle at Ino's outfit. Even Sasuke's eyes seemed to linger a few seconds longer than needed. "Thanks." Ino smiled, prettily. She wore a long sleeve backless leopard print leotard that dipped down to the small of her back. The leotard was tailored with a long tail a centimetre above her butt. She paired her outfit with killer black heels, a pair of black paws on her hands and a leopard ear head band. She also drew on whiskers that mirrored Naruto's, painted her lips red and drew cat-like eye-lined eyes. Her hair, today, tumbled freely in large curls. If there are men that are into feline role-play, Ino definitely fulfilled their fantasies. "You guys look good too." _

_And sure enough they looked amazing._

_Naruto wore leopard print shorts that ended above his knees and a deep fitting V-neck black t-shirt that showed off his flat tight abs. He wore black sneakers, the same leopard ear headband as Ino and a pair of black paws. He had on a bit of smokey eye makeup that Ino insisted in order to complete the look. _

_Sasuke, on the other hand, was supposed to be a dark fallen angel as Naruto explained it. Thus, he wore tight leather pants, and a pair of black wings which was made of the finest black feathers. He had no shirt on but red liquid which likened blood was strategically smeared over his six pack abs, chest, back, arms and his cheek. "Is there a reason why I am not wearing a shirt?"_

"_Stop complaining," Ino retorted. "Tenten come on out. Are you done? We don't have all day"_

_A scowling Tenten appeared from the bathroom and Sasuke felt his breath get hitched in his throat. Tenten was supposed to be a fallen angel too. However, instead of a black outfit, she wore a tiny white dress which was low in the front and too short at the bottom. She had on a pair of white feathered angel wings which was strategically smeared with blood-like substance as did her legs, arms, chest and dress. Her eyes were smokey and dark. Her lips were blood red. But what got to Sasuke was the fact that he saw her hair down for the first time. It fell in soft long waves a few inches below her breasts. She was stunning._

_Ino smirked at the Uchiha male's reaction. "Aren't you happy that you lost this bet?" she said, knowingly, not expecting an answer._

_And this time, both Naruto and Sasuke got a nose bleed._

"Page 20," Naruto said, smugly to Lee. The green beast of Konoha, eagerly flipped to page 20 of the photo book and his jaw looked about to dislocate from its hinges. Needless to say, Lee did not want to see his sister that way.

"Image be gone," Lee shrieked, hitting the side of his head to will that certain image free from his mind.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Lee."

"It's my sister," he bellowed, brown eyes tearing up. "I must not have this thought."

"Stare at Ino then." Lee did as told, drooling at the female blonde's seductive figure.

The picture was of Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Tenten. Ino had her arms wrapped around Naruto's waist while giving a sexy pout to the camera. Naruto had an arm around Ino's shoulder; his face was cracked in a foxy grin. In the picture, his wavy tousled dirty blonde hair was longer; hence, he had it in a ponytail. However, a few locks were free from their bounds, framing his freshly-tattooed face. On the other hand, Sasuke was leaning against the wall with a leg propped up against it. His eyes looked mysterious and dark but he had a smug smirk on his face as he held his girlfriend protectively around her small waist. Tenten had a big grin with bright eyes that twinkled and her head against her boyfriend's chest. Her dress seemed to show her ample chest and toned legs.

"Let me see." Kiba snatched the book from Lee's hands and promptly felt more blood drip from his nose. He looked over at Ino and Tenten as if in a trance. "When it's my birthday, I'll make it into a costume party." He winked at Ino and Tenten. "And for my present, please wear those outfits." He held the photo book out for everyone to see and pointed at the photo.

More blood spilled.

Gaara almost choked on his own spit as he took in Ino's outfit, endless legs and firm ass. And Neji, well, he thought he saw an angel. A very sensuous angel. Neji knew that that image would not be seared into his head for a long time.

"I thought you didn't like cats," Ino brought up, eying Kiba.

"I like this kind." Kiba gave her a wide grin, giving another appreciate glance at the picture and taking in Ino's party outfit.

Ino laughed. "I'll come wrapped in a ribbon." She winked.

Shikamaru coughed, intercepting the both of them before the flirting became too much. "Next..."

The bottle twirled and pointed towards an irritated red head.

"When did you not think Lee was annoying?" Neji asked his Gaara.

"Hey," Lee retorted, a little hurt.

Gaara's lips curved slightly at the memory. "We had to do a project together…"

"_Gaara and Lee," Kakashi announced, his eyes still not lifting from his perverted book. "Pair up."_

_Gaara gave the most potent glare to the silver-haired teacher. He was paired up with Lee, the most boisterous and weirdest person in his class for an assignment that will last for 3 weeks. They were to take care of their 'son', an egg, for sex education class. He was not happy._

_The teacher took a peek from behind his orange book, noticing the glower from the new student. "Since there are not enough girls to pair off with the boys, you and Lee will represent the growing homosexual community in our country." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement. The entire class erupted with laughter. _

_The red head narrowed his eyes. He watched Lee walk to the front of the class and cradle an egg in his arm._

"_Yosh, Kakashi-sensei," Lee cried out, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "I shall be a fine mother to my Toshiro and be the pride of the gay community." _

_If Gaara cared, he would have slapped a hand on his forehead. If Gaara cared, he would have hired a hitman to kill himself right there and then._

_And here they were one week later, having a picnic in Gaara's large backyard. Lee called it family time but Gaara thought of it as more of a waste of time. _

_Earlier on, Lee had laid out a large bed sheet on the ground and arranged the food on top. Lee, who completely immersed himself in playing the female of their assumed 'gay' marriage, wore a hideous looking green scarf over his bowl-cut hair and his usual green spandex suit. Toshiro was placed in a tiny box that was filled with cotton. He even had a tiny cap to protect his small brown head. _

_The red head lay down on the bed sheet, chewing on a piece of sushi. The outing would be nice, he admitted if it were not for the fact that his ignorant older brother was taking pictures of his 'family'. Gaara was sure that Kankurou would use this as blackmail. Lee seemed to be unaware of the situation as he willingly strike some poses. _

"_Gaara-san," Lee spoke out, eyes bright._

_The brooding male turned to meet his 'companion's' eager face. He knew now from the week he had spent with Lee that that look did not necessarily be a good thing. "Hn."_

"_We should engage in some family games," Lee replied. Gaara closed his eyes and ignored Lee's suggestion. _

"_No."_

"_If Toshiro see's the burning flames of our love, it will help him grow up to be youthful." From far, Kankurou gave a loud snicker._

"_No." _

"_But Gaara-san. It is our roles as parents to be a good role model for our child."_

"_He's an egg," Gaara argued, his eyes cold. _

_Lee gasped dramatically, using two fingers to cover Toshiro's 'ears'. "Dada did not mean what he said," the green beast of Konoha cooed to his son._

_Gaara fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Fine." The red head, sat up straight, his eyes held impatience. "What do you propose we do?"_

_Lee beamed, taking out a baseball bat and white ball wrapped in yarn and leather. "Let us engage in a game of catch."_

_Gaara quirked an eyebrow. The game seemed harmless enough. All he had to do was hit a ball with a bat and Lee was supposed to retrieve it. He stood up and held the wooden bat in his hand. Lee sashayed 40 meters from where he stood. Lee was obviously still embracing his new found womanhood. _

"_Ready," Lee said, enthusiastically, the ball gripped tightly in his hand._

_Gaara nodded and away the ball went in deadly speed. Gaara narrowly managed to dodge the bullet-like ball. "You trying to kill me," he growled, as he retrieved the ball that dropped a few feet away. Lee gave him a sheepish apologetic grin. Gaara bit back a remark and threw the ball back to Lee. This time, Gaara noticed that Kankurou was videotaping the entire ordeal. Gaara's green eyes narrowed and he made a silent pact to angle his hit so that it 'accidently' collided into the camera or his brother. _

"_Ready," Lee called out again. _

_Gaara gave a grunt and Lee released the ball. The ball travelled in an astounding speed but Gaara managed to hit the baseball with a loud 'crack'. Alas, the ball narrowly missed Kankurou's form by mere milimeters. _

"_You missed," his brother smirked. _

"_My turn," Lee jumped up and sashayed to where his 'husband' stood._

_The green-eyed male glared daggers at his older brother. "Next time," he verbalised, handing the bat over to Lee._

_Lee stretched his arms and twisted his body for warm up. "Yosh." Lee pumped up the bat into the air._

_Gaara nodded and brought the ball back in a throwing motion, his wrist cocked back. Then, without warning, the ball is released, travelling towards Lee in dangerous accuracy. Lee tightened his grasp on the bat and swung the ball with much force. _

_Kankurou's eyes widened as he watched the ball travel back towards the house and, then, smashed through a window. His bedroom window. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kankurou cried out, falling to his knees as he heard the sound of his prized Kabuki collection crash from the shelves to the floor._

_Gaara's face broke out into a smirk as he watched his brother's reaction. In the beginning, Gaara wanted to pummel the camera to bits or bang his brother up a little. But he got more than that. Gaara saw his brother's very soul crush. He could not have done this better himself. _

_Lee's jaw slackened, wondering how he would right this wrong. "Kankurou-san." Lee ran towards the broken man. "It was an accident," The bowl-cut male explained, taking in Kankurou's shocked expression. "I shall do 300 sit ups, 300 one armed push ups and run 100 times around Konoha daily until you have forgiven me."There was still no response from the still elder boy. Kankurou remained unmoving, his eyes still wide and mouth in an 'O' shape. _

_For the first time in years, a smile made its way on Gaara's face. Maybe Lee was not such a bad person. Gaara could learn to favour the man's company. After all, a person who can crush his brother's soul definitely rated high in his books. What Gaara has tried to do in years, Lee has done in under a week._

_All of a sudden, animated tears ran down Lee's cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably. "I have failed my son." Lee promptly fell dramatically to the ground. "I am a bad role model."_

_Gaara smirked. "Mama did a good job." he looked at his 'son', finally regarding the egg and his 'family'._

Everyone laughed. This story was the most humorous. And the strangest thing was everyone could imagine Gaara and Lee as a couple.

"it's Shino's turn," Tenten replied, as the bottle pointed towards him.

"We can sleep after this," Naruto asked, stretching his arms out and yawning.

Shikamaru's shoulder relaxed finally knowing that after Shino's turn he would be able to sleep. "Finally," he mumbled. "Shino…" his voice trailed off as the Aburame male took off his sunglasses and placed it inside his backpack.

"What?" Shino uttered, taking in the dropped jaws, red cheeks and stunned faces.

"Shi-Shino-kun…" Hinata managed to say as she saw his eyes for the first time. She, then, promptly fainted.

"I always thought you were hot," Ino started eyes wide and pulse racing. "But you're…" Her cheeks flared as Shino's gaze landed on her face. "… an adonis…"

Even Sakura and Tenten had their cheeks flushed to the annoyance of their boyfriends.

If the girls were to describe Shino's eyes in one word, that word would be smouldering. His eyes were a dark roasted coffee colour and seemed to pierce through their very souls. It screamed sex, danger and mystery.

Needless to say, the girls all had nose bleeds.

Kiba grinned that canine-like smile. "Yep. That was how I reacted too."

"I guess that answered everyone's questions," Shikamaru mumbled, after getting over the shock.

Naruto and Lee nodded dumbly.

"I don't sleep with my sunglasses on," Shino said, offended.

Kiba placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I don't think that's the issue here, Shino." Kiba grinned. "It's you actually taking off your sunglasses that's the issue."

"My eyes are sensitive to the light." He gave a defiant stare to his friends.

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke just stared. How else could they react to such a beautiful male?

Naruto then realised that he has yet to give the last and final question to Hinata. "Ne… Hinata-chan…"

"Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured, fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Is there someone that you like?" Hinata's cheeks flushed red. "A beautiful girl like you surely would have someone that you like." A few snickers and rolls of eyes were revealed. Everyone but Naruto knew that Hinata had a huge crush on him.

"Y-yes." Hinata replied. Shikamaru and Shino eyed the Hyuuga girl with interest. Maybe it is finally today that she would confess her love for Naruto.

"Who is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto gathered her dainty pale hands into his own and looked at her with intense blue eyes.

"I-it's…." Hinata fainted on her sleeping bag as Naruto's touch and gaze were too much for her weak heart.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto exclaimed, shocked at the limp figure before him.

"Let her sleep, Naruto," Sakura told him. "She already answered the question."

Shino sighed. He guessed that Hinata would confess her love for Naruto next time. "I'm going to sleep." He, then, proceeded to unzip his sleeping bag and tucked himself in.

And that signified the end of Lee's party.

* * *

It was 3am and everyone was sound asleep except for Tenten. Despite the long and eventful day, she had a tough time sleeping.

Tired brown eyes stared at the balloon-filled ceiling, counting them one by one as if they were sheep. "You're not sleeping." Tenten turned her head in direction to the voice which was beside her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked him.

"You woke me."

"Was it my tossing and turning?"

"Hn."

Tenten gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"You should sleep." White eyes watched her stir and turn to face him.

"I don't think I can." She played with a loose thread on her pillow. "I know from experience to not sleep when Gaara makes a threat."

"He's the most exhausted among us." She saw his face break into a smirk. "Listen…"

Tenten listened to the surroundings and heard Gaara's heavy breathing. "You're right," she told him, smiling.

"I'm always right." She stifled back a laugh. "What?" he demanded voice in a hushed tone.

"That's your ego talking."

"Hn."

"So…" Tenten fidgeted with the string yet again. "You missed me?" she murmured, referring to his the truth question that Gaara had asked him. Quietness ensued and she knew that Neji hardly talked about feelings. "You're an independent person," she whispered in the darkness. "Free…" she tugged the blanket closer to her body. "I thought leaving would be ok."

Neji's hand reached over to fiddle with the string at her pillow. The closest he could ever go before actually touching her. "We had a routine and you..."

"I broke it," she helped finish off.

"You broke it," his masculine voice repeated.

She touched his hand gingerly before breaking off the skin contact and shifted her body so that, now, she faced the ceiling. "We see each other every day now," She replied, the corners of her mouth upturned. "Well more as employer and employee than best friends."

He felt the warmth of her touch linger on his hand.

"You abuse your power you know that," she retorted.

"You had it coming," he retorted back, amused.

"You shouldn't mix business with pleasure, Neji." She rolled her eyes.

"My business is my pleasure."

She stifled a laugh at his attempt of a joke. "That was a really lame joke. You should take some pointers from Naruto or Kiba," she verbalised quietly.

"Go to sleep, Tenten," he managed to say as he saw her cover her mouth with her hand.

"Cat got your tongue, Hyuuga." She grinned as she knew Neji did not have a come back to her teasing of his joke.

"I'm sleeping," he said finally, turning his back towards her.

Tenten giggled. "Night night." She closed her eyes to get some shut eye and was out in a few seconds.

In the darkness, a certain raven-haired male stirred in his sleep.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the late update. I know I promised this last week.

This chapter is the longer than the usual long chapters I do. But I have a reason. I'm going on a trip to Europe for 11 days and will only be able to update after that. I have one more hour till I got to go to the airport. So please pardon my grammar and mistakes.

I look forward to reading my reviews after I come back. So excited.

Naash

Ps: so how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Which scenes are your faves? Mine is the Gaara, Lee and Toshiro scene.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 13**_

Tenten's stomach rumbled for the umpteenth time for the past hour. It was 3PM way past the usual office lunch hour. To say she was hungry was an understatement. Sure, she could easily call for hotel food since the hotel was just a few floors away. However, she had hotel food for over two months now and she was yearning to eat outside and see something other than the white walls of her office. So, here she was now, waiting for Neji to a least finish his report so he would be willing to eat lunch with her together outside.

She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day as she printed out the drafted letter that Neji had requested her to do. She stapled the 3 pages of paper together and knocked on his door. Not caring whether he actually responded or not, she entered into his office or so-called his personal space.

"This is the letter you requested." She placed it on his desk and crossed her arms together, waiting for his response.

"Hn," he replied, not knowing that he was agitating her. His eyes remained glued to his laptop screen. Three minutes passed by and Tenten still stood patiently waiting despite the fact that Neji was furiously typing away on his keyboard.

Tenten's stomach growled in hunger. She pursed her glossed lips. "Did you hear that?" she broke the silence.

"Hear what?" Neji finally responded. He guided his mouse to click at the save button and proceeded to print out the report that he had worked on all morning.

"My stomach acids eating through my stomach line," she verbalised. Her brown eyes bore into his skull.

Pale amused eyes looked up at her. "Have an apple," he told her, pointing towards a platter of fresh fruit on his desk. Hinata made sure that her father and Neji each have a fresh platter of fruit everyday since they are known to both overwork and under-nourish.

"I don't want an apple," she retorted but her eyes seemed to notice how ripe and red the apple was and, suddenly, her stomach betrayed her own words as it rumbled yet again. "Fine." Neji held a smug look on his face. "I'm taking the apple." She made a grab towards the apple on the white plate and took a huge bite out of it. "But let's eat proper food."

"What you're eating is not junk food."

"I know that, genius," Tenten glared at him as he glared at her back. Hunger made her a little well a lot snappish. "What I mean is a proper meal."

"Order something from downstairs."

"We've been eating hotel food for two months now." Neji grasped the drafted letter on his desk and began scanning through the pages. "Let's eat outside for a change. Even Ichiraku's is ok," Tenten suggested.

The Hyuuga male looked up from his paperwork and saw Tenten clasp her hands together in a 'please' position. "Does Ichiraku's deliver?"

Tenten's jaw dropped. "That's it Hyuuga." She calls him that when she's usually at wits end.

Neji turned to look at her. It has been a long time since she had called him that.

"We'll play rock paper scissors." Tenten smiled at herself.

"No."

Tenten crossed her arms again. "Scared I might win Hyuuga."

Neji scowled. "Fat chance," he retorted.

"Then, why the refusal?"

"…" no answer.

"You do know how to play rock paper scissors… right?" she asked him.

"Yes, Tenten. I had a childhood."

"Well, that's good to know." Neji glared.

"If I win, we eat outside. If you win, I won't bother you about eating out again," she said, watching him place the letter onto the desk.

Neji sighed.

"You're such a bore…" Tenten started, but before she could continue Neji intercepted her.

"Fine," he replied, his voice slightly raised. "Two out of three is the winner." Tenten's face broke out in a grin. "No replays." Tenten nodded, agreeing on his terms.

Both parties readied their fists. "One two…. Three," Tenten stated, fisting her hand into a rock. "Yes," she cheered. Her rock had beaten Neji's scissors. Neji's eyebrows furrowed. This was one game he refused to lose in. "One two… three."

Neji smirked. Yeps, paper beats rock anytime. It was a tie so far.

Tenten cracked her fist. She only had one more chance before she could eat good food in a good restaurant. God this was stressful. It was as if she was pitting her life on the line. "One… Two…" Both of them exchanged heated looks at one another. "THREE…" Their hands molded into a specific shape."God damn it," Tenten uttered, disappointed that she had chosen scissors to go against his rock.

"I win."Neji gave her a small satisfied smile. Oh how Tenten would like to wipe that smug look off of his handsome face with a piece of dirtied old cloth.

All of a sudden, a light rapture was heard at the door and Hiashi walked in. "Hiashi-sama," both Neji and Tenten responded simultaneously. Neji stood up in respect of his uncle.

Hiashi smiled amused. Normally, Tenten would call him Hiashi-san. However, after being around Neji for longer hours at a time, she had started to call him Hiashi-sama. "Sit down." At Hiashi's order, Neji abruptly took a seat and Tenten made a turn towards the door. "Tenten," Hiashi called her. "This involves you too. Sit."

Tenten's chocolate eyes widened and she took a seat on across Neji. Then, she placed the bitten apple on the plate. Suddenly, Neji's stomach rumbled and Tenten tried hard to bite back her laughter.

"Have you two not eaten yet?" Hiashi asked them, Hyuuga eyes emotionless. Both shook their heads. "I'll have my secretary order food from the restaurant downstairs."

"Hiashi-sama." The said man turned towards his nephew's best friend. "Why don't we eat outside?" she blurted out.

The elder Hyuuga nodded in agreement. "It would be good to take the both of you away from the confines of this office."

Now, it was Tenten's turn to smile smugly at Neji. "What do you say, Neji? We can try that new Mexican restaurant that opened up down the street."

"Hn," Neji agreed, ignoring the satisfied look of his best friend. He can never say no to his uncle and Tenten knew that. He stood up from his chair and gestured to the door. "After you, Hiashi-sama."

Tenten – 1, Neji – 0

* * *

A leggy blonde walked through the airport, midnight blue stilettos clicking against the polished white marble floors. She was there for a reason. Earlier that morning she received a text from a certain red head asking for her presence. Since she was overseeing the renovation of her photo studio and her parent's flower shop, she could only manage to slip away a few hours after lunch time. Hopefully, Gaara has not eaten lunch or is in the mood for an early tea. Either ways, she hoped she would not have try to convince or argue her way through his thick skull.

Ino turned the corner and smiled at the secretary. "Miko… You seem just about to pop," Ino greeted, admiring the large swell of the secretary's baby bump. "When's the due date?"

"Any week now," the secretary responded, her hands rubbing her belly.

"Is he busy?" Ino gestured towards the door.

Miko shook her head. "He's been expecting you all morning."

"Good," the model replied, twisting the door knob and pushing the door open. She should have knocked first but it was too late. "You busy?" she asked him as her blue eyes roamed over his cluttered desk.

"You're here," he stated. He scribbled his signature on an document and proceeded to close it.

"I thought I de-cluttered your work," she mentioned, forcing him to remember her lecture a few months ago about delegating his workloads to the necessary staff.

"Hn," Gaara looked up at her face to be met with a frown. "It's the yearly budget."

Although Gaara had on a neutral expression, she knew there was something wrong. She spent enough time around Sasuke to understand stoic males. "What's wrong?" she asked him, taking a seat at the leather chair across from him. "Having financial problems?"

"No." the attractive male looked at her with a strong gaze. Ino's breath hitched in her throat. "It's my father."

"Your father?" Ino repeated. This was her first time hearing him speak of his own father. She knew the Subaku Airlines was a family business but Gaara never once spoke of a family.

He quirked a non-existent eye brow. "I have a family." The tips of his lips curved upwards.

She nodded her head, not knowing what to say. "Any siblings?" she asked, finally.

He gave her a small smile. "An elder sister and a brother."

She, suddenly, remembered the story that Gaara had told at Lee's party about him, Lee and his brother. "Right… Kankurou is your brother."

Gaara ran a hand through his tousled long red locks and Ino wondered what it was like to run her own fingers through it. "That's Kankurou." He pointed towards a picture of his brother.

Ino took in the dark hair and dark eyes of Kankurou which was in contrast to Gaara's flaming red hair and blue eyes. "He doesn't look anything like you," she articulated.

"Same father different mothers," Gaara explained simply.

There was something about Kankurou that Ino could not put her finger on. "I feel like I've seen your brother somewhere," she began, thinking hard.

"He's a Kabuki actor." Gaara watched Ino's eyes widened and wondered if she was his brother's fan girl.

"I should have known," Ino huffed. She didn't recognise him without his stage makeup and stage attire on. "You've got some brother that I can tell you." She balled her hands into fists. "When I see him I'll teach him to stand me up."

"You dated?" Gaara asked, a little crestfallen. He wondered if there was a guy code on dating his own brother's ex-girlfriend. He should ask Lee later or maybe Kiba.

Ino 'tch'ed'. "Please. We didn't get past the first date. He asked me out, I accepted and then he stood me up," she explained, her temper flaring. "I only accepted because he sent me a bouquet of flowers everyday for a week and gave me a front row ticket to his show."

"I… see," the male replied, unsure of what to say but a little relieved by her statement.

Ino tore her gaze from the picture and looked around the room. "What does your sister look like? Any pictures of her?" she asked.

"At home," he told her. "She's blonde."

"Sounds stunning," she teased him.

Gaara smirked, knowing very well that she was teasing his lack of ability to give a good description of his sister. "She has her fair share of suitors."

"That's good to know," Ino started, placing her Gucci handbag on his desk. "So, what about your father?" she asked him, pushing the conversation back to the main reason Gaara requested her for their meeting.

"My father does not approve of the campaign," he explained, waiting for her reaction.

Ino nodded slowly, digesting the news. "Did he give a reason why?" Gaara opened his mouth to justify his father's actions but Ino was not finished talking. "Was I too sexy? Or was the concept wrong? Was there a budget cut?"

"He thinks that you cater to a niche market."

"But since the theme of the aeroplane is luxury isn't that market your goal?"

"I agree. However, it seems only men have taken notice. We have yet to pull in any female customers," Gaara tugged at his gray tie, loosening it. "48% of all flyers are female and more than half of these customers fly business or first class." The blonde bit her glossed lips, listening intently at Gaara's explanation. "My father wants me to address these customers."

"You're firing me." Ino asked him. Well, more like stated.

Gaara frowned. She was taking the news rather well. "I will pay you regardless of what was agreed on the contract," he spoke, addressing the fact that now he will pay for the photo shoot although it was agreed that she would do it for free.

The model was deep in thought. She did not think that her final job would be left unfinished. She just wanted to leave her modelling career with a bang. "Before firing me, I have an idea," she smiled, leaning closer to his desk as inspiration struck.

Gaara knew to listen to her ideas. Despite her sometimes brash and fiery personality, she was level-headed and had the ability to make his life seem so much more manageable. "What is it?"

"What if I can increase your company's target market without having to fire me?"

"I'm listening," he articulated, in his baritone voice.

"Sasuke, Kankurou and I can complete that campaign together." Ino sat upright in her chair, her whole face revealing her excitement. "All three of us have a different target market. Kankurou has an older following and Sasuke, of course, has a really large female fan base."

"It's a good idea," Gaara admitted, slightly impressed. "But the budget is not enough to cover their services. "

Ino rolled her eyes. "Kankurou's your brother. He'll do it for free. Sasuke, on the other hand, would be happy to help a friend in need."

Gaara gave her a doubtful look. He knew that Sasuke and Kankurou would help him out but he was unsure whether their schedule would permit them to take on this campaign as it can be pretty lengthy.

Ino seemed to have had the same thoughts as Gaara. "Don't worry about their schedules. Just tell them that all you need is two days from their busy lives."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked her.

"What if the three of us go on a flight with the passengers of that luxury aeroplane? You can advertise it in the news. We'll be able to interact with your passengers, you can hire a cameraman to do a video footage of the entire ordeal and make that into a short ad. Maybe before the flight, you can request Monsieur … to do a photoshoot with the three of us." She looked pleased with herself. She should be since she found a way to increase profits as well as sales.

"That can work," he stated, admiring her brilliance. She was definitely no dumb blonde. "I'll run this with my father."

Ino grinned. "I'll call Sasuke later," she told him. "Have you had lunch?"

He shook his head. "Food court?"

"You read my mind." Ino grinned, taking her hand bag that was placed on his desk.

* * *

"My Chimichangas is here," the bun-haired girl exclaimed excitedly, eying the delicious dish of deep-fried burrito and rice with a side order of salsa. "Yum…" she grinned, turning to look at the waiter place Neji's order of chicken tostada, salad and Avocado on the table. "Yours look good too."

"You haven't eaten yours and already you're eying mine," Neji replied, obviously very protective of his food.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Geez Neji. I didn't know you were _that_ hungry." She picked up her knife and fork and began attacking her own food. "I thought you didn't want to eat."

Neji gave her a hard gaze. "We're in a Mexican restaurant and you order a dish that is more American than Mexican."

"That is highly debatable," she argued. "Besides, do I look like I care?" She took a bite out of her chimichanga and savoured the taste. "Mouth-gasm…" she said out loud, sighing happily at the delightful burst of flavour in her mouth.

Hiashi looked at his two 'employees' in interest. Neji had on a disturbed expression as he watched Tenten chew on her food in a very grateful way. His uncle took notice of his nephew's intent gaze on Tenten's lips. He took a sip of his Café de Olla, a mixture of coffee, anise and cinnamon, his eyes observing their interaction. The coffee was a little sweet but the hot liquid soothed his throat and warmed his body.

"Here," Tenten said, cutting a piece of her food and placing it on Neji's plate. "Try some of my chimichanga." Neji stared hard at the deep-fried piece of burrito in front of him. His best friend watched him impatiently. "I just had a mouth-gasm and you don't want to try it."Neji frowned and pierced the piece of burrito with his fork. "Eat it before I feed you and when I say feed I mean shove it down your throat."

Neji glared but took a bite of it anyway. He chewed on the food slowly as if he would spit it out if it was not mouth-gasmic.

"So…" Tenten leaned in, interested to hear his opinion.

"It's…" he tried to think of a suitable word. "Ok."

The brunette did not believe a word he said. "Uh huh." She gave him a knowing look. "It's mouth-gasmic that's what it is." She tilted her head towards his dish. "Is that good?"

Neji used his fork to skewer a piece of chicken tostada that he had cut with a knife and placed it in his mouth. He chewed slowly, savouring the taste and was disappointed as it was not as tasty as Tenten's chimichanga since the chicken was dry and overcooked.

"Not that good huh," Tenten wondered out loud, taking in his reaction when he ate his chicken tostada.

Neji snapped his head in direction of her. "It's good."

She rolled her eyes and took a piece of chicken tostada from his plate despite his futile attempts to stop her. After a few thoughtful chews, she looked at him.

"What?"

"... I like this dish better," she lied, switching their plates.

Neji took their plates and switched their dishes back. "We both know your dish is the better dish."

Tenten switched their dishes again. "I know that." She rolled her eyes. "But I remembered that I'm on a diet and your dish has a lower fat content."

"Since when do you go on diets?" Neji replied, switching their dishes yet again.

"Since I weighed myself and I gained 2 kilograms," she told him, huffily, switching their plates yet again so now he had the chimichanga. She slapped his right hand as he tried to switch the plates yet again. He gave her his most potent glare while she looked back at him sheepishly.

"I don't see it."

"See what?" she asked him, forking in some salad into her pink mouth.

"Your weight gain," he told her quietly, tasting the rice accompanied with the chimichanga. "I prefer you with a little meat."

Tenten looked over at her best friend in shock. Both of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats by Neji's sudden confession about what he thought of her body.

Hiashi gave a small bemused smile. "It is a shame that the two of you did not end up together," he verbalised, watching them both snap to attention towards him. "Gai and I always thought you two would but both of you ended up with someone else." Tenten's jaw slackened. She never knew that. "He even picked out a wedding date." The elder Hyuuga eyed his nephew's blank expression.

The graying man took a sip of his coffee. "You're good for him," Hiashi continued, his gaze on Tenten's expressive brown eyes. "You care for him."

The bun haired girl followed Hiashi's eyes to her switched plate. "He has a rather… distinctive tastebud," she stated, a teasing tone to her voice. She could not help herself. Neji has rather selected tastes since he was used to the best things in life. The first time he ate ramen he had a stomach ache that lasted for three days. Of course, now, he was used to the 'commoners' food.

Neji glared at her statement. He seemed to do a lot of glaring today.

"And he listens to you," Hiashi had to smile as he saw Neji shift uncomfortably in his chair and Tenten eying her food with renewed interest. "My nephew is not a person of many words or emotions but with you he is able to convey them."

"I can read him well but, I agree, he's rather inept at expressing human emotions." She gave a cheeky grin.

Neji sighed.

"He argues with you. He spends more time with you than anyone else," Hiashi continued.

"She works for me," Neji finally uttered receiving a glare from Tenten.

She felt like she should kick him in the shin but instead opted to speak. "What he means is that the reason why we spend so much time together is because of work."

Hiashi gave them a small smile. "Regardless… Sakura is good for you." He looked at Neji. "As Sasuke is for you." He turned towards Tenten. The older Hyuuga took a sip of his coffee and realised that the cup is dry. "I hope Tenten you will continue being his friend and Neji I hope you would not do anything stupid to lose someone like Tenten."

This time Neji openly scowled at his uncle.

"You know," Tenten spoke out, braving herself to meet Neji's eyes. "You do have a tendency to screw things up."

"You mean you screw things up."

She rolled her dark eyes. "Please… remember the time we had an egg for a project. You gave alcohol to _our_ daughter and Kakashi caught you. We got a C because of you."

"That's because _you _accidently dropped _Miku_. And told me to treat the crack," Neji defended himself. "If my daughter had a wound wouldn't you want to smear a little alcohol on it?"

"What I meant was plaster it with something," she replied, exasperatedly. "For a genius you sure don't have logic."

Neji opened his mouth to refute Tenten's points but Hiashi beat him to it as Hiashi flagged for the bill. "We haven't finished eating yet," Nej told him uncle, eying both his and Tenten's half-filled plates.

Hiashi placed a wad of Yen bills on the table. "I have another meeting in half an hour."

"Oh," Tenten replied, dropping her fork on the plate with a soft 'clang'. "So, why did you want to talk to us?"

"Tomorrow I am supposed to meet a client at the village of snow near Mount Fuji," Hiashi explained.

"Wow I heard it's beautiful there," Tenten replied.

"It is," Hiashi agreed. "As both of you know, I am looking to build a ski resort. I have found that piece of land. Since I cannot go to negotiate the contract, I would like the two of you to take my place."

Tenten observed Neji's reaction from the corner of her eye. She knew that this was the opportunity that Neji was looking for in order to prove to his uncle on his capabilities since he was promoted to Vice-President. It also showed how much Hiashi trusted Neji since he is delegating a higher number of responsibilities to his nephew.

"I accept, uncle," Neji responded, his eyes filled with determination.

HIashi's gaze shifted on Tenten. "I accept too," she replied, knowing that Neji would want her company and it was part of her job description as his secretary anyway to follow.

"I have booked both of your flights," Hiashi told them, taking a file out of his leather brief case and placed it on Tenten's opened palm. "Unfortunately, to get to the village, you have to drive by car." He watched Tenten and Neji scan through the contents of the file. "All the information that you two need is in that file as well as the car rental details and your tickets." Neji took a sip of his water. "Call me once the deal is made."

Tenten and Neji both nodded and Hiashi took that as his cue to leave. Tenten took a look at their plane tickets and gave a low whistle. "First class."

"Mercedes," Neji replied back, pointing at the car that Hiashi had rented for their journey up the mountains.

Tenten smiled. "I'll make a copy of this file so both of us can study it later tonight."

"Hn…"

* * *

_~static~_ "Naruto." _~static~_

The blonde man adjusted the ear piece in his ear as he heard the faint but familiar female voice. "Yeah," he spoke into his tiny mike that doubled as a sun pendant that hung on a chain around his neck.

"Have you got the shot?" Konan replied, her voice much clearer.

"Not yet." Naruto was on his belly behind a couple of rose bushes. He peered up to the balcony of his target and saw two shadows. One male, his target, and the other female. "I only see shadows. I'm coming closer." He eyed a wooden frame just next to the second floor balcony. There were vines that crept up and twisted the wooden structure, past the second floor and ended a few inches below the roof.

"Wait…. Naruto," Kano yelled.

"You're….. sssssssshhhhhhh….break... ssssshhhhhhh….Ka…."

"Naruto….. You idiot," she yelled. Naruto took out his ear piece and placed it in his jeans pocket.

The blond eyed fox knew an opportunity when he saw one. If the frame could support his weight, he could climb it and swing himself onto the balcony discreetly and get the million dollar shot. Although it would be dangerous, Naruto knew that the client would pay big money. Plus, the client did state that he wanted a clear shot of both his wife and her male companion.

Naruto scanned the garden. Once, he made certain that there was no one around; he made his way towards the mansion. Then, he shook the wooden frame slightly, testing it to make sure that it would hold his weight. He grabbed hold of a wooden ledge and stepped on one ledge and proceeded to scale up the wall. Upon reaching the second floor, he swung himself onto the balcony and remained where the shadows hid him. He began to snap pictures of the couple. However, like true Naruto fashion, he forgot to switch off the flash. Suddenly, a shocked female and a livid male, both in varying states of undress, looked directly at his direction. Without a moment's hesitation, Naruto leapt off the balcony in reflex.

"Crap," he voiced out, his voice hoarse as he landed on his side awkwardly. He felt his right shoulder dislocate. He used his left hand to support his shoulder. Luckily he managed to save the camera which was slung around his neck.

"There he is," a solid built guard pointed out. A few equally buff bodyguards scampered around the corner, just a few meters away from Naruto. The blond haired man sprung back on his feet and managed to climb over the wall single-handed without much difficulty.

A black van came skidding to a halt. The side door slid open and a woman pulled Naruto into the safety of the van. The vehicle then sped off into the night.

"I know… I know," Naruto replied, grimacing at the pulsating pain coming from his shoulder. "That was stupid of me."

Kano stared him down angrily.

"But I got the shot," he told her, victoriously. He tilted his head towards the unharmed camera.

"You were almost found out," she told him, her face solemn.

"Almost," Yahiko spoke out from the driver's seat, checking the rear view mirror. "You're lucky we're not being followed. That was the Yakuza we messed with."

"What happened to you got balls?" Naruto replied, cradling his left arm.

Yahiko gave him a small smile. "There are no balls in stupidity."

"Enough," Kano replied. "I want to process this data as soon as possible. Drop Naruto off at the hospital. He needs to get his shoulder fixed."

Yahiko agreed and gave a mischievous grin. He flipped open his handphone. "I'll make sure that Dr Tsunade is expecting you." Naruto looked at him with a horror-stricken face. "Oh the fun you'll be having."

* * *

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Tenten apologised as she stepped out from the public bus. Sasuke gave her a small smile as he took in her frazzled appearance. She must have rushed to this part of Konoha. "Did you wait long?" she asked him, her cheeks and nose pink from the cold.

"Hn,"Sasuke responded, peeling away him woollen scarf and wrapping it around his girlfriend's neck.

"It's really cold out here," she replied, still apologetic and her brown eyes wide with concern. "You could have waited inside the restaurant where it's warmer."

Although the idea did sound tempting, Sasuke didn't mind waiting for her at the bus stop. "I should have picked you up," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "You were at the other side of town. It's out of your way." Tenten was practical and considerate. Maybe a bit too considerate Sasuke thought but he knew not to argue with her. "Let's get you warm," he told her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her across the road.

"Oh… we're eating Italian today?" Tenten voiced out, surprised as they walked passed a Japanese restaurant. Sasuke was fond of Japanese food.

"Hn," he replied. In truth, while he was waiting for her to arrive he looked at the row of shops and chose the restaurant which seemed the warmest.

"I feel like having Tiramisu and lasagne," Tenten's eyes twinkled as they approached the glass door. "What are you ordering?"

"Risotto," he decided, pushing the door open and gestured a '2' sign with his fingers to the awaiting waiter. The pale-faced waiter nodded mechanically as he was star-struck but managed to direct them to their table.

The beautiful couple sat down, took a glance at the menu and ordered promptly.

"How was your day?" Tenten asked her boyfriend as the waiter walked away from their table. She often asked that on dates that they haven't seen each other for a long period of time. To Naruto and Ino, they were like an old married couple. They especially teased Tenten when she said that line.

"Gaara asked me to be in his campaign," he replied, admiring how the dim lighting made her skin look like honeysuckle.

"Really… I thought Ino is doing his campaign. "

"He wanted to cater to a wider demographic."

"I see… " Tenten nodded taking a sip of her warm water. "Are you going to do it?"

He gave a slight nod before lifting his hands away from the table as the waiter arrived with a platter of antipasti. "I got a few days off from the drama."

"You can take leave?"

Sasuke curled his fingers together. "It was postponed due to bad weather."

Tenten smiled. "That's great."

"How was your day?"

She looked at him. "Hiashi-sama asked Neji to go to Mount Fuji to close a deal for him. I'm required to follow."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, a little disappointed. He thought they could spend a little time together.

Tenten read his mind. "If Neji and I manage to close the deal fast, I'll come back as soon as possible."

Sasuke frowned, his mind processing her words. It will only be Neji and Tenten. Alone. Together. "When will you go?"

"I leave tomorrow morning," she told him poking a piece of breaded mushroom with her fork.

"I'll see you off," he decided. He watched her face light up.

* * *

Naruto was lucky Tsunade was not in that night. According to the nurses, a perverted old man came over and asked Tsunade out for a drink. The entire hospital knows that Tsunade going out for a drink meant her coming back drunk. Instead, he got Sakura who, now, stood before him, frowning prettily at his medical chart.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "In the past 2 months, you got 10 stiches to the head, a badly bruised chest, you sprained your ankle twice and had a mild concussion," she gave him an incredulous look. "And now you have a dislocated shoulder." She eyed his scruffy appearance. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No," Naruto told her confidently, his pearly whites gleaming. Lee would have been proud.

"Did you get into a bar fight?"

"No," the blodn voiced out slowly.

"Were you mugged?"

"What…."

"Is Jiraiya abusing you?"

"Hell no."

A pause.

"Is Tsunade abusing you?"

Naruto gave a Sasuke-like smirk. "Not recently."

Sakura sighed. "So what happened?"

"I fell."

"Oh and what about the other times?"

"Accidents?"

Sakura set down the medical board and crossed her arms. "Why are you giving me Neji-like answers?"

"I am giving you explanations."

Sakura inhaled sharply. "Don't try to be a wise guy," she threatened him. To prove her point , she held the dislocated shoulder firmly in her hands and shoved the bone into place. Naruto sucked in his breath and let out a small "Sakura-chan."

"Don't Sakura-chan me," she mimicked him, huffily. However, this time she took care to bandage his shoulder gently. "If you're in trouble I can help."

He gave her an apologetic grin but said nothing. He watched her as she finished tying the loose ends of the white bandage. "Thanks Sakura-chan. You're the best." He jumped off the medical table and patted his sore arm. "I'll see you around."

Sakura sighed. She knew he had a secret. She was no fool.

* * *

On those rare days, stoic Sasuke would snake his fingers into hers. It's not like he didn't want to as much as possible but he wanted her to yearn for him as much as he does for her. He usually does these gestures before not seeing each other for a long time. The last thing he wanted her to feel was his touch.

"So," Tenten started, walking to nowhere. "Have you decided which movie to star in?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "They're still searching for a location."

"Ah I see," she continued. "What location?"

"I am to play a botanical gardener," he replied.

Tenten stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Why not at Shino's and HInata's place? It's beautiful and I'm sure they'd love the publicity. Shino wants to go international."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing with her proposition. "I'll inform the director."

"Great," she smiled again and Sasuke took this opportunity to pull her in for a kiss.

"Is that Shikamaru?" she asked, hands against his chest. Sasuke pulled back dejectedly. "Hey Shikamaru!" she called out. The pineapple-haired man turned around, a look of surprise flitted across his face and then guilt.

To Sasuke it was obvious why. Shikamaru was caught kissing a blond girl who was obviously no Ino. The actor felt his girlfriend tug at his hand and he followed her to where the lawyer was.

"Hi Shikamaru," Tenten started, giving him a meaningful gaze. "Fancy meeting you here." Shikamaru put on his usual scowl and stuffed his hands into his thick coat.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to Temari?" She said laughing as she saw Shikamaru openly showing his irritation towards her. Tenten obviously knew Temari. Sasuke did too. He'd recognise Gaara's sister anywhere.

"It's really been a long time Temari," the bun-haired girl said, sincerely. Since an accident a few years ago, Temari went into a state of shock and grief and disappeared. Temari hardly made public appearances.

"Yeah well I'm here now," Temari answered, an uncertain smile appeared on her face. "How have you been Sasuke?"

"Good," he replied.

"I can see that. Tenten keeps you in check I see. You don't scowl as much." Sasuke gave her a defiant glare. Temari had to laugh.

"We've got to go," Shikamaru announced suddenly, throwing a desperate glance at Temari. Tenten and Sasuke knew what that look meant. It means that they saw something that was meant to be kept a secret.

"I'll see you too later," Tenten told them while Sasuke nodded. They watched the couple saunter away.

A few moments of silence passed by before Sasuke opened his mouth. "Don't tell her."

"I won't… It'll crush her." Tenten voiced out, suddenly worried for her good blond female friend.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**A/N: This is seriously overdue. I finished off this chapter months ago but did not have time to edit it.**

**Thanks to everyone and I mean EVERYONE who read and have reviewed this story. I have not given up yet. I will finish this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 14**_

"What do you mean there's only one room available?" Neji said, his voice rising 3 octaves. His eyes bore into the tall receptionists eyes.

Tenten jumped a little, slightly alarmed by his outburst. Neji has never acted out of character before. She was standing a few feet away near, having a sip of the 'welcome' fruit juice while her best friend slash boss took the liberty of checking themselves in.

From afar, she saw her long haired friend make a call, his face strained but impassive. Suddenly, the receptionist patted, well, stroked his hand for god knows reason why.

The tall girl batted her eyelashes and peered into his eyes. "The room is spacious and it has a bed which can be heated during those _cold cold_ _cold_ nights." She emphasized slowly, licking her lips in what she thought was sexy.

Thinking Neji might be in trouble Tenten made her way quickly over. "Is there a problem?"

Her best friend looked over at her and shook his head slightly. "Thank you. I'll take it then," Neji replied, causing the receptionist to give him a flirtatious smile while tucking a tendril of her hair behind her right ear. A typical female response to confirm Neji's attractiveness.

"No. Thank you," the receptionist replied, bending over the counter slightly forward to show whatever cleavage she had which in Tenten's point of view was none.

Tenten refrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Thank you," she spoke out but was met with no response. "Yeps…" She muttered, ignored again. The moment Neji and she arrived at the hotel; the receptionist had failed to acknowledge her existence so instead of being continuously ignored she had gone over to the 'welcome' drink section, a few feet away, where she could quench her thirst. However, now that she was by Neji's side again, she is beginning to feel that she was invisible.

After Neji had signed the relevant paper work and took the key card, she picked up her backpack and trailed behind Neji who was waiting for her patiently before proceeding to walk towards the elevator. "Well… She was friendly."

"Hn… She was," he replied, while pressing the 3rd floor button. This time Tenten rolled her large brown eyes.

"So what's my room number?"

"305," he replied, stepping in and pressing the button '3'. The bellboy was to send their luggage up via the next elevator.

"And what's yours?"

Neji looked at her strangely. "Room 305," he stated as the elevator doors slid to a close and the elevator begun moving upwards.

"Ok…" Tenten nodded. "Wait… What?!" She practically yelled, as she digested the information. This time he raised an eyebrow. "You mean we'll be sharing a room?"

He cocked his head to the side. Tenten thought it was rather cute. "Is there a problem?"

This time Tenten looked at him strangely. "Of course there's a problem? Didn't Hiashi-sama book two rooms?"

"Yes."

She looked at him expectedly with wide brown eyes. "So what happened?"

"It was more logical to have one room."

Tenten breathed in deeply. "… More logical…." She repeated, her voice trailing off.

The elevator door opened at that moment and Neji stepped out leaving her question unanswered.

"And how was it more logical?"

"It's cost effective."

"Uh huh. So you decided to cancel one room."

"Hn… And most hotel rooms are built for two people."

"mmmm…" Tenten crossed her arms. "So you're telling me that since we'll be in a room together, we'll be able to do more work and I'll be on your beck and call."

Neji glared. He pulled out his key card and swiped it open. "You did not think this through Neji." Tenten turned the door knob open and a single Queen size bed awaited them. Both of them stopped in their tracks.

"Apparently so," he agreed quickly regretting his decision.

"Is that a water bed?"

The bell boy appeared at the doorway, unloading their luggage into the room's narrow hallway. "Yeps. It has a heating feature," the stout bellboy voiced out, pointing towards the remote control placed on the middle of the bed. "You use that to control the temperature and it has a rare vibrating mode. I hear the guests say it'll take you places you want to go." He looked at both of them knowingly, his head nodding.

The brunette looked at him with disbelief and felt the heat creep up her cheeks. "I'm going to ask for another room," Tenten said eventually, picking up the phone from the cradle.

"Hotel's fully booked tonight," the bellboy replied, wheeling the last of their luggage into the room.

Neji looked at her expectedly, trying to control whatever thoughts he had of the water bed and ignoring the bellboy's mischievous wink at him. "He's right. I asked."

"Well it can't be helped then." She placed both of her hands on her hips. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Neji may be cold but he was not so inconsiderate to let her sleep in discomfort. "No. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No… I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." They both exchanged heated gazes. "Fine. We'll both sleep on the bed." Neji wondered how she came up to that conclusion. " I mean we've shared the same room before."

"…" Neji wanted to argue that during those times it was with other people but he held his tongue.

"The floor is made out of marble. One of us will freeze to death. At least on the bed we'll be warm and healthy."

"Hn"

"Well… I'm glad that's sorted out." The bellboy butted in, palms outstretched in front of him, shamelessly, in gesture for a tip. " Anything else I can help you with?"

"No," Tenten replied. Neji dropped a few wads of yen into the stout bellboys' hand. "Thank you."

The bellboy took a step outside their hotel room. "Oh I forgot to tell you about the luminous feature," he started, turning around to face the two best friends who were now openly blushing.

"We're not interested. Thank you," Tenten said, hurriedly closing the door shut in front of her.

* * *

Sakura was not so sure what she was doing there. Yesterday she was at the hospital making her rounds and making sure Tsunade did not slack off. Then, upon waking up this morning, she had, on impulse, called Tsunade and lied to her mentor and idol that there was an emergency and so she had to take leave. Please take note that she has never lied to Tsunade-sama. She somehow managed to convince herself to lie just this one time because she had had enough of Naruto's so-called injuries and half-answers. And that's why she decided to follow him. It was easy since they lived in the same building. All she had to do was wait for him to come out of his apartment and be careful to not get spotted as she followed him.

So here she was trailing behind her best friend a good 10 meters away wearing a flowery silk scarf to cover her pink hair, large black sunglasses, a long black trench coat and a thick black woollen scarf and matching gloves because that's what spies wear in the movies.

Naruto walked on the sidewalk, with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his thick coat and beanie hat pulled over his ears, oblivious to Sakura's escapade behind him. He, then, turned into a dingy alleyway. That alleyway, which Sakura and most of Konoha's residents knows, is notorious for being black listed for prostitutes, lovers' exploits and the underground scene.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Whatever Naruto has gotten himself into was dangerous. She had a feeling that she needed to call the police or for her male friends for help. Or maybe she should just tell on Naruto to Jiraiya and have him drag his son's sorry ass back home and maybe give Naruto a spanking or two.

She shuffled at the sidewalk, undecided and uncertain.

Finally, curiosity got the best of her and she decided to follow him in. She kept on telling herself, reassuring herself, that she needed to know what he has gotten himself into and it was the reason she took an emergency leave from work in the first place. So without thinking it through, despite being a very rational human being and being blessed with a very high IQ, mind you she is in MENSA, she took a few steps into the alleyway and stepped into a black wooden door which was newly painted.

She was greeted well she saw a very obese man, who appeared to be balding and asleep, snoring loudly, in a well-used sofa behind the counter with his mini satellite TV turned on. She guessed he was the receptionist and she quietly tiptoed past, being careful not to make a sound. She turned into the hallway and saw a tuff of blond hair disappear down the corridor.

"I'm going to lose him," Sakura said, under her breath. She willed herself to walk faster. Reaching, the end of the corridor, she was met with a fork. She could turn left or right. She was not sure where the blond went and finally decided to take the right route. "This place is a maze," she wondered aloud, upon reaching another fork. This time she took a left turn.

As she was walking, a group of men walked out of a room. They appeared to be drunk and leered openly at her. The pink haired female immediately regretted wearing her getup as she realised that she appeared suspicious.

"No shame no game lady," a tattooed man in his late 30s slurred out to her, giving a low whistle. Sakura did not even understand what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry." Sakura focused her eyes on the floor and tried to shuffle past the men but they created a wall in front of her. "Can you please let me through," she told them politely.

The intoxicated man tugged her scarf downwards, letting her pink hair flow freely and 'accidently' knocked her sunglasses of her face. "Whoops," he apologised half-heartedly and gave her a cruel smile.

The tattooed men's friends let out a howl and laughed.

"Who you with pretty lady?" The tattooed men replied, this time his voice clear. Sakura heard a hint of danger in his voice. She kept quiet but this time thinking of a way to escape. "A lonely girl like you should have company like me." He took a few steps closer to her and she could smell his alcoholic breath. "I could take you to a room and we could have our own private holiday." His two friends snickered.

"I'm not interested," Sakura voiced out, regretting her outburst immediately. She should have taken a few martial art lessons from Neji or Tenten or Lee even. If needed be she would throw a left hook to his jaw. She was told many times that her fists packed a punch.

"Now now…" She could feel his clammy rough hands stroking the side of her face. "No one has refused me before."

"I'm refusing you now." Sakura replied, boldly. The tattooed man's eyes narrowed into slits and grabbed her left wrist tightly. "Let go," she insisted but he only gripped her hands tighter. "I said let-"

"Sakura," a familiar voice spoke out, cutting her sentence half-way. "There you are." The blond took in her frightened face and the man's vice grip on her. "We're in room 23. Did you forget?"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I got lost." Naruto walked over to her and slung an arm, protectively, around her thin shoulders.

"Sorry, man. Did she cause you any trouble?" Naruto asked the man, giving him a defiant stare. The man returned the gaze back with equal intensity.

"No. We were just having fun," he responded, giving Naruto a sleezy smile. His friends behind him agreed. "It was nice playing with you pretty lady," he addressed her, releasing his grip. She did not give back a response. Naruto and Sakura watched the three men's back retreat down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said, in a low furious tone.

Sakura looked up at him, feeling protected and safe in his arms. "I just saw you from afar and thought I'd say hi," she lied. Ok so maybe she was making a habit of lying.

He glanced down at her confused. "What? Why?"

"Because that's what friends do."

"Don't you have work?" Naruto questioned her. He looked at her as she gave him what she thought was a blank expression. Suddenly, a foxy grin spread across his serious face. "You skipped work? For me?"

She licked her lips, wondering how to approach the question. "You've been acting all mysterious lately and sporting injuries on your body. I was worried. I thought you got in with the wrong crowd."

"So you followed me." He let out a sigh. "It's dangerous here."

"Yeah I'm well aware of that," she told him, her fingers clinging to the fabric of his coat. He, then, realised that her hands were shaking.

He sighed again. Sakura realised that she has never seen this grim side of Naruto before. He was always foolish and joking around. Always smiling. She wondered if she ever even knew him. "Come on," he told her, not letting go of her shoulders. "We should get you home."

Sakura smiled this time. "Ok." They headed back towards the buildings entrance, walking down the winding corridors in silence.

She thought his quietness unusual since he normally had many things to say. She took a few glances at his face and noticed his grim features. "So what are you doing here?" She finally asked. He did not give her a response. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" She pressed.

"What?" He answered.

"What?" Sakura replied, thinking what kind of answer was that. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" she repeated. Maybe he did not hear her question.

"Are you sure?" he voiced out, stopping in his tracks and pulling her back slightly so she would halt her steps too.

"I don't understand," she said confused, looking at his now alert expression. They began to walk again.

"They're inside?" At the next fork in the corridor, Naruto took the right turn rather than the left turn that heads back to the entrance.

"Naruto, you're not making any sense," she told him.

"Sakura's with me." The blonde seemed to be talking to air.

Now, Sakura was concerned that Naruto was getting crazy. She noted herself to give him a full medical check-up once they left this dingy place.

Suddenly, distant voices could be heard.

"Put this on," he told her, finally addressing her and being somewhat normal. He took off his black beanie and placed it on her head. "Cover your hair." Sakura noticed something shiny plugged into his ear.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it now," He ordered, his eyes flickering down the hallway. Sakura did as she was told, quickly tying her hair into a bun and pulling the beanie down until it covered her ears.

He unravelled her scarf which was hanging loosely around her neck and made it wound around her neck, concealing her features. He then tugged his hoodie over his head, concealing his face.

"Sakura," he started. He never calls her Sakura. It was always Sakura-chan. He glanced down the corridor upon hearing footsteps. "I'll explain everything when we get out." This time six men in black suits appeared. "Just humour me," He murmured, before pushing her gently against the blue wall, cupping her smooth face and fusing their lips together. Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she was taken in by surprise.

"Na… ru…. mmmm," she tried to say, voice muffled. But the way his lips gently massaged her own, made her return the kiss with equal tenderness. She closed her eyes, savouring the kiss.

She never once thought of Neji.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino flashed a gorgeous smile and gave a wink towards the camera. "Do you want to spend a day with these two gorgeous guys?" She spoke, hands upwards in the air, heeding the attention towards the two males standing beside her. The camera zoomed out. She pointed a manicured finger towards the camera. "Yes. You? Wouldn't you want to spend a day with Sasuke and Kankurou. They're the two most wanted actors in the entertainment industry and..." she gave a knowing smile. "They're way gorgeous up close too." She gave a couple of nods and the double thumbs up sign.

Sasuke smirked. "I could say the same thing about Ino except…" This time the onyx-eyed actor gave a heart-crushing smile. "She's still on the market."

"Not for long, Sasuke. Note for long," Kankurou announced his face free from his usual Kabuki make up. He gave Ino an appreciative low whistle.

The model rolled her eyes. "And how might _you_ spend a day with us?" She pursed her red lips.

Kankurou cut in. "Subaku Airlines is launching a new airplane called First Class."

Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "And like the name suggests. It's truly a first class experience from the amenities, food, service, seats and company." She placed her hand on her hips, a pose supermodels often do.

"For the launch, First Class will fly to Tokyo," Sasuke voiced out. He had his hands tucked into his dark blue jeans.

"And when will we fly?" Ino asked, voice pleasant and approachable. She turned her body slightly towards the raven-haired male.

"Tomorrow," Kankurou answered.

"Tomorrow?" both Ino and Sasuke replied at once, their voices not even masking their surprise and body language facing him.

"Yes. Tomorrow." The Kabuki actor smiled. "So, make a date with us by booking a place via the Subaku Airlines Website. Just click the 'First Class' link. You won't miss it. "

Ino recovered quickly. "Well you heard him. There are only 150 seats available. Book NOW."

"I look forward to seeing _you_ there," Sasuke replied, giving a small smile.

"Annnnnnnnnnnndddddd CUT," the director replied. "Brilliant tis brilliant," the French Director replied. He was the same man who photographed Ino for the previous photoshoot. "Tis magnificent performance. One take too." He shook hands with the two actors and gave a kiss on the model's cheek. "Monsieur Gaara would like to ze you all. Meet me in half an hour. We do photoshoot." He then proceeded to call on his assistants to make preparations.

Ino, Sasuke and Kankurou did not have to go far. The red head was already waiting for them a few meters away.

He gave a nod to all of them as acknowledgement.

"This is not how you greet your own brother," Kankurou told him, pinching and pulling Gaara's left cheek.

Gaara glanced at his brother in annoyance. He was sure that his older brother's action had left a pink mark on his cheeks. "Welcome home," Gaara finally said, not attempting to hug Kankurou as they never showed any affections to each other unless you call Kankurou pulling pranks on him as love. "Father would like to see you when you get back."

Kankurou gave him a look. "Is he still trying to get me involved with the family business?"

Gaara did not give him an answer.

"Figures," he replied, disappointment evident in his voice. He, felt three pairs of eyes on him, and straightened up, his look of frustration melting away. "So, why do you want to see us?"

"To discuss about tomorrow," the younger Subaku replied.

"Yeah. About that you didn't tell me about the flight being tomorrow," Ino asked, curious more than mad.

"My father thought it would be a good idea. The sooner First Class is up in the air, the sooner it'll be bringing in money."

"Smart man," Sasuke told him.

"Hn," Gaara agreed. "About tomorrow…" He looked at his two friends expectedly.

"Don't worry I can make it," Ino answered. Aside from working to open her photography studio and doing a couple of catwalks since she had been booked for it months ago in advance, she really had some time to spare.

"Me too," Sasuke replied.

"Good," Gaara replied relieved. "We are putting the video up on our website right now."

"Don't worry." Ino said, reading Gaara's mind. "The flight will be fully booked tomorrow."

"Hn," Gaara replied. "At 8am, the stewardess will teach you the basics. The flight is at 10am tomorrow."

"Guess I can't sleep in," Kankurou stated before pinching and pulling his younger brothers cheeks again.

* * *

Sakura touched the white smooth surface of the mug. It was warm as the blue-haired female who is called Konan had just placed it on the table. She could smell the chocolate-y aroma and see the steam rising from the mug. "Thank you," she told Naruto's colleague. Her beanie, scarf and trenchcoat were placed on the seat beside her.

Konan sat across from her trying to assess her. "You must be Sakura."

"Naruto must have told you," the pink-haired female responded, blowing into her mug before taking a sip of the drink. It warmed her core and tasted delicious.

Konan did not say a word instead took out a light blue paper and proceeded to fold it into a flower. She then placed it in the middle of the table. "I trust that whatever Naruto tells you, you will keep it to yourself." Her neutral gray eyes watched for Sakura's reaction. "His line of work is dangerous. It's for his safety."

"I understand," Sakura replied, her eyes focused on the mug.

"Good," Konan answered, before pushing the chair back and standing up. "He should come by to see you in a minute."

Konan left Sakura to her thoughts. Sakura touched a finger to her lips. The kiss was still seared into her mind. It was fresh and vivid. She could still feel his lips pressed onto hers. It felt good. He was a hell of a kisser she admitted. She took another sip of hot chocolate to try and drain the thoughts away. It muddled her usually clear head. But, instead, her guilty conscience now shrouded her as thoughts of her boyfriend appeared.

"Hey," a voice called out. Sakura looked up in direction of the voice. The blonde gave her an uncertain grin; the whiskers etched on his face becoming more prominent. He took a seat across from her. "Yahiko took a listen on the bugs I placed in their office. You're in the clear. They thought nothing suspicious of us."

Sakura nodded her head, staring at the mug in front of her. "That's a relief." She dared herself to look into his eyes but he avoided her eye contact. He stared at the doorway. "Do they recognise you?"

"Naah. According to Yahiko, they didn't get a good glimpse of me from the other night. It was dark." An awkward silence ensued.

Sakura took another sip of her hot chocolate. "Your arm looks ok," Sakura mentioned, noticing that his arm was not in a bandage.

Naruto rotated his shoulder and tested his injured arm. "I've always healed fast."

"That's true," she stated, remembering all the times he had injured himself yet managed to bounce back the next day or, in fact, much faster than an average person. "So-"

"Yeah." Both of their eyes met. Sakura felt a blush forming on her cheeks; she turned away as she felt conscious of him, of his lips.

"About this-"

"Ji-ji runs his own personal investigative firm. We-" He got cut off.

"I think the less you tell me, the better it would be for you," Sakura told him, giving him an understanding smile.

He gave her a foxy grin in return. "I work for my old man." He left it at that.

"As long as it's not against the law," she answered, relieved. "I thought you got in with the wrong crowd."

"Naah," he reassured her. "We work with the law… most of the time," he teased her.

"Yeah," she answered, not knowing how to answer him.

He watched her for a while before stretching his arms in the air and standing up. "I'll take you home. You must be tired."

"It's ok," she refused him. "I'm sure you've got some work to do." She stood up. "I'll see you later." She looked at him, gave him a brief smile, and proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

In the midst of greenery and glass walls, were three men.

"This is impressive," the elderly man with a toupee said, eyes crinkling into a smile. "To manage a place as outstanding as this must not be an easy task."

Shino peered at the Director Watanabe's amazed face. "It's our dream. When business took off, everything just fell into place." The director smiled again, taking in the huge greenhouse where Shino and Hinata grew their medicinal herbs, vibrant flowers and fleshy fruit. "This greenhouse is 2 acres in size."

"It does not look like a greenhouse," Sasuke intercepted. He had invited the director to Shino's and Hinata's greenhouse as the director was still finding a location to shoot the movie. As soon as he had finished with the shooting at Subaku' Airlines, he picked up the director at the hotel and they both headed down to the South of Konoha for their meeting with Shino.

"Indeed," Shino agreed. "Hinata designed this place to look like…" he trailed off, thinking of the right word.

"Paradise," the director put in. The greenhouse was undeniably designed to look like utopia. Rather than having rows and rows of nursery, it had more of an estate and botanical feel. It was like a huge garden complete with grass and trees where pebbles set in clusters served as paths. On the far end of the greenhouse was an eco-friendly research and office centre.

"Hinata has a way with plants," Shino praised in his monotonous voice. "However, my speciality is with insects. We use bumblebees to pollinate our plants."

"It sounds like you have a great partnership," the Director articulated, impressed further. "Will I be able to meet her?"

Shino scanned the area and found her crouching on the ground a good 50 feet away tending to some shrubs. "I'll introduce you," he announced, signalling for both of them to follow him.

Hinata was thinning the shrubs and snipping the dead leaves away when she scrunched her nose cutely. A habit she does when she is deep in thought. As she inspected the dead and yellowed leaves, she realised that the shrub is sick. She would have to take a closer examination under the microscope to find out what the root to the sickness was. She was too engrossed in her work that she did not hear footsteps approaching her.

"Hinata," Shino called her, placing a hand on her shoulders.

"Hmm," she said, feeling a warm hand squeeze her shoulders slightly. She glanced upwards from her crouching position and instantly fell on her butt when she saw Sasuke's handsome face looking own at her in amusement.

"You must be Hinata," an older-looking man spoke, his eyes crinkling into a kind smile.

Shino extended an arm towards her which Hinata took . He helped pull her up to her feet.

"Y-yes," she replied, embarrassed of her fall. She felt self- conscious in her oversized denim dungarees and dirty white ¾ sleeved t-shirt as all of the males looked well-dressed and exceptionally clean.

"Hinata meet Director Watanabe," Shino introduced her.

"A-ah," the Hyuuga heiress replied, placing her hands in front of her and giving him a 90 degree bow. "It's nice to see – I mean meet - you," she stumbled in a small voice. The director looked approachable but he had a certain charisma which seemed to overwhelm her as does Sasuke with his aura.

"I like what you have done to this place," the director praised. "I'm glad Sasuke had suggested this greenhouse for the location of the movie. I would not have discovered such a gem."

Hinata fidgeted with the buckle on her dungarees. She was not used to praises. "Thank you."

"I was just about to tell Shino here that I would love to use this place as a location for my movie," the director spoke again. Hinata's face brightened. The greenhouse could use some publicity and extra money. Since they had expended a few months ago, the bill has been higher than what it used to be.

The corner of Shino's mouth twitched upwards in a smile. "Is there someplace we could discuss about the contract," the director said, addressing Shino.

"Yes, let's go to my office," Shino answered and left with the director in direction of his office.

Hinata stood there watching the two men walk away and have a quiet conversation. She was well aware that the raven-haired man did not follow them but stayed back where she was. She stopped fidgeting with the buckle on her dungarees and stared at her wellington boots instead.

"How did you care for the lilies?" Sasuke asked her, bending down slightly and caressing the buds of the white flowers.

Hinata jumped slightly at his voice but was even more surprised that he was genuinely interested in gardening. "I w-water them regularly and use this special c-compost. It's important to loosen the soil surrounding them."

Sasuke nodded, taking in all her advice. "It's winter yet they live."

"It's important to keep them moist during w-winter," she replied.

His dark eyes looked at her in recognition. "My garden used to look like this." He took in the surrounding greenery.

The petite female watched him. He seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes. "My mother loved to garden, I-I would help her when I was younger. When she p-passed away, I s-still continued gardening."

A fleeting look of sadness came and then passed on the handsome actors face. She guessed that the garden at his home had a meaning similar to what gardening meant to her as well. "I'll give you a bag of organic compost. It might help."

He broke his thoughts and turned to face her, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Hn."

Hinata took a small shovel and placed it into his hands. She gave him a shy smile. "S-since we have time, I'll teach you how to garden." He nodded. "We'll start with the lilies," she told him and showed him how to loosen the soils beneath the flowers.

"Hn," he replied, following her actions.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. "A-ano."

"Hn," he said again.

"Have you thought of a Christmas present yet?" She scattered a bit of organic fertilizer on the ground.

"Not yet." Truth to be told, he had forgotten and Christmas was only just a week away. "Have you?"

"No," she replied. "But I think I have an idea on what I want to do."

She will definitely make sure that as a secret santa, she would give that person a present he or she will never forget.

* * *

"Naruto," Kiba called out to his friend. "I think you had enough to drink today." Akamaru barked in agreement. He nudged and rubbed his furry head on Naruto's leg to comfort him.

It was around 9pm and since it was after work, Naruto decided to stop by Mad Dog's. "Give me one more," He pleaded. "I'm far from being drunk."

"I'm not sure what happened but... Dude this isn't the way to go," Kiba reassured his friend, refusing to give him another beer. He took a glass and wiped it dry.

Naruto cradled his head in his hands. He could not forget about the kiss and the fact that she did kiss him back. Did he mean something to her? He slammed the empty glass on the bar top and leaned back against the stool. "I still-"

"What?" Kiba asked him, taking another glass and wiping it down again.

"I betrayed him," Naruto said, cradling his head yet again. At first he kissed Sakura, so that he did not get spotted and not let Sakura get dragged into trouble. But after the men had walked past and disappeared down the hallway, he did not break the kiss. In fact, they continued kissing for a good 5 minutes. He told himself that he needed to make sure that they were gone and that it was all an act. But he knew that deep within him, it was all a lie.

"Dude you ok," the Inuzuka lad asked him again in concern.

"I still feel the same way," Naruto mumbled, his head in a daze.

"Naruto," Kiba started. "I don't know what happened but pull yourself together."

"I still love her," Naruto voiced out. This time Kiba looked at him in surprise. "I left for years. I tried to forget. I thought I moved on." Kiba poured him a coke and placed it on the counter for him. "I still love her."

"You mean Sakura," Kiba mentioned. Naruto was gentler when he was around her. It does not take a genius to put two and two together. Kiba poured himself a glass of coke too and drank it in one shot. Naruto did not respond and Kiba did not push for an answer. He knows better than to meddle in his friend's business. Right now what Naruto needed was company.

"I betrayed him."

"I'm not sure what you did but I'm sure Neji wouldn't have it against you," Kiba reassured him.

Naruto doubted that. However, Sakura did not seem to bring out the incident at all. In fact, she was very quiet about it. He, suddenly, took a swig of his coke and drank it dry. "It was a mistake," he decided. Sakura acted like normal in front of him. It did not mean anything to her so it should not mean anything to him. "Just a mistake..." But the trouble was, he did not want it to be a mistake.

He cradled his head yet again.

* * *

Tenten walked out from the bathroom wearing a pair blue pajamas and hair in a long braid. "I understand now why Hiashi-sama wants to buy over this resort." She plopped onto the water bed and took off the furry hotel slippers that warmed her feet. She, then, got under the covers, the thick blanket snug on her body. Neji was sitting upright on the bed, reading. "There's really not much things to change. The exterior and interior of the resort is stunning and the facilities are well taken care of."

Neji placed the documents that the general manager had given them on the side table to his right. He and Tenten were supposed to have a meeting with the owner a few hours ago but were told by the general manager that he could not make it due to a prior engagement and would like to reschedule for the next day. Therefore, the general manager showed them around the resort and answered any of their queries. Before the general manager took his leave, he made sure that his secretary provided them with the resorts layout and other necessary documents for their ease of work. "Hn," he uttered, tucking himself under the blanket as well.

"The bed feels _so good_," she moaned. It was her first time sleeping on a water bed and, although sceptical at first, she now knows the reason why some people had one.

Neji turned his head towards his best friend and outlined her features with his eyes. "Do you normally sleep with your hair tied up?"

"Most of the time," she told him sheepishly, answering his curiosity. "Why? You do too," she pointed out, as Neji had his hair in a loose ponytail as well. She turned to her side and watched him watch her.

"Hn," he agreed.

"When you say hn, do you mean point taken?" she asked him, letting out a laughter.

"Yes," he answered, this time saying a word and not a syllable.

She laughed again. "I should get you a dictionary for your birthday or better yet teach you some new vocabulary."

He gave her a defiant glare. "We should sleep," he announced, reaching for the remote and switching off the lights.

A few moments passed by and he could feel Tenten stir in the bed. "I'm freezing." True enough although the water bed is comfortable but the winter had made the water cold and it failed to warm them. He felt Tenten scoot closer to him till they were shoulder to shoulder. He, suddenly, felt very aware of her body and her sweet scent.

"Oops," Tenten apologised frantically as a luminous blue glow materialised from beneath them.

"Tenten," Neji said, alert.

"I think we found the luminous mode the bellboy was talking about," she told him embarrassed. She switched it off and the room grew dark again. "Sorry. My bad."

"What is it that you want to find?" he asked her, taking the remote from her hands.

"I want the bed to be warm. The bellboy did say there was a heating mode."

Neji sighed and pressed what he think was the right button. A slow romantic music serenaded them.

"Wow," Tenten said giggling, amused by it all. "What can this remote NOT do?"

Neji switched off the music and tried another button. This time he could feel the bed shift and incline their heads. He felt like smashing the remote to bits. He was that frustrated.

"Here let me try," Tenten tried again, as she felt the bed shift into the original state that it was in. "Oh…" she yelped, surprised. "I think we found the vibrating mode." The bed pulsated and quivered beneath them. "Mmm…"

Neji was glad that it was dark. Because he was feeling things he knows he should not feel. "Switch it off, Tenten," he told her calmly suddenly well aware she was a female. A very attractive female.

"But it feels really gooooooddd," she purred, liking the way it worked on her tense muscles.

Neji gave her a few minutes before finding the button to turn it off. Well, more like, it took him a few minutes and a few trial and errors before he found the button to switch the mode off.

"You're no fun," Tenten said, objecting to the vibrating mode being switched off.

"The bed's heating up," he told her after he pressed a button and upon feeling the bed warm up below them. "Good night, Tenten," he told her before turning his back towards her.

"Good night," she replied.

A few minutes passed by…

"What does this button do?" she wondered aloud, as she pressed another button. The bed moved in waves beneath them.

"Tenten…." Neji replied, frustrated.

"But it feels soooo goooooooddd."

_**TBC…..**_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and read this fic. I hope you like this chapter. There are finally some developments. FINALLY. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Heaven's Tale**

_**Chapter 15**_

After a full breakfast, Neji and Tenten left the WinterCrest, a cosy buffet style restaurant with dark interiors, plush seats and furry rugs, situated in the east side of the ski resort. They proceeded to the board room on the 15th floor where they were to meet up with the hotel owner to talk about figures and the contract.

Tenten mentally checked that all the business documents were kept in the briefcase and not left in the room. Neji, on the other hand, carried their laptops in a backpack that he slung over his shoulders. "Did we leave anything behind?" she asked him.

"No," he replied to her, pressing the button to keep the elevator door open, while waiting for her to step out.

Tenten followed Neji as he walked pass her in the direction of the board room as indicated by a shiny metal plaque nailed to the wall. They paused just outside the door of the meeting room. "We're going to kill this," Tenten told him, pumping herself up. He gave her an amused look before giving a light rapture on the door and pushing it open.

However, instead of being greeted by the owner, they came to a room filled with business people in suits. Neji recognised some of them as they were from rival hotel chains including a pair of blonde twins whose eyes narrowed into slits. The crowd seemed to silence, and Tenten swore that if a needle dropped, regardless of whether the board room was carpeted or not, that the noise would slice through air noisily.

They walked to the two empty seats at the end of the oblong style meeting table and settled down. Immediately, the atmosphere seemed to grow hectic, as the other hoteliers seem to furiously type in their laptops and some were seen making calls. It seems that their presence had affected most of the hoteliers' contract contents and most were making adjustments or changes.

"I guess we aren't the only ones interested in this resort," Tenten muttered under her breath, eying the blonde male twins who returned her a smug look. "Should we change the contract?" Before Neji could answer, a man in his mid-thirties dressed in a woollen black suit, came through the doors. Tenten recognised him as Mizura Hamasaki, the general manager of the resort.

He cleared his throat, and his hand reached to adjust the mike in front of him. "Good morning," his eyes scanned the room, ensuring that he has gotten the attention of the crowd. "Mr Kenichi has some prior business to attend to." The room buzzed with talk. Mizura raised a hand to get the crowd's attention again. "He will attend to you all after lunch. Now, he requests for me to give you the grand tour of this resort." He lips pursed in a thin line. "I'm sure all of you would want to know what you are buying before talking business." He saw the crowd nod and voice out their agreements. "After all, it might cut down the competition. Some may be able to afford this resort and some…." He paused. "May not." He gave a smile which Tenten likened to a leer. "Well, I have organised a tour for all of you. Please meet me in the lobby in 15 minutes. I have assigned all of you your own personal guide. Thank you." He ended, and walked out the door.

The hoteliers buzzed with excitement and many began packing their laptops and documents back into briefcases.

"I guess we have some competition," Tenten voiced out, pushing her chair back.

"We only have to worry about the Hanazuka twins and Yamashita heiress. They are the only ones with enough resources to buy over this resort," he breathed out.

"If that's the case, we should hurry back after the tour and come back to have a look at our contract."

"Hn," Neji replied, agreeing.

* * *

Kankurou, Ino and Sasuke were near the front of the plane, near the pilots control room. They were going through a quick run through with the head stewardess before the flight took off. It was a long day, but as they were used to more packed schedules and tiring situations, they looked as fresh as a person who had slept for 10 hours.

"Passengers will be allowed to board the plane in a few minutes," the head stewardess briefed them. Her hair was in a perfect chignon, not a single strand out of place. "Are there are any more questions or items that you would like me to run through?"

"No," Kankurou replied.

Truthfully, Ino, Sasuke and Kankurou arrived at the airport around 6am just to have a crash course on what to expect and what to do during the flight. Everything from where the emergency aids are kept, to what to do during an emergency situation, how to serve food to passengers and how to clean the toilet was covered. It took 3 hours and hands on practice. Although what they did was not perfect but it was good enough for the head stewardess.

"Ok. Good," the stewardess responded, impressed. She had thought that having 3 stars on board would be difficult as most stars she had served on the plane are egotistical and really self-absorbed in their own privileged worlds. But Ino, Kankurou and Sasuke were down-to-earth and are willing to learn. "I've put the schedule at the pantry area of the plane. Please follow it for smoothness of our operations." Her gaze shifted from one to the other. She noted that all seemed were listening to her words intently. "You will each be paired up with a steward or stewardess when doing your tasks. Ino you will be assigned to the back area, Kankurou the middle and Sasuke the front. Since the flight is 4 hours, there would be a rotation every hour."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"In that case, let's greet the passengers. And Sasuke smile," the head stewardess mentioned, her face showing a pleasant smile for him to mimic. "Please do try to smile."

Ino snickered. Sasuke glared.

"I hope people would recognise me without my stage make up?" Kankurou asked them.

Ino rolled her eyes. "That day would definitely not be today." Even if the fans did not recognise him, they would still give a double take. Like Gaara, he was blessed with good looks.

He nodded at her response. Then, he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, giving a mischievous smile. "Do you need me to teach you to smile, Uchiha?"

If it were not for the passengers entering the plane, Sasuke would have killed him.

* * *

Hinata arrived outside the Uchiha residence. It was not that hard to find. Years ago her own family stayed her. Now only the extended Hyuuga family stayed back in the mansion. Her own family lived in the apartments. Although the lavish house was left behind, their current simpler lifestyle suited them more.

In this neighbourhood, it was lonely. The rich usually kept to themselves unless there were parties for the rich and famous where they use that as an opportunity to show off their latest and most expensive toys that money can buy.

The only two families she knew who resided in this part of Konoha were the Subaku's and Uchiha's and since there were engravings of the family name on each gate. It was not hard to find the Uchiha residence.

She rang the bell of the household and the huge gate slithered open silently. She got back into her Volvo and drove into the driveway where she parked her car near the fountain. She took a deep breath in the car. Maybe she should have called Tenten to inform the Uchiha's that she would be coming. For God's sake, Sasuke's family might think she's one of his rabid fan girls or something.

Thinking that she's already here and it is far too late, she slid out from her car seat and locked her car before proceeding to the front door. She rang the bell again.

From behind the door, she heard some muffled voices.

"Who did you let in?" a male voice was heard.

"I don't know," a female voce said. "The bell rang so I let the person in."

"You let someone through the gates without knowing who it was."

A smack was heard. "Keep your pants on Uchiha."

Then, the door was open and in the hallway was an older looking Sasuke with his hand rubbing a spot on his backside. Beside him, was an annoyed looking Inuzuka who Hinata recognised was Hana due to her frequent visits to the Inuzuka household.

"What do you want?" Itachi said, openly scolding at Hinata. He noticed her eyes. "A Hyuuga."

Hinata immediately took a step back. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Hana playfully smack Itachi's backside again. "Where's your manners?" She told her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry, Hinata. These Uchiha boys. There underwear's are always so wound up."

Hinata gave a small smile. "Ah…. It's ok. I-I think… Maybe it's a mistake…"

"You know her," Itachi stated, looking over at Hana.

"Of course. It's Kiba's best friend. Well one of his best friends," Hana replied.

"Hn…" Itachi looked over at her. "What do you-" Hana gave him a sharp gaze. "Is there something I can help you with."

"Sa-sasuke…"

"He's not here."

"I-I know."

"For God's sakes Itachi, you're intimidating the poor girl." Itachi gave his girlfriend a glare. "Hinata. Are you here to get something from Sa-sasuke?"

Hinata shook her head. She fiddled with the hem of her coat. "For Christmas…. We were supposed to give presents. I'm Sa-sasuke's secret santa."

Hana smiled. "So you want to leave his present here."

"I-I want to um the thing is we were supposed to move the person. Give him something meaningful."

"Meaningful," Itachi repeated.

"Yes. Y-yesterday Sasuke mentioned about a garden. I-I'm good with my hands. I can spruce it up." Her eyes lit up as she braved herself to meet the older Uchiha's gaze. "I-If you'd let me. I m-mean." She cast her eyes downwards.

"So, your present to Sasuke would be a garden," Hana replied.

"S-something like that. He mentioned that it was dying. I-I could help."

"It's winter," Itachi stated. "There are no flowers to tend to."

"I-I can tend to it so it can make it through w-winter."

Itachi fixated his gaze on the petite girl. She did not look like a rapid fan girl and besides he has seen her in Mad Dogs along with the rest of Sasuke's friend. "What do you do, Hinata?"

"For God's sake, this is not an interview?" Hana hissed at him.

"I-it's ok. I w-work at um botanical garden and a g-green house."

"She co-owns it with Shino," Hana said matter-of-factly.

"Very well," Itachi stated, taking in her credentials. "When do you start?"

"Do you realise that this is not a job?" Hana hissed at him.

"To-today if I can. My tools are in the c-car," Hinata said, smiling. "Is it o-ok to come every day till Christmas. I promise to not make a mess."

"Do as you please?" Itachi said.

"T-thank you," she replied before heading towards her car.

* * *

"Welcome passengers on board Subaku Airlines latest premier flight," the head stewardess greeted them over the speakers. A rousing round of applause could be heard.

"Due to the flight launch, I would like to introduce you to Subaku Airlines latest family addition, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Subaku Kankurou. Today, we are here to serve you," Another round of applause could be heard but this time wolf whistles and screams as well. "Our destination today is to Tokyo Airport where we will land for 2 hours for a free and easy, mingling session with your favourite stars. And then, the flight will head back to Konoha. During the flight, there will be a rotation for the stewards and stewardesses in order for everyone to be able to meet and be served by the stars." At this, a lot of the passengers' faces lit up. "We wish you all a wonderful flight."

"Excuse me," a man wearing frameless spectacles called out.

Ino shifted her attention to the man. "Yes, sir," she replied, quietly.

"Could I get some wine."

"Of course. But I am only able to serve it to you after the flight has taken of," Ino stated, repeating the words that is to be uttered when facing this kind of situation.

"Of course," the man said, taking off his glasses, and proceeded to wipe his lens with his tie.

* * *

"Wow…" Tenten voiced out, clearly in awe with the resort. Both she and Neji were guided by an eager man, who has worked in the resort for 14 years. Due to the vast size of the resort, the tour took almost an hour and a half.

It had a ski and sledging facility, a heated pool, Jacuzzi, state-of-the-art gymnasium for the health conscious, free yoga classes every morning, Thai masseurs, indoor squash court, ski mobile rentals, restaurants, a shopping district and so much more. Even if she were to list it down it was too good to be true. The resort was like a miniature town with its immense land. Of course it did help that it was a 3 hours' drive towards civilization and the price per night was expensive.

"No wonder every major hotelier is vying for this place." She continued. "The only thing that needs to be changed is the hotel name. Everything else is still in good condition."

Neji nodded, his mind churning on the right figures to buy over this resort. "No major renovations are necessary." His uncle was obviously a smart man.

"Here is the private dining area," their guide chimed in since it was the end of their tour. "Is there anything that you would like to request of me?"

"No. Thank you for the tour. You were really helpful," Tenten said, appreciatively. Their guide did more than show them around, he told them of the resorts history, significant events, types of customers that the resort received and so much more. He was the perfect guide.

"In that case, lunch is served," the guide smiled, pushing the door open with his hand gestured towards the buffet area. "Mr Kenichi will join you for lunch."

Neji and Tenten walked into the private dining area and quickly noticed that the other hoteliers were there as well but the numbers were less. It was obvious that the other hoteliers who were not present were the ones who could not afford to buy over this resort. All in all Hyuuga hotels had only 4 more competitors as only 4 of the 20 tables were filled.

Both of them walked in the direction of the food. "We need to strategize," Neji verbalised. The remaining competition was both a good sign and a bad sign. The good thing was that their competition had reduced immensely. However, the bad news was that the remaining 4 hoteliers' meant that they had the money to dispose of.

Tenten reached for two plates and handed him one. "We can talk about the contract while we eat lunch." He piled on rolled chicken with stuffed mushrooms, butter vegetables and chargrilled seafood pasta on her plate. On the other hand, she placed edamame and king crab fried rice, roasted turkey breasts and butter vegetables on his plate.

Tenten grinned back at his bewildered expression which was basically a twitch of an eyebrow. "You're obviously worried to not ask me what I wanted to eat."

"You're a hazard to be around."

"It's my life's goal." Neji gave her an amused look at her response.

After half an hour of hushed discussion, typing furiously and an occasional nibble on their food, they were finally done with the contract. It was a little rushed but due to time constraints, it was the best that they could do. Of course if there were changes that the owner would like to make, they would take it into consideration.

"You know. I thought that the owner was supposed to join us for lunch?" she asked, after packing the laptop back into the backpack. "Didn't Minori say so?" she said, referring to their tour guide.

Just then, the doors opened an in walked an old man flanked by two beefy bodyguards and Mizura Hamasaki, the general manager. If you put two and two together, it did not take a genius to know that that the old man with the eccentric flair was the owner of the resort.

Clearly, the owner of the resort was not someone Tenten had expected. He was an elderly man, who was what she had expected, but what she did not expect was the easy-going attitude and non-business like air about him. His hair was wiry and he seemed to have taken his style tips from Albert Einstein with his wiry hair and rounded thin glasses.

"Fu fu fu," the owner laughed, clearly overjoyed with the 4 hoteliers left. "More than I could imagine," he spoke out to himself; his hands were rubbing together in a way that villains do when they had just made a devious plan. He took a spot nearest to the four tables. "I hope you enjoyed the tour that my colleagues have shown you. This place is my personal playground." His eyes crinkled in a smile, his body leaned against a chair. "But I am far too old to continue playing. My niece insists I take it easy. I've been benched so to say the least… Permanently."

" Kenichi-san, we are representatives from the Hamazaki Resort & spa, if you would give us a few minutes of privacy. I am sure that you would _like_," the elder twin emphasized." What _we_ have to offer."

"Ah… but today, fufufu," he laughed. "I do not wish to hear any proposals. I'm sure whatever you have to present to me today are more than what I would be happy to signoff." His eyes sparkled and for a moment Neji and Tenten thought they saw a dolphin leap out of crystallised waters. "Instead, why don't we have a contest."

"A contest," the Yamashita heiress voiced out. "Like running, sweating, wearing no make-up sorta contest." Her voice had an undertone of alarm in them. After all, she looked every bit of a spoilt princess with her perfectly blonde curls, bedazzled eyes, sharp claws and pink pouty lips.

"Of sorts yes. I will all give you a map with an X on it. The first person to retrieve the white flag will win," he stated, clasping both hands together with glee obviously pleased with himself.

A hand shot up.

"Yes, tubbykins," Mr Kenichi said, pointedly to a man who looked as if he ate enough doughnuts to look like a teddy for a living.

The bespectacled man looked particularly embarrassed, fingers loosening the tie around his collar. "Is there a catch?"

"There is no catch. Whichever team that can reach and grab the white flag first, will have this resort," he stated. "And to prove that there is no catch, I shall now declare that there are no rules. However you get there and whoever goes there whether yourself or on your behalf, it does not matter. As long as you have the flag, you win. But the flag must be in _your_ hands. I shall be waiting at my office to congratulate the winner." He snapped his fingers and the two bodyguards placed a large envelope on each table. "You'll start in an hour. The watch in there will beep and the race will commence in approximately 1 hour…. Toodle dee Toodle doo, folks." And with that he snapped his body straight and walked with much strength out the door.

As soon as the door closed, most of the hoteliers' bolted out the doors for strategizing.

Tenten turned to look at Neji. A thoughtful look on her face. "I just love winning," she grinned, a competitive spark in her eyes.

Neji could only smile back, his hands already tearing open the envelope.

* * *

Ino sighed, unbuckling the seat belt from her seat. The plane had just landed in Tokyo which means that it was now the free and easy session. Throughout the flight all was well and she enjoyed interacting with her fans except that there was this one man who seemed to be neither a fan but more of a man who wanted someone to serve him. That someone being herself.

He seemed to be somewhat obsessed with her except he was not a stalker. He seemed to know his boundaries so far. Giving him a one-over at his gold rolex watch, heavy gold chains, crisp white shirt and frameless spectacles, he looked like a man who has ever been rejected by a woman or a girl for that matter.

"Are you ok?" She broke out from her reverie and looked up to see Gaara standing in front of her. He was tugging away on his tie, loosening it.

"Yeah," She said, reaching out to slowly unravel the tie from its knot. "It's not every day that I get to spend a day with my fans."

"Hn," Gaara stated, noticing her strained smile. He held her wrist, noticing how delicately slim it was. "You don't look too good."

Ino gave a slow smile. "You should see me in longer haul flights." Gaara let go of her wrist and she reached out to fix his collar. "I'm going to head up back for a glass of water."

He watched her walk down the aisle to the back pantry. He sighed. Something was bothering her.

Suddenly, a man wearing spectacles pushed past him. Hard.

Gaara's tie was a heap on the ground and the man stepped on it when walking past.

* * *

Neji and Tenten's strategy was simple. By studying the map which was really a piece of paper with a penned circle on the bottom to signify the hotel and a penned X at the top of sketched hill and the ski escalator by the far east, they realised that going by car would be difficult due to the snowy terrain and to hike well that was going to be slow. And to ski… well let's say… TenTen had mentioned in passing to Neji that she had never learnt to ski before.

So there they both were in front of a ski mobile rental, the most efficient vehicle. The fact that they saw none of the other 3 hoteliers choose that made them feel confident of their choice until, that is, they both saw a helicopter land at the far south and the Yamashita heiress exit the hotel in direction of the helicopter.

A beep on the watch that was provided by Mr Kenichi denoted the start of the game. Neji and Tenten sped off towards the direction of the flag.

Game on!

* * *

Gaara had just finished talking to the board of directors who were also seated in the plane to experience the luxuries of Subaku Airlines latest flight experience. They seemed to be pleased with the latest project as well as today's turn out.

He decided to walk through the 3 sections of the plane where Sasuke, Kankurou and Ino were separately placed for their meet and greet sessions.

Nearest to him was Sasuke where he was supposed to grant a wish to each fan. One of the girls opted for Sasuke to recite a romantic line from his previous drama to be specific the scene where he had confessed his love before kissing the lead actress.

Gaara had an amused look on his face. Uchiha was clearly ignoring him. Gaara sensed he was a little embarrassed to be doing a stunt like that in front of somebody he knew.

"Your name…" Sasuke asked his lucky fan.

"Mina," she told him, her face flushed red.

"Mina," Sasuke started, he gave a warning look to Gaara for him to walk away but Gaara stood his ground and, in fact, whipped out his cell phone. This was too good to ignore and not record. Sasuke ignored him and gave his attention towards his fan. "Mina," he began his voice low and soft. "I don't want this moment to pass. To have a moment without you is to suffer. To not be able to see you is to be blind. To not be able touch you…" Sasuke gathered her hands into his own. "To not be able to touch you is to be a ghost. To not be able to utter… I love you." Sasuke looked into her eyes deeply. "Is to be mute." The actor tilted her chin upwards and proceeded to move his head closer and closer and closer. All the other fangirls were screaming and poor Mina promptly fainted having been romanced by Sasuke. He held her limp body in his arms and waited for the paramedics, who came immediately, to tend to her.

Gaara pressed the 'stop' button and felt satisfied with the blackmail material. It would be useful later. He 'locked' his phone and decided to check on Ino. Kankurou he would skip. I guess that was what they called brotherly affections.

* * *

Ino had given an impromptu class on how to pose like a model due to requests from her aspiring model fans. She even showed them her signature catwalk.

Now it was a photo session with her fans. One by one they would request her for a photograph and she would happily oblige. That is until she began to feel uneasy.

At first she thought it was nothing, a hand brushing her arm, a small hand in the middle of her back and a light graze at her backside. But then, she realised that it came from a person, in this case the fan that she tried hard to ignore. He would be helpful, using his charm and offering to take pictures of Ino and the other fans. But it was getting too much; he would use inappropriate sexual innuendos to the other females and occasionally bump against them, brushing past their chest area.

Gaara walked into Ino's section. He noticed that a few female passengers were standing in groups, talking in hush undertones. One group of three caught his attention.

"Do you think we should tell someone?" A tall teen stated.

"She looks so uncomfortable with him."

"I'm really uncomfortable with him here." Another said.

"What's wrong?" Gaara stated. The three friends looked at him.

"That man has been harassing Ino all day," the tall teen stated. "He just creeps me out."

"Yeah he totally touched my boobs." The friend chipped in, a hand on her chest.

Gaara looked over at Ino. She was with the man in spectacles. The very same man who bumped into him earlier. He seemed to be looking at the camera with a smug look on his face. His hand was slung around Ino's waist.

Suddenly, Ino shoved the man away from her. "Don't you ever touch me."

"I didn't touch you?" The man told her, accusingly. He took one step towards her.

"You squeezed my butt," Ino raised her voice. Her cheeks were red with anger. She had had enough.

"I didn't."

"You did."

"What proof do you have?" He taunted her, moving a step closer again.

"I see what you do to the other girls too. It's not ok," she told him. "This has to stop."

"I did nothing to them. And even if I did they did not say anything about it at all." He said, flashing a superior smile at him.

"What are you saying?" Ino asked him.

"If I did do something, I'm sure they would like it. Not many men would give them as much of attention as I gave to them." He told her in a conceited tone.

Ino seethed. It was one thing to violate her but it's another to violate other females and think that they were asking for it and liked it.

"Now let's continue with the photo taking," he told her, wrapping his arms around her torso. This time he put a hand beneath her shirt, stroking her skin slightly. He used his spare hand to hold his camera.

Ino had had enough. If it was one thing she had learnt from being with Sasuke, Naruto and Tenten was that she now knew how to defend herself. She fisted her arms and threw a punch towards the man's nose. He staggered backwards, his eyes furious and a hand towards his bloody nose.

At that moment, Gaara thought she was beautiful. But that moment fell short, when Gaara saw the male fan, fist a hand, ready to take offence.

Upon seeing the fist, Ino closed her eyes shut, her arms protecting her face. After all, her face was her livelihood.

A few seconds passed by and the punch never came.

Ino opened her eyes to see the punch suspended in mid-air. Gaara was standing in front of her, taking in the impact of the punch with his own bare hand. Gaara's hand was wrapped around the man's fist comfortably, gripping and crushing the man's fist at the same time. The man went to his knees, pleading Gaara for mercy.

"That's enough," Gaara stated. "You will board another flight home. Are you going to press charge?... Ino?" He turned to look at her. His aquamarine eyes, staring deeply into hers. He looked angry.

"No…" She said in a small voice.

"Consider yourself lucky," he told the male fan, his voice venomous.

At that moment, Ino felt her heart squeeze tightly.

B-dmp…. B-dmp… B-dmp…

* * *

Neji had an intense feeling of dread. He loved a good competition but so far the track to the flag had not gone to his best plan.

Already an hour had gone by. He could still hear the sound of the helicopter flap go by and a few minutes ago the sound of a 4 wheel drive. Good it means that they were still searching.

However, it was not all easy with him and Tenten, Tenten's vehicle was out of gas and they had to leave it behind a few meters back. He had a faint feeling that this was not going to be a clean game as he noticed a trail of petrol originating from Tenten's vehicle. .

He felt Tenten'd fingers wrap around his torso. "Which way?" he asked her as she had the map.

"I'm looking at the terrain online," she spoke out, the cool wind, caressing her cheeks, and loosening her hair from her twin buns. "It seems that there are a lot of hills around here. But there's one that's a bit more prominent then the others."

A downward slope was coming ahead. Neji pressed the breaks to slow down. But it seemed that they were gaining speed.

"I'm trying to think rationally. I have a feeling it's nearer to the hotel. I mean it took Mr Kenishi an hour to get there right and if that heiress is on an airplane she should have spotted him immediately if it's as far out as this place. Think about it. If he's waiting by the flag it should be at the place where people are and it's harder for us to differentiate."

"I know where we should go," Neji said. A place where there would be plenty of flags, a lot of people and the least. The ski slope.

"The ski slope," she told him, reading his mind. She analysed the terrain on her GPS and flipped her phone shut. "It's better to go round this hill then head back. It's nearer. I think we should be there in half an hour."

Going further round the bend, the slope began to go through a gradual steep decline. Neji pressed the brakes. It was not working.

"Neji.. not to sound paranoid but we're going awfully fast."

"The brakes not working," Neji told her, surprisingly calm.

"The brakes not working," Tenten repeated, digesting his words.

"It's not-"

Tenten did not even have time to panic. Both of them never saw this coming, a few seconds ago they were going down the hill in ground breaking speed. Then the next few seconds, they were hurtled into the air, the vehicle seemingly had smacked against a hidden rock or tree branch.

It wouldn't be them if they did not twist their bodies with strange acrobatic precision and landed on the ground with a thud. They, then slipped down the slope where the decline became steeper and steeper. Bare trees skinny from lack of sun and rocks were seen passing them.

Before they realised it, they were near a cliff. Neji went first. Feet first that is.

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Author's note:**

I'm still alive. I still aim to finish this.

Thank you again for all those reminders and reviews. I will never give up on this fic.


End file.
